O Poder das Gémeas
by twinsHPlove
Summary: Elle e Irina andam em Pahtellons, uma escola francesa de magia só para raparigas. Mas, devido a desobedecer a regras são expulsas da escola e, com Voldemort a espalhar o pânico, só Hogwarts as aceita. Como se vão elas sair? Que surpresas as esperarão? Não Slash
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(NAs)*rapariga significa menina, não tendo qualquer conotação negativa._**

* * *

><p>- Mademoiselle Rouchouse e Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, estão expulsas. Hogwarts foi a única escola que vos aceitou.<p>

- O quê? Nós só fugimos uma vez para ir a uma festa. Não nos pode expulsar. Faltam dois dias para a escola acabar. E nós só temos que andar mais um ano na escola. – Reclamou Irina Saint-Claire.

- Pahtellons não tem alunas desrespeitadoras por isso eu não posso aceitar isto. Ou Hogwarts ou nada! – Disse a Directora rigidamente.

- Podemos falar a sós por um momento? – Perguntou Elle Rouchouse.

- Claro. – A Directora saiu e Irina logo se levantou.

- Isto é… é um desastre! – Exclamou descontrolada. – O meu pai mandou-me uma carta a dar-me uma bronca, a dizer que eu desrespeitei a memória da minha família e agora não quer saber para que escola é que eu vou. Ele aceitou que eu fosse para Hogwarts. E agora? Hogwarts!

- Hogwarts não é o fim do mundo, Irina. Ainda não se sabe o que lhe vai acontecer depois da morte do Director. Não podemos ter a certeza e de certeza que vai tudo correr bem. – Elle disse descrente mas convicta.

- Não é preciso ser-se muito inteligente. Aquilo vai estar nas mãos de Devoradores. Toda a gente sabe que o Voldemort sempre quis Hogwarts. Eu não vou para lá.

- Vais, sim, senhora. Não vai correr mal. Temos que ter esperança nisso. E nós vamos estar juntas. Nós sempre conseguimos passar as dificuldades juntas. Não vai ser diferente agora. – Anuiu Elle.

- Mas, e se nós não ficarmos juntas? E se nós formos para equipas diferentes? Pior… E se tu fores para os Slytherin e eu para os Gryffindor? – Irina pensou em voz alta.

- Primeiro, os Slytherin e os Gryffindor são equipas diferentes. E segundo, se assim fosse, como é que tu podes ter tanta a certeza que seria assim? – Irritou-se Elle.

- Tu já olhaste bem para mim? Achas que eu tenho perfil para ir para os Slytherin? Olha para a carta do meu pai, ele disse que eu tinha desrespeitado a minha família. Eu sou muito simpática para ir para os Slytherin. – Irina ajeitou a saia.

- Ok! Mas eu também não tenho perfil para ir para os Slytherin e se o que pensas acontecer isso não nos vai impedir de ser amigas.

- Acho muito perigoso mas pronto, só arriscando saberemos.

- E tudo vai correr bem. Nós somos as Gémeas.

É claro que Elle e Irina não eram realmente gémeas. A primeira tinha cabelos castanhos arruivados levemente encaracolados e olhos amendoados castanhos esverdeados, media 1,63m, tinha um tom de pele bronzeado desde nascença o que sempre intrigou a sua família pois todos tinham a sua pele muito clara, quase como a neve. A segunda tinha cabelo preto ondulado, pele meio clara meio escura, olhos verdes marinho, media 1,67m. Diziam-se gémeas porque haviam nascido no mesmo dia, 12 de Maio, e sabiam quase sempre o que a outra estava a pensar.

- Vamos para Hogwarts!

* * *

><p><strong>(NAs): Espero que gostem da nossa história, é a primeira que publicamos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Irina e Elle tinham passado todas as suas férias a melhorar o seu inglês para poderem inserir-se melhor em Hogwarts. Já estavam a entrar no Salão Principal juntamente com os miúdos do primeiro ano. Quem os acompanhava eram os Carrow.

Passado algum tempo já sabiam as suas equipas. Irina pertencia aos Gryffindor, Elle aos Slytherin, tal como previsto pela primeira.

Quando chegou à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, Irina reparou que todos a olhavam desconfiados. Como já previra isso, não fez muito caso, e, além disso, sabia que aquela não era a melhor altura para se confiar numa desconhecida que acabara de chegar a Hogwarts. Assim, ignorando os olhares, Irina foi descobrir onde dormiria juntamente com as alunas do sétimo ano. Quando chegou ao dormitório, não se surpreendeu ao ver que havia algumas camas desocupadas. Embora já todas tivessem subido para o dormitório, a verdade é que a sua equipa era a que tinha menos membros, uma vez que viviam em plena guerra. De seguida, Irina arrumou as suas coisas no seu armário.

* * *

><p>Ao chegar à sua casa de equipa, Elle percebeu, através dos olhares dos colegas, que todos desconfiavam dela. Procurou pelo seu quarto, não sendo difícil encontrá-lo, uma vez que os nomes estavam escritos nas portas dos quartos. Foi através disso, que Elle soube que iria partilhar o quarto com uma aluna chamada Laura Eagle. Entrando no quarto, Elle arrumou as suas coisas e esperou que a sua colega de quarto fosse menos desconfiada que os restantes Slytherin, embora soubesse que seria pedir muito.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

No dia seguinte, as aulas começaram. Havia um estranho ambiente no ar. Os alunos apercebiam-se de que aquele não seria um ano escolar normal. Se noutros tempos, notara-se uma diferença entre Hogwarts e o ambiente vivido fora dela, naquele tempo a diferença era mínima.

Ao observarem os seus horários, Elle e Irina repararam que iam ter três disciplinas juntas: Poções, Magia Negra e Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas. A primeira aula seria Magia Negra. O professor dessa disciplina era Amycus Carrow, um Devorador da Morte. Nessa aula, o professor falou de magia negra.

- A magia negra é uma área muito preciosa e quem a usa é certo que vencerá sempre. – Elle, pelo canto do olho observou os seus companheiros de equipa e repetiu a sua expressão. – Não é qualquer um que tem o poder suficiente para a conseguir usar. – "Poder pois! Não é qualquer um que não se importa com a dor das outras pessoas, isso no seu dicionário deve ser poder." pensou Irina. Aquilo era um terror. – Ao longo dos tempos temos visto tentativas idiotas de usar magia negra mas agora tudo é diferente. E ainda mais idiota foi a tentativa de alguns imbecis de pararem com o uso de tal utensílio. Essas pessoas não sabem é que a magia negra tem uma força secreta, uma força que não permite que a deixem ficar adormecida. E é nesta disciplina que se vai descobrir quem tem poder suficiente para usar este ramo. – Amycus começou a andar por entre os alunos. – Muitos de vocês ainda não sabem se têm tamanho poder. E muitos de vocês sabem que não têm esse poder e outros sabem que o têm. – Todos olhavam para Amycus que continuava a caminhar ao lado das carteiras dos alunos. – A magia negra tem que ser usada por quem gosta dela, por quem a idolatra. Mas a magia negra só pode ser poderosa quando está na posse de um feiticeiro poderoso. E é por causa disso que nós a podemos usar, apenas porque ela é forte mas não tem corpo. O corpo da magia negra é o corpo que a usa, é o corpo que a domina. Assim que os feiticeiros surgiram também surgiu a magia negra implantada nos recantos mais profundos do nosso ser e só quem tem a força para a fazer despertar é que consegue vencer todos os seus inimigos e tornar-se num ser mais supremo que os meros feiticeiros que apenas usam a magia para tentar iludir as pessoas que a magia negra não presta. Mas essa magia está cada vez mais fraca, os feiticeiros dominadores da magia negra são cada vez mais e é só esperar para vermos um mundo de apenas seres supremos.

- Ao dizer supremo, quer dizer pateta, não é? – Disse Lidio Huferius, aluno dos gryffindor. Ao ouvir tamanha resposta, Amycus virou-se para o aluno e gritou:

- Crucius. – Lidio caiu ao chão e contorceu-se de dor. – É isto que vocês vão aprender nesta disciplina. – Elle olhou para Lidio que ainda se contorcia de dor. Aquilo era… Como faziam aquilo numa escola? Irina olhava preocupada para o seu colega vendo que tudo aquilo era uma besteira despegada. – Não se preocupem com o alvo onde treinarão. Tenho a certeza que, ao longo do ano, alguns alunos se voluntariarão, assim como fez aqui o Huferius, para ser o alvo de treinos. Avançando. – Amycus começou a andar por entre os alunos de novo. – Ah!, mais alguém tem algum comentário para fazer?

No tempo restante da aula, Amycus continuou o seu discurso sobre a magia "suprema" negra enquanto que mais nenhum aluno se intrometeu ainda muito chocado pelo momento de tortura a que o seu colega tinha sido sujeito.

Elle, ao sair da sala de aula, observou a reacção dos vários alunos ao que tinha contecido na aula. Os gryffindor encontravam-se todos em volta de Lidio a tecerem comentários.

- Nós temos que nos vingar disto. – Disse Neville.

- E nós vamos. Ele tem que ver que não é ninguém para nos fazer aquilo. – Disse outro.

- Eu vou falar com a Ginny e eu tenho a certeza que nós vamos tomar uma medida. – Disse Neville de novo.

- Por medida, queres dizer…? – Lidio acabou a pregunta com o olhar e Elle não conseguiu perceber do que falavam tão secretamente.

Enquanto os gryffindor teciam os seus comentários, os slytherin também conversavam.

- Viram a cara dos gryffindor? – Perguntou Goyle. – Pareciam umas crianças amedrontadas.

- Eu vou adorar treinar uns quantos crucius neles. – Disse Parkinson.

Se a acção do professor a deixou mal-disposta, então a atitude dos slytherin enojava-a. Mas tinha que se manter fria se queria que deixassem de desconfiar tanto dela. Por isso nem sequer pestanejou quando seguiu em frente como se nada de grave tivesse acontecido.

* * *

><p>Algumas semanas se passaram até que elas combinaram um encontro depois do jantar para poderem falar.<p>

Por volta das oito da noite, Irina chegou a uma sala do quarto andar e ainda esperou cinco minutos até que Elle chegasse.

- Olá! – Cumprimentou Elle assim que fechou a porta.

- Olá! – Respondeu Irina com um olhar ansioso. – Então, como correram os teus primeiros dias aqui?

- Acho que normal. – A voz de Elle era casual. – Para os dias em que estamos a viver. – Completou ela.

- Eu acho que não vou conseguir safar-me em Hogwarts. Os Gryffindor não confiam em mim, olham-me como se eu fosse sua inimiga. Eu bem queria saber o que é que eles planeiam fazer por causa de tudo que acontece nas aulas dos Carrow, mas eles não me dizem nada. – Irina bufou impacientemente. – Eu percebo que eles sejam desconfiados, mas é claro que me sinto mal. Nunca ninguém desconfiou de mim, eu tenho cara de gente em quem se pode confiar.

- Devias ficar orgulhosa da tua equipa. Se eles desconfiam de ti e tu tens uma cara de uma pessoa em quem se pode confiar, eles já aprenderam que as aparências iludem. – Elle fitava-a seriamente, mostrando que aquilo não era uma brincadeira. – E, quanto ao facto da confiança, acho que, para eles virem a confiar em ti, tu tens que fazer uma espécie de prova de entrada. Só assim eles te contarão o que planeiam fazer. E tu vais safar-te em Hogwarts, apenas precisas de ser mais paciente, e fica tudo resolvido. – Elle respondeu aos receios da amiga.

- Então e como tem corrido contigo? – Perguntou Irina, temendo a resposta. – Segundo a minha observação, a tua equipa parece ser pior que a minha.

- Bom, as aparências iludem, mas neste caso… Mas podia estar a correr pior. Eu podia já não estar aqui a falar contigo. – Disse ela optimista. – Bom, a minha equipa é muito desconfiada, é como se fosse uma sociedade secreta. Parece que todos me observam à espera de um erro. Mas, para além disso, é só a escola inteira que desconfia de mim. – A última observação foi dita com ironia.

- E achas que eles podem vir a confiar em ti?

- Não! – Respondeu Elle sem nenhuma dúvida. – Esta sociedade secreta só aceita membros que sejam recomendados por outros.

- Estou a perceber. Eu vou ser objectiva: a tua situação é muito pior que a minha. – Irina admitiu.

- Acho que não se deve comparar, porque se eles desconfiam de mim, os teus colegas também o fazem. Portanto, estamos quase na mesma situação. O que é que tu andas a observar nos Gryffindor? – Perguntou Elle interessadamente.

- Eu acho que eles querem fazer frente a esta ditadura. Não sei de que maneira, mas querem, e por isso estão a preparar alguma coisa. O Neville Longbottom e a Ginny Weasley estão a chefiar algum tipo de contra-ataque. Eu acho que eles estão a organizar-se para aulas, por assim dizer, de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. Eu também já ouvi muitas vezes o nome da Luna Lovegood, dos Ravenclaw, por isso suponho que ela também faça parte da cabecilha. – Irina relatou tudo o que tinha achado suspeito.

- Tens sorte! Se alguns dos meus colegas Slytherin pudessem, até teriam mais aulas de Magia Negra. – Comentou Elle. – Então o que te leva a pensar isso?

- Não sei. É esquisito! Eu acho que eu e eles temos personalidades parecidas e acho que consigo sentir isso. E tu sabes, eu sempre fui boa observadora, sempre fomos. E tu lembras-te do que ouvíamos sobre Hogwarts, certo? Deves recordar-te que, no 5º ano, se ouviu muito sobre o E.D., também conhecido por Exército de Dumbledore, porque a Umbridge não ensinava Defesa em condições. Agora nem se ensina, por isso é um pensamento com lógica. – Irina encolheu os ombros.

- Acredito em ti. Realmente, tu sempre foste muito boa observadora e a mim também me parece que alguma coisa se passa. Se calhar, sim, eles estão a organizar outro grupo de Defesa, ou a dar continuidade ao antigo. É provável. – Concordou Elle.

- Então e tu? O que é que tens observado nos Slytherin?

- Pode-se dizer que eu sou como um calmante. Quando chego a um sítio, as pessoas calam-se todas e, ainda mais importante, é que conseguem ficar vazias, sem expressão. Mas ando a observar que os miúdos do 1º ano estão amedrontados com tudo isto, mas a equipa está a moldá-los, a equipa e não só: as circunstâncias também. Pode-se dizer que, para eles se defenderem, cedem ao jogo. Então tornam-se no que os outros querem. – Elle respondeu.

- Oh, isso é horrível, eles ainda são umas crianças. Tens que fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso. – Pediu ela desesperadamente.

- Eu não posso fazer grande coisa. Se tu reparares, isso é horrível, mas é inteligente. As crianças estão numa melhor fase para lhes serem incutidos princípios e valores. É uma manobra muito inteligente do V, arranjar seguidores desde muito cedo. – V era como elas chamavam Voldemort, uma vez que o nome se tornara tabu. – Posso tentar fazer com que eles abram os olhos, mas vai ser um pouco difícil, visto que eu sou alvo de mirones a toda a hora. Eu vou observá-los ainda mais profundamente para saber quais os melhores para lhes mostrar que há outros princípios e valores, para além daqueles que lhes dizem. E, claro, vou observar os dos outros anos também, porque nem todos são uns monstros.

- Sim, faz isso, assim podemos controlar melhor os Slytherin. – Irina poisou os braços em cima da mesa. – Nós temos que fazer de tudo para evitar que esta guerra faça estragos desnecessários. E eu acho que também posso fazer com que os Gryffindor confiem em mim. – Revelou a morena.

- Como é que vais conseguir?

- Digamos que eu ouvi uma conversa no dormitório dos rapazes do 7º ano. – Irina começou. – Eu estava à procura do Gandalf, o meu lindo gatinho branco, quando ouvi o Neville e a Ginny a falar. Eles estão a planear roubar uma coisa muito importante. – Elle fez uma cara de confusão, os Gryffindor tinham-se tornado ladrões? – É a espada de Gryffindor. Pertenceu ao fundador da equipa e, pelos vistos, o Dumbledore tinha-a deixado ao Harry no seu testamento. Mas, como a espada é propriedade da escola, o Harry ficou sem ela e eles querem dar-lha. Eu entrei e disse que eles não deviam fazê-lo, porque era perigoso, mas acho que eles não ficaram convencidos.

- Se tu não os conseguires dissuadir, então ajuda-os no plano. Tu és inteligente, deves saber como assaltar o gabinete do Snape sem se ser apanhado, mas não te metas em confusões. – Ordenou Elle.

- Claro. Até porque se o Dumbledore deixou a espada ao Harry, então é porque é importante ele tê-la. E eu gostaria de ajudar. Mas tu sabes que eu não gosto de me meter em confusões. – Disse Irina um pouco atrapalhada.

- Pois, pois! Claro que não gostas de te meter em confusões. Tu só foste expulsa da tua antiga escola, porque fugiste para ir a uma festa, nada de confusões. – O tom de Elle era irónico.

- Bom, agora é melhor irmos antes que alguém nos veja juntas. – Escapou-se Irina. – Eu vou primeiro. Tchau!

- Tchau! - Respondeu Elle, vendo a amiga sair da sala. Alguns minutos depois, ela fez o mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

><p>- Posso? – Perguntou Irina no dia seguinte à hora de almoço, batendo à porta do dormitório dos rapazes do sétimo ano. Lá dentro, estavam apenas Neville e Ginny, que conversavam acerca do plano.<p>

- O que é que queres daqui? – Neville respondeu com outra pergunta. – Vais voltar a dizer-nos que não devíamos roubar a espada, porque é demasiado perigoso? – Irina desviou os olhos. – Olha à tua volta, Irina, nós estamos numa guerra, tudo o que fazemos é perigoso. Mas a espada pode ajudar o Harry a acabar com a guerra, o Dumbledore não a poria no testamento se assim não fosse. Eu quero que este sofrimento todo acabe. Se isso implica pôr-me em perigo, eu não me importo, porque estarei a lutar pela vitória do Bem. – A morena fechou os olhos, recordando-se de Elle a mandar-lhe não se meter em complicações. Sacudindo esse pensamento da sua cabeça, Irina apenas disse a eles os dois:

- Eu ajudo-vos a roubá-la. Eu ajudo-vos com o plano e participo nele. – "Desculpa, Elle", pensou ela.

- Ok. – Respondeu Ginny, surpreendendo Neville. – Ela quer mesmo ajudar-nos, Neville, e nós precisamos de ajuda. E, além disso, ela tem de ganhar a nossa confiança. Anda cá, Irina, senta-te, vamos discutir o plano. – Era algo simples, sem nenhuma grande complexidade, mas um pouco básico e inconsequente.

- Como é que a Luna nos vai avisar se alguém for para o gabinete? – Luna ficaria a vigiar para se assegurar de que ninguém os apanharia.

- Não te preocupes com isso, ela fa-lo-á se for preciso. – Respondeu Neville. – Não nos podemos esquecer de que irá ser à hora de jantar daqui a uma semana. O Alec vai distrair o Snape e os Carrow com uma partida durante o jantar e nós os três tratamos de roubar a espada de Gryffindor.

- Temos que pensar que os retratos da sala do Snape nos podem denunciar. – Disse Irina. – Portanto, temos que o fazer no dia de limpeza dos quadros, quando o Filch leva todos dali para fora para os limpar.

- Muito bem pensado. – Elogiou Ginny. – Temos que ter muito cuidado, porque nos arriscamos a ser expulsos.

- Está na hora de irmos para as aulas da tarde. – Lembrou Neville, levantando-se.

Irina só pensava no quão arriscado aquilo era, mas também no quanto aquilo podia ajudar o Bem a triunfar. Neville tinha razão: fizesse o que fizesse, tudo seria um perigo, portanto mais valia arriscar a vida para salvar milhares de pessoas, do que arriscá-la para salvar-se a si mesma.

Eles sairam para as aulas. Ginny tinha Poções. Neville e Irina tinham Herbologia no começo da tarde juntamente com os Hufflepuff. Era muito bom ter uma disciplina que não era dada por nenhum dos Carrow. E aquela tarde era uma bênção nisso para o último ano dos gryffindor.

No jantar que se seguiu, assim que entrou, Irina olhou pelo canto do olho para Elle que já estava sentada à mesa da sua equipa. Elle, que a seguia também discretamente, sentiu que alguma coisa se passava com a amiga. Apenas esperava que esta não se tivesse metido em confusões pois tinha muito medo por ela.

Depois do fim do jantar, Elle foi para o seu quarto onde se sentou na cama a ler o livro de Transfiguração. Passado algum tempo entrou Laura, a sua companheira de quarto. Elle observou todos os seus passos pelo canto do olho. Desde o início das aulas que Elle a avaliava e ela parecia ser uma pessoa de confiança que de algum modo não gostava das proporções daquela guerra. Mas como todos os slytherin, Laura era muito reservada. Mas incrivelmente, Elle acreditava que ela a podia ajudar com o seu objectivo de conseguir ajudar alguns slytherins a verem os vários lados daquela guerra.

- Como estás tu, Laura? – Perguntou Elle fechando o livro de estudo. Laura virou-se para a sua colega de quarto. As únicas palavras que tinham trocado foi apenas um olá no início das aulas.

- Bem. – Laura respondeu sentando-se na cama de frente para a colega.

- Queria fazer uma pergunta. – Elle disse poisando o livro na sua mesinha de cabeceira. – Como era a antiga Hogwarts?

- Como era? Era uma escola normal. – Ela respondeu simples. – Muito diferente do que é agora.

- Diferente em que medida? O que tinha de diferente? – Perguntou olhando seriamente para Laura.

- Eu não sei o que pretendes com isto, Elle. – Disse Laura levantando-se e virando-lhe as costas.

- O que pretendo com isto? Saber o passado da escola para onde fui transferida. – Elle anuiu simples.

- Parece que também já te atingiu a ti. – Disse Laura deitando-se na cama começando a ler um livro.

- O que é que me atingiu, Laura? Não percebo. – Disse Elle sentando-se na cama da colega.

- A onda dos slytherin. Onde estiveste ontem à noite que quase chegaste na hora do recolher? – Perguntou Laura olhando-a.

- Fui dar uma volta por aí. Eu ainda não conheço muito bem o castelo e achei que preferia estar a dar uma volta sem ninguém por perto. – Respondeu Elle. – Mas porque perguntas isso?

- Nada. Pensava que tinhas estado a conversar com algum slytherin. – Laura disse sentando-se na cama.

- Não, não estive. Mas diz lá. Eu fiz-te uma pergunta. No que é que a escola era diferente? – Insistiu.

- Havia muito mais alegria. – Laura aproximou-se de Elle. – Com o Dumbledore aqui nunca verias algumas pessoas a darem algumas aulas. Mas agora há cá algumas pessoas que fazem esta escola ser um horror. Hogwarts era como uma casa para todos. Agora, isto parece um pesadelo.

- Tu não queres isto? – Laura sorriu.

- É normal que penses assim. Muitos slytherins querem isto, riem-se com isto que está a acontecer. Mas eu, sinceramente, acho que isto é horrível. – Elle olhou-a de frente.

- Eu ando a reparar que há muitos slytherins que não querem isto e que há muitos que ainda não sabem que esta guerra tem dois lados. – Informou Elle. – Eu queria poder falar com eles mas não posso. Estou a ser constantemente vigiada por slytherins.

- Estás a pedir-me ajuda? – Perguntou Laura seriamente. – A ti vigiam-te, a mim não. Estou aqui desde o primeiro ano, eles pensam que eu estou controlada, seria tão bom saber que isso não é verdade. Se quiseres, eu falo com eles.

- A sério? – Laura acentiu. – Então vamos fazer assim: eu observo alguns para ver com quem é seguro falares e tu falas. Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Não me agradeças, eu quero isto, acho que eles merecem. – Disse Laura. – Tu já sabes alguns, não sabes? – Elle acenou positivamente a cabeça. – Quando começamos?

- Em primeiro, eu vou organizar o modo como vais colocar isto tudo e depois digo-te por quem começas. – Elle disse. – É tão bom poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar.

- Eu sei, sinto exactamente a mesma coisa. – Laura concordou. – Vou tomar um banho. Queres ir primeiro?

- Não, vai tu primeiro. – Laura levantou-se e foi até ao armário buscar uma toalha. – Laura, diz-me uma coisa. Se eu for agora à sala comum, o que vou encontrar? – Laura olhou-a.

- Algumas pessoas com quem não queres trocar nem sequer uma palavra. – Laura respondeu antes de entrar na casa de banho. Elle preparou também as suas coisas para ir tomar banho a seguir.

No dia seguinte, ao fim do dia, Elle e Irina voltaram a encontrar-se na mesma sala.

Irina assustou-se quando viu a amiga entrar furiosamente na sala. Aquela fúria não seria boa para Irina, que queria dizer à amiga que estava metida nos planos para roubar a espada de Godric Gryffindor.

- Olá. – Antes que Irina pudesse responder ao cumprimento, Elle disse: - Eu estou furiosa.

- Eu sei que tu és uma pessoa fria, Elle, mas eu já te conheço para perceber isso. – Respondeu a amiga automaticamente. – Não foste seguida, pois não?

- Irina, eu estou furiosa, não estou descuidada. – Elle olhou-a de lado, fechando a porta com extremo cuidado. – A tua querida chefe de equipa, também conhecida por McGonagall, odeia-me. Oficialmente, ela odeia-me! – Exclamou ela, sentando-se e cruzando os braços.

- Por que é que dizes isso? – Irina franziu a testa.

- Porquê? Ela deu-me um trabalho com o Malfoy, e o ódio que ela nutre por ele é oficial, por isso ela também me odeia, porque me meteu a trabalhar com ele. – Elle respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se, o que não foi difícil devido à sua personalidade. – Ela está sempre a implicar comigo, Irina, tu não tens noção… Está sempre a chamar-me à atenção e eu estou sempre atenta, acho que ela pensa que eu estou do lado do Mal, o que não me surpreende, mas ela podia dar-me o benefício da dúvida. É um trabalho sobre Animagia, vamos ter que descrever os vários passos.

- Eu sei, eu também vou fazer esse trabalho, vou fazê-lo com o Neville. – Irina queria começar o assunto do roubo antes que Elle ficasse mais chateada com as injustiças. – Ouve, eu não conheço o Malfoy, mas ele planeou a morte do Dumbledore, por isso tem cuidado contigo, ele não pode desconfiar que tu não estás do mesmo lado que ele. Ele só pode estar do lado do Mal depois do que fez, Elle, não corras perigos desnecessários.

- Está descansada, nós temos três semanas para fazer o trabalho, mas eu vou ficar com ele o menos tempo possível, eu não quero nada com ele. – Elle esticou-se na cadeira.

- Óptimo! – Irina sorriu aliviada. – Mas achas que ele pode não querer estar do lado do Mal?

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso… - Elle ponderou um pouco a questão da amiga. – Mas duvido muito. Se bem que, no fim, ele não matou o Dumbledore, foi o Snape que o fez, o que pode querer dizer que ele não é realmente mau.

- Achas que…?

- Não! – Elle já sabia o que Irina queria saber. – Não penso que eu possa fazê-lo ver que o lado do Mal é o lado errado.

- Ok, se tu o achas… Mas tenta avaliá-lo, apenas isso, não quero que fales com ele sobre nada mais que o trabalho. – Irina pediu.

- O que vale é que eu tenho uma coisa boa para compensar isto tudo. Eu falei com a Laura, a minha colega de quarto, e passei-a para o nosso lado. Como as pessoas não desconfiam dela, ela vai fazer com que alguns alunos de Slytherin vejam que esta guerra também tem o lado do Bem, que é bem melhor do que aqueles que lhes estão a incutir.

- Que bom! Isso é óptimo! – Irina estava contentíssima. – Parece que sempre podemos fazer alguma coisa em Hogwarts, deves estar radiante pela tua vitória.

- Pela nossa vitória, nós estamos juntas neste plano todo. – Elle disse, unindo as suas mãos.

- É uma maneira muito estranha de ver as coisas. Tu conseguiste isto, não fui eu que falei com ela, Elle, foste tu. E tu é que estás a correr tanto perigo e, mesmo assim, não desistes de fazer com que o Bem triunfe. É a tua vitória… - Irina disse, lembrando-se do assalto que iria fazer dali a poucos dias. – E eu tenho uma coisa para te contar… - As palavras saíam lentamente, temendo a reacção da amiga.

- O que é que foi? É sobre o roubo da espada? – Perguntou ela ao que Irina desviou o olhar. – Não conseguiste tirar a ideia da cabeça deles?

- Não, não consegui. Por isso, estou a ajudá-los no plano. – Irina revelou.

- Claro, é sempre uma mais-valia ajudares, eu tinha-te dito para fazeres isso, por isso desde que não te metas na prática do plano…

- Elle, eu vou ajudá-los a assaltar o Snape. – Irina acabou por confessar. – Eu quero ajudá-los.

- O quê? Irina, essa é a coisa mais estúpida que tu vais fazer. – Elle separou as suas mãos. – Eu percebo que sejas corajosa, mas tu estás a correr demasiados riscos, isso não é coragem, é estupidez. Tu tens noção que podes ser apanhada?

- Claro que tenho noção, Elle. Eu sou corajosa, não sou parva. Mas eu sinto que estou a fazer o correcto. O Harry precisa da espada, o que significa que ela é essencial para a guerra acabar. Eu sei o que estou a fazer. Confia em mim. – Pediu Irina, olhando-a profundamente.

- Eu disse-te para não te meteres em confusões, Irina, mas que se lixe, tu tens razão. Nós já sabíamos que ia ser perigoso querer que o Bem vença, por isso, mais vale ser perigoso por algo que sabemos que é necessário. – Disse Elle, sorrindo.

- Ainda bem. Bom, mas conta-me… Achas que eles vão passar a confiar em mim? – Perguntou Irina.

- Claro que sim. E, se forem apanhados, confiarão ainda mais. Dizem que se confia mais nas pessoas com quem se passaram momentos difíceis, do que nas pessoas com quem se passaram momentos felizes. Mas faz de tudo para não serem apanhados. – Avisou Elle.

- Claro que sim. Nós não vamos ser apanhados. Agora, é melhor irmos, antes que desconfiem da nossa ausência. Tchau! Boa sorte com o Malfoy. E com a Laura também. – Disse ela, abrindo a porta.

- Boa sorte para o roubo. Tchau! – Irina saiu da sala e Elle fez o mesmo passados alguns minutos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p>Três dias depois, Elle estava sentada num banco no terceiro andar quando Malfoy chegou perto dela e disse:<p>

- Vamos fazer o trabalho, Rouchouse.

- Nós não temos que fazer o trabalho hoje. Ainda temos muito tempo, Malfoy. – Elle disse.

. Pois, mas eu quero começar hoje. – Ele informou. – Vamos para uma sala qualquer. – Malfoy olhou em volta.

- Malfoy, eu não quero propriamente fazer o trabalho agora. – Elle reclamou.

- Porquê? Não me digas que tens alguma coisa combinada? – Ele perguntou irónico. Elle só queria dizer que sim para o calar, para sair vitoriosa naquela provocação.

- Não, não tenho. Mas…

- Então pronto. Vamos. – Malfoy começou a andar.

- Malfoy… - Elle parou quando Malfoy olhou-a já um pouco farto das tentativas dela se livrar do trabalho. – Para onde vamos? – Malfoy não lhe respondeu e apenas seguiu abrindo uma porta e entrando. – Parece que o cavalheirismo já não é tanto um costume dos britânicos. – Disse sussurrando enquanto avançava para a sala. Malfoy já estava sentado na mesa do professor.

- O que é que já pesquisaste, Rouchouse? – Perguntou ele vendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado. – Que livros já requisitaste na Biblioteca, que livros já estudaste? – Malfoy tinha muito jeito para começar um trabalho, Elle não tinha dúvidas disso.

- Ainda não requisitei nenhum e ainda não estudei nenhum mas eu já li uma vez um livro sobre as fases da Animagia. – Tentou desculpar-se Elle.

- Pois. Eu já fui à Biblioteca e trouxe estes livros. – Malfoy tirava alguns livros da sua mochila. – Já vi que são dez fases e que todas elas são igualmente importantes.

- Está bem. – Elle pegou num livro azul que Malfoy tinha requisitado. – Então, eu vou ler alguns agora, se não te importares, claro.

- Já devias ter lido antes. – Malfoy resmungou. – Mas tens que ler, eu não vou fazer o trabalho todo sozinho para ambos termos uma boa nota. – Elle abriu rapidamente o livro para que Malfoy parasse de reclamar e começou a lê-lo. Ao mesmo tempo lia outros, comparando a forma como estavam explicadas as fases.

Enquanto Elle lia alguns, Malfoy fazia o mesmo já pensando na forma como escrever aquilo. Sentindo que a fase da reclamação já tinha passado, Elle sentiu que já podia falar.

- Malfoy, qual é o comprimento do trabalho?

- Entre 1,30 e 1,40m. – Respondeu ele. – Já leste tudo?

- Não, ainda não li tudo. Estou aqui há meia-hora. Quanto tempo demoraste tu? – Elle perguntou.

- Três, quatro horas. Mas aviso-te que quero começar a escrever o trabalho ainda hoje. – Ele informou. – Continua a ler. – Elle assim o fez durante algum tempo.

- Pronto, vamos começar então. – Ela disse tirando uma pena e um rolo de papiro da sua mochila. – Queres começar com os nossos nomes ou com o título do trabalho? – Perguntou.

- Com os nomes. – Ele respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Tens a certeza? Se calhar é melhor com o título e deixar os nossos nomes para o fim. – Ela sugeriu.

- Fazemos assim. Colocamos o nome da escola ao cimo, claro, e depois escrevemos o título: As Fases da Animagia, parágrafo: trabalho feito por Draco Malfoy e Elle Rouchouse. – Malfoy negociou. – Quem escreve?

- Eu escrevo. Tenho uma letra mais bonita. – Elle disse rapidamente, pegando na pena.

- Mas se calhar é melhor ser eu, visto que eu sei melhor quando devemos usar algumas palavras, o contexto. – Ele explicou.

- Eu posso ser francesa mas sei muito bem inglês, Malfoy. – Elle disse defendendo-se. – Sei escrever muito melhor que alguns britânicos que sempre viveram no Reino Unido.

- Espero que saibas escrever melhor inglês do que pronunciá-lo. – Ele atacou. – Já reparaste no teu sotaque?

- Em muitas poucas ocasiões notas algum sotaque na minha voz, mas nem me importo se por vezes se nota que sou estrangeira. Se tu fores a ver, os sotaques internos britânicos também mudam conforme a região. Passo apenas por alguém que tem um sotaque mais acentuado e por vezes. – Elle defendeu-se.

- Está bem, escreves tu. Só quero começar. – Elle começou a escrever, mas parou na altura dos nomes. – O que foi?

- Qual meto em primeiro, o meu ou o teu? – Perguntou Elle olhando-o.

- O meu, fica melhor. – Ele disse.

- Tens a certeza que tu dizes para ficar o teu em primeiro porque fica melhor? – Ela perguntou.

- Rouchouse, eu acho que tu ainda não percebeste mas a única coisa que eu quero é fazer o trabalho, começar a construi-lo, despachar isto. – Malfoy disse simplesmente. Elle escreveu por fim.

- Em primeiro devemos fazer uma pequena introdução. – Elle sugeriu ao que ele compreendeu. – Então, que tal assim: Desde há muito tempo que os feiticeiros descobriram que tinham o poder de se transformar em animais se assim o desejassem. Os primeiros feiticeiros que praticaram tal acto deram a conhecer as várias fases por que tinham passado. Agora, depois de anos e anos e anos de prática de animagia, pode-se conhecer minuciosamente todas as duras fases por que um animago tem que passar para alcançar o seu objectivo: transformar-se no animal escolhido previamente por si e assumir completamente todas as suas características deixando apenas o raciocínio como a única característica humana.

"Qualquer feiticeiro que queira transformar-se em animago tem que ter em conta dez fases obrigatórias para que consiga alcançar o seu objectivo. São essas:? Diz lá, o que te parece?

- Está bem. Escreve isso antes que te esqueças. – Malfoy disse, avisando-a. Elle começou a escrever o que dissera. – Precisas de ajuda para escrever alguma coisa? Se tiveres algum problema com alguma palavra diz-me. Eu não quero perder pontos por causa de problemas de ortografia. – Elle olhou para ele revirando os olhos. – E é bom que isso não aconteça.

- Fazemos assim. Depois, tu lês. – Ela disse continuando a escrever. – Então, não sabia que eras tão preocupado com os estudos. Parece que ainda tenho muito que saber.

- Eu não sei se alguém te vai dar a oportunidade de saberes mais alguma coisa. – Draco falou cansado da conversa. – Tu não és de confiança. Para ninguém nesta escola. – Elle fechou os olhos. – Ainda por cima, vieste com uma colega que foi para os gryffindor. Expulsas ao mesmo tempo, devem ser grandes amigas.

- Eu e a Irina Saint-Claire? Achas? – Elle olhou-o fingindo surpresa. – Não, de maneira alguma. Em Pahtellons estávamos sempre a competir uma com a outra. Foi por isso que fomos expulsas. Apostámos se conseguiriamos ir a uma festa fora da escola sem sermos apanhadas e acabámos por sermos apanhadas as duas. Eu nunca gostei daquela miúda. Ela é tão irritante… Sabes quando vês uma pessoa tão… tão… ah, não sei, ela é tão… que até enerva.

- Será que essa raiva não é toda fingida? Toma, lê isso. – Ele deu-lhe um papel com uma parte do trabalho escrito por ele.

- Fingida? Não, eu sou boa a teatro mas não preciso de fingir o que sinto. – Elle olhou para ele. – Acho que está muito bem, mas vou fazer umas alterações antes de passar para ver se concordas, ok? – Draco encolheu os ombros encostando-se à cadeira olhando-a.

- O que foi? Sou agora um objecto de estudo, é? – Elle escrevia muito rapidamente. – Achas que eu estou a mentir. Não me admiro. As pessoas que mentem muito têm tendência de pensar que as outras pessoas fazem o mesmo.

- Estás a chamar-me mentiroso. Isso é tudo uma maneira de te defenderes, certo? Ou é mesmo a tua opinião? – Ele perguntou aproximando-se dela.

- E porque não uma junção das duas? – Elle estendeu-lhe o papel. – Eu só enceno nas peças de teatro em que encarno outra personagem. Na vida, que é um teatro também, apenas sou eu própria, os outros que aguentem. Então, que achas das alterações?

- Sim, acho que estão boas. Toma. – Elle começou a escrever. – Estás a gostar de Hogwarts?

- A gostar? É diferente de Pahtellons, sabes? Era uma escola só de raparigas e bem, era tudo muito… Está a ser uma experiência diferente.

- Imagino. Uma rapariga que vem de um colégio só com raparigas para uma escola com tantos rapazes… Deve ser muito difícil… A convivência com o sexo oposto não deve ser um dos teus fortes, pois não? – Elle sorriu.

- Bem, eles nunca se queixaram, pelo contrário, acho que sempre apreciaram demasiado a minha companhia, pelo menos era o que os seus… as suas expressões diziam.

- Ah sim?... Não sei se hei-de acreditar nisso. – Elle encolheu os ombros.

- Ao contrário do que possas pensar, eu não preciso que acredites em mim. – Elle acabou de escrever. – Então, como é, por hoje já chega?

- Sim. Acho que sim. – Draco arrumou as coisas.

- Espera, podes emprestar-me um desses livros? – Elle perguntou apontando para o monte em cima da mesa.

- Claro, tens que fazer o trabalho. – Ele deixou um livro e andou em direcção à porta. – Mas espera. – Ele virou-se fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. – Tenho mais uma pergunta a fazer-te. Gostas da nossa equipa?

- Gosto. Aliás, sempre achei que o verde me fica muito bem principalmente se usar uma pulseira de prata junto. Fico estupenda. – Draco sorriu e foi-se embora.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

><p>Irina estava no dormitório a olhar para o tecto, pensando em como tudo mudara em apenas alguns meses. Tudo começara na morte de Albus Dumbledore, o homem que a sua melhor amiga mais admirava. Era algo difícil imaginar a felicidade naquele mundo, mas a verdade é que ela existira um dia e, apesar de todas as desgraças actuais, ela continuava a existir, em porções mais pequenas, é verdade, mas continuava, Irina tinha de acreditar que sim.<p>

- Posso? – O seu cabelo negro esvoaçou assim que Ginny abriu a porta do dormitório. – Desculpa interromper…

- Não faz mal, ainda bem que o fizeste. Quando me meto a pensar… - Ginny sentou-se na cama, olhando-a. – Esquece, não é importante.

- Podes falar comigo, Irina. – Ginny sorriu. – Eu prometo que não espalho o que disseres pela escola toda. – A voz era sarcástica.

- Oh, obrigada, significa bastante. – Ambas se riram. Naquele tempo, qualquer coisinha era valorizada. – Dizem que nós valorizamos mais as coisas quando estamos em situações difíceis.

- Sim… - Ginny abanou a cabeça e Irina sabia que ela estava a tentar parar de pensar em Harry e no irmão e, provavelmente, em Hermione Granger, falava-se muito que ela era uma das amigas mais próximas do trio. – Bom, eu vim aqui para te dizer que te prepares, porque vamos actuar amanhã.

- Amanhã? Mas não era suposto ser daqui a dois dias? – Não é que Irina estivesse assustada, mas ela ainda tinha que se preparar mentalmente caso fossem apanhados, não queria que, caso isso acontecesse, se metessem dentro da sua cabeça.

- Sim, é que descobrimos que os retratos vão ser limpos a essa hora e eles não vão lá estar. Por isso… Continuas connosco, não continuas? – Ginny perguntou com receio.

- Claro, isso nem sequer se pergunta, sua tonta. – Irina sorriu seguramente. Bom, Elle apanharia uma surpresa, porque se ela fosse apanhada, provavelmente não se iriam encontrar como tinham combinado. – Tu vais achar isto estranho, mas eu tenho este sexto sentido, sabes? E eu tenho andado a reparar que meto muitas vezes a hipótese de ser apanhada…

- Isso é normal, estás com medo, todos estamos. Mas a nossa coragem é mais forte, resta saber se a tua é.

- Bom, eu avisei-vos… E agora não se vão ver livres de mim, eu vou ajudar-vos. A Luna sempre vai estar a vigiar? – A morena perguntou, revendo o plano mentalmente.

- Sim, não te preocupes. Ela avisar-nos-á e o Michael e os outros vão tratar da distracção.

- Então acho que estamos mais que preparados. Bom, agora é melhor ir tomar banho, porque estou a ficar com sono e quero estar alerta amanhã.

- Sim, eu vou-me embora. – Ginny saiu do quarto e Irina seguiu para debaixo do chuveiro depois de se despir.

Era estranho como Elle, apesar de ter ido para os Slytherin, sempre fora mais corajosa que a amiga, talvez também por calcular melhor as coisas, por ser mais segura de si. Era tão difícil para as duas ultrapassar todos aqueles problemas em equipas diferentes…

No dia seguinte, Irina foi tomar o pequeno almoço. Gryffindor e Slytherin cruzaram-se quando vinham das suas respectivas casas. Irina trocou um olhar com Elle, que reparou em algo estranho na amiga, algo perigoso.

- Nós vamos à frente. – Ginny falou, pondo o cabelo para trás. Apesar de poucos, os Gryffindor faziam-se notar pela sua ousadia. – Vens, Irina? – A morena repetiu o gesto da amiga, mandando uma piscadela aos Slytherin, enfurecendo-os ainda mais e entrando com a ruiva no Salão Principal. Já estavam todos os professores presentes e eles sustentavam caras de defunto. – Tens que me ensinar a tua piscadela matadora, adorei. Onde é que a aprendeste?

- Aprendi-a em Pahtellons com a E… - Irina cortou-se a tempo de corrigir. – Com a Elise, é a minha melhor amiga. Foi ela que me ensinou.

- Olha! – Ginny apontou com a cabeça para os Slytherin que lhes lançavam olhares furibundos. – Sempre orgulhosos… Não aprendem… - O resto do pequeno almoço foi passado em silêncio pela parte de Irina, até mesmo quando Neville se sentou ao seu lado para falar do plano. Apenas Ginny e Michael falaram, mas pouco, não podiam levantar suspeitas.

- Bem, nós vimos para o jantar normalmente, como sempre, entendeste, Irina? – Perguntou Neville a caminho da aula de Herbologia.

- Sim, está descansado, eu já sei tudo. – Ela acalmou-o.

- Eu só quero que tudo corra bem, o Harry precisa… - Neville calou-se assim que viu um dos Carrow ao longe, era Amycus. O que estaria ele ali a fazer?

- O que fazem vocês aqui? Já tocou há muito tempo para entrarem. – Ele vociferou com a varinha em riste.

- Nós estamos simplesmente a ir para a aula. – Irina respondeu, não podia criar confusões nesse dia de roubo.

- Amycus, preciso de falar contigo. – Snape apareceu no corredor muito depressa. De onde tinha ele saído? – Agora! – Amycus seguiu o homem, enquanto tecia comentários silenciosos.

- O Snape sempre foi detestável. – Neville revelou, continuando a caminhada como se nada fosse. – Nojento! – A voz do amigo tremia de raiva. – Vou adorar ver a cara dele quando ele descobrir que foi roubado. Será que vai levar muito tempo? – Bem, ele estava mesmo confiante no sucesso do roubo.

- Pois… - Irina limitou-se a dizer, entrando na estufa de Herbologia.

O dia de aulas passou e quando subiu para o dormitório para pôr a mochila e trocar de roupa, visto que a sua se sujara na aula de Poções, Irina olhou-se ao espelho. Tinha que treinar uma expressão que não mostrasse a sua ansiedade.

- Olá. – Ginny cumprimentou à porta. – Vamos?

- Sim. – Irina desceu com a amiga, enquanto falavam sobre o que tinha acontecido para a morena ter ido mudar de roupa. Via-se que elas não queriam pensar muito no assunto do roubo.

A meio do jantar, Michael poisou os talheres e contou até três. A seguir, uma data de fogos de artifício começou a explodir ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos os alunos gritarem e começarem a correr, deitando abaixo a rotina de Hogwarts. Para piorar isso, para além do fogo de artifício, havia também pequenos objectos como chaleiras, almofadas, tapetes e até vassouras a voarem pelo ar!

- Tenham todos calma! – Mandou Snape. Mal disse isto, uma chaleira bateu contra a sua cara, sendo ajudada por uma vassoura particularmente violenta.

Ginny, Neville, Irina e Luna sairam calmamente do Salão Principal, indo os três primeiros em direcção ao gabinete de Snape, não sem antes Luna lhes desejar boa sorte e entrar de novo no Salão.

- Espero que consigamos roubá-la. – Irina acompanhava o passo apressado dos amigos. Depressa se puseram a correr, não podiam perder tempo.

Mal chegaram em frente à gárgula que guardava o gabinete, Neville vociferou Alhomora, não surtindo efeito algum.

- Era suposto isto acontecer? – Ginny perguntou, olhando para todos os lados.

- Eu achei que fosse suficiente. – Neville respondeu.

- A minha amiga era uma grande admiradora do Dumbledore, a Elise. – Irina exclamou.

- Não está na hora de divagações. – Ginny interrompeu.

- E ela dizia que ele era um génio, bem, toda a gente sabe isso… Mas nem toda a gente sabe que ele disse numa entrevista ter feito amizade com a gárgula que guardava o seu gabinete. Só mesmo ela. – Irina olhou para a gárgula e disse: - Dumbledore. – A gárgula surpreendeu-os ao sair do caminho e permitir-lhes a entrada. Os três apressaram-se a subir as escadas, já tinham perdido demasiado tempo.

Mal entrou no gabinete, Irina ficou maravilhada. Era uma sala tão invulgar que ela pensou que estivesse apenas a ter um sonho. Estantes cheias de livros e objectos estranhos caracterizavam o estranho escritório circular. Era um pouco escura, mas Irina conseguia notar que aquele lugar era muito importante, tinha a sensação de estar a invadir um templo sagrado.

- Tem uma certa reverência, não tem? – Neville perguntou, fazendo a morena virar-se. O amigo sustentava um sorriso provocante e ela pôde ver porquê. No minuto a seguir, ele proferiu um pequeno feitiço, que rebentou a vitrine que guardava a Espada de Gryffindor.

- É linda! – Irina falou. – Tão…

- Importante. – Completou Ginny. – Esta espada é importantíssima para o fim do Quem-Nós-Sabemos.

- Sim, e isso é que importa. – Sublinhou Neville, pegando na espada.

- O que importa é saber o que raio pensam vocês que estão a fazer. – Os três viram a espada sair da mão de Neville e só depois repararam que ela voou até Snape, que acabara de entrar com o professor de Magia Negra. – Amycus, sai.

O professor obedeceu e os três viram o director subir para detrás da sua secretária sempre com a espada na mão. Irina conseguiu ver Ginny e Neville concentrarem-se à procura de uma explicação para o roubo que não envolvesse a verdade.

- Vocês armaram uma cena absurda que destruiu a ordem da nossa escola para roubar isto. – Afirmou Snape perigosamente. – Por que o fizeram?

- Bom, a espada é gira… - Ginny respondeu, subindo as escadas.

- Miss Weasley, acha mesmo que está em posição de brincar comigo? – Perguntou o homem, passando a mão pela lâmina da espada. Irina arregalou os olhos. – Miss Saint-Claire…

- Mademoiselle. – Falou Irina, Snape olhou-a sem perceber. – Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, não Miss.

- Porque é que queriam roubar a espada de Gryffindor? – Perguntou Snape, ignorando-a.

- Como o senhor disse, a espada é de Gryffindor, logo o seu lugar é na nossa casa. É lógico, não é? – Irina pôs-se ao lado da ruiva.

- Miss Saint-Claire, não tem noção do que acabou de fazer? Reconhece a gravidade da situação? – Snape perguntou. – Longbottom, porque não me contas a verdade e acabamos de uma vez por todas com esta reunião tão agradável? – A sua voz era irónica.

- A verdade, professor… - Irina franziu a testa, nunca pensara que Neville pudesse provocar tanto, ele estava a ser tão descaradamente falso! – Nós queríamos a espada para pendurar na nossa Sala Comum. – Neville suspirou. – Tente compreender, professor, é que nós somos tão poucos. Queríamos a espada para nos recordarmos dos nossos amigos que não estão connosco. – O seu tom já era mais convincente.

- Mas para isso sempre tinham as camas vazias. – Respondeu Snape cruelmente.

- Mas como eu disse, professor, a espada é gira. – Disse Ginny.

- E nossa por direito. – Completou Irina.

- Isto não vai repetir-se, ouviram? – Snape vociferou. – Mais um deslize da vossa parte e serão expulsos de Hogwarts. E creio que vocês têm noção do que a expulsão significa. – Ele deduziu. – Um passo em falso, qualquer coisa que seja: nos corredores depois da hora do recolher ou duelar sem autorização… Qualquer coisa e eu expulsar-vos-ei! – Snape olhou para os três. – Agora, por que é que roubaram a espada? É por causa do Potter? Vocês sabem onde ele está?

- Não. – Responderam os três ao mesmo tempo, era verdade, eles não sabiam, mas tinha sido por causa de Harry que roubaram a espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Snape suspirou perigosamente e Irina atreveu-se a olhá-lo. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, mas depressa os abriu ao se sentir observado. "Ele é um bom espião. Percebo como enganou Albus Dumbledore", pensou Irina, que desviou o olhar.

- Mandou chamar-me? – Hagrid entrou no gabinete acompanhado por Amycus, era notório o seu desprezo.

- Sim, Hagrid. Longobottom, Miss Saint-Claire e Miss Weasley irão cumprir um castigo contigo. Irão passar três semanas na Floresta Negra, sei que tens muito trabalho por lá. E o castigo comecerá hoje e acabará até pelo menos à meia noite, mas tu poderás liberá-los mais tarde se assim quiseres.

- Claro. Venham, meninos, temos muito trabalho duro a fazer. – Hagrid chamou e os três foram-se embora com ele, deixando Amycus a sós com o director.

* * *

><p><strong>(NAs): mais um capítulo da nossa história, e este vem com agradecimentos pelas reviews. Obrigada a Amanda Lais por ter adicionado a nossa história às favoritas.**

**Obrigada a Viola Psique Black pela review (reviews são sempre bem-vindas :D)**

**Obrigada a 4EverHP pela review**

**A todas prometemos postar sempre que conseguirmos!**

_**TwinsHPlove**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Sabes aqueles momentos em que nada parece estar certo no sítio onde estás, mas tu sentes que era aí que devias estar?

Era assim que Irina se sentia. Quando ouviu o nome Floresta Negra, pensou logo numa floresta arrepiante onde iria acartar cadáveres de animais horríveis como castigo, mas nunca esperou ser tão surpreendida.

Mal entraram na Floresta, a francesa sentiu que até gostava do facto de o sítio ser tão sombrio. Era algo desafiante para ela. E, para compensar ainda mais isso, Hagrid logo os deixou à vontade, querendo saber o que eles tinham tentado fazer.

- Nós queríamos roubar a espada de Gryffindor, mas não conseguimos. O Snape apanhou-nos. Ainda bem que ele não desconfiou que estávamos a ser ajudados. – Respondeu Neville. Irina achara estranho o director não ter feito perguntas sobre quem os ajudara, mas não ligou muito a isso, só que agora ela achava que algo estava errado.

- Eu ouvi dizer que o Dumbledore deixou a espada ao Harry. Foi pena não ter corrido bem. – Hagrid falou.

- E o pior é que eu ouvi o Amycus dizer ao Snape que eles iam meter a espada em Gringotts. – Ginny desabafou.

- Eu também ouvi isso quando estávamos a sair do gabinete. – Irina confirmou.

- Como terá ele descoberto que nós estávamos no seu gabinete? – Perguntou Neville.

- Oh, o Snape é muito bom. – Hagrid vociferou. – Ele é um bom observador. Deve logo ter desconfiado…

- Devemos ter dado muito nas vistas. – Ginny tentava perceber o erro. – Se calhar, se tivéssemos sido apenas dois a irmos, só eu e o Neville, já que conhecemos melhor os cantos ao Castelo…

- Não conseguiriam passar do gabinete do Snape. Lembram-se que fui eu que fiz com que a gárgula se desviasse? – Perguntou Irina ofendida. – Ouçam, eu não sei qual foi o nosso erro, mas talvez tenha sido o facto de não termos pensado bem as coisas. Devíamos ter-nos preparado melhor.

- Mesmo assim… - Hagrid abanou a cabeça entristecido. – O Snape conseguiu enganar o Dumbledore, então ele deve ser muito bom. Tão bom que se apercebeu que havia algo de errado. Mas não desanimem, vai tudo ficar bem e, logo, logo, já estarão prontos para outra.

- Eu já estou. – Disse Neville com um sorriso maroto. Os olhos de Ginny começavam já a brilhar também.

- O melhor é deixarmos estas três semanas passarem e depois pensarmos nalgo. – Irina recomendou. – Não nos podemos esquecer que vamos ser ainda mais vigiados depois disto. Temos que deixar a poeira assentar.

- Sabes quem ela me faz lembrar, mesmo? – Hagrid perguntou a Neville e a Ginny, que o olharam confusos, mas não tão confusos quanto Irina. – A Hermione. Ela é que estava sempre a planear e a pesar os prós e os contras. É tão inteligente, a Hermione… - Irina sentiu que os três amigos começavam a recordar a menina do trio de ouro e respeitou o momento. Não conhecia bem Hermione Granger, mas sempre lhe constara que era uma grande aluna e a mais inteligente do trio.

- Creio que isso foi um elogio. Obrigada. – Irina sorriu, olhando em seu redor. – Muito bem, não há nada para fazer nesta floresta?

- Claro que sim, há muita coisa mesmo. Vamos ajudar os unicórnios que eles têm tido uns problemas e, a seguir, vamos ver os centauros. Sigam-me! – Os três apressaram-se a seguir o professor até um bando de animais brancos, que, mesmo no escuro, maravilharam Irina.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Cinco dias depois, Elle estava na aula de Transfiguração e McGonagall perguntava aos alunos como corriam os trabalhos.

- E o vosso trabalho? – Perguntou virando-se para Elle e Draco.

- Está a correr bem. – Elle respondeu.

- Óptimo e estão quase a acabar? – Ela perguntou.

- Estamos no mesmo ponto que os nossos colegas, professora. – Draco respondeu.

- Hum… - Minerva olhou para Elle. – Espero que o seu primeiro trabalho lhe corra bem. – Elle abanou a cabeça. – Eu sou muito mais exigente que Madame Derite, e creio que o Brilhante que tirou na minha aula possa passar para um Excede as Espectativas. – Elle sorriu levemente. A campainha tocou e eles começaram a arrumar as coisas. – Esperem! Precisa de alguma coisa, Miss Elle Rouchouse, tem alguma dúvida?

- Oh, professora, a minha colega de trabalho é muito inteligente! Ela não precisa de alguma coisa de si e se precisar de ajuda tem os seus colegas. – Draco disse. – Vamos, Rouchouse? – Elle levantou-se.

- Obrigada pela oferta, professora, mas não necessito de ajuda. – Elle saiu atrás de Draco. – Ela odeia-me, não odeia?

- Pode-se dizer que ela não simpatiza muito contigo. – Draco virou-se para ela assim que sairam da sala. – Temos que continuar o trabalho. Que tal hoje, no mesmo sítio, à mesma hora?

- Eu não sei onde é que estivemos ao certo. – Ela disse. – Ainda não me sinto muito à vontade no castelo. – Draco sorriu. – Sou nova aqui e não é que alguém me tenha feito uma visita guiada, não é?

- Muito bem. Hoje, à saída da nossa casa, depois vamos para algum sítio. – Elle abanou a cabeça e Draco seguiu o seu caminho enquanto que Elle se sentou num banco ali perto para ler o livro que Rita Sketer tinha escrito sobre Dumbledore. Não sabia se aquilo era verdade mas em nada mudava a sua opinião sobre Albus Dumbledore.

Elle estava há meia hora à espera de Draco à saída da casa e começava já a desesperar quando ele saiu.

- Eu pensava que tinhas dito que era à mesma hora. – Ela repreendeu.

- Rouchouse, não digas nada. – Elle olhou-o. – Vamos. – Eles foram para uma sala.

- Sabes, eu estive à espera durante meia hora. – Elle sentou-se e tirou as coisas da sua mochila.

- E achas realmente que isso me interessa, que me importo por tu teres esperado? Por favor… - Elle começou a escrever no trabalho. – Espera, o que é que estás a escrever?

- O trabalho, Malfoy, o que mais poderia ser? – Elle perguntou rectoricamente.

- O trabalho é para ser feito por nós dois. – Draco disse. – Pára, senão eu farei com que pares.

- Estás a ameaçar-me? – Ela perguntou censurando-se logo de seguida.

- O que é que achas? – Ele perguntou. Elle não queria olhá-lo. – Parece que estava, tanto que estás com medo.

- Ao contrário do que pensas, eu não tenho medo de ti, Malfoy. – Ela continuou a escrever.

- Eu acho que devias ter. – Draco agarrou-lhe a mão fazendo-a parar de escrever.

- Boa, conseguiste estragar o trabalho. – Elle tirou a varinha e usou-a para limpar o borrado.

- Eu sei que estás chateada por teres esperado um pouco por mim, mas eu não tenho que levar com essa disposição porque toda a gente se atrasa. – Elle riu.

- Oh sim, eu estou chateada por causa disso, é isso que me importa. – Ela disse irónica. – É muito importante para mim que não te atrases. Malfoy, por favor eu tenho outras coisas com que me preocupar.

- Como, por exemplo…

- Acho realmente que isso não te interessa. – Ela disse olhando-o finalmente. – Estou aborrecida com esta escola, Malfoy, é tudo tão diferente. – Ela disse supirando.

- Percebo. Deves sentir muitas saudades… - Ele disse.

- Sim, principalmente de ouvir o francês, falar o francês. – Ela disse. Era realmente uma coisa que sentia saudades, falar com Irina agora que ela estava de castigo.

- Oh, não seja por isso! Eu falo francês contigo. – Elle riu-se ouvindo-o falar a sua língua. – O que foi? Falo assim tão mal o francês? – Ele também se riu.

- Não, até falas bem. – Ela disse. – Vá, vê se está bem, a segunda fase. – Ela deu-lhe a folha de papiro. – Então, que achas?

- Está bom. – Ele disse.

- Por que demoraste tanto? – Ela perguntou.

- Ao contrário de ti, eu tenho outras coisas para fazer. – Ele disse sério e Elle olhou para o trabalho, sem coragem para o encarar. De repente, tudo lhe passou na cabeça. Ela estava ali com um Devorador que planeou durante um ano a morte de Dumbledore, a pessoa que ela mais idolatrava.

– Sabes uma coisa? Malfoy, em francês, significa má fé. – Ela disse rindo.

- Ah, já que estamos a falar de nomes, Elle à letra significa ela. Eras assim tão estranha em bebé que os teus pais queriam que ninguém tivesse dúvidas que eras uma menina? – Elle riu-se com ele.

- Sabes, isso é estúpido. Eu era uma bebé linda. E quando olhas para um bebé não consegues distinguir se é menino ou menina. – Elle disse sorrindo.

- Uma bebé linda?... – Draco disse escrevendo numa outra folha. – Imagino…

- O que é queres dizer com isso? Não achas que sou atraente? – Ela perguntou arrependendo-se no minuto seguinte. Ela não fazia essas perguntas aos rapazes, normalmente eles diziam que ela era atraente sem ela dizer algo quanto a isso.

- Atraente? – Draco sorriu olhando-a. – Na minha opinião…

- Não preciso dela, obrigada. Não precisas de responder. – Elle disse tirando-lhe a folha da mão. - Acho que isto está bom. Vou escrever no trabalho. – Ela começou a escrever.

- Acho que sim, que és atraente, mas acho que aqui, em Hogwarts, não vais ouvir mais ninguém a dizer isso. – Elle abanou a cabeça.

- Ninguém gosta de mim, pois não? – Ela perguntou rectoricamente.

- Pois...

- Também não me interessa. Não preciso que as pessoas gostem de mim para viver. – Ela disse continuando a escrever. – Já está. Chega por hoje?

- Sim, acho que sim.

- Irina, não, estás a fazer tudo mal. – Hagrid disse, acudindo a francesa que acariciava um unicórnio adulto. – Não lhe deves dar carinho, estás aqui apenas para o tratar. Assim, ele vai-se apegar a ti e isso não é bom.

- Por que não? – Perguntou a francesa. Neville olhava-a risonhamente como sempre fazia desde o primeiro dia. – Ele gosta de mim, Hagrid, e ele já estava a ficar aborrecido por não receber nenhum carinho.

- Ele não se importa. Os unicórnios, Irina, são animais muito únicos. – Hagrid afastou-os do animal. – Eles detectam a áurea da pessoa e ele achou que a tua era especial. Estás a fazê-lo apaixonar-se por ti, e, tratando-se de um unicórnio, isso é mau. O melhor é passarmos para os centauros.

- Mas eles não querem a nossa ajuda, Hagrid. – Ginny gritou. – Eles fogem sempre que nos vêem. Já estamos aqui há quase duas semanas e eles ainda não cederam.

- Tentaremos mais uma vez. Não é fácil ser guardador dos campos de Hogwarts. A Floresta Negra é um lugar assombrado, uma lembrança muito escura do anonimato do mundo mágico. – Hagrid começou a andar. – Não sei se alguma vez pensaram nisso, mas esta floresta nem sempre foi assim. Eu gostaria de ter vivido no tempo em que os Muggles conviviam connosco como amigos, companheiros, habitantes do mesmo mundo.

- Por que é que os centauros são assim? Por que é que eles abominam tanto os feiticeiros? – Perguntou Neville.

- Eles são considerados seres de inteligência menor que os humanos, mas isso foram eles que decidiram. Os centauros foram ditos como nós, mas eles não queriam compactuar com esta diferença de seres mágicos. Foi escolha deles. E talvez sejam eles os que melhor vêem esta injustiça social. – Hagrid defendeu. – Eles podem ser realmente simpáticos, mas nasceram no meio desta escuridão, não têm culpa.

- Hagrid, eu acho que está na hora de irmos. – Irina falou, olhando para o relógio. – É meia-noite, e eu sei que nós somos obrigados a ficar cá se assim quiseres, só que eu tenho que fazer um trabalho para Herbologia ainda.

- Podes copiar por mim. – Ofereceu Neville. – Eu já o fiz há séculos.

- Obrigada, Neville, por me fazeres sentir uma completa irresponsável. – Irina agradeceu ironicamente.

- De nada. – Todos se riram.

- Então, vamos, eu levo-vos. – Hagrid começou a percorrer o caminho de volta a Hogwarts seguido pelos três.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Elle depois do dia de aulas, chegou ao seu quarto e deitou-se na cama cansada.

- O dia foi assim tão cansativo? – Laura perguntou observando-a.

- Oh se foi… É horrível assistir a algumas aulas. – Elle falou. – De qualquer maneira, tenho algo a dizer-te. – Elas voltaram-se uma para a outra. – Matheus Guild. Do quarto ano, conhece-lo? – Elle perguntou.

- Já o vi mas… Não é alguém com quem eu tenha falado muito. – Laura disse.

- Sim, pois. Eu estive a observá-lo durante algum tempo porque ele não é um dos miúdos do primeiro ano mas tu podes falar com ele. – Elle deu-lhe uma folha de papiro. – Escrevi aí como deves abordá-lo e assim, tu já sabes.

- Percebo… Está bem. Deixa-me ler. – Laura leu o que a amiga lhe dera. – Ok, acho que já percebi. Falo com ele amanhã. – Elle queimou a folha de papiro. – Bem, nós somos mesmo cuidadosas, não somos? – Laura perguntou-se.

- Acho que sim, pelo menos temos cuidado e pensamos que um dia podem desconfiar de nós e invadir o nosso quarto. – Elle disse.

- Diz-me uma coisa, tu estás a fazer o teu trabalho de Transfiguração? – Laura perguntou levantando-se e caminhando até à sua secretária.

- Tem que ser. – Elle respondeu.

- Pois, ainda bem que estás a fazer. A McGonagall parece que te odeia. Chega a meter medo quando te olha. Acho que não confia muito em ti. Se calhar pensa que por alguma razão vieste para Hogwarts, alguma razão que envolva o Senhor das Trevas. – Laura disse.

- Ou então se calhar é por saber que eu fui expulsa de Pahtellons. – Elle disse fazendo Laura olhá-la. – Fugi para ir a uma festa. De qualquer maneira, ela não vai muito com a minha cara.

- Sim, e ainda bem que não te recusaste a fazer o trabalho por teres como companheiro o Malfoy. É claro que eu perceberia se não quisesses fazê-lo, é o Malfoy, um Devorador, mas isso seria dares mais uma desculpa à McGonagall. – Laura disse. – Espero que esteja tudo a correr bem. Ele não te tem magoado, pois não?

- Ele só quer fazer o trabalho, Laura, eu acho que ele não me vê como uma ameaça, sabes? – Elle disse encolhendo os ombros. – De qualquer maneira, o trabalho está quase pronto, temos que o entregar até depois de amanhã.

- Está bem. – Laura encolheu também os ombros e deitou-se também na cama. – Não sonhas como será depois de isto tudo acabar?... Porque isto um dia acabará, sabes?

- Espero que seja enquanto eu estiver viva. – Elle disse. – E sim, sonho com o dia do fim disto.

- Eu também. – Laura sorriu-lhe. – O que fazias tu numa escola só de raparigas? Devia ser uma seca não ter rapazes.

- Não era, não era. Eu gostava tanto. Podia queixar-me de tudo, mas agora… só nos apercebemos da importância das coisas depois de as perdermos, nunca esta frase foi tão boa de se usar. Sim, não tinhamos rapazes, mas isso não nos impedia de namorar, e até fazia com que dessemos mais valor aos nossos encontros aos fins-de-semana. Ficar com um rapaz… E nós tinhamos professores homens. – Elle disse sorrindo.

- Percebo. Então quer dizer que tens experiência com rapazes? – Laura perguntou.

- As raparigas que estão num colégio só de raparigas não são santas, Laura. – Elle disse. – Eu acho que até tenho a minha parte de experiência com rapazes.

- E eu a pensar que tu não sabias como lidar com eles. – Laura disse.

- Oh, eu sei! – A outra exclamou. – Eu sei lidar com eles.

- Está bem. Gosto de saber mais uma coisa sobre ti. – Laura disse. – Isto é muito arriscado, não é? O que nós estamos a fazer?

- É, e se quiseres desistir, podes fazê-lo, eu compreendo. Por mais que eu avalie alguém, posso falhar e isso atormenta-me porque tu é que vais correr o perigo directo. – A francesa falou.

- Mas eu quero fazer isto, e eu sei que tu és muito boa no que fazes. – Elas sorriram uma para a outra. Bateram à porta e elas olharam-se perguntando-se quem seria. Laura foi lá. – Malfoy, que fazes aqui?

- Eu quero falar com a Rouchouse. – Ele entrou no quarto e Elle levantou-se automaticamente da cama. – Temos que acabar o trabalho, Rouchouse.

- Claro, bom, então vamos. Eagle, não sei a que horas volto. – Ela informou e saiu com ele. – Para onde vamos, Malfoy? – Eles já caminhavam por um corredor.

- Shiu!... Estou a pensar numa coisa. – Ele disse.

- Bem, para pensares numa coisa precisas assim de tanto silêncio? – Ela perguntou.

- Não, preciso de pessoas silenciosas. – Ele disse olhando-a e eles riram-se.

- Essa é boa. – Ela disse. – É uma boa resposta. No que tanto pensavas?

- Nada de mais. Pelo que vi, também não te dás muito bem com a tua colega de quarto. – Ele disse. As aparências realmente iludem, pensou Elle.

- Pois, é normal. Todos nesta escola têm uma certa aversão por mim. Nunca estive num lugar em que não fosse aceite, é muito doloroso não ser aceite, ser vista como alguém que não merece ser conhecido. – Elle disse entrando numa sala. – Ficamos aqui. – Tirou as coisas e sentou-se. – Só nos falta a conclusão do trabalho.

- A Eagle nunca te dirigiu a palavra? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Malfoy, por favor, nós somos colegas de quarto, temos que falar, nem que seja pela vez do banho, ou se se pode apagar a iluminação… E de vez em quando um olá, sei lá. Nós falamos, Malfoy por muito que te pareça estranho as pessoas falarem. – Ela sorriu.

- Mas vocês não falam como tu, por vezes, falas comigo? – Elle olhou-o estupefacta. A que estava ele a referir-se? Elle observou mentalmente todas as conversas que tivera com ele e havia realmente muitas coisas nelas que eram absurdas de se falar com ele mas Elle tentara perceber se a hesitação de matar Dumbledore seria algum sinal. E ainda não conseguira perceber. Aliás, tinha sido ela a revelar mais coisas sobre si do que ele e isso era realmente assustador agora que pensava. – Tu sabes, às vezes, tens aqueles momentos em que dizes, por exemplo, "Oh, morro de saudades de França".

- Ah, pois… - O que havia de dizer? Se dissesse que sim, poderia expor a amiga. Se dissesse que não, Malfoy pensaria que ela queria alguma coisa dele. – Na verdade, acho que não. Sinceramente, passo muito tempo a ler quando estou no quarto, a ler francês, a ver imagens de França… Não tenho realmente disponibilidade para falar com ela.

- Então, e comigo, porque falas desse modo comigo quando é certo que não falas com mais ninguém? O que queres? – Ele perguntou o que ela temia.

- Não quero nada, mas é que, bom, eu vou-te dizer a verdade… - Elle olhou-o séria. – Eu nunca confiei em raparigas, ok? Cresci rodeada por raparigas da mesma geração que eu e nunca confiei nelas porque eu sei que elas conseguem ser muito mesquinhas. Ao contrário dos rapazes. Eles não interpretam cada palavra como um sinal, eles sabem que o real é isto que está a ser dito, que não é preciso tudo ter uma segunda intenção. É por isso que tinha tão poucos amigos, tinha conhecidas com quem partilhava algumas coisas mas que não eram de confiança, pelo menos para mim.

- Ah, percebo. – Ele disse. – Confias em mim?

- Não. – Elle calou-se imediatamente. A sua voz tinha sido bastante séria e a sua resposta demasiado rápida como se aquilo fosse bastante óbvio, como se ela tivesse uma razão. – Não te conheço, não posso confiar em ti. – Ela tentou desculpar.

- É compreensível. – Ele concordou. – Vamos fazer a conclusão que eu não quero que a Eagle pense que nós fomos para a cama. – Elle olhou-o espantada. – Tu disseste que não sabias a que horas voltavas.

- Nem tudo tem uma segunda interpretação, sabes, Malfoy.

- Sim, mas pelo que disseste sobre as raparigas… - Ele disse fazendo-a sorrir. – Eu tenho uma conclusão feita, toma. – Elle leu-a pensando que tinha urgentemente que falar com Irina, já tinha saudades…

- Está bom. Eu vou passar. – Elle passou sob o olhar atento do seu colega. – Gostas da escola, Malfoy?

- Sempre quis estudar, saber mais coisas, mas não me sinto muito animado às vezes para assistir às aulas. – Ele respondeu.

- É por isso que faltas algumas vezes? – Ela perguntou.

- Não, eu falto porque mo pedem. – De certeza que Elle não queria ter ouvido aquilo.

- E de férias, gostas de férias? – Ela perguntou.

- Gosto, gosto… Gostei muito de uma vez em que fui a França. A história é bastante interessante e todos se vestem tão bem…

- Já está. – Ela pousou a pena. - Vê se tem algum erro. – Ela pediu. Ele leu rapidamente.

- Está óptimo. Já podemor ir embora. – Elle levantou-se e saiu.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Dois dias depois, Elle e Irina encontraram-se na sala do costume.

- Então, como correu o castigo? Foi muito mau? – Perguntou Elle preocupada.

- Não, foi muito bom. Acho que foram as melhores três semanas desde que aqui estou. – Respondeu Irina com um sorriso na cara. – Tratámos unicórnios, quase que um se apaixonou por mim, vimos centauros e depois de muitas tentativas conseguimos falar com eles. Aprendi muito acerca de História da Magia, mais do que nas aulas do professor Binns. E aprendi que os centauros podem ser simpáticos.

- Então, quer dizer que o castigo que o Snape vos deu não foi bem um castigo? – Elle perguntou rectoricamente abanando a cabeça. – Que burrice a dele! Eu se fosse ele ia supervisionar esses castigos.

- Por falar em Snape…

- O que tem ele? Eu não quero saber nada daquele homem. Já basta ele ser meu director! – Elle perguntou.

- Quando ele nos deu o castigo, ele teve uma atitude que me intrigou. Há algo que não bate certo. – Ela afirmou.

- Quando dizes que não bate certo… Queres dizer que ele… Que tens dúvidas acerca dele?

- Não, eu acho que nós devemos tentar perceber como é que o Dumbledore se pode ter enganado tanto. Só que há um pequeno problema…

- E qual é esse problema? – Elle perguntou bastante interessada.

- Eu não posso investigar porque estou a ser muito, mas mesmo muito vigiada. Eu nem sequer sei como é que consegui vir para aqui. Quer dizer, sei, tive muito cuidado. – Irina falou.

- Eu posso investigar o Snape e tu investigas o Dumbledore, é sempre menos perigoso investigar um homem morto. O que é que eu tenho que fazer? – Ela perguntou.

- Tens que reunir todas as biografias que encontrares acerca dele. Pergunta à Laura como é que ele era. Pergunta aos fantasmas, eles às vezes não gostam de falar, mas se tu os convenceres eles falam tudo o que sabem. Depois, vai-me actualizando. – Irina explicou. – Eu vou também fazer isso.

- Ah, ok! É bom ter alguma coisa para fazer. E tenho a dizer-te que o que eu estou a fazer com a Laura está a correr bem. – A amiga informou.

- Isso é muito bom. Ainda bem. Tenham cuidado. – Irina pediu preocupada. - Então, e o trabalho de Transfiguração, já acabaram?

- Sim, entregámos ontem. – Ela disse. – Acho que até ficou bom. A professora ficou bastante admirada por termos conseguido escrever até ao último milimetro, pronto, centrímetro, mas a professora irrita-me. Ela disse-me que o meu B ia passar para E. E é isso que eu tenho que aturar, mas prefiro as aulas dela do que as dos irmãos.

- Oh, preocupa-te só em tirar boa nota. E o Malfoy? – Ela perguntou.

- Ele assusta-me por vezes. Eu consigo estar a fazer o trabalho com ele mas de repente acontece alguma coisa que me faz ver que ele é Devorador. – Ela afirmou. – De resto… Bom, eles às vezes tem atitudes bastante estranhas. Por vezes, chega a ser simpático.

- E isso é assustador? Uau, a sério! – A voz de Irina era irónica, mas depois mais seriamente, continuou: - Lá por ele ter feito o que fez, não significa que não possa ser simpático.

- Não é o que ele fez, mas ele continua a ser Devorador, e nada me tira da cabeça que ele anda a espiar-me. – Elle disse. – No outro dia, pôs-se a fazer perguntas sobre a minha relação com a Laura. E eu acho que ele não quer que me dê com ninguém. E acho que isso, e esta é a parte assustadora, possa ser porque ele sabe que eu não gosto nada disto.

- Tens que ter mais cuidado. Ele deve ser bastante bom a espiar. – Irina avisou.

- Sim, vou ter. Então, e o baile de depois de amanhã? Vais? – Elle perguntou.

- Sim, vou porque não sei se eles deixavam nós não irmos. Portanto, presumo que tu também vais. – Irina falou.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Estavam nuvens no céu, por isso, a noite era escura, dentro de Hogwarts todas as velas estavam acesas. O cenário era assustador, os alunos não trocavam palavras a caminho do grande salão, nem mesmo entre os da sua equipa. Parecia que uma força os prendia a todos sem excepção. Não havia misturas. À frente, Gryffindor e Slytherin iam lado-a-lado, porém, com uma distância de um metro entre as equipas.

- Bem vindos ao verdadeiro Hallow'en. – Snape estava erguido da sua mesa de director, falando assim que todos os alunos entraram.

- Oh, que bom, era mesmo duma festa que precisávamos. – Neville disse entre dentes, a sua cara vermelha de fúria.

- Tem calma, Neville. – Luna caminhou para eles. – Vamos dar-nos uma pausa, nós não podemos dar nas vistas agora.

- Tens razão. – Neville observou em seu redor. – Isto está diferente! – Ginny e Luna concordaram.

- Diferente como? – Perguntou Irina curiosamente. Ela queria saber mais sobre a antiga Hogwarts, podia ser bom para a investigação sobre Dumbledore.

- Isto era uma festa, sabes? – Luna explicou sonhadora, os olhos a passar pelo céu. – Antigamente parecia que as estrelas nos davam as boas-vindas, eram elas que iluminavam grande parte da festa. Elas ajudadas por abóboras gigantes e iluminadas que voavam pelo Salão, por vezes, a bater nos alunos mais distraídos, mas ninguém se importava, porque era linda a risada à volta, a própria abóbora se ria… Era lindo, Irina, o Dumbledore, ele dançava connosco, ele curtia a música e muitos de nós, nessas vezes, chamavam-no maluco, sem ter bem a noção do grande homem que ele era. Agora, sabemos que lhe devíamos ter dado mais valor…

- Pois eu tenho a certeza que ele era feliz assim, porque ele vivia para esta escola, ele vivia por vocês. – Irina disse seguramente. – Ele vivia também por mim, mesmo nunca me tendo conhecido, ele vivia por pessoas que amavam este mundo, que tinham um pouco de loucura dentro delas, um pouco da criança pequenina e sonhadora, da criança que apenas vê um mundo belo.

- Mas a festa, Irina, ela era tão aguardada por nós… Nós adorávamos isto, todos os anos era diferente, mas sempre divertida, não parecia um funeral como isto. Afinal, onde estamos nós? – Ginny perguntou, olhando ao redor. Abóboras mais pequenas iluminavam as mesas redondas. A um canto, podia-se ver Trelawney rodeada por um fumo branco e com uma bola de cristal na mão. – O que é que ela está a fazer? – Perguntou a ruiva com os olhos escancarados.

- Vocês querem ir ver? – Perguntou Neville, começando a andar em direcção à mulher. As três raparigas seguiram-no.

- Então, Rouchouse, se não estás aí a fazer nada, podias não atrapalhar? – Elle virou-se para Malfoy que não vinha acompanhado por ninguém. Elle estava em pé no chão.

- Tens muito espaço à tua volta, Malfoy. E quem disse que eu não estava a fazer nada? É que eu estava. – Elle respondeu.

- Ah, sim? A fazer o quê? A apreciar a festa? – Malfoy perguntou retoricamente. – Provavelmente é melhor ires para o centro. Sempre há mais pessoas. – Elle estava a um canto do Salão.

- E quem disse que para apreciar uma festa, é preciso pessoas? – Elle perguntou.

- São as pessoas que fazem as festas. – Malfoy olhou para os lados, vendo se estava a ser observado e fazendo Elle sorrir, a imagem era realmente importante para ele e Malfoy não queria a sua reputação por terra só por falar com ela.

- As circunstâncias também. – Disse ela algo melancólica, a festa estava horrível, era um bocado difícil não reparar nisso.

- Então e como é que era lá? – Malfoy perguntou indiferente.

- Em Pahtellons? – Malfoy acenou levemente. – Nada de especial. – Ela não podia mostrar como tinha saudades de França e das amigas do colégio. – Havia música ao vivo e alegria. – Disse ela sem emoção.

- Ah, estou a ver… - O loiro olhou a festa, parecendo não a ver realmente, mas como podia Elle dizer isso se nem sequer sabia no que ele pensava?

- Enfim, nada de especial.

- Ok, isto é estranho. – Irina falou assim que chegou ao pé da mesa onde Trelawney estava. A professora tinha os olhos esbugalhados.

- Ela sempre foi muito estranha. Nunca gostei de Artes Divinatórias. – Ginny bufou irritada. – Ela previu a morte do Harry no terceiro ano, que estupidez!

- Em França, há sempre alguém para ler o nosso futuro, ou o nosso passado, eu só fui lá uma vez. Foi… interessante, mas soou-me um pouco falso. No entanto, tive Artes Divinatórias, para ver como aquilo era, não podemos julgar quando não conhecemos, não é verdade? – Irina piscou o olho direito e sentou-se na mesa. Depressa os olhos do Salão voltaram-se para a mesa, vendo um pouco do que se passava, algumas pessoas foram-se aproximando ainda antes de Trelawney se aperceber dela.

- Minha filha, por aqui? Vieste ver o que o futuro te reserva? – A professora perguntou.

- Acha que o consegue fazer? – Trelawney olhou-a com má cara. – Bom, sim, pode ser… Então, com bola de cristal, ou será melhor com os meus sonhos? Não, bola de cristal é melhor.

- Está bem, então. – Trelawney rodeou a bola com as suas mãos. – Eu vejo um caminho muito escuro para ti, Irina. Parece que estás em perigo eminente, minha querida.

- Bom, em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria que me tratasse com o mínimo de educação, como entre aluna e professora. – Irina pediu. – E, em segundo, aqui só para nós, que ninguém nos ouve… - Irina estava sarcástica, pois a mesa estava rodeada. – É óbvio que eu estou em perigo eminente.

- Sim, é verdade, mas eu vejo um homem no seu caminho… - Trelawney continuou como se nada fosse.

- Só um? Oh, que tristeza! – A voz era sarcástica, alguns alunos riram-se ao seu redor.

- O que é que se passa ali? – Malfoy olhou para a mesa das bolas de cristal. – Oh, parece que a tua querida amiga de Pahtellons está a dar espectáculo.

- Oh, claro, ela sempre quis atenção. Ela tem sorte por as nossas famílias serem amigas, somos puros, temos que estar unidos. – Elle falou olhando para a multidão que rodeava a amiga.

- Então, e vocês nunca se deram mesmo bem? – Malfoy perguntou mais descansado pois todos olhavam atentamente a cena tentando percebê-la.

- Em pequenas, competíamos muito. Depois fomos para a escola e fingiamos dar-nos minimamente bem. Queríamos continuar a competir. Aliás… - Elle encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não estou aqui para brincar, minha menina. – Trelawney afirmou convictamente. – Vejo um homem que te vai dar bastante que pensar. Vais repensar todo o mundo à tua volta. Vais sentir coisas que nunca sentiste e, se tudo correr bem, no fim, serás feliz.

- No fim? Então, e no princípio, no início? Eu não quero ser feliz só no fim. Nós precisamos de uma pitada de felicidade sempre. E no fim de quê? Quando ele morrer? – Irina olhou para Ginny e Luna.

- Fale mais desse homem, professora. – Pediu Luna curiosa. – Como é ele?

- Então, vocês competiam mesmo? Desde pequenas? E agora? – Ele perguntou. Elle rolou os olhos.

- Achas mesmo que eu preciso de competir com aquilo? – Ela perguntou apontando para Irina. – Agora que eu estou nos Slytherin e ela nos Gryffindor, é óbvio quem é melhor. Não é que eu alguma vez tenha tido alguma dúvida, claro.

- Eu acho que se tu mostrasses quem realmente és – Elle olhou-o seriamente com um nó a formar-se na garganta. Será que ela não tinha sido suficientemente convicente na sua mentira? – ali, no meio do salão, podias fazer com que não olhassem tão desconfiados para ti.

- Acho que isso é uma missão impossível, Malfoy. Pelo menos, agora.

- Eu não vejo muito bem o aspecto do homem, a bola de cristal está com muitas sombras. – Trelawney respondeu à pergunta de Luna. – Mas posso dizer que vais sofrer muito. Por ti, e principalmente pelos teus amigos. Os teus dias serão pesadelos ainda maiores do que os que já tiveste e viveste.

- Já viste?! – Perguntou Elle. – A primeira vez que vais ter um homem no teu caminho, as sombras estão presentes. – Irina olhou para Elle com um olhar irritado, percebendo a encenação.

- Não me digas que queres vir tu para aqui para saber o teu futuro? – Ela levantou-se encarando a amiga de frente. – Sabes, não é preciso. Eu consigo advinhar o teu futuro só de olhar para ti. É num sítio qualquer com um homem qualquer que se aproveitará da tua estupidez.

- Pelo menos, eu terei um homem. Tu estarás rodeada de… - Elle olhou com desprezo para os gryffindor que rodeavam a amiga. – Sabe-se lá do quê. Vendo pelo teu presente, deixa-se muito a desejar. Talvez mais tarde te apercebas do erro que estás a cometer.

- Ah!, erro! Pois eu acho que aqui o único erro és tu. – Irina respondeu.

- Não me digas! – Elle disse irónica. – Talvez te pareça isso porque tu é que vives rodeada de erros. É natural, quando se vive muito tempo com o lixo, acaba-se por não conseguir distinguir o que é o bom.

- Mas quem é que tu pensas que és para criticares as pessoas da minha equipa? – Irina perguntou fingindo-se cada vez mais furiosa.

- Eu? Eu sou Elle Rouchouse, um exemplo que devias seguir. Faço justiça ao meu nome e à minha família e ao meu sangue. – Elle disse erguendo a cabeça, superior.

- Pois eu acho que tu és um desastre ambulante. – Neville respondeu, defendendo Irina.

- Uh… Precisas de defensor, ãa? Que bonito. Já olhaste bem para ti, Longbottom? Tu é que és o desastre ambulante. A tua avó não deve nada orgulhar-se de ti. – Elle disse cruel. – E tu, não precisas de chamar a atenção para ti. Nunca vais chegar aos calcanhares de ninguém. – Ela virou-se para Irina. – Ou então… Talvez consigas chegar ao dos teus… amigos tão ordinários.

- Ordinários? Eu não permito que chames ordinários aos meus amigos, sua cabra. – Irina avançou rapidamente com a varinha em riste, mas Ginny e Luna impediram-na e afastaram-na da multidão que comentava a cena.

- Calma, ela não vale a pena. – Luna disse encarando-a nos olhos.

- Devíamos dar-lhe uma lição. – Ginny disse profundamente irritada.

- Não. – Irina disse calmamente. – Por muito que me custe a Luna tem razão. Não devemos dar nas vistas, este não é o melhor momento. E de qualquer maneira, eu já estou habituada. E ela não é um assunto de grande significância. Neste momento temos coisas mais importantes com que nos preocuparmos.

- Sim, tens razão, têm razão. Mas eu detesto ver os slytherin a terem essas atitudes de se mostrarem superiores quando são uns ratos de masmorra. – Ginny disse olhando para Neville que se aproximava.

- Não gosto nada dela. Eu soube que ela não era de confiança desde que a vi no comboio. Sempre a observar as pessoas, a apontar-lhes defeitos, de certeza. – Neville sentou-se à mesa também. – Já viram? Tem mesmo personalidade slytherin. Convencida por causa do sangue puro que já se deve ter cruzado com muggles que simplesmente foram apagados da árvore genealógica.

- Deixa para lá, Neville. – Pediu Luna. – Não nos vamos preocupar com esta insignificância.

Elle voltou para o canto assim que Irina se afastou com Luna e Ginny fingindo-se contente pela vitória. Só queria que não tivesse feito algo que a amiga não tivesse gostado mas quando Malfoy lhe disse que poderiam desconfiar menos dela, Elle achou que seria uma boa altura para mostrar que era "igual" aos slytherin que tanto desconfiavam de si. Como Irina tinha percebido a intenção, foi mais fácil para ela, mas ela não queria ter insultado a melhor amiga e por isso estava preocupada.

- O que é que foste fazer? – Malfoy perguntou.

- Já estava farta daquela cena de advinhação. Oh, por favor! Ela precisava de ouvir das boas. – Elle cruzou os braços. – Tens algum problema com isso?

- Oh, não. Eu não tenho problema nenhum com isso. – Draco olhou para o grupo onde Irina se encontrava. – Devem estar a odiar-te.

- Ainda melhor. Prefiro ser odiada por eles do que amada. Mas de qualquer maneira, eu acho que eles já me odiavam, portanto não mudei grande coisa. – Elle riu e Draco acompanhou-a.

- E achas que mereces? – Draco perguntou-lhe. – Achas que mereces ser odiada? – Aquilo era uma pergunta com rasteira, certo?

- Sinceramente, eu acho que não. Eu tenho tudo para ser amada por toda a gente. Mas eles não sabem distinguir a escumalha… Portanto, deles prefiro o ódio. – Elle olhou em volta. Se antes as outras três equipas desconfiavam dela, agora olhavam-na torto. Por outro lado, a sua equipa continuava a desconfiar dela mas via-se que já não tinham a certeza de terem que o fazer.

- Bom, Rouchouse, Saint-Claire é uma família muito importante de puro sangue. – Malfoy enfrentou.

- Uma das mais importantes de França, a mais importante é mesmo a minha, mas Saint-Claire é uma boa família, tiveram azar com a filha, sempre a querer fazer a diferença, quando nem se apercebe que não vale a pena ser diferente como ela, porque ela só faz porcaria. Quem, no seu juízo perfeito, defenderia os Muggles? Nós devíamos revelar-nos e mostrar a esses seres insignificantes quem merece estar no comando. Estarmos escondidos é uma humilhação, eles é que merecem ser humilhados. Nós somos imensamente superiores a eles. – Elle olhava para o chão, a sua voz era convicente, não precisava dos olhos para confirmar o que dizia, até porque não tinha a certeza se conseguiria suportar as suas palavras com os seus olhos. Não depois de ter feito o que fez e não acerca de humilhar os Muggles, ela amava o mundo e os não-mágicos faziam parte do mundo que ela amava com todo o coração. Ela admirava-os bastante, eles conseguiam viver sem magia duma maneira prática e inteligente.

- Acho que agora isso está mais claro. – Disse Malfoy, erguendo-lhe a cabeça com a mão no seu queixo. Ele queria analisá-la, Elle percebeu.

- Ah, Malfoy, os meus pais sempre me ensinaram o certo e o errado, assim como os pais da Saint-Claire, só que há pessoas tão atrasadas que não entendem o que lhes ensinam. A Saint-Claire é assim, sempre foi estúpida. – Elle encolheu os ombros.

- Estou a ver que sim. – Malfoy disse, olhando para Irina que continuava sentada com o grupo de amigos. – Parece que sabemos bem de que lado eles estão.

- Assim parece. – Elle disse, analisando Draco.

- Sabem o que devíamos fazer? – Perguntou Luna, levantando-se empolgada.

- Procurar aquela gaja e espetar-lhe doce de abóbora em cima. – Neville respondeu, a sua mão fechada de raiva.

- Ãaa… Não. – Luna respondeu. – Devíamos ir dançar. – Os três olharam-na surpreendidos e chocados. – Porquê esse olhar, gente? Nós estamos numa guerra, mas temos que ter pequenas alegrias, é a maior guerra de todos os tempos, mas nós temos que fazer isto por todos os que arriscam a sua vida lá fora, é o certo a fazer.

- Mas… - Ginny foi interrompida por Irina, que já estava recomposta:

- Tens razão, Luna. – Irina ergueu-se de uma rajada. – Ela tem razão, malta! Vejam, olhem para o Snape e para os Carrow. – Eles assim fizeram. – Eles podem ter metido música para o ambiente, mas não estão à espera que nós dancemos realmente, isto só aumenta o medo, vocês sabem que assim é. E nós temos que derrotar o medo o mais que pudermos, percebem? Vocês sabem que o medo domina as pessoas e é nas coisas mais pequeninas que nós temos que começar a derrotá-lo. Além disso, estaríamos a ir contra a vontade deles – Irina disse apontando com a cabeça para Snape e para os Carrow – mas eles não podem fazer nada porque foram eles a meter a música.

- É isso mesmo. – Luna apoiou, puxando-a para dançar uma música mais mexida. Ao início, todos ficaram chocados por elas, mas foi apenas Ginny e Neville se juntarem que mais pessoas ganharam coragem para dançar.

- Bem, eles devem mesmo achar-se melhor do que todos. – Alguns Slytherin comentavam, estando imóveis.

- A tua amiguinha sabe como ser uma estúpida perfeita. – Malfoy comentou para Elle, que olhava chocada para a cena à sua frente.

- Deixa muito a desejar, não achas? – Ela perguntou indiferente.

- Mas o que é que se passa com os alunos? – Perguntou McGonagall para Flitwic, que olhava a cena horrorizado. – Eles deviam saber que não deviam dançar…

- Talvez eles queiram mostrar que têm algo a dizer. É um desafio, Minerva. – Flitwic respondeu, olhando para Snape que falava com os irmãos Carrow, todos eles furiosos. – E parece estar a funcionar, mas os alunos não são burros, sabem que eles nada podem fazer, ninguém disse que dançar era proibido.

- Mas estamos a viver uma guerra, eles sabem isso. – McGonagall insistia horrorizada.

- Ora, Minerva, já passaste por uma guerra, de menor dimensão, é verdade, mas pelo mesmo motivo, sabes muito bem que o medo tem de ser superado. Essa é a maneira deles para o superar. Quem os pode julgar? Neste momento, desejo, com todas as minhas forças, ir para o pé deles e dançar e conviver com eles. E é isso que eles querem: transmitir-nos força.

- Tens razão, Flitwic. – Minerva concordou, sorrindo. – Ah, Sibila, estou a ver que já chegaste. – Exclamou a chefe dos Gryffindor assim que viu a professora de Adivinhação subir para se juntar aos restantes professores.

- Claro, Minerva, só foi à mesa uma rapariga, depois mais ninguém quis saber do seu futuro. – Ela respondeu.

- Claro que mais ninguém quis ir à tua mesa, Sibila. Ouviste o que disseste à Miss Saint-Claire, quem quereria ouvir mais barbaridades como aquela? – Perguntou Snape perigosamente. Trelawney apressou-se a sentar no seu lugar, mas não parou de dizer: "Eu só contei aquilo que vi".

- Foi uma óptima ideia, Luna. – Congratulou Irina com um sorriso na cara. – A energia positiva dá-nos mais forças que a energia negativa.

- Concordo perfeitamente. – Disse Neville. – Até já estou aqui a pensar no que fazer para enfrentar estas pessoas maldosas… Nós temos que chegar aos Carrow pelas aulas que eles leccionam, ou fingem leccionar, dependendo do ponto de vista.

- Óptimo, é mesmo de ideias que nós precisamos. – Ginny falou com um sorriso de cumplicidade. – E então, o que queres fazer?

- Isso sou eu que decido, eu quero enfrentá-los de vez, nem que receba maldições, eu tenho de ter força para lutar pelo que eu acredito. – Neville era o mais decidido de todos, ele sabia bem o que queria, queria justiça, justiça acima de tudo!

- Ok, eu já estou farta disto. – Carrow disse. – Faz alguma coisa, Snape!

- Também acho, Snape, achas que o nosso senhor iria gostar de saber que os alunos dançaram na festa de Halloween?

- Não me desafiem vocês os dois. – Snape aconselhou perigosamente. – Nem tenham a arrogância de imaginar como o senhor das trevas reagiria a isto. Será que estão a dizer que o nosso senhor não é bom para o cargo que ocupa?

- Não. – Os dois responderam cheios de medo.

- Eu não farei nada, por agora. – Snape afirmou. – Eles foram muito espertos. Não lhes dissemos que não podiam dançar. E eles aproveitaram o deslize. Mas assim que fizerem mais alguma coisa, terão o seu duplo castigo. Isto – Snape cuspiu a palavra. – não será esquecido.

- Muito bem. Da próxima vez que eles fizerem alguma coisa, chama-me. – Carrow afirmou perigosamente.

- Estarás tu a insinuar que eu não sei castigar? – Snape olhou-o com ar superior. – Eu sou o director desta escola, escolhido pelo nosso senhor. Eu próprio darei o castigo.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse com medo. – Mas se precisares de uma mãozinha podes chamar-me. Eu adoraria poder castigá-los pelos meus próprios métodos. Eles nunca mais fariam nada como isto, se sobrevivessem.

- Não sejas idiota. As duas que começaram pertencem às mais importantes famílias puras. Elas podem não corresponder a padrões, mas não queremos as suas famílias contra nós. Pensa da maneira mais inteligente, Carrow. Afinal, só os inteligentes chegam longe. – Snape afirmou superior.

- Achas que o director vai fazer alguma coisa quanto a este momento deplorável? – Perguntou Elle para Malfoy.

- Penso que ele nada pode fazer. Não fomos avisados que não podiamos dançar. Espertos, não achas? – Ele perguntou olhando a cena de frente. Cada vez dançavam mais pessoas, que tinham sorrisos na cara e que eram contagiados por uma boa energia que lhes daria força para, pelo menos, mais um mês. Elle sorria por dentro. A amiga estava a ajudar quem precisava de mais apoio, e ela estava feliz por haver alguma coisa a poder ser feita.

As pessoas dançavam cada vez com mais afinco e energia. Transmitiam forças uns aos outros. Nunca a escola estivera mais unida, excluindo uma equipa que estava parada a comentar a cena de forma superior, Slytherin. Mas de resto, as outras três equipas agora lutavam pelo mesmo objectivo. Fazer frente a uma guerra em que participavam de maneira indirecta, mas com o mesmo afinco de acabar do que quem estava fora dos portões da escola.

De uma maneira ou de outra, eles sabiam que aquela guerra não ia durar para sempre, apenas não sabiam que lado venceria. Desejavam profundamente que fosse o lado do bem, o seu lado. Mas não eram tolos, eles sabiam que o inimigo estava forte e que toda a ajuda era precisa. Irina cruzou os seus olhos com Elle, dando-lhe um sorriso enorme que só ela percebia que era dirigido para si. Elle percebeu a intenção da amiga. Irina queria apoiá-la, sabia que agora ela precisava de mais força que nunca. Se a abordassem, teria que corresponder à imagem que eles queriam, e que provavelmente, compuseram por causa daquelas palavras.

- De qualquer maneira, eles já estão mesmo marcados depois de terem tentado roubar o gabinete do director. – Elle disse olhando para Draco. – Não vão ser poupados. É uma sorte se…

- Se vais insinuar que podem ser expulsos, acho que só num caso extremo. A não ser a Weasley, claro. Ninguém grama a sua família. Mas mesmo assim, não precisam de mais motivos para os outros fazerem frente. O Snape é inteligente, Rouchouse, ele não fará isso assim. – Malfoy falou observando Snape que continuava a conversar com os Carrow. – E agora, vamos apenas comentar isto.

- Eu acho que não. Vamos falar de espectáculos como estes? Não vale a pena. – Elle olhou para as mesas onde membros da sua equipa estavam sentados a comentar uns com os outros os que dançavam.

Irina olhou em volta. Ao seu redor, as pessoas dançavam sem parar e com grandes sorrisos. Ginny aproximou-se dela e de Luna.

- Vocês tinham razão. Dançar está a ser bom, está a animar muita gente. Agora, qual acham que devia ser a nossa próxima jogada? – Ela perguntou com mais esperança.

- Eu acho que por agora não devemos fazer nada. – Irina disse. – Mais tarde, agora não é o melhor momento. Nós começámos a dançar quando eles não queriam. Somos um alvo a abater, Ginny. Não nos podemos esquecer que se formos expulsos, não podemos fazer nada. Aí já não há remédio possível.

- Claro, Ginny! – Exclamou Luna. – Agora, vê se continuas a dançar.

- Bom, meninas, eu sei que ainda é muito cedo, mas eu estou um pouco cansada. Vou para o dormitório. – Irina avisou a Ginny e Luna, que dançavam com ela.

- Queres que eu vá contigo? – Perguntou Ginny, olhando para a amiga.

- Ah, não, não é preciso, eu acho que sei o caminho. – Brincou Irina, piscando-lhe o olho e começando a andar para a saída.

Estava perdida, não havia agora dúvida alguma disso. Como é que depois de tanto tempo ela ainda não sabia onde ficava a torre de Gryffindor? Ela, Irina Saint-Claire, que tinha um sentido de orientação invejável? Como podia ela ter-se perdido ao ponto de estar num sítio onde nunca estivera antes? Burra, era o que era por ter negado a companhia de Ginny, pelo menos, com a amiga ela tinha a certeza de que não se perderia.

- Sou mesmo estúpida. Afinal que sítio é este? Não parece ser muito usado. – Irina falou em francês. Tinha que admitir que Hogwarts era uma escola muito limpa, arrumada e organizada, mas aquele sítio, apesar de razoavelmente limpo, não era como os outros em que Irina passava. Vistas bem as coisas, como tinha ela chegado aqui? Sempre ouvira dizer que Hogwarts era uma escola misteriosa e cheia de segredos, talvez aquele fosse só um sítio que apenas os que se perdiam podiam encontrar, mas essa ideia era ridícula… muito ridícula. – Ai, Irina, por onde é que hás-de ir?

À sua frente prolongava-se um corredor, um corredor escuro, Irina teve que usar Lumus para ter a certeza de que ele se prolongava. Havia portas em cada lado do corredor, ela não saberia precisar quantas e tinha que tomar uma decisão: seguir em frente, esperando que desse a um sítio que ela conhecia, ou voltar para trás, tentando apanhar o sítio no qual ela começara a se perder. Sempre aprendera que se devia seguir em frente, mas ela tinha mais chances se voltasse atrás, mesmo não sabendo bem onde tinha começado a errar caminho. E havia sempre a possibilidade de arranjar problemas se fosse em frente, porque ninguém lhe garantia que aquele lugar era permitido a alunos. E se um dos Carrow aparecesse? Seria o fim dela ali, Snape avisara que se houvesse mais alguma coisa… Bye, bye, Hogwarts!

- Mas se eu seguir em frente, ao menos, sempre posso conhecer mais alguma coisa. – Ela e a sua curiosidade, os pais sempre lhe disseram que ela havia de morrer por causa da sua enorme curiosidade, Irina nunca os levara a sério, é claro, mas agora isso até parecia fazer sentido.

Sem pensar muito mais no assunto, seguiu em frente, o corredor era realmente muito grande e demasiado silencioso, ela estava no alto de Hogwarts, por isso não devia estar longe da sua casa, mas aqui até os seus passos ouvia, ela tinha de aprender urgentemente a ser mais silenciosa.

Era estranho, todas as portas estavam fechadas, mesmo ela demorando tempo a tentar abri-las, o que será que as salas que elas guardavam possuíam? Ela podia usar o Alohomora, mas e se um dos Carrow a ouvisse? Isso não seria muito bom para a sua folha.

Ao virar a esquina do grande corredor, Irina estancou, empalideceu, quase desmaiou, estava agora num corredor totalmente iluminado, mas... Não era verdade, não podia ser verdade. Mas ela tinha a certeza de quem estava a ver ali, em pé, no meio do corredor, era Albus Dumbledore, sem dúvidas nenhumas. Ora, quantas vezes Elle lhe mostrara o rosto do velho homem? Era aquele rosto, ela tinha a certeza! Era ele, mas ele estava morto, não estava vivo. O homem olhou para ela, mas muito rapidamente, e muito rapidamente também todas as tochas que iluminavam o corredor se apagaram. Demorou cerca de dez segundos para as acender de novo, o suficiente para o homem ter desaparecido, mas não da sua memória, dessa não. Caramba! O que se passara ali? Não era um fantasma, e não fazia sentido nenhum alguém se disfarçar de um feiticeiro que toda a gente sabia estar morto. Sem pensar de novo, Irina percorreu as portas do corredor, tentando ouvir o mais ínfimo barulho, não se atreveu a tocar nelas, estava com receio de algo mau acontecer, mas ela não ia esquecer o que viu! Porém, tinha de voltar, o baile estava prestes a acabar e a cabeça dela estava um caos, tão desorientada, ela não conseguia ver por onde andava, era impossível com a sua horrível dor de cabeça.

Ela não soube como conseguiu chegar à torre, misturando-se com os Gryffindors que regressavam. Ginny reparou nela:

- Então, só agora?

- Tu nem vais acreditar no que te vou contar. – Irina falou seriamente. – Eu perdi-me. – Ginny riu gozadora, despedindo-se da amiga que caminhou para o seu quarto, enfiando-se logo no banho, precisava de relaxar urgentemente. E precisava de contar o que vira a Elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Mal chegou à sala de encontro, Elle foi interceptada por uma Irina muito perturbada. Será que a amiga estava assim por causa da "discussão"?

- Irina, desculpa aquilo de ontem, é que… - Ela foi interrompida:

- Cala-te, Elle, eu tenho uma coisa urgente para te contar! – A amiga passava a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. – Ontem, saí mais cedo do baile, não sei se reparaste. Eu perdi-me e tu nem sequer imaginas quem é que eu vi!

- Quem? Não me digas que um dos Carrow te apanhou e te castigou e…

- Deixa-me acabar, Elle! Eu vi… Eu vi… Eu vi o Dumbledore. – Irina disse rapidamente. Elle ficou calada perante a afirmação da amiga. Irina tinha visto… Será que a amiga estaria a exagerar na sua investigação?

- Irina, o Dumbledore está morto, morto. – Elle disse seriamente. – Se calhar, tiveste uma alucinação. Acontece, o ambiente está demasiado pesado e andas a investigar sobre ele e percebes que ele poderia mudar as coisas. Desejas isso, eu percebo, eu também desejo. – Elle poisou a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Não foi uma alucinação. Eu sei o que vi, Elle! – Irina tirou a mão da amiga. – Eu vi com os meus olhos. A única explicação que eu encontro é que o Dumbledore está vivo.

- Talvez seja melhor tu parares a investigação, só por agora. Aproveitas para descansar e depois tens mais energia para continuar.

- Acredita em mim. Eu sei o que vi. E o que vi foi real. Pensas que eu não tentei encontrar uma explicação lógica? Eu tentei. Mas não era um fantasma e de certo também não seria ninguém transformado em Dumbledore. Toda a gente sabe que ele está morto. De que é que isso ia servir?

- Exactamente, Irina, ele está morto. – Irina baixou o olhar. – Mas vamos procurá-lo. Eu fico com as masmorras e os três primeiros andares e tu ficas com os restantes.

- Obrigada. – Irina recompôs-se. – Mas, e ontem? Aquilo deu resultado?

- Acho que sim, um pouco. Pelo menos já não desconfiam tanto de mim. Agora, vamos planear uma coisa. – Elle disse pensativa. – É um plano para ser posto em prática só depois…

No dia seguinte, na aula de Magia Negra, estavam todos a praticar feitiços de magia negra para o ar, pois tentavam aprendê-los, pelo menos alguns.

- Parem agora. – Carrow disse fazendo os alunos sentarem-se nas suas mesas. – Um dia destes, vamos começar a praticar a maldição cruciatus. – Os griffyndor trocaram olhares. – Esta maldição requer ódio, raiva. Não se pode fazê-la sem essas emoções. Quando estiverem a praticá-la terão que ter bastante atenção. Esta é uma maldição que vai ser muito importante para a vossa vida. Não se podem dar ao luxo de não a saber. Um dia vai ser-vos útil. E quanto melhor a fizerem na escola, melhor se vão saír na vida.

- Imagino! – Neville exclamou. – Agora, percebo como é que chegou a professor de Hogwarts! – Neville falava irónico. – Já que não é inteligente, não tem talento nenhum e é um péssimo professor, deve ser mesmo por causa de saber lançar um crucius que chegou a esta escola. A não ser, claro, que tenho algum talento escondido debaixo do manto. Mas não. O professor é daqueles que se gabam. E eu nunca o ouvi falar de grandes feitos, pelo menos que tenham sido seus.

- Longbottom! – Carrow exclamou aproximando-se dele. – Parece…

- O seu maior feito deve ter sido quando começou a andar, se calhar, mas nem isso parece fazer muito bem. – Neville disse.

- Crucius! – Mal Carrow pronunciou o feitiço, Neville caiu, contorcendo-se de dor, mas sem gritar, claro que com um enorme esforço por sua parte. – Talvez queiras ver que eu não sei apenas lançar a Maldição Cruciatus, Longbottom, aliás, no que toca a maldições imperdoáveis eu sei como proceder. – O professor aproximou-se dele, encostando-lhe a ponta da varinha ao seu pescoço, Neville ainda se contorcia de dor, a maldição ainda não acabara. Irina odiou os Slytherin, eles riam-se daquela cena. – Talvez eu te deva dar um castigo, um bom castigo, quer dizer, para ti não será muito bom, mas sim um pesadelo.

- Desculpe, professor, mas as aulas não são a melhor altura para dar castigos. – Disse Michael, um aluno Gryffindor, tinha que defender o seu amigo. Os Gryffindor, em vez de recearem castigos e maldições, estavam ainda mais animados com a prova de coragem de Neville.

- Talvez eu deva informar o director do sucedido. – Talvez Carrow se tenha apercebido dessa coragem, dessa animação, e ele sabia que isso não era nada bom para os seus interesses. De seguida, ele arregaçou a sua manga, revelando a marca negra. "Que horror", pensaram Irina e Elle ao mesmo tempo, assim como muitos dos outros, incluindo alguns Slytherin, mas ninguém mostrou esse pensamento. Ninguém teve a fraqueza, (ou a coragem), para o fazer.

- O que foi, Amycus? – Snape entrou pela porta um minuto depois, não parecia muito bem disposto, bem, na verdade, parecia frio como sempre. O homem não respondeu, saindo da sala com o director atrás de si, que fechou a porta.

- Estás bem? – Irina precipitou-se imediatamente para Neville caído no chão.

- Estou óptimo. – Ele respondeu, sentando-se. – Só agora é que ele parou a maldição.

- Vocês não se deviam armar em espertos, não podem vencer esta guerra. – Malfoy disse, um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – Não se iludem, ninguém salvará os traidores, muito menos os idiotas do Potter e dos seus amiguinhos. É melhor se se derem conta disso antes do fim.

- Cala-te, Malfoy, o que tu dizes pouco me importa, só mesmo tu para pensar que alguém se dá ao trabalho de te ouvir. – Neville enfrentou. – Acho que prefiro a maldição do Amycus do que ouvir a tua voz estúpida.

- E a minha? – Perguntou Parkinson, quase rugindo, a sua varinha erguida, pronta para atacar. – Crucius!

- Estúpida! – Neville falou, desviando-se. – És muito lenta, Parkinson, talvez devesses treinar mais.

- E tu és um covarde, nem sequer és capaz de atacar. – Ela respondeu furiosamente. – Provavelmente nem a maldição Cruciatus sabes usar.

- Ora, não é preciso magia negra para acabar contigo. – Neville provocou. – Tem cuidado com aquilo que fazes, já estás marcada.

- Por quem? Por ti? – Perguntou Parkinson sarcastica e retoricamente. – Não me faças rir, sempre foste um miúdo medroso e covarde.

- Olha a moral, Parkinson, olha a moral. Bem, talvez sejas a pessoa mais indicada para falar de medo e cobardia. Sempre foste covarde. – Michael ripostou.

- Tenham cuidado, Gryffindors. – Disse um Slytherin, levantando-se, seguido de todos os outros, Elle fez isso também, sabia que tinha de o fazer, caso contrário, seria muito mau para ela. – Vocês estão em minoria. – Desta vez, os Gryffindor levantaram-se, eram visivelmente menos, mas estavam muito mais decididos.

- Ah, já percebi, malta, eles querem humilhar-se, porque sabem que vão perder connosco que somos menos. Porque nós somos menos, mas somos mais capazes do que vocês. Não tenham dúvidas disso. – Irina estava assustada, não queria lutar contra a sua melhor amiga. Nunca pensara querer tanto que os professores entrassem na sala, ainda por cima, aqueles professores.

- Sentem-se todos. – Mandou Snape, abrindo a porta, não parecendo surpreendido por os alunos estarem a ponto de duelar. Todos obedeceram, ninguém queria problemas. – Longbottom, vem comigo! – Mandou Snape, levando Neville consigo e fazendo Irina olhar para os dois, o que será que iria acontecer a Neville? Snape virou a cara, olhando para ela e deixando-a mais uma vez surpreendida: como conseguia ele saber que o olhavam, precisamente ela? Ele parecia ainda mais estranho, como se quisesse descobrir alguma coisa dela.

- Então, o que se passou? – Perguntaram Ginny e Irina ao mesmo tempo assim que Neville entrou pela sala comum. – Como foi? Vais ser expulso? – Completou Irina.

- Não, vou uma semana para a floresta proibida. – Neville respondeu, sentado-se no sofá. – A começar por hoje, mas tenho a certeza de que valeu a pena. Estamos muito mais animados agora, não só os Gryffindors, mas os das outras casas, eles já souberam o que se passou. Tomar uma atitude mostra que nós somos fortes, que nós é que somos Hogwarts.

- Uau, Neville, isso foi lindo. – Disse Irina. – Tu tens razão. Hogwarts somos nós, não três professores estúpidos e terríveis, nem uma de quatro equipas, ainda por cima, a pior.

- Temos que combater isto com muita mais força até conseguirmos. Infelizmente, não podemos fazer grande coisas, mas temos que começar aqui, porque é aqui que estamos. – Ginny falou convictamente. – Se calhar, devíamos preparar a sala das necessidades para ensinar algumas coisas, como no quarto ano. A Magia Negra é ainda pior que as aulas da Umbridge, nós aprendemos bastante, temos que ensinar o que aprendemos áqueles que querem saber.

- Concordo plenamente! – Neville falou animado.

- Bom, eu como não estive cá no quinto ano, não sei muito bem o que isso é, mas eu quero saber mais, só que agora vou sair um bocado, tenho que ir ver se os meus pais me mandaram alguma carta, eles ainda estão um bocado chateados comigo. – Irina levantou-se e saiu a correr da Sala Comum.

Na verdade, ela mentira aos amigos, ela não ia ver se os pais lhe haviam escrito, apesar de ser verdade que eles não falavam com ela desde que ela entrara em Hogwarts, eles ainda estavam muito magoados por ela ter sido expulsa de uma escola tão prestigiada como Pahtellons, ela ia tentar descobrir Dumbledore. Ele tinha que estar algures por ali, ela vira-o, mas num sítio que ela não conhecia e ao qual não conseguia voltar. Que raiva! Devia ter memorizado o caminho percorrido no dia de Haloween. Mas como poderia decorar um caminho em que se tinha perdido? É claro que o que mais importava naquele momento era chegar à torre e não decorar o caminho. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça ver um homem que julgava morto mas ela tinha-o visto e isso era demasiado. Nem sequer Elle, a sua melhor amiga, acreditava na sua sanidade.

Muito bem, quantas voltas tinha dado àqueles andares mais altos do castelo? Já perdera a conta às horas e agora rondava por corredores desertos, o que era bom, pois se Dumbledore estivesse escondido no castelo estaria num sítio isolado. Escondido? Mas por que razão estaria Albus Dumbledore, um dos mais poderosos feiticeiros de todos os tempos, escondido numa altura em que o mundo precisava urgentemente da sua presença e da sua força? Elle tinha razão, o que ela lhe dissera não tinha fundamento. Mas Irina acreditava em si própria, na sua lucidez. E a sua cabeça dizia-lhe que aquilo não fora nenhuma ilusão, nem fruto de um stress.

Irina acabou a sua investigação naquele dia depois de encontrar um corredor onde passavam colegas da sua equipa. Estava exausta e esfomeada. Precisava urgentemente de comida e descanso. Quando entrou na sua casa, Ginny foi ter com ela:

- Onde te enfiaste? Nem sequer foste jantar. – Irina sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Ginny. – Sabes que não devias fazer isso. Dás demasiado nas vistas.

- Eu sei… - Irina disse. – Mas é que… Eles nem sequer reparam na minha ausência, já somos tão poucos. E eu perdi-me de novo. – Ginny riu.

- Desculpa, mas é engraçado. – Irina riu também. – Bom, espera aqui. – Ginny subiu ao dormitório e voltou a descer com um pedaço de bolo e um pacote de bolachas. – Deves estar esfomeada.

- Ah!, obrigada. – Irina começou a comer. – Estou com muita fome.

- Elle, eu estava a pensar… - Laura tirou o livro das mãos da amiga chamando-lhe a atenção. – Eu percebi aquilo que fizeste no dia do baile. Só não percebo porque foi logo com a tua colega de Pahtellons.

- Era a que eu conhecia melhor para poder atacar e dar um arraso. – Elle explicou simples levantando-se e colocando-se em frente ao espelho. – Agora, sinceramente, não achas que andam todos a desconfiar muito menos de mim? Da nossa equipa, claro.

- Oh, claro que acho. Agora, olham para ti como se já tivesses dado uma prova de confiança. – Laura disse pondo-se por trás dela e sorrindo-lhe pelo seu reflexo. – Mas não te vou mentir. – Ela desfez o seu sorriso. – Isto tem que ser aos poucos. Não consegues "entrar" na equipa por uma cena apenas. Eles desconfiam demasiado.

- Sim. – Elle sentou-se na sua cama a ler o seu livro.

- Devias queimar esse livro. – Laura disse. – Se eles descobrem que estás a ler um livro muggle…Tudo cai por terra.

- Sim, eu sei. – Elle disse escondendo o livro. – Mas eu gosto muito dele e tem um valor sentimental muito importante. Foi a minha melhor amiga que me deu quando tive o meu único brilhante a Adivinhação. Foi no quinto ano, quando estava num dia muito mau.

- Elle, conta-me mais sobre ti. Eu sei tão pouco da tua vida. – Laura sentou-se a seu lado. – Do que é que mais gostas?

- Eu amo a minha família e os meus amigos. Adoro quiditch e xadrez. Adoro voar e jogar como seeker. – Elle respondeu. – E tu?

- Eu? Quase o mesmo que tu. Só não gosto muito de quiditch. Prefiro voar sem ter que fazer mais alguma coisa. Voar apenas pelo prazer que dá. Depois gosto de muitas mais coisas, de ler. Acho que tu também. – Laura disse com um sorriso. – Quando estou de férias, converso com uns amigos que são muggles e vemos séries na televisão. É muito giro. Depois vamos à praia e jogamos voley e futebol.

- É muito bom fazer desporto na praia. Eu também gosto de o fazer. – Elle disse. – E adoro ir ao cinema. – Laura acenou concordando com o gosto. – Vais de férias, este Natal?

- Sim. Tenho saudades da minha família. – Laura respondeu. – E tu?

- Também vou. Quero muito ver os meus pais e o meu irmão, que é o meu melhor amigo. Somos tão parecidos. Ele é um dos meus modelos de vida. – Elle disse-lhe dando um sorriso enorme. – Tu adorarias conhecê-lo. Ele consegue ser muito simpático para as pessoas. Ao mesmo tempo, temos personalidades parecidas e muito diferentes.

- Eu acho que a tua família deve ser toda muito simpática. Só por esta amostra. – Laura apontou para ela. Elle sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Cada uma deitou-se em sua cama e acabaram por adormecer pensando que mesmo no meio daquela guerra horrível que conseguia envolver o mundo inteiro em morte, nascera a sua amizade e cumplicidade.

Elle acordou muito cedo. Dissera que ia procurar Dumbledore a Irina para a deixar descansada mas prometera, e ela faria-o. Já tinha procurado por alguns dos andares mais altos com que ficara e agora ia percorrer as masmorras. Não conhecia bem o local, mas isso havia sido em todos os corredores por que procurava. Era difícil estar numa escola que mais parecia um labirinto. Nem placas tinha a dizer onde eram as coisas.

Irina também procurava. Aquela lembrança de Dumbledore naquele corredor corria-a por dentro. Era difícil ter que pensar que aquilo era impossível e que ela tinha visto. Para muita gente aquilo significaria que ela era maluca. Mas não, ela tinha a certeza.

Elle detestava as masmorras porque elas não davam grande luminosidade e ela não podia realizar o feitiço lumus. Sinceramente, ela até tinha medo de andar por locais que desconhecia. Podia ir parar a locais desagradáveis e ela não queria isso. Mas tinha que correr os seus riscos pela amiga.

Irina odiava procurar uma coisa e nunca a encontrar e era ainda pior quando se tratava de pessoas. Parecia que todo o seu esforço não dava em nada, que a pessoa que estava a procurar gozava com ela. Estava cada vez mais convencida de que tivera apenas uma ilusão, talvez Elle tivesse razão e ela estivesse a ficar demasiado obcecada.

"Chega por hoje", pensaram as duas amigas ao mesmo tempo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

- Olá, Irina. – Elle cumprimentou, entrando na sala do encontro.

- Olá, Elle, descobriste alguma coisa? – A amiga perguntou ansiosa.

- Sobre o Dumbledore? Não, nada! Sobre o Snape, pouco mais do que isso. Bem, muito pouco, só ao certo, a sua família. Ele é meio-sangue. – Elle informou. – Foi um aluno brilhante.

- Eu não vi o Dumbledore em lado nenhum. Não faço ideia de onde ele possa estar. E também não sei onde procurar mais. Todos os livros dizem o mesmo: o Dumbledore é um homem brilhante, o melhor feiticeiro do mundo, receado pelo V, não agora, que ele pensa que está morto, e rejeitou o cargo de Ministro duas ou três vezes, não sei bem.

- Foram três vezes. – Elle disse. – Então, muitos poucos avanços, pelos vistos. – Elle abriu a sua mochila, tirando de lá um livro, que entregou a Irina.

- O livro da Rita Skeeter sobre o Dumbledore? Mas tu aconselhaste-me a não lê-lo, Elle. Por que é que mo estás a dar? – Elle sentou-se na cadeira. – Elle?

- Tu sabes o quanto eu admirava esse homem, Irina, ele sempre foi o meu herói, eu ainda o admiro. Isso em nada mudou a minha opinião, mas não nego que estão aí coisas dificeis de se ler. E por isso mesmo, eu acho que tu precisas mais disso do que eu, talvez consigas encaixá-lo na tua investigação. – Elle falou, sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – Irina guardou o livro. – Tenho que ter cuidado para não mostrar que o leio. Os Gryffindors são muito leais ao Dumbledore. Eles estão a pensar criar de novo o E.D. – Informou Irina. – Aliás, eles já decidiram criá-lo.

- Isso é bom, dá mais força. Pena que eu não possa entrar. Tenho a certeza que me faria muito bem. – Elle falou tristemente. – Maldita a hora em que fui parar aos Slytherin!

- Eu vou entrar e sempre te posso ensinar algumas coisas, sempre te posso contar como foi lá, talvez te dê força para continuar também. – Irina sorriu.

- Obrigada! Sempre é mais uma força! – Elle agradeceu. – Eu tenho é que continuar a investigar o Snape. Mas até nas biografias ele é misterioso.

- Sim, faz isso, que eu leio este livro e logo depois, tentaremos juntar as investigações para perceber melhor o que aconteceu. Talvez descobrindo isso saibamos a melhor maneira de agir. – Irina concordou.

- Pois… Mas quando os meus pais souberam que o Dumbledore tinha sido morto, eles nem quiseram acreditar e depois descobriram que tinha sido o Snape, porque só depois é que lhes disseram, foi horrível para eles. E, depois, quando souberam que eu vinha para aqui? Ficaram tão preocupados… Mandam-me bastantes cartas, só para eu responder que estou bem e lhe falar muito pouco das aulas, porque agora até a correspondência vigiam. Nós temos sempre muito cuidado com isso. – Elle falou.

- Pois os meus pais nem precisam de ter cuidado com o que enviam. – Irina falou rapidamente. – Desde que estou em Hogwarts não me enviaram uma única carta. Pedi-lhes há pouco tempo um manto novo e nem isso se dignaram a mandar. Eles estão muito magoados com o que fiz, muito desiludidos, esperavam mais de mim. Mas eu tenho a certeza de que eles se preocupam, sou a sua única filha, eles amam-me, mas é difícil para eles, eu acho, dizer-me alguma coisa.

- Só que tu também estás triste e desiludida com eles… - Percebeu Elle com um sorriso de apoio.

- Claro, espera-se sempre o perdão dos pais. Eles agem como se eu tivesse morto alguém. – Irina explicou. – Enfim… Coisas tristes. Então e o teu irmão? Como vai ele no Quidditch?

- O Leon? Ele é um óptimo seeker. Ele vai dar-se bem até ao final da sua carreira. Ele está muito preocupado connosco. – Elle disse-lhe. – Eu comunico com ele através de um espelho que ele…

- Connosco? O teu irmão preocupado comigo? – Irina questionou. – Ele nunca gostou de mim. Já te esqueceste que nós andamos sempre às turras?

- É diferente. As circunstâncias são outras. – Elle rolou os olhos. – E, de qualquer maneira, vocês andam sempre às turras por causa de mim. Vocês querem sempre tentar mostrar que um se preocupa mais comigo do que o outro. Ou então, querem mostrar quem é mais parecido comigo.

- Tu és tão convencida. – Irina disse. – Eu só acho que o teu irmão controla demasiado a tua vida. – Elle levantou a sobrancelha, questionadora. – Não, isso não é verdade. É esse o teu problema. Demasiado convencida. – Irina desviou a atenção.

- Tu e o meu irmão são os meus melhores amigos. E nós crescemos juntos, Irina. Contigo, aprendi a dar umas escapadelas durante a noite. Com ele, aprendi a apanhar uma snitch. – Irina sorriu.

- Pois, comigo nunca aprenderias a apanhar uma snitch. Eu até gosto de ver Quidditch e isso, mas voar? Que horror! Só se for mesmo necessário. – Irina odiava voar.

- De uma maneira ou de outra, nós os três partilhamos muita coisa. – A amiga disse. – Somos uma boa equipa. Acho que os nossos pais também sempre quiseram isso, que nós nos dessemos bem. As nossas famílias já são amigas há gerações. E evoluiram juntas.

- Sim, e ainda bem que não temos a mania de que o sangue puro é o único a merecer lugar no mundo da magia. Ainda bem que a nossas famílias sempre nos ensinaram a ser abertas a todas as pessoas. – Irina falou contente, concluindo aquele encontro com um enorme sorriso nos lábios


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Passado alguns dias, as equipas entravam pela porta do Salão quando se depararam com um cenário… De um certo modo, estranho. Vários bonecos estavam espalhados por toda a divisão. Muitos não sabiam que esse boneco era o bugs bunny, um boneco muggle.

Os gryffindors olhavam para o maior que lá estava. Este estava sentado na cadeira do director, imponente, como se aquele lugar lhe pertencesse e como se estivesse a fitar superiormente Snape, que ainda olhava em volta do salão. Havia no candeeiro, havia em cima de todas as mesas e em todas as tochas do grande Salão. Podia-se dizer que quem tinha feito aquilo tivera muito trabalho.

Os ravenclaws e hufflepufs fitavam os gryffindor pensando que aquilo tinha sido preparado por alguns deles. Queriam ter tido aquela ideia antes deles, mas já não importava quem tinha feito mas o que aquilo significava. A escola estava a mostrar que não ia desistir da luta, que não se ia submeter àquela força que já invadira o castelo. Os alunos agora lutavam juntos contra o terror que se vivia no mundo.

Os slytherins olhavam para aquilo julgando aquela atitude demasiado estúpida, arrogante e imprudente. Não percebiam o que se passava ou o que tinham que fazer. Viam que os alunos das outras equipas ganhavam forças com aquela afronta. E alguns deles também ganhavam essas forças tão necessárias.

- Para terem um castigo menor, quem fez isto que avance. – Disse Carrow aproximando-se dos gryffindors. Snape impediu-o e olhou em volta. Num momento, com um aceno de varinha, os bonecos desapareceram todos.

- Esta brincadeira vai ter um castigo à altura. – Disse o director. – Não pensem que sairão ilesos disto. Quebraram a rotina e a organização desta escola. Não sairão ilesos. Agora, sugiro que os culpados, assumam. – Ele olhou para os alunos. – Não dizem nada? Muito bem. – Ele acenou a mão e os Carrow aproximaram-se dele. Falaram durante algum tempo baixo sem mais ninguém ouvir. – Sentem-se! – Os alunos sentaram-se. – Estes… bonecos foram originados de um feitiço de multiplicação. Um professor vai passar por vocês e pegar na vossa varinha vendo quem usou um feitiço de multiplicação recentemente. – Os alunos começaram a comentar. Não podiam dar assim a sua varinha. A varinha é a alma de um feiticeiro, a sua companheira de uma vida, a sua mais leal amiga. Snape avançou para a mesa dos slytherins.

- Olha, até as dos slytherins vão ver. – Comentou Neville para Ginny que estava ao lado de Irina.

- Claro que sim. – Ginny disse. – Já nem os slytherins fazem o que todos esperam. Quer dizer, alguns deles.

- Isso é bom, não é? – Irina perguntou. – Assim, o outro lado não está tão poderoso dentro da escola. Foram vocês que fizeram isto?

- Não. – Responderam Neville e Ginny ao mesmo tempo. – Mas eu gostava de ter tido esta ideia. – Continuou Neville.

- Sim, eu também. – Ginny sorriu. – É um boneco muggle. Está óptimo. Ou estava. O Snape já tirou os bonecos. – Naquela altura, já por todo o salão sabia-se que o que tinha "invadido" o castelo era um boneco muggle o que agravava mais as coisas. Os alunos estavam mesmo a fazer frente àquela ditadura e àquele narcisismo que se vivia naqueles tempos.

- Eu gostei mais do que estava na cadeira do Snape. Parecia que o estava a desafiar. Na minha opinião acho que o bugs bunny ganhou. – Ginny e Irina riram baixinho. – E na minha também opinião, acho que ele fazia um melhor trabalho do que o Snape, como director.

- Já viste, Laura, o que fizeram? – Elle comentou baixinho para a amiga que estava ao seu lado. – O Snape não vai perdoar isto.

- Isso, se ele descobrir quem o fez. – Disse Laura. – Estas coisas vão continuar a acontecer até ao final do ano lectivo. – Elle olhou para Snape que se aproximava lentamente pegando em todas as varinhas embora com bastante reticência por parte dos alunos. Dar a varinha a um outro feiticeiro era assustador. Um feiticeiro sem varinha era um feiticeiro nu.

- Miss Eagle, a sua varinha. – Laura olhou-o reticente quanto ao gesto que fazia para tirar a varinha. Ela entregou-lha. Snape esteve com ela um momento nas mãos e devolveu-a. – Muito bem. – Snape olhou para Elle.

- Mademoiselle Rouchouse. – Ele estendeu a mão.

- Director… - Elle também era uma feiticeira. Ela não queria dar assim a sua varinha, mas também não tinha nada a esconder. – Sim… Aqui tem. – Snape pegou na varinha e devolveu-a de seguida.

– Avançando.

- Eu não acredito é que vou ter que dar a minha varinha… - Neville disse. – Oh, não, nós vamos ter que a mostrar ao Snape. – Snape vinha na sua direcção. – Também não sei qual seria pior. Se o Snape, se os Carrow.

- Eu acho que seria igual, mas como nós não temos nada a esconder, não tememos. – Irina disse. – Embora ter que dar a minha varinha seja um pouco complicado.

- Longbottom, a varinha. – Neville olhou-o desafiador.

- E por que lhe daria eu a minha varinha? – Neville tinha a varinha no ar. – Ela é minha.

- Ora, Longbottom, não me digas que estás a admitir. – Snape disse. – Eu já avisei que mais alguma coisa e vocês os três são expulsos. Expulsos, ouviram? – Neville entregou-lhe a varinha. – Muito bem, sem nada a apontar. Miss Weasley. – Ginny deu-lhe a varinha. – Também sem nada. Miss Saint-Claire. – Irina olhou para a varinha que estava na sua mão. Que palhaçada era aquela? – Miss Saint-Claire. – Ela estendeu o braço e ele tirou a varinha. – Muito bem, estão inocentes. – Disse Snape entregando-lhe a varinha.

Os professores enventualmente acabaram de ler as varinhas e falaram entre si. Os alunos esperavam o veredicto na expectativa.

- Quem é que terá feito? – Perguntou Ginny ansiosa.

- Eu acho que eles não descobriram. – Disse Irina. – Se não já se sabia. Assim que se tivesse descoberto. A sério. Não estou preocupada com ninguém. Acho que tiveram muito cuidado para não serem apanhados. Quase que adivinho que a comida vai aparecer. – As mesas do salão foram cheias de comida e de louça. Ginny riu para Irina. – E que depois os professores se vão sentar e mandar-nos para as aulas depois de tomarmos o pequeno-almoço. Já devíamos estar nas aulas. Ao menos não temos Magia Negra, que era a primeira aula da manhã. – Disse para Neville. – Isso é bom.

- Eu sei. – Neville sorriu.

Os alunos ainda falavam entre si sobre a cena que tinham encontrado e o que se tinha passado a seguir. Os professores sentaram-se nos seus lugares observando os alunos.

- É incrível como a rotina já começou outra vez, não é? – Perguntou Ginny.

- A rotina? – Irina perguntou. – Para mim, isto começou a tornar-se interessante. Viram como os Carrow e o Snape reagiram? Quiseram logo descobrir quem tinha feito aquilo. Nós estamos a fazer-lhes frente de uma maneira que noutros tempos seria apenas uma traquinice que seria visto como mais uma coisa comum numa escola e ainda por cima, os alunos tinham usado o que tinham aprendido. Mas nestes tempos, esta coisa sem grande dimensão, algo pequeno, é uma afronta. É fantástico! As pequenas vitórias são boas. Fazem-nos crescer, amadurecer. Ficamos preparados para algo de grande dimensão e é disso que precisamos. De preparação, de crescer, de ter experiência.

- Sabes? Tens razão. – Ginny disse. – Devagar se vai ao longe. E um pequeno passo como este é algo que vai estar na nossa memória quando tivermos que preparar algo grande. Adoro ver que as pessoas não estão a desistir apesar das investidas do Quem-nós-sabemos e dos devoradores. É tão bom sentir que não estamos sozinhos nesta luta constante. Às vezes é preciso alguém nos lembrar disso. – Nos olhos de Ginny lia-se uma certa tristeza. Irina abraçou-a. – Nós não vamos desistir. Até ao fim.

- Até ao fim, Ginny, até ao fim. – Disseram Neville e Irina ao mesmo tempo.

- Antes de vocês irem para as aulas, tenho algo a dizer. – Snape levantou-se da cadeira. – Quem fez isto não pense que não é por não ter sido descoberto que isto foi esquecido. Nós nunca esquecemos nada. – Ele disse ameaçador. – Para a próxima vez que pensarem fazer algo assim, pensem melhor. As consequências poderão ser desvastadoras. Agora, avancem para as aulas.

Os alunos saíram assim que o director deu permissão. O ruído era ainda maior do que outras vezes. Os alunos já não estavam tão bem controlados mais. Na verdade, aquilo era mesmo normal. Depois de terem visto tanta destruição e tanto terror, era natural pensarem em combatê-lo porque aguentarem parados não conseguiam.

Durante dias falou-se bastante sobre o acontecimento do bugs bunny e todos queriam saber quem tinha feito aquilo mas isso não se descobriu. Quem o tinha feito tinha mantido o segredo muito bem escondido.

Nesses dias, Elle e Irina não se puderam encontrar, nem procurar por Dumbeldore, pois a escola estava a ser mais vigiada pelos professores devoradores. Mas o pior era que já sentiam saudades de conversar uma com a outra. Antes, em Pahtellons, elas falavam a todo o momento e sempre que queriam. Mas agora, por causa daquela ditadura que se vivia, não conseguiam fazê-lo. E elas sentiam necessidade de conversarem e de partilharem as suas experiências.

Por fim, a escola voltou ao normal e elas conseguiram encontrar-se na mesma sala. Elle tinha chegado em primeiro e Irina entrava agora na sala.

- Então, como é que tu estás? – Perguntou Elle com um sorriso. Irina abraçou-a apertado. – Eu estou bem.

- Eu também. Dentro do possível, claro. – Irina encolheu os ombros e a amiga repetiu o gesto. – E aquilo do bugs bunny. – Elle riu. – Foi brutal! E os meus colegas ficaram cheios de força. Fenomenal! Muito bom! Mesmo.

- Oh, pois foi. – Elle ria-se. – Eu e a Laura passámos dias a falar sobre isso e a rir das caras dos Carrows e do Snape. Lindo, mesmo.

- E na sala comum? – Irina falou. – Todos nós demos a nossa opinião. Já temos bugs bunnys e tudo. – Elas riram-se. – E já fizemos um concurso de quem conseguia desenhá-lo melhor. Claro que fui eu que ganhei.

- É incrível, não é? Arranjarmos alguma coisa para nos animar mesmo quando tudo parece poder magoar-nos. – Elle falou. – É como se fosse instinto de sobrevivência. Acho que ninguém gosta muito de olhar e ver sempre sombras. É terrível. Ainda bem que aquilo do bugs bunny nos animou.

- Tu tiveste uma óptima ideia, Elle. O Bugs Bunny é um boneco muggle, assim que se soube desse facto a força transmitida tornou-se ainda maior. Foi uma afronta enorme e os alunos têm noção disso, eles adoraram ver que nós ainda temos força para lutar, que nós temos a capacidade de fazer frente a esta ditadura. Nós não vamos desistir até ao fim, foi isso que a Ginny disse depois daquela cena e eu concordei porque é verdade. Desistir? Nunca!

Irina estava mais forte, mais decidida, fazendo Elle ter orgulho nela. Quando a directora de Pahtellons lhes dissera que iriam para Hogwarts, Irina tinha-se mostrado a mais assustada. Podia ter aceite o desafio depois devido à sua coragem, mas Elle sabia que Irina fora muito reticente. Ainda bem que ajudou a amiga nisso. Não que Elle não tivesse as suas incertezas, ela tinha, mas ela não o podia mostrar e, tendo feito isso, foi também ganhando força à medida que os planos de ambas davam certo. Por sua parte, Elle já tinha feito alguns Slytherin verem o lado do bem com a ajuda de Laura, e, pela parte de Irina, ela já tinha feito com que confiassem nela e, consequentemente, sabia mais do que se passava lá fora, e isso ajudava as duas.

- Pois, e sempre deu para uma pausa das nossas investigações, ocupámos a nossa cabeça com isso e saímo-nos bastante bem ao não usar a varinha para o feitiço de multiplicação. Foi mais difícil não ter nada para canalizar a magia, mas foi o melhor a fazer.

Elle lembrava-se da manhã do Bugs Bunny (era como os alunos chamavam àquele dia). As duas amigas acordaram muito cedo, eram cinco da manhã, poucos estavam a pé. Entraram no Salão Principal de mansinho com o cuidado de não serem vistas e multiplicaram os bonecos em primeiro lugar. Tinham aprendido usar feitiços sem a varinha sozinhas durante o último Verão. A ideia partira dela própria, que sempre adorara essa capacidade de Albus Dumbledore e Irina mostrara-se entusiasmada, o que tornara tudo muito mais fácil. Se a amiga não tivesse gostado da ideia demoraria muito mais tempo a conseguir produzir feitiços com as suas próprias mãos. Assim, sempre se ajudaram uma à outra.

- Eu bem que precisava de uma pausa da investigação sobre o Dumbledore. Estava muito obcecada e a ti uma pausa também deve ter feito bem.

Irina falou, mordendo o lábio. A verdade é que continuava a pensar dia e noite no que viu no Haloween, não conseguia esquecer assim a sua investigação.

Com Elle passava-se o mesmo. A ideia de investigarem os dois homens partiu de Irina, mas ela concordara imediatamente com a amiga e agora estava demasiado absorvida por saber mais do homem que enganara Albus Dumbledore tão bem a ponto de o matar sem o outro ao menos desconfiar.

- Pois fez, mas de certo tens mais alguma coisa sobre o Dumbledore. – Replicou Elle.

- Não. – Irina respondeu. – Eu li o livro da Rita Skeeter. Aquilo assustou-me, Elle, o que ele fez. Percebi o que querias dizer, são coisas mesmo muito dificéis de se ler, os planos dele de dominar os Muggles… Foi horrível ler isso e toda a história da família… Eu não sei o que dizer ou mesmo o que pensar se tal é verdade, mas eu não posso negar que o Dumbledore fez actos fantásticos por todos nós. – Irina suspirou. – Eu ainda estou a tentar encaixar as coisas.

- Ok, então eu vou continuar a investigar sobre o Snape e depois vemos se conseguimos ligar tudo. – Elle sentou-se em frente a Irina. – E tu? Novidades?

- Não vou passar o Natal em casa, vou passá-lo aqui. Os meus pais mandaram-me uma carta ontem a dizer-me isso. Queres ouvi-la? – Irina tirou a carta dos pais e leu-a em voz alta: – "Bonjour, Irina. Depois de muito falarmos, eu e a tua mãe decidimos que o melhor é passares o Natal em Hogwarts. Esperemos que estejas bem. Ass. Levert Saint-Claire." Amável, não?

- Que mau não poderes ir passar o Natal em tua casa. Se eu pudesse convidava-te para vires comigo, mas acho que o melhor é não estarmos juntas nem fora de Hogwarts. – Irina percebeu.

- Eu sei… Mas sabes o que é o pior de tudo? – Ela estava furiosa. – Mandaram-me uma carta e não tiveram a decência de me mandar o manto que eu ando há tempos a pedir. – Elle riu-se suavemente, mas conseguia perceber a mágoa que a amiga sentia por não passar o Natal com a sua família. – Mesmo assim, vou pedir-lhes uma prenda. Eu estava a pensar em pedir-lhes um animal de estimação, mas acho que não teria tempo para ele, de modo que lhes vou pedir um vestido de gala e outro mais informal para a primavera. Também lhes vou comprar prendas na próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Vou dar um novo fato ao meu pai, ele falou muito nisso nas férias e, conhecendo como o conheço, ainda não deve ter comprado. À minha mãe vou dar uns sapatos lindos que vi no outro dia na vila, são mesmo o seu estilo.

- Eu também vou comprar prendas, mas não em Hogsmeade, compro quando chegar a casa. – Elle falou. – Mas também já sei mais ou menos o que vou comprar.

- Que bom, já tens tudo planeado então. – Irina falou docemente. – Eu não faço ideia de como será o Natal aqui, mas tenho quase a certeza de que não vai ser uma festa. Muito poucos alunos devem ficar cá, se é que fica algum para além de mim. Espero bem que sim.

- Vai tudo correr bem se tu ficares na tua e não levantares ondas. – Elle aconselhou, temendo pela amiga. – Eu não te vou escrever, Irina, mas eu dou-te o espelho pelo qual contacto com o Leon e depois nós falamos quando pudermos, mas tens de ter cuidado para não o descobrirem.

- Ok, então depois dás-mo quando nos encontrarmos pela última vez antes da partida para as férias. – Irina falou. – Então, mas conta-me! Fizeste algum progresso na equipa? Eles já confiam mais em ti?

- Não. Mas pelo menos estão menos desconfiados. Sinto que já tenho mais liberdade. Aquele ataque de palavras fingido convenceu-os um pouco e, mesmo que te pareça pouco, foi um progresso bastante bom. Agora já reparam em mim, não por desconfiarem, mas por quererem saber quem eu sou realmente, se sou de confiança. – Elle respondeu. – Acho que, com o tempo, consiga algo mais.

- Boa, se ganhares a sua confiança, mesmo que seja uma confiança pequena, sempre saberás mais sobre o outro lado. Mas, Elle, tem cuidado. – Elle sorriu. – Eu sei que, de nós as duas, sempre foste a mais cuidadosa, mas todo o cuidado é pouco.

- Ainda por cima na minha equipa. – Elle pegou nas mãos de Irina. – Eu sei, Irina, está descansada. Eu vou ter todo o cuidado do mundo.

- Óptimo. – Irina levantou-se. – Anteontem, para além da carta do meu pai, recebi outra. – Elle questionou-a com os olhos. – Uma carta do Pratoi.

- Do Pratoi? O que queria ele? – Perguntou Elle, levantando-se irritada.

- Saber se estava tudo bem comigo e se eu ia passar o Natal a casa. – Irina respondeu. – Eu mandei-lhe uma carta a dizer que estava tudo bem, as aulas iam bem e que passaria o Natal em Hogwarts.

- E ele mandou-te mais alguma coisa? – Elle perguntou.

- Umas flores, mas estavam um bocado remexidas. Provavelmente devem ter pensado que o Harry Potter podia estar escondido no ramo. – Elle riu com a piada da amiga. – Cada vez pior isto, já nem tentam esconder que mexem no que não lhes pertence.

- Mas o que é que o Pratoi quer ao certo? Esse idiota… Irina, não te esqueças do quanto ele te magoou. – Elle falou.

- Ele não me magoou assim tanto, Elle. – Irina discordou. – E eu gostei realmente dele quando namorámos. Ainda estaríamos juntos, se ele não…

- Se ele não te tivesse traído? – Elle completou cruelmente, mas tinha que abrir os olhos à amiga. – Foi melhor teres descoberto rapidamente. Caso contrário, magoar-te-ias muito mais.

- Eu sei, mas ele foi o meu namorado mais duradouro, quase que posso dizer o meu único namorado a sério, Elle. É normal eu sentir algum carinho por ele apesar de ele me ter traído. E não fui eu que descobri, foi ele que me contou, ele mostrou ser honesto e estava arrependido. Talvez devesse tê-lo perdoado, mas não o fiz e arrependo-me um pouco, porque depois dele, não tive mais ninguém, pelo menos, não seriamente. – Irina recordava-se do tempo de Pahtellons. – Eu só tenho jeito para seduzir, mas para manter, sou um zero à esquerda. Bem, nem toda a gente pode ser uma namoradeira incansável como tu. – Brincou ela, dando-lhe um safanão cúmplice com o ombro. Elle sorriu maliciosa.

- Sim, eu sou muito namoradeira. Já perdi a conta à quantia de namorados que tive, acho que nisso saí ao meu irmão. O Leon também teve muitas namoradas. Na verdade, eu penso que ele está a namorar com duas raparigas ao mesmo tempo. – Elle segredou.

- Claro, ele sempre foi um tarado. – Irina reclamou. – Ainda achas que eu não gosto dele por causa de ti. Quer dizer, quem gosta de uma pessoa que brinca com os sentimentos de alguém assim?

- Eu estava a brincar, Irina, sabes muito bem que o Leon era incapaz de brincar com os sentimentos de alguém. Tu não gostas dele, mas conhece-lo bastante bem. Nós os dois seríamos incapazes de traír. Mas ele está a namorar com uma mulher quando há duas semanas tinha outra. – Elle sorria divertida. – Eu também era assim. Acabava com um e na semana seguinte já tinha outro.

- E era difícil em Pahtellons. – Irina falou com reverência. – Tu tinhas muita sorte nos teus namorados, Elle. Eles eram todos maravilhosos, bom, mais ou menos, bom, eram maravilhosos para ti. Prefiro não opinar sobre o assunto, tens uns gostos diferentes dos meus. Isso dá para ver no que toca a homens.

- Claro, eu tenho muito melhor gosto que tu. – Elle falou na brincadeira. – Mas eles eram mesmo maravilhosos. Olha, por exemplo, o Matheus, ele beijava muitissimo bem e depois os seus abraços eram quentes e… - Irina interrompeu-a:

- Poupa-me os pormenores, Elle. – A amiga sorriu. – Mas o Pratoi também era bom namorado. Eu era feliz, mas eu não tive culpa de ele me trair, a decisão foi dele. Eu sei que o satisfazia, ele é que perdeu.

- É isso mesmo. – Elle olhou-a. – Eu vou confessar-te uma coisa, Irina. – A amiga questionou-a com o olhar. – Eu tive inveja de ti quando soube que tinhas perdido a virgindade antes de mim. – Irina riu-se gostosamente, sendo acompanhada por Elle. – Mas quando eu perdi a virgindade, eu deixei de ter. O sexo não é nada de especial. Não é que não tenha sido bom ter sexo com o Grunt, mas pensei que fosse a melhor coisa do mundo pela maneira como falam de sexo, percebes? Não perdi grande coisa.

- Pois não. É muito melhor dançar, ter amigos. Mas talvez pensemos assim, porque não o fizemos com a pessoa certa. Se calhar os nossos pares eram todos maus na cama. Bem, eu só tive o Pratoi, por isso, pode muito bem ser isso. – Irina falou.

- A minha opinião mantém-se. O sexo é muito bom, mas não é a melhor coisa do mundo como muitas pessoas dizem. – Elle analisou. – Mas não posso dizer que não esteja com saudades…

- Elle, não faças isso a ti própria! Não te atormentes. – Irina passou a mão pelo cabelo, mostrando cansaço. – Ainda por cima, em Hogwarts.

- És mesmo estúpida. Em Hogwarts? Nunca! Pelo menos, não enquanto a guerra durar. – Ela abanou a cabeça, censurando as palavras da amiga. – Bom, pareces-me cansada. O melhor é irmos embora.

- Concordo. Eu vou primeiro. – Irina despediu-se da amiga com um beijo na face, deixando a sala de seguida. Elle foi-se embora pouco depois.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Elle estava no expresso de Hogwarts numa cabine cheia de Slytherins. O expresso estava cheio, não havendo por isso maneira de estar sozinha a pensar em tudo o que se passava à sua volta. Estava do lado da janela. Apesar de ser meio da tarde o céu estava cinzento, carregado com nuvens quase negras, viam-se alguns dementors ao longe, mas nada de extraordinário naqueles tempos tão maus.

Quando Elle chegou a casa, Leon correu a abraçá-la, levantando-a no ar. Elle já tinha saudades da família. Em Pahtellons, sentia também saudades mas havia mais felicidades para não pensar tanto na falta da família.

- Maninha, que saudades! – Leon disse dando-lhe um beijo. – Como estás tu? Estás bem? Não estás ferida, pois não? – Aquelas perguntas nunca tinham sido feitas quando chegava da escola para passar as férias de Natal.

- Sim, estou bem. E não, não estou ferida. – Elle segurava na cara do irmão analisando-a. – O que é que queres, Leon? Achas que eu não aguento? Achas-me assim tão fraca de cabeça?

- Não, não acho. Tu sabes bem que não. Tu és uma das pessoas mais fortes que conheço. Sei que tu me vais deixar orgulhoso. – Leon disse com um sorriso. – Esta minha expressão é de preocupação. Estou preocupado com a minha maninha preferida.

- Parvo, não tens mais nenhuma. – Elle disse empurrando-o suavemente com um sorriso na cara. Leon riu.

- Mas não deixas de ser a minha maninha preferida. – Leon respondeu. – Mas estás mesmo bem?

- Sim, estou. E ainda melhor agora que cheguei a casa. Onde estão os pais? – Elle perguntou dando a carteira ao irmão.

- Eles foram fazer umas compras de Natal. – Leon respondeu. – E a Irina, como é que ela se está a safar?

- Muito bem, melhor do que eu. – Ela respondeu sentando-se no sofá. – Ninnguém sabe quão amigas somos porque senão… - Os pais abriram a porta e Elle correu a abraçá-los. – Pai, mãe! Como é que vocês estão?

- Muito bem, Elle. – Respodeu o pai dirigindo-se para o sofá com a mulher e a filha.

- Agora, conta-nos tudo, o que é que se passa dentro daquele castelo? – Perguntou a mãe olhando para a filha atentamente.

- Bom… Tem sido um bocado cansativo ter lá os Carrow como professores e ter que fingir que sou inimiga da Irina. Mas mantenho as minhas notas às disciplinas que se mantêm. – Elle respondeu desviando a atenção.

- Sabes que não nos importam as tuas notas, mas o teu bem-estar. – O pai disse seriamente.

- Mas eu estou bem. Estou nos slytherin. Quem mais sofre são os gryffindors. Aquilo é tão triste. Eles fazem frente e as consequências são horríveis. Logo na primeira aula de Magia Negra um deles foi torturado com a maldição cruciatus. – Aquelas palavras eram suficientes para mostrar o ambiente que se vivia em Hogwarts.

Elle foi deitar-se depois de falar com os pais e o irmão. Estava exausta de tentar suavizar os acontecimentos que tinham acontecido em Hogwarts. Naquele momento, estava preocupada com Irina que tinha ficado no castelo sem muita mais gente. Ela foi até ao quarto do irmão, depois de um pensamento rápido, abrindo a porta sem antes bater.

- Ei, Elle, qual é a tua? – Leon estava enrolado com uma toalha pois tinha acabado de sair do duche.

- Desculpa, mano. Mas também já te vi em figuras bem piores. – Elle olhou em volta. – Onde está o espelho com que costumas contactar-me?

- Para quê? – Leon perguntou abrindo uma caixa e tirando de lá o espelho. – Não me digas que queres ver como é que o decorei. – Leon atirou-lho e ela apanhou-o num movimento rápido. – Ainda bem que este tempo parada, não te está a deixar enferrujada. – Elle deitou-se na cama.

- Deixei o meu espelho com a Irina e quero saber como é que ela está. – Leon deitou-se ao seu lado. – Não te vais vestir?

- Elle, como estás? – Irina perguntou com um sorriso. – Leon, olá!

- Olá, Irina. Diz-me uma coisa, está tudo calmo por aí? – Leon perguntou verdadeiramente preocupado.

- Sim, está. Também é só o primeiro dia de férias. – Irina olhou para Elle assim que respondeu. – Estás a gostar dessa pausa?

- A adorar, amiga. – Elle respondeu rindo. – Olha, se precisares de alguma coisa, diz-me. Estou com medo por ti.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou bem. Não te preocupes à toa. – Irina respondeu. – Agora, vê se aproveitas essas férias com a tua família porque bem mereces. E tu, Leon, vê se lhe tiras algumas saudades para ela aguentar até à Pascoa, ok? – Leon riu.

- Claro! – Ele abraçou a irmã.

- Ah!, e veste-te. – Elle riu mais a amiga. – Adoro-te, Elle, vê se me trazes alguma coisa de França.

- Combinado. Amanhã, falamos. – Elle piscou o olho e guardou o espelho na caixa que estava na mão do irmão.

- Espero que ela fique bem. – Leon disse apertando a irmã. – Tu estás a temer por ela, não estás? – Ele tirou uns boxers e vestiu-os por baixo da toalha. Elle sorriu e rolou na cama. Momentos depois o irmão deitou-se ao seu lado. – Dormes comigo, hoje? – Elle olhou-o e sorriu respondendo que sim com a cabeça. – E agora, podes falar-me desse medo que te atormenta por causa da Irina. Eu estou aqui. – E era verdade, o irmão estava ali. Ao seu lado. A apoiá-la qualquer que fosse o assunto.

Irina arrumou o espelho cuidadosamente numa caixa que estava protegida de feitiços de convocação e suspirou. Era o primeiro dia de férias. Acabara de vir do jantar que foi horrivelmente solitário e incomodativo. A escola estava vazia, não fosse pela presença dos professores. Todos os alunos tinham ido passar férias em casa, o que era perfeitamente compreensível naquele tempo. Mas, embora Irina estivesse feliz por eles, tinha que sentir pena de si própria, não era nada agradável para ela estar ali sozinha. Ainda bem que sempre podia trocar cartas com Pratoi e com Ginny, não que pudesse dizer muita coisa, mas sempre era bom falar com alguém.

Irina foi tomar banho, pensando na conversa que tivera com Elle e Leon, eles pareciam felizes juntos, desejava estar ali com eles e, de certo, eles queriam o mesmo, mas não podia, ou o plano das duas iria por água abaixo. Apesar de presa ali, Irina divertira-se a falar com eles e, de uma maneira ou de outra, adorou ver Leon bem e a salvo. Era verdade que a guerra estava mais forte no Reino Unido, mas havia muitos franceses envolvidos nela. Aliás, todo o mundo feiticeiro estava envolvido, afinal era o seu mundo que estava em perigo. Irina temia por todos, mas especialmente pela família e pelos amigos, Leon era um desses amigos.

Logo que saiu da casa de banho, já vestida, Irina olhou para as horas. Ainda não passara da hora do recolher e talvez se fosse noutro dia, já tinha saído para dar uma volta, mas a escola estava vazia e, se saísse e algum dos Carrow a visse, poderiam castigá-la por estar a tramar alguma coisa embora ela não estivesse. Então, decidiu dormir, ainda tinha muitos dias pela frente…

Levantou-se às seis da manhã e não conseguiu dormir mais. Um sentimento de insegurança rodeava-a ainda mais do que durante os dias de aulas. É claro que ela sabia que isso se devia ao facto de não haver mais nenhum aluno a passar o Natal na escola, mas, raios, era por isso mesmo que ela estava ainda com mais medo! Depois de tomar banho e vestir um vestido de veludo clássico, Irina desceu para o pequeno almoço, não que quisesse realmente tomá-lo, mas tinha de o fazer, caso contrário podia vir a ter muitos sarilhos.

- Bom dia, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire! – McGonagall cumprimentou Irina assim que ela entrou no Salão para o pequeno almoço. Nos seus olhos a aluna conseguia ver a pena por ela, por saber que ela tinha que passar o Natal ali. Conseguia ver que a professora procurava uma explicação para o facto de ela não ter ido passar o Natal com os pais, em sua casa, onde estaria feliz e acolhida.

- Bom dia, professora McGonagall. – Irina cumprimentou de volta, olhando depois para os outros professores. Flitiwic acenou, assim como Slughorn e a professora Sprout. Os outros estavam demasiado hirtos, quase nem se apercebendo da presença de Irina ali. Aquele Salão era enorme para ser usado por apenas meia dúzia de pessoas, Irina pensava olhando em seu redor… Como queria que as férias acabassem de uma vez por todas… Talvez estivesse a ser egoísta, mas era tão difícil estar ali sozinha…

Uma coruja poisou na mesa, deixando uma carta com um ramo de flores. Pratoi, sem dúvida nenhuma. Porém, outra coruja trazia consigo mais uma carta, despertando a curiosidade de Irina.

- Quem te terá escrito, Irina? – Perguntou-se ela, lendo o envelope. – Claro, Ginny, quem mais? – Estava um pouco triste, queria uma carta dos pais. Não que não gostasse de Ginny, mas ela queria ter notícias dos pais. Abrindo a carta da amiga, leu-a:

"Olá, Irina, como está a correr por aí? Está a correr tão bem como os teus trabalhos de Herbologia? Tenho quase a certeza que sim." – Irina sorriu. Ela era um desastre a Herbologia, tinha de ser Neville a ajudá-la constantemente. – "Bom, eu sei que deves ser a única a estar aí, mas não te esqueças que, sempre que precisares de falar com alguém, é só escrever, mas com cuidado. Por causa dos erros ortográficos, é claro." – Ela riu suavemente. Não era a erros ortográficos a que Ginny se referia realmente. O cuidado que ela lhe recomendava era com o que dizia nas cartas que escrevia, se escrevesse a coisa errada, podia ser perigoso para as duas. – "Beijos. Ass. Ginny Weasley"

- Merci, Ginny. – Disse ela, sorrindo com a carta da amiga. De seguida, passou os olhos pela carta de Pratoi e pelo ramo de margaridas. Não eram as suas flores favoritas, mas já era bastante bom ele ter-se lembrado dela.

Irina levantou-se de repente, decidida. Não podia ficar de braços cruzados. Tudo bem, estava mais controlada por ser a única, mas a verdade é que mesmo por ser a única aluna ali, os outros professores, mesmo os Carrow, se distraíam mais facilmente. Não pensava em fazer nada de mal, tinha apenas que encontrar Dumbledore, uma maneira de chegar ao sítio onde ele estava. Porque ela sentia que ele estava em Hogwarts, um verdadeiro director não abandona a sua escola e Dumbledore tinha sido o melhor director de Hogwarts. Despedindo-se dos professores com um aceno de cabeça, saiu com as suas coisas na mão e começou a andar pelo Castelo. Ele podia ser enorme, mas a francesa estava decidida a fazer com que o seu Natal em Hogwarts desse frutos.

O dia de Natal chegou rapidamente. Elle estava bem mais calma quanto a Irina. Nada de mau acontecera até ao momento e isso acalmava o seu espírito. Durante a manhã, ela e a mãe estiveram a preparar o almoço enquanto que o pai e o irmão enfeitavam a sala de jantar com pequenas bugigangas que dariam mais luz ao Natal.

- Mãe, podemos fazer bolo de abóbora. É muito bom. – Elle disse. A mãe concordou.

- Filha, achas que te sentes suficientemente razóavel em Hogwarts para lá continuares? Eu estou preocupada com a tua estadia lá. Não sei, tenho tanto medo por ti. E a Irina, como deve ser horrível para ela passar o Natal ali. – A mãe preocupava-se tanto com Elle e Leon como com Irina. O mesmo se passava com os pais de Irina. As suas famílias eram como uma grande família onde se partilhavam pais e filhos.

- Eu aguento, mãe. E de qualquer maneira, não quero sair de lá. Eu sei que tenho muito que fazer no castelo. Eu fico bem, mãe. Não te preocupes. – Elle abraçou-a.

- Não me peças isso porque é impossível não me preocupar contigo e com a Irina. Eu e os pais dela somos como irmãos. E falamos muitas vezes de vocês e no quanto nos preocupa vocês as duas lá, tão fora do nosso alcance e num ambiente tão sombrio.

- Sim, é mau, mãe, mas nós estamos bem. Temo-nos uma à outra. E ainda mais amigos. Temos tanta gente no nosso coração. Descansa que não estamos lá sozinhas. Nós nunca estamos sozinhas. Não enquanto nos lembrarmos das pessoas que amamos e por quem temos que sobreviver e lutar. – Elle sorriu e começou a fazer o bolo com a ajuda da mãe.

- Uhm, cheira tão bem. – Disse o pai assim que filha e mãe entraram na sala com as mãos cheias.

- Vá, sentem-se. – Disse Elle sentando-se também com um enorme sorriso.

O almoço passou com risos e conversas que tinham a sombra do que se passava. Porém, a família não ia deixar aquele mal ganhar.

Quando acabaram de comer e de trocar as prendas como normalmente faziam, foram para o sofá. Os pais num lado a namorar e os filhos noutro a conversarem.

- Mãe, pai, e que tal se formos passear ao jardim? – Perguntou Leon levantando-se mais a irmã.

- Sim, é uma boa ideia. Mas temos que nos agasalhar. – Disse o pai levantando-se e dirigindo-se, à frente até ao cabide.

O passeio em família foi rodeado de calor apesar da neve que caía lá fora. Elle já sentia saudades daquele jardim que escondia inúmeros acontecimentos que tinham tido lugar ali. Ela mesma tivera esses momentos. Aquele jardim era um dos seus lugares favoritos. Aprendera ali a ser feliz pois nunca fora mais feliz do que em casa, junto com a família e aqueles que eram mais próximos.

Nunca os dias para o Natal chegar passaram tão lentamente para Irina. E nunca lhe custara tanto acordar na manhã de Natal, não estava nada ansiosa pelas prendas, muito menos pelo pequeno almoço.

Desceu para a Sala Comum depois de tomar banho e se vestir. Enquanto descia as escadas, olhava para a grande árvore de Natal. Tão grande somente para ela e, apesar de tão bem iluminada, nem sequer a fascinava. Ela não queria sentir o Natal como mais um dia, mas era isso que ele estava a ser, que ele iria ser, naquela estúpida escola com um estúpido director, com dois estúpidos professores. Sem se conter chorou no sofá. Que raiva! Às vezes só lhe apetecia voltar atrás no tempo e nunca ter fugido da escola para ir a uma festa. Ela tinha noção que estava a ser covarde com esse desejo, mas sentia tanta raiva de estar ali sem poder realmente fazer nada de útil. Ao menos, se estivesse em Pahtellons, teria ido passar o Natal com a família e sempre poderia ser um pouco mais feliz. Mas por outro lado, também sentia que devia estar ali, a lutar, que tinha sido algo que a guiara até Hogwarts, algo superior a ela, que queria que ela tivesse a coragem de lutar.

Engolindo as lágrimas com palavras tranquilizadoras, Irina caminhou até à árvore e começou a abrir as prendas. Recebera uma camisola de Mrs. Weasley, o que a deixou felicíssima, parecia que a boa mulher a recebera de braços abertos sem sequer a conhecer, o que significava que Ginny falara bem dela à sua família. De Pratoi, recebeu uma pulseira de prata com pendentes de corações e árvores de Natal. Mas foi a prenda seguinte que a deixou mais feliz. Não, não era de Elle, não podia ser. Era dos pais. Dois vestidos. Um de gala e outro de Primavera como ela lhes pedira. Não foram as prendas que a deixaram feliz, é claro, mas o que elas significavam. Significavam que os seus pais se preocupavam com ela e que percebiam o quão importante era o Natal para ela. Vinha um bilhete junto com a prenda: "Sabemos que te vão ficar perfeitos. Irina, amamos-te, não penses que não."

- Eu também vos amo. – Ela disse, escrevendo uma carta para eles que começava com essas mesmas palavras. – Espero que estejam bem. – Foi como ela acabou a carta.

O Salão estava preparado para um pequeno almoço fora do comum. Não que isso se sentisse realmente, as pessoas estavam exactamente iguais, distantes. Será que os professores não tinham família com quem estar num dia tão especial? Irina achava que, mesmo se tivessem, eles não poderiam sair, não se lembrava de isso acontecer em Pahtellons.

Depois do pequeno almoço enviou as cartas de agradecimentos e fez o mesmo de todos os dias: andar pelo Castelo à procura de Albus Dumbledore.

- Miss Saint-Claire, o que faz a andar por aqui? – Irina deu um pulo para trás quando Snape apareceu ao seu lado, nem sequer o tinha ouvido, ele devia ser realmente um bom espião.

- Não há muitas mais coisas para se fazer por aqui. – Ela respondeu rudemente, tentando ir-se embora. – E eu já lhe disse, é Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, não Miss. – Snape bufou perigosamente.

- Eu aconselho-a a ir para o seu quarto e ficar lá até ao almoço. – Snape saiu rapida e silenciosamente de ao pé dela.

- Estúpido. – Falou ela para si, continuando o seu caminho. Ninguém é obrigada a seguir os conselhos de ninguém embora ela soubesse que aquilo fora mais uma ordem que outra coisa qualquer.

Mas ela nunca encontrava nada, por mais que tentasse com todas as suas forças, por mais que percorresse caminhos que nunca percorrera, por mais salas curiosas que visitasse. Durante a viagem encontram-se realmente muitas coisas para além do grande objectivo, essas salas eram disso um exemplo. Mas nada de Albus Dumbledore, o grande objectivo da sua caminhada.

O almoço passou e Irina subiu para o quarto para dar uma pausa a ela própria. Pegou no espelho para tentar falar com a amiga, que a atendeu de imediato:

- Ah, Irina, Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal, Elle. Então como está tudo a correr? – Irina perguntou.

- Bem, estou no jardim a dar uma volta com a minha família. Vim agora sentar-me um bocadinho no banco e falar contigo. – Elle respondeu. – E tu? Como estás? – Irina contou-lhe o seu dia.

- Já procuraste tanto o Dumbledore, Irina, acho que devias aceitar que ele está morto. – Elle falou.

- Pois, mas eu vi-o, Elle, eu tenho a certeza que o vi. – Irina assegurou, não mudando a descrença da amiga. – Pronto, hoje é o último dia em que o procuro. Depois eu esqueço isto. Eu prometo. – Elle sorriu, sabia que a amiga iria cumprir a promessa, ela cumpria sempre as suas promessas.

- Obrigada, Irina, sempre fico mais descansada. – Ela acabou por dizer. – Deves estar a sentir-te muito sozinha.

- Sim, mas a carta dos meus pais animou-me bastante e as minhas prendas foram bastante boas. – Irina respondeu. – Bom, tchau. Deseja Feliz Natal a toda a tua família da minha parte.

- Eu faço-o. – Elle acabou a comunicação, fazendo Irina guardar o espelho.

De seguida, vestiu o vestido de gala e desceu para a Sala Comum, metendo-se em frente à lareira a pensar onde procurar Dumbledore depois do jantar.

- Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, mesmo a tempo. – A cara de McGonagall mostrava mais felicidade, talvez por ser dia de Natal e querer que Irina se sentisse melhor.

- Ainda bem.

Irina sentou-se, olhando os professores e começando a comer avidamente. Era o último dia, por isso tinha de encontrar Dumbledore antes da hora do recolher. Não queria ser encontrada pelos Carrow fora dos horários.

– Bom, eu já acabei. Feliz Natal. – Ela disse, levantando-se e saíndo do Salão, começando a subir as escadas mais decidida que nunca, percorrendo os vários corredores de Hogwarts, aqueles corredores que a deixaram confusa no dia de Haloween pela visão que lhe trouxeram.

Um corredor desconhecido para Irina chamou-lhe a atenção. Era perto do corredor onde ela o vira, mas Dumbledore não estaria no corredor em que ela o vira se queria manter-se escondido e aquele parecia o corredor perfeito para alguém que procurava não ser visto ou encontrado, por isso mesmo Irina odiava o barulho que fazia a andar. Parecia ensurdecedor e podia denunciá-la a qualquer um. Mas talvez se ela tivesse sorte conseguisse dar-se bem. Virando a esquina, viu um manto violeta passar por uma porta que se fechou de seguida. Ela tinha quase a certeza de que era Dumbledore, se conseguisse entrar na sala que a porta guardava podia ser que o visse. Mas fora tudo muito repentino, ela não tinha a certeza de ter visto bem.

Entrou na sala sem nenhuma dificuldade e fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si. Ninguém! Não estava ninguém na sala, mas Irina concentrou-se em avaliar o espaço. A sala não tinha nada a ver com uma sala de aula como era suposto acontecer numa escola, parecia mais uma sala de estar um pouco luxuosa e curiosa. Foi a lareira que lhe captou a atenção em primeiro lugar, talvez por transmitir calor e segurança, mas depois o seu olhar foi percorrendo as várias coisas na sala. Havia um sofá grande e luxuoso de veludo e duas poltronas, uma em frente à outra. Havia também um rádio na mesa ao lado do sofá. Entre duas cadeiras mais afastadas do sofá existia um tabuleiro de xadrez com peças espalhadas como se tivessem feito uma pausa no jogo. A um canto estavam bebidas e copos. Muitos livros repousavam em estantes, livros que Irina tinha a certeza de que qualquer biblioteca desejava ter. Havia penas de escrever e muitos documentos escritos numa secretária do outro lado da sala. Irina concentrou-se depois nos objectos, eram curiosos, faziam-lhe lembrar do gabinete do Director. Assim como os livros, Irina pensou repentinamente, virando-se para uma estante com a intenção de a observar mais de perto. Estava a passar um dedo pela lomba de um livro mais antigo quando ouviu:

- Gostas de ler?

- Sim. Adoro! – Respondeu Irina e foi só depois da resposta que se perguntou quem estaria a fazer essa pergunta, virando-se assim que o seu cérebro chegou à conclusão de que havia alguém ali para além dela. O homem ria-se ante a reação da rapariga. – Quem é o senhor?

- Ora, eu pensei que fosse mais famoso. Que desilusão! – Respondeu Dumbledore. Porque era Dumbledore, não era?

- Não. Eu sei quem o senhor é, é o Dumbledore, só que o senhor está morto. – Irina estava chocada, é claro que ela desconfiava que ele estava vivo, mas uma coisa era desconfiar, outra muito diferente era ver realmente.

- Assim toda a gente pensa, menos eu que penso que estou vivo. – Ele respondeu ao comentário de Irina com simplicidade. Irina sorriu divertida, tinha quase a certeza de ser Dumbledore, mas, sendo assim, não fazia sentido nenhum.

- Mas, se o senhor é o Dumbledore, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou ela confusa. – Por que razão não está lá fora a lutar? – Irina sentou-se no grande sofá, só depois se apercebendo da sua indelicadeza. – Ai, desculpe, eu nem sequer me apresentei, eu não espero que saiba o meu nome, não sou nada famosa. Chamo-me Irina Saint-Claire. Desculpe ter abusado da sua hospitalidade, só que…

- Senta-te, por favor, Irina. – Dumbledore apontou com a mão para o sofá, dando permissão a Irina para se sentar. – Eu sei que pode não fazer sentido nenhum, mas existe uma razão para toda a gente pensar que estou morto, eu fingi a minha própria morte por causa de uma maldição. Eu estou a tratar dela, mas enquanto ela não acabar, é como se eu estivesse morto, Irina, porque eu não consigo praticar grandes feitiços. Só mesmo os básicos, como o Expelliarmus e mesmo esses estão fracos. – Ele disse profundamente e, numa avaliação mais detalhada, Irina pôde ver um homem mais velho, triste, mas com forças para dar a volta por cima, com a centelha da juvenialidade a cintilar nos olhos.

- E quando irá a maldição acabar? – Questionou ela.

- Não sei, eu faço de tudo para que seja o mais rápido possível.

- Mas como conseguiu o senhor fingir a sua morte tão perfeitamente? – Ela quis saber mais do que se passara naquela noite fatal, quer dizer, aparentemente fatal.

- Ora, eu, na altura, não estava tão fraco, Irina, consegui um feito incrível, mas tinha de ser assim. Era o melhor. – Ele falou, e Irina teve que concordar com ele. Se ele não tivesse fingido a sua morte, as pessoas contariam com ele para fazer as coisas e ele não corresponderia às expectativas por causa da maldição. – Estou a ver que percebeste porquê. – Irina abraçou-o fortemente, surpreendendo-o.

- Desculpe, Dumbledore, mas é tão bom vê-lo vivo, não consigo deixar de ter mais esperança por este mundo. – Ela falou emocionada.

- Comigo passa-se o mesmo. – Ele sorriu, separando-se do abraço. – Mas demoraste muito a encontrar-me.

- O Castelo é grande. – Ela respondeu sem pensar muito na resposta. – Hey, espere! Estava à minha espera? O senhor fez com que eu descobrisse esta sala?

- Irina, por favor, de que outra maneira poderias tu ter-me encontrado? Na primeira vez tiveste sorte, mas eu não iria cair uma segunda vez. Dá-me um desconto. – Ele falou. – Eu não te conheço, mas consegui perceber que eras de confiança. E já me tinhas visto, não te ias esquecer tão facilmente, de maneira que achei melhor revelar-me a ti.

- Percebo. – Ela falou sorridente. – Ah, feliz Natal, Dumbledore.

- Feliz Natal. – Ele disse de volta. Os dois continuaram a conversar até a hora de recolher de Irina obrigá-la a ir-se embora. – Irina, não contes a ninguém que estou vivo, por favor.

- Claro, Dumbledore! – Ela assegurou, saindo com cuidado.

Irina percorreu os corredores com extremo cuidado, ainda faltava para a hora de recolher, mas só podia permitir-se a ser vista quando estivesse longe dali. Dava-lhe tanto jeito saber alguma passagem secreta, mas ainda era relativamente nova na escola. Não conhecia muito bem a escola, muito menos as suas passagens secretas. Teria que questionar Dumbledore sobre tal assunto, ele concerteza sabia muito mais que ela sobre a escola… Bem, sobre a escola e sobre tudo o resto.

Chegou à sala comum sem ser vista e, lá, deitou-se no sofá satisfeita. No final de contas, tinha razão. Dumbledore estava vivo e ela não tinha tido nenhuma visão maluca fruto da sua investigação. Elle iria ficar muito surpreendida, mas… Dumbledore fizera prometer Irina a não contar nada a ninguém e ela nunca quebrava as suas promessas. Nunca! Porém, seria ela capaz de esconder um facto tão importante da sua melhor amiga, da sua confidente? Não seria isso uma traição? Mas Elle admirava tanto Dumbledore pelos seus feitos. Seria a amiga capaz de entender que enquanto a maldição não passasse, Dumbledore nada podia fazer pela guerra? Irina tinha a certeza que sim, mas… Ela prometera e uma promessa, para Irina, era tudo. Elle entenderia no fim, ela entendia sempre, por isso, ela não ia contar até se livrar da promessa.

No dia seguinte, levantou-se bem cedo e preparou-se rapidamente para o pequeno almoço. Não que estivesse ansiosa para ir tomar o pequeno almoço, mas sentia mais força dentro de si.

Enquanto comia no Salão Principal, recebeu uma carta dos pais, onde lhe agradeciam somente pelas prendas. Tinham voltado ao mesmo, o Natal passara, mas mesmo assim Irina escreveu a pedir o tal manto, pois os seus estavam a ficar muito curtos, o que significava que estava mais alta, o que até era bom. Olhou Snape, ao sentir que ele a olhava, provavelmente há muito tempo, mas Irina não era tão boa a perceber-se observada como ele. De seguida, baixou os olhos e sorriu para si mesma, talvez tenha mostrado um pouco do seu sorriso, mas quase não se notava. Estava contente, Snape pensara que tinha conseguido matar Albus Dumbledore e enganara-se, não era tão bom como pensava, o que lhe dava ainda mais esperança, afinal o outro lado não era assim tão perfeito, tinha algumas brechas.

- Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, ficou contente pelas suas prendas? – Irina olhou para McGonagall que estava em pé a seu lado, tinha-a sentido, mas pensara que ela lhe ia passar ao lado.

- Sim, e a senhora? – Irina levantou-se com um sorriso, olhando de soslaio para os outros professores, que se levantavam.

- Também. – McGonagall respondeu, o seu olhar distante, como se não fosse verdade o que dissera.

- Até porque um dia eu vou usar as prendas e pensar que houve um tempo em que eu tinha medo de não as poder usar. – Irina completou, fazendo McGonagall brilhar os olhos de esperança. – Esse dia feliz vai chegar, Porfª. McGonagall, eu sei que sim.

- Obrigada, Irina.

McGonagall estava francamente agradecida, toda a esperança era valorizada naquele tempo. De seguida, a professora saiu sob o olhar atento da aluna. Ainda bem que Irina encontrara Dumbledore. Se não o tivesse encontrado, não estaria tão feliz por o Natal ter dado frutos e, assim, sentir esperança de que o esforço do Bem também desse frutos.

- Irina, que bom ver-te por aqui de novo. – Dumbledore abriu a porta antes mesmo de Irina bater, o que a deixou confusa. – Consegui perceber que vinhas.

- Ah, ok então. – Era de noite depois do jantar. Irina não quisera ir ter com Dumbledore, porque estava um pouco cansada, tinha feito um pouco do trabalho de Herbologia e a sua cabeça não estava nada boa, mas achara melhor ir, sempre sabia mais alguma coisa.

- Hum, houve problemas? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Eu apenas sou um zero à esquerda a Herbologia, mas insisto em tê-la. – Irina respondeu, sentando-se. – Mas eu quero saber mais, há coisas que eu não entendo.

- O quê? – Inquiriu Dumbledore, servindo-lhe um chá e vendo ela observar a sala à sua volta. – Reparas em algumas diferenças na sala, é?

- Pequenas diferenças. – Irina respondeu, o olhar prendendo em alguns sítios. – Mas eu quero saber como.

- Como o quê? – Perguntou ele, enquanto bebia um pouco de chá. – Como eu sobrevivi? Como eu apanhei uma maldição? Eu sobrevivi porque estava decidido a fazê-lo, não me iria abaixo desta maneira. Apanhei uma maldição por estupidez.

- Como assim, por estupidez? – Ela perguntou subitamente interessada.

- Ai, Irina, tu ainda és muito nova para perceber, pouco sabes das coisas. – Dumbledore levantou-se. – Mas quando nós pensamos que ultrapassámos uma coisa, há vezes que nos mostram que não é bem assim, vezes em que temos uma recaída e encontramos essa coisa que nos fez tão mal.

- Eu percebo. – Irina levantou-se. – É como um namorado com quem se acaba e passado algum tempo pensamos tê-lo ultrapassado e ele aparece de novo e mostra que não é bem assim, que ainda há um longo caminho a percorrer até o esquecer completamente. – Albus riu-se divertido.

- De uma maneira ou doutra, é precisamente isso, mas a minha recaída foi má. – Ele falou profundamente magoado.

- Sim, é claro, eu também percebo isso. Mas porquê? Que recaída foi essa, Dumbledore? – Ela perguntou sem perceber do que falava o velho homem.

- Há coisas que demoram tempo a serem descobertas, Irina. E, se não me levasses a mal, eu preferia responder-te a essa pergunta mais tarde.

- É claro. – Ela disse. – Dumbledore… - Ele olhou-a. – Há esperança de o Bem vencer, não há?

- Não tenhas dúvidas, Irina. – Dumbledore olhava para a sua mão. – O Harry Potter está com a Hermione Granger e com o Ron Weasley, eles sabem o que têm a fazer. – Dumbledore olhou agora para ela. – Talvez para ti, isso pareça pouco, mas eles são imensamente corajosos e nenhum deles tem medo de morrer pela vitória. São jovens como tu, Irina, correm mais perigos que tu, mas foram preparados para isso, enfrentaram muitas coisas aqui, em Hogwarts, muitas delas, más. E nem sequer pestanejaram ao aceitar a missão que eu passei ao Harry.

- Que missão? – Ela quis saber. Dumbledore suspirou. – Eu sei que posso não perceber algumas coisas, mas percebo definitivamente muitas outras. Não saberá se não me testar, Dumbledore.

- Eu sei, Irina, mas tenta compreender o meu lado. Talvez precise de uma prova tua. – Ele respondeu.

- Uma prova minha?

- Sim. Soube que vieste de Pahtellons… Porque é que foste expulsa? – Perguntou ele.

- Porque fugi para ir a uma festa. – Ela respondeu envergonhada. – Eu sei, é horrível, mas eu sou responsável. Naquele tempo não era, mas, entretanto, muita coisa mudou. Parece ser impossível isso acontecer em pouco tempo…

- Eu sei que não é impossível e teres contado a verdade denota muita responsabilidade da tua parte. – Dumbledore interrompeu-a, deixando-a aliviada. – Só que não te vou dizer nada da missão ainda, espero que compreendas. – Irina suspirou irritada, fazendo Albus sorrir. – Irrita compreenderes o meu ponto de vista, não irrita?

- Muito. – Ela sentou-se, bebendo o resto do chá e contando o seu dia, não que ele fosse muito interessante.

- Pareces ter medo dos Carrow… - Ele analisou.

- É claro que tenho, Dumbledore, eles usam a maldição Cruciatus e já ameaçaram usar a maldição da morte em alunos, alguns deles, do primeiro ano. – Irina respondeu como se fosse demasiado óbvio. – No entanto, eu não creio que ter medo signifique que não seja corajosa. A coragem é o domínio do medo, não a sua ausência. É claro que vou continuar a lutar, já estamos, de facto, a arranjar membros para o Exército de Dumbledore. – O homem riu-se. – Eu não sei ao certo como as reuniões são, mas estão todos tão entusiasmados que é impossível eu não estar também. Mas se os Carrow ou o Snape descobrirem…

- Se vocês tiverem cuidado, tudo correrá bem. – Ele respondeu. – Então, e quem está por trás disso? Creio que Mr. Longbottom é um dos responsáveis assim como Miss Weasley e Miss Lovegood. Estou correcto?

- Correctíssimo, Dumbledore, mas isso não deve ser nenhuma novidade para si. – Adulou ela, sorrindo abertamente.

- Na minha não tão modesta opinião, a minha avaliação das pessoas está geralmente correcta. – Ele respondeu divertido.

- Porém enganou-se com o Snape. – Irina falou mais seriamente, fazendo Albus desviar o olhar. – Como?

- Bom, está na hora de ires. – Ele disse, olhando para o seu relógio, Irina fez o mesmo, levantando-se. Realmente já estava na hora. – Aparece amanhã.

- Claro. – Ela piscou-lhe o olho, saíndo da sala, embora pensasse que, de um certo modo, ele tinha fugido da sua pergunta acerca de Snape. Talvez ela precisasse de fazer alguma investigação.

Foi com esse pensamento que saiu da zona de perigo, deixando por isso de ter tanto cuidado, podiam-na ver ali.

- Miss Saint-Claire, não acha que devia ter mais cuidado a andar por aí? – Ela assustou-se ao ver Snape, mas nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder, continuando o seu caminho para a Sala Comum de Gryffindor.

A noite de Ano Novo foi preenchida pelo desejo enorme que Elle e Irina tinham que aquele ano fosse cheio de vitórias para o lado do bem e que as pessoas encontrassem pequenas coisas que lhes fizessem feliz no meio de tanto terror. Afinal, viver sem felicidade é um castigo enorme para as pessoas boas.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Dumbledore! – Irina desejou, abrindo o champanhe, era precisamente meia-noite.

- Tu não devias estar aqui depois da hora do recolher. – Dumbledore censurava-a com a cabeça, estendendo o copo.

- Eu vou ter cuidado. – Ela assegurou, servindo-lhe champanhe.

- Nem devias estar a beber uma bebida alcoólica, és muito nova. – Irina arregalou os olhos chocada.

- Dumbledore, eu já tenho 17 anos, sou maior. E achei que iria apreciar passar a passagem de ano acompanhado por alguém e como eu também estava sozinha… - Irina abaixou os olhos tristes.

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo, espero que este ano que chegou nos dê a vitória final.

- Um brinde à vitória! – Irina disse, erguendo o copo. – E a todas as pessoas que se sacrificaram por ela.

- Um brinde áqueles que merecem ser brindados. – Dumbledore resumiu, batendo com o seu copo no de Irina, que se sentou no sofá.

- Mas não parece muito contente por eu estar aqui. – Irina começou.

- Eu tinha planos…

- Que planos? – Ela perguntou curiosa como sempre.

- Não interessa, mas devias ir embora. – Ele acautelou. – Não estou nada seguro que andes por aí fora do horário de recolher. Podes ser vista.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho cuidado. – Irina poisou o seu copo marcado com baton. – Não o devia ter usado, mas no ano novo tem-se que usar algo em vermelho e eu achei que a minha lingirie não era suficiente. – Dumbledore riu-se suavemente despedindo-se dela.

No primeiro dia do ano, como de costume, Elle entrou no quarto do irmão com um copo de água. Nos últimos dois anos, ela começara a acordar o irmão no primeiro dia do ano despejando-lhe água em cima. Fizera isso com Irina, na primeira vez porque o irmão tinha ficado na farra até às seis da manhã. E no ano seguinte, elas as duas propuseram-se a fazer a mesma coisa. E agora para se lembrar da amiga iria também fazê-lo. Porém, mal se aproximou da cama, percebeu que o irmão não estava lá e virou-se. De repente, sentiu água a cair pelos seus cabelos.

- Leon, eu não acredito. – Elle ria-se enquanto o irmão também o fazia. – Desta vez, preveniste-te, ãa! Estou orgulhosa da tua perspicácia. – O irmão secou-lhe o cabelo. – Obrigada. – Elle atirou-lhe o copo de água à cara. – É a vingança.

- Andas muito saída da casca. – Ele praguejou contra ela. – Que me dizes de uma vingança pela minha parte? Uma corrida de vassouras, no jardim? – Ele perguntou desafiador.

- 'Bora. – Elle correu ao quarto, buscar a vassoura. – Onde é que queres? – O irmão já lá estava à sua espera.

- Até ao monte da árvore. – O monte da árvore como eles e Irina lhe chamavam era um monte onde eles os três tinham passado grande parte da sua infância a brincar e a fazer palhaçadas. Ficava a três quilómetros de casa sem contar com o jardim que ainda tinham que correr.

- Muito bem. – Eles posicionaram-se. – Um… - Gritavam ao mesmo tempo. – Dois… Três. – Eles partiram a toda a velocidade. – Elle já sentia saudades daquela liberdade que sentia ao voar. Ouvir o vento a passar rapidamente, senti-lo bater na cara e esvoaçar os seus cabelos era algo muito bom para ela.

Ela e o irmão chegaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, mas o irmão pisou a terra antes dela o que fez dele o vencedor.

- Reduziste quando viste o monte. – Elle disse-lhe sentando-se ao seu lado. Ao longe via-se a sua casa.

- Tu estavas muito lenta, Elle. – Ele explicou. – Há quanto tempo não voas?

- Há demasiado. Não toco na vassoura desde que saí de Pahtellons. Nas férias, estive ocupada a aprender o máximo de inglês para me inserir melhor em Hogwarts. Se bem que foi tempo perdido. – Elle disse. – Não devias ter reduzido por causa de mim. – Leon riu com ela.

- Eu sei, mas eu gosto demasiado de ti. – Ele abraçou-a. – Ainda bem que vieste cá no Natal. Pensei que não virias por quereres ficar lá para observar mais um bocado.

- Mas claro que viria. – Elle disse aproximando-se da árvore que tinha mensagens deles os três. Era comum irem lá no primeiro dia do ano fazerem aquelas mensagens de mais um ano.

- Qual é a tua? – Leon perguntou escrevendo a dele: "Tudo tem um fim, menos o Bem". Elle sorriu e começou a escrever: "Por mais que a vida mude, a família e os verdadeiros amigos permanecem connosco". Elle tirou o espelho da carteira e contactou com Irina.

- Olá, Irina. Estou aqui no Monte da Árvore. – Elle disse sorrindo e mostrando as mensagens que ela e o irmão tinham escrito. – Qual é que é a tua? Eu escrevo e depois quando vieres cá podes fazê-lo pela tua própria mão.

- Obrigada por te lembrares. – Irina disse com os olhos húmidos. – Tenho tanta pena de não estar aí com vocês. Queria tanto. Mas se calhar fiquei aqui por alguma razão. – Irina disse, pensando em Dumbledore. – És a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter. Ainda bem que nos conhecemos. E, Leon, gosto da tua mensagem. É profunda. Também gosto da tua, Elle. Vocês mostram a força que reside no coração de cada um que luta pelo fim das sombras. Agora, a minha. "A vida tem vários caminhos e esses caminhos escondem muitas surpresas". – Irina sorriu.

- É linda, Irina. – Elle disse escrevendo-a. – Para o ano há mais. – Ela disse optimista o que fez os outros dois sorrirem.

- Vá, beijos. – Disse Irina. – Espero-te na sala no dia da tua chegada à mesma hora.

- Conta comigo! – Elle disse, guardando o espelho.

- Senta-te aqui comigo, Elle. – Leon falou sentando-se encostado à árvore. – Agora, vamos falar a sério. Nós não temos segredos. Diz-me o que sentes. Diz-me do que precisas.

- Eu preciso que continues assim. – Elle disse colocando a sua cabeça pousada no ombro do irmão.

- Eu vou continuar. – Leon disse enqunto eles olhavam para o céu que estava coberto de sombras que entristeciam o primeiro dia do ano. – Eu lembro-me de ter cinco anos e ver-te a abrires os teus bracinhos para mim. Logo de seguida, vi a Irina. Prometi a mim mesmo que vos iria proteger, sempre.

- Não achas que já protegeste por demasiado tempo? – Elle perguntou séria. – Sempre nos ensinaste a viver. E nós adoramos-te. Mas se é assim tão importante, tenho medo. Não só por mim mas também por todos os que lutam pela vitória do bem e da justiça. Tenho medo pelos muggles, que não percebem porque os dias estão tão sombrios. Tenho medo pelos nascidos muggles que sofrem mais que os muggles e que nunca pensaram que ter magia sem mais ninguém da sua família ter podia ser algo tão mau. Sinto vontade de chorar a cada momento, mas não posso. Não posso mostrar o quanto isto me afecta. Em Hogwarts, eu sou uma slytherin, tenho que me comportar da maneira a que toda a gente espera. Do que é que eu preciso? Que isto acabe. Não é muito, mas é muito difícil.

- Chora agora, que estou aqui. – Leon disse apertando-a contra si. Elle chorava lentamente agarrada ao irmão. Não queria mostrar aquela tristeza que a tinha invadido assim que Albus Dumbledore morrera. Tinha sido o fim duma esperança, o fim de uma era de calma. Voldemort atacava agora em todas as frentes, sem medo de ninguém a não ser de Harry Potter, que tinha a sua idade, a idade de um jovem adulto e a experiência que lhe cabia. Acreditava que Harry era uma pessoa sensata e que lutava pelos que amava. Afinal, o que seria do mundo, agora, se ele não existisse? Sim, Elle podia dizer todos os dias, para si, que ele era apenas mais um jovem com um terrível destino, mas depositava também as suas esperanças nele, como muita gente. Ele era o menino-que-sobreviveu, ele tinha cometido uma proeza tão grande com apenas um ano. Elle temia por ele, e por quem o acompanhava. Elle receava que eles fossem apanhados, que os matassem, a três jovens que ainda não tinham corrido meio mundo, que ainda não tinham vivido o suficiente, como ela. Porra, se ela sentia isso em relação aos pais, claro que sentia isso em relação a eles e aos colegas que via todos os dias no Castelo. A morte de Dumbledore fora terrível. Isso era verdade, mas ele já vivera muito, já fizera muito pelo mundo, já cometera erros que Elle duvidava que Harry tivesse tido margem para ele próprio os cometer. Harry sempre soubera que, no fim, o que importava não eram as pequenas vitórias conseguidas ao longo dos anos, mas sim, a vitória ou a derrota que teria lugar no fim. Como seria então com ela, no fim? Tinha tantas dúvidas… Será que se o mal ganhasse e Voldemort matasse por fim Harry, ela, Elle Rouchouse, que se orgulhava pela sua força e teimosia, não acabaria por ceder? Não acabaria ela própria por se aliar a um homem que ela odiava tão profundamente? Quando olhava à sua volta, dizia constantemente que não. Como podia aliar-se a alguém que fizera tanto mal, que destruira o mundo em que vivia, que matara amigos dela sem piedade alguma? Mas depois… Queria tanto viver, queria tanto que a família vivesse… Mas seria ela a mesma se vivesse sob as ordens de um ser tão desprezível?

- Porquê, Leon, porquê? – Elle perguntou abraçando-o fortemente. – A cada dia que passa, sempre que ouço os meus colegas de equipa a dizer quem morreu, tenho medo de ouvir o teu nome ou os dos pais, ou algum dos meus amigos. E sempre que não vem ninguém que eu amo, nessa lista, eu suspiro de alívio. Serei assim tão boa pessoa? Porque eu fico aliviada, feliz por não serem pessoas que eu amo.

- Quer queiramos, quer não, nós preocupamo-nos muito mais com aqueles que amamos. – Leon disse tentando consolar a irmã. – Tu estás crescida, Elle. Não és mais aquela rapariga que fugia da escola para ir a festas ou encontrar-se com algum namorado. Agora és a Elle, uma rapariga que teme pelos que ama e também pelos que não ama. Mas, como qualquer outra pessoa, teme mais pelos que ama. Porque o coração governa a razão. Agora, és a Elle que luta pela justiça, que luta pela paz e pela igualdade. És a Elle de agora e a Elle do passado. És uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço. Sempre o foste, e sempre, ouve-me bem, sempre o serás, por mais coisas que acontecerem, por mais pessoas que perderes… - Elle começou a chorar. – Ouve-me, Elle, tu podes perder-me a mim e aos pais, em qualquer momento. – Elle apertou-o. – Eu não te vou pedir para não chorares, mas vou pedir para seres um pouco slytherin e teres sangue frio para poderes optar o que quiseres.

- Leon, se algo te acontecer, a ti ou aos pais, eu juro, juro que eles se vão arrepender. – Elle disse parando de chorar. – Eu não vou reagir sem pensar. Aliás, eu vou pensar muito bem antes de agir.

- Também não quero que te tornes um vingadora implacável. – Elle abanou a cabeça concordando. – Mas eu farei o mesmo que tu se alguma coisa acontecer a alguém da minha família.

- Obrigada, Leon, por seres o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo e também o melhor amigo. – Elle disse sorrindo. – Vamos para casa, então? – Eles levantaram-se. – Agora, vamos voar sem competição, apenas pelo gosto que nos dá montar uma vassoura.

- Sim, vamos lá! – Leon e Elle regressaram por fim a casa deixando aquele monte com mais um pedacinho das suas vidas e aquela árvore com mais umas verdades daqueles jovens que na sua infância tinham tantas vezes brincado à sua volta.

Elle partiu para Inglaterra no dia três. A família reuniu-se toda no jardim para se despedir. Elle deixou um último sorriso antes de voltar para aquela Londres daqueles tempos. Aquela Londres sombria, ainda mais triste, com pessoas de semblantes ainda mais carregados. Aquela Londres em que noutros tempos tinha passado férias com os pais.

Tinha que apanhar o comboio no dia seguinte, porém a carta que recebera dissera para partir para Inglaterra um dia antes. Quando chegou à plataforma 9 e ¾, viu que os seus colegas de equipa também já lá estavam. Aproximou-se de Laura. Todos os alunos estavam em fileiras bem organizadas e hirtos.

- O que se passa? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

- Chamaram-nos mais cedo do que os outros. Ninguém sabe o que se passa. Vimos o Snape e a Alecto Carrow. O irmão deve ter ficado no castelo. O Goyle pediu ao Malfoy para descobrir o que há e os outros apoiaram essa opção. – Elle não estava nada feliz com o sucedido. Por que razão, teriam sido eles chamados?

- Então… - Elle viu Malfoy regressar junto dos colegas. Todos perguntavam o que tinha descoberto. Ele não respondeu. De repente, todos olharam para a sua frente. Uma figura alta, de vestes negras que eles reconheciam como o Senhor das Trevas estava ali a olhá-los de forma altiva. O silêncio foi geral, ninguém se atrevia sequer a respirar de uma maneira mais ruidosa. Ao seu lado, uma serpente, a sua serpente e os professores. Voldemort batia com a sua varinha na veste. Cada olhar fixo naquele pau de madeira.

- Slytherins. – Ele disse de forma audível, de maneira a que se orgulhassem de pertencerem àquela equipa. – Vocês fazem parte de uma nova geração de alunos de Hogwarts. A vossa lealdade para comigo e para com todos os meus objectivos irá ser recompensada mais tarde. Por muito que vos digam o contrário, - Nagini rastejava por entre os alunos. – a vossa equipa é a melhor de toda a Hogwarts e a única que sobreviverá. – Elle e Laura deram as mãos por baixo dos mantos de viagem. – Quando partirem por fim daquela escola, tenho a certeza que irão combater por mim e pela dignidade dos feiticeiros. Os muggles vão, por fim, ficar onde eles sempre pertenceram, aos nossos pés, por baixo de nós. E os que deles descenderem e que de alguma maneira têm magia, nunca serão tratados como nós, que temos um estatuto importante, muito superior ao desses ladrões de magia. Eu serei o vosso líder para sempre. Serei eu que levarei o nosso mundo ao seu devido lugar. Eu lutarei pelo sangue, pelo sangue puro. E vocês irão juntar-se a este objectivo. Eu sei, tenho a certeza. Vocês são dignos do nome que carregam. Pertencem a uma família de feiticeiros que honram todos os dias com essa vontade de governar sobre os muggles, esses idiotas, esses sem-magia. Para isso, tentem descobrir onde Harry Potter está.

Voldemort desapareceu, tão rapidamente como tinha chegado. Snape e Carrow olharam um para o outro satisfeitos com o discurso do seu mestre.

- Irina, o que fazes aqui a esta hora? – Dumbledore perguntou, abrindo a porta e vendo Irina passar por ela violentamente.

- Eu não sei o que se passa, Dumbledore. – Ela falou, virando-se para ele depois de este fechar a porta. – Mas nem a Alecto nem o Snape estão cá. Onde é que eles estarão? Eu já tentei descobrir, mas como? Dumbledore, não é que eu não tenha colocado a hipótese de eles terem ido para o pé do Quem-Nós-Sabemos, mas o Amycus está cá, logo, não é nenhum ataque de devoradores da morte. Eu acho tudo isto muito estranho.

- Eles estão ao pé do Quem-Nós-Sabemos. Ele quis falar com os Slytherin e o Severus e a Alecto foram, mas tiveram que deixar o Amycus a vigiar a escola. – Dumbledore respondeu, assustando Irina. – Não te preocupes, ele só vai falar, não vai fazer mal a nenhum deles.

- Mas falar com eles, com os Slytherin? Ele pensa que não há, naquela equipa, pessoas boas? – Irina perguntou horrorizada.

- Irina, o V… O Quem-Nós-Sabemos consegue ver que Slytherin pode ter muitas semelhanças consigo, mas não consegue ver que nem todas as pessoas que pertencem à equipa são como ele. É claro que em Slytherin há pessoas que querem que o Bem triunfe, e são mais do que tu imaginas. – Dumbledore sorriu, vendo que Irina percebia que havia pessoas boas naquela equipa, mas é claro que ela percebia, Elle falava disso em todos os seus encontros.

- Mas, Dumbledore, como é que o senhor sabe aonde foi a Alecto e o Snape? – Ela perguntou, estranhando. – Eu perguntei a todos os professores e funcionários de Hogwarts, excepto, é claro, ao Amycus, e ninguém sabia de nada. – Dumbledore não respondeu, desviando o olhar. – Dumbledore, há algo que não me está a contar.

- Irina, eu ainda sei algumas coisas…

- Sim, eu percebo. – Ela interrompeu-o. – Mas como? Pergunto eu. – Ele não lhe respondeu. – Eu percebo que o senhor seja brilhante, mas ninguém consegue muita coisa por si só, ainda por cima, o Dumbledore, que não pode fazer grande coisa no estado em que está. Há uma coisa que me intriga desde o dia em que entrei nesta sala… - Irina olhou em seu redor. – Quando entrei aqui, foi a lareira que me chamou a atenção, porque ela estava acesa, mas… Depois o meu olhar percorreu o espaço todo. Lembro-me muito bem do que vi. Em primeiro reparei no sofá, por ser enorme e, depois nas poltronas. Eram duas, uma em frente à outra. E perguntei-me mais tarde: porquê duas poltronas se ele era apenas um? Podia ser porque estavas à minha espera, tu mesmo disseste que há muito tempo me esperavas, mas havia ainda outra coisa: o jogo de xadrez. – Ele olhou-a surpreendido. – Eu não sou boa jogadora de xadrez, mas a minha melhor amiga é e ela, às vezes joga xadrez sozinha, mas nunca deixa o jogo a meio, porque as peças do xadrez feiticeiro não percebem a lealdade quando existe apenas uma pessoa a jogar e então trocam facilmente de posições. Mas quando é entre duas pessoas, o cenário muda completamente. Mas havia ainda os documentos escritos e duas penas. Duas, não uma, como seria normal, Dumbledore, e ambas em bom estado. Gosta de variar, Dumbledore? – Ele abriu a boca. – Ou simplesmente há mais alguém que sabe da sua morte fingida?

- Irina… - Ela riu-se, percebendo.

- É mesmo isso, há mais uma pessoa que sabe que o senhor não morreu. – Irina tinha juntado as peças do puzzle. – Já percebi, é claro, só um cego na minha situação não perceberia. É o Snape, não é? Afinal, os castigos dele são de longe verdadeiros castigos. Ele não quer castigar realmente, mas tem de o fazer aos olhos dos Carrow. Ele não é verdadeiramente mau, pois não? Ele não está realmente ao lado do Quem-Nós-Sabemos, certo? – Irina sorriu contente. Dumbledore não negou. – Claro, faz todo o sentido agora. Ele queria saber se nós sabíamos onde estava o Harry, não para dizer ao Quem-Nós-Sabemos, mas para lhe dar a espada de Gryffindor. – Deduziu Irina rapidamente. – Por que é que não me contou, Dumbledore? Disse-me que eu era de confiança…

- E és, mas pensei em contar-te mais tarde. – Ele respondeu. – Parabéns pela tua perspicácia, Irina, nunca pensei que fosses tão observadora.

- Ter dois copos quando eu cá vim e depois mais outro, denunciou-o também, o que prova que me iria realmente contar mais tarde. – Irina falou, os olhos brilhando. – Afinal o Mal não está assim tão consolidado.

- Nós vamos conseguir ganhar, o Severus está a fazer um bom trabalho com as cartas que tem e ele está decidido a sacrificar-se pelo Bem. – Dumbledore sentou-se. – Agora fica aqui, acho que precisas de saber mais sobre o Quem-Nós-Sabemos, pode ser-te útil.

- Que foi isto? – Laura perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Foi assustador. – Elle afirmou olhando para o director e para a professora. Os seus colegas afirmavam o quanto importantes eram para o Senhor das Trevas ter ido falar com eles. – Olha para os miúdos do primeiro ano. Estão assustadíssimos.

- Eu falarei com eles. – Laura disse recomposta. – Acho que vamos passar esta noite aqui, no expresso. – Snape mandava os alunos que não regressariam a casa, ficarem no comboio aquela noite.

- Não vais para casa? – Laura abanou a cabeça discretamente, percebendo que Parkinson se aproximava.

- Então, Rouchouse, como foi em França? – Ela perguntou espantando as duas amigas.

- Bom. França é o orgulho da moda. – Elle respondeu rapidamente.

- Sim, eu não fui para lá estas férias. Costumo sempre ir, mas os meus pais não puderam. Mas também tenho a certeza que sempre que eu for, a tua casa vai estar de portas abertas para me receber. – Parkinson disse.

- Claro que sim. – Elle respondeu. – A minha mãe teria imenso prazer em receber-te em nossa casa, uma pessoa de tão boas famílias. – Parkinson entrou e foi-se embora satisfeita com a resposta. Laura entrou no comboio. Elle ainda observou Parkinson afastar-se e virou-se para entrar.

- A Pansy consegue ser adorável, não achas? – Malfoy perguntou entrando no comboio.

- Conhece-la bem? – Ela perguntou.

- Desde pequenos. – Ele respondeu encolhendo os ombros e abrindo uma carruagem. – Queres entrar? – Elle passou por ele e sentou-se.

- Então, Malfoy, como foram as tuas férias? – Ela perguntou olhando para a plataforma. Já sentia saudades da família mas iria ver Irina, e isso era bom.

- Boas. – Ele respondeu. – O que achaste do que aconteceu há pouco?

- Foi um bom incentivo. – Elle disse olhando-o. – Nós vamos para Hogwarts conviver com pessoas ignorantes que julgam que os muggles merecem estar no mesmo patamar que nós, mas no fim, quem vai ter algo com que se orgulhar, somos nós, que sabemos qual o lugar correcto das coisas, neste mundo.

- Uau, Rouchouse. – Malfoy disse assustando-a. – Estás a mostar-te cada vez mais. Pensei que não terias gostado desta pequena conversa com o senhor das Trevas. Mas nada tens a apontar. Estás cada vez mais a dar motivos para os nossos colegas não desconfiarem de ti. Já conseguiste acabar com a ideia de que podias ter uma amizade com a Saint-Claire. E agora, as pessoas deixam as suas pequenas ideias que formaram sobre ti.

- E tu, Malfoy? – Elle perguntou espantando-o.

- Eu não fui feito para largar as minhas ideias tão cedo. – Elle acentiu com a cabeça. – Mas, posso dizer-te que… Eu também já não te ligo a ela e muito menos acho que te devo colocar no mesmo saco dos traidores de sangue.

- Metias-me no mesmo saco que o deles? – Ela perguntou com nojo. – Como pudeste meter-me no mesmo saco? Mas, bom, isso não me importa. – Elle disse levantando-se.

- Mas espera, Rouchouse, o tempo foi suficiente para não sentires saudades de falar a tua língua? – Ele perguntou fazendo-a virar-se.

- Foi, e tu agora ajudaste falando francês. – Elle saiu da carruagem e entrou noutra.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

- Olá, Irina! – Irina assustou-se quando Elle entrou na sala. – Hey, o que foi isso? – Irina tentava não se mostrar nervosa por causa de Dumbledore, ela não podia contar nada, pelo menos, não por agora.

- Ai, Elle, olá. É só que estava preocupada contigo. Desde dia 3 que não me dizes nada. – Irina respondeu, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Ah, pois, mas está tudo bem… Quer dizer… - Elle sentou-se. – O V veio dar-nos uma visitinha. A nós, Slytherin, no dia 3. – Elle contou o discurso de Voldemort.

- Que horror. Isso é horrível! – Irina disse, abanando a cabeça. – Mas está tudo bem, não está? Ele não magoou ninguém, pois não?

- Não, ninguém. – Elle sorriu com a preocupação da amiga não só por si, mas pelos outros Slytherin, mesmo os que gostaram do discurso.

- Óptimo. – Irina sorriu contente e aliviada.

- Bom, mas agora que já te contei isto, tenho mais uma coisa para te contar: os Slytherin já não desconfiam tanto de mim. – Irina alegrou-se ainda mais. – Ah, e pesquisei mais umas coisas sobre o estúpido do Snape.

- Ah sim? – Perguntou Irina, mordendo o lábio. Era difícil não dizer nada à sua melhor amiga.

- Sim. Ele, no tempo de escola, sempre foi muito dado à Magia Negra. – Elle falou horrorizada. – Era óbvio que se ia tornar um devorador da morte, não há explicação para o Dumbledore ter confiado tanto nele durante tanto tempo, pelo menos nenhuma explicação que eu encontre.

- Bom, Elle, também, de uma maneira ou de outra, eu já deixei de ter esperança de encontrar uma explicação para isso. O Dumbledore lá tinha as suas razões. – Irina assegurou confiante.

- Mas nós temos que continuar a investigar, pode ser útil, Irina, não podes desistir agora. – Elle olhava-a insistente.

- Ok, tens razão. – Irina concordou com um sorriso amável. – Sabes uma coisa? Hoje, o Neville e a Ginny já falaram com os Gryffindor e a reunião do Exército de Dumbledore vai ser na Sala das Necessidades amanhã.

- A sério? Uau, eles estão mesmo decididos. – Elle disse surpreendida. – Bom, nunca pensei…

- Mas há um problema, Elle. – Irina interrompeu a amiga. – A Luna não apareceu, eles apanharam-na, os devoradores apanharam-na por causa do seu pai, que escrevia tudo da guerra no jornal.

- O quê? – Elle perguntou horrorizada. – Eu não acredito, coitada, que horror!

- Nós estamos tão preocupados, mas não é por isso que vamos desistir. Aliás, ao meterem-se com um de nós, eles só estão a aumentar a nossa fúria e, consequentemente, a nossa força, a nossa coragem. – Irina estava com muita mais garra, Elle reparou, ficando feliz, parece que as férias haviam feito bem a ambas.

- Eu também acho. O V ter ido fazer aquele discurso só me fez ficar mais determinada a mostrar às pessoas que há esperança, muita esperança.

- Claro que há. O V desconhece coisas muito importantes e existem muitas pessoas dispostas a sacrificar-se pela vitória do Bem, porque, ao contrário dos Devoradores da Morte, nós amamos o mundo e nós sacrificamo-nos sempre por aquilo que amamos. Eu não digo que eles não amem nada nem ninguém, mas eles não podem amar a causa do V, é impossível amar uma causa impregnada de ódio. – Irina falou convictamente.

- Tens razão. – Elle sorriu, deixando escapar umas lágrimas. – E ao dizeres isso, tenho que pensar numa coisa das férias: perder alguém que eu amo está mais perto de acontecer com esta guerra.

- Oh, Elle… - Ela abraçou a amiga fortemente. – Vai tudo correr bem, nós ainda vamos ser muito felizes. Acredita!

- Irina, eu estou com a força renovada, mas…

- Eu sei, deve magoar não poder falar com muita gente. Só podes falar realmente com a Laura e, mesmo a ela, não deves ter contado muito. – Elle olhou-a. – Eu conheço-te desde que nascemos, sei o quão reservada és. Eu posso não estar sempre aqui, mas conta comigo.

- Obrigada. – Elle agradeceu. – Agora é melhor irmos andando. – Irina foi-se embora e Elle seguiu mais tarde.

- Ah, Irina, chegaste! – Dumbledore abriu a porta como sempre, com um sorriso. – Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Dumbledore! – Irina mostrou-se preocupada. – O Snape contou-lhe o que se passou com a Luna de certeza. Por que é que não me disse nada? Sabe perfeitamente que somos amigas.

- Eu sei, mas achei melhor não te contar, porque…

- Dumbledore, eu confio em si, mesmo. No entanto, o senhor tem de me dar razões para eu confiar ainda mais. Se não me conta coisas tão importantes como essa, como é que isso pode acontecer? – Irina perguntou.

- Eu só não te queria preocupar, mas tens razão, eu devia ter-te contado. Perdoa-me. – Pediu ele.

- Tudo bem, mas ela está bem, não está? – A francesa perguntou-lhe preocupadamente.

- Sim, ela está bem. – Ele assegurou.

- Ótimo. – Irina sentou-se. – O E.D. vai ter a sua primeira reunião amanhã, por isso, não sei se conseguirei vir. – Ela informou.

- Mas tenta vir, Irina. – Ele pediu, sentando-se na poltrona, fazendo ela erguer a sobrancelha. – O que foi?

- Essa é a sua poltrona? – Perguntou ela curiosamente. – Então, aquela é a poltrona do Snape. – Irina falou sem esperar pela resposta do homem.

- O que é que tem?

- Como é que são as conversas com ele, Dumbledore? – Irina perguntou mais seriamente. – Ele conta-lhe tudo, não é? Todos os movimentos do outro lado… - Ela quis saber.

- Tudo o que ele sabe. – O velho respondeu. – Mas não falamos somente disso, não por vontade do Severus. Por ele, não falaríamos de mais nada senão da guerra, mas eu acho que isso não é saudável. Ele tem que fingir todos os dias ser uma pessoa que não é, mas comigo ele pode mostrar-se verdadeiramente e eu tenho que o fazer desanuviar um pouco para ele ter mais força, entendes? – Dumbledore tentou explicar de uma maneira simples e Irina entendia perfeitamente, era tal e qual acontecia com Elle, a amiga também tinha que fingir todos os dias ser quem não é e era com ela e com Laura, também, que ela se podia mostrar verdadeiramente. – Parece que percebes.

- Sim. – Irina respondeu, sentando-se na poltrona em frente a Dumbledore. – Uh, é confortável. Então, diga lá, sobre o que é que vocês falam para além da guerra?

- De muita coisa, Irina, não te sei dizer muito mais. – Ele respondeu, os olhos percorrendo uma memória que Irina não conseguia ver.

- Hum, já falaram de mim? – Irina perguntou com voz de caso.

- Claro que sim. Logo no dia em que me viste. – Dumbledore sorriu com a pergunta. – Ele tinha de saber se tu pensavas ter tido uma alucinação ou se acreditaste que me tinhas visto realmente, mas ele soube logo quando eu lhe disse que me tinhas visto que tu não irias esquecer. Sugeriu, nesse mesmo dia, que ele próprio te desse uma poção, mas eu tinha tomado a decisão de que me iria mostrar a ti. Ele teve que aceitar apesar de a ideia não lhe agradar.

- Estou a ver. – Irina assimilou as palavras do sábio homem. – Então ele nem sequer precisou de, sei lá, olhar para dentro das minhas memórias?

- Nem eu queria que ele tentasse. – Dumbledore respondeu, terminando o assunto por ali. – O Severus é um bom Legillman, poucos oclumancers lhe conseguem resistir, mas não é muito subtil, se é que me entendes. – Irina percebeu. – Mas tu sabes alguma coisa de Legillmancia e Oclumância?

- Sim. – Irina respondeu com um sorriso. – Há algum tempo que eu venho aprendendo Oclumância, Dumbledore. Os meus pais nem sonham com isso, porque eles proibiram-me, só que eu, há muito tempo que sei que a guerra estaria para vir e que tudo o que me pudesse proteger seria bem-vindo. – Irina e Elle treinavam Oclumância desde os 14 anos, foram bons momentos, eram as duas óptimas. – Também aprendi Legillmancia, mas não sou grande coisa. Sinceramente, penso que nem a Oclumância sou assim tão boa, mas consigo resistir a alguns Legillmen. – Irina encolheu os ombros.

- Estou a ver…

- Então, ele não acha boa ideia eu saber tanto… - Ela interrompeu-o, encostando-se na poltrona. – Ainda bem que eu não sei assim tanto. – Disse ela azeda, fazendo Dumbledore rir-se.

- Ai, Irina, tu consegues mesmo fazer com que eu me sinta melhor. Com a tua ajuda espero conseguir recuperar mais depressa. – Ele desejou. – Mas tens razão, não sabes assim tanto. E o Severus até acha melhor assim.

- Dumbledore, eu tenho-me feito algumas perguntas… - A francesa começou, olhando-o seriamente. – Sabe, publicaram um livro sobre o senhor logo após a sua morte…

- Ah, da Rita Skeeter, certo? – Dumbledore perguntou. – Sim, sim, isso já me chegou aos ouvidos. – Respondeu ele com os olhos a brilhar.

- Nada do que estava lá escrito me fez duvidar por um momento da pessoa boa que o senhor é e dos feitos fantásticos que fez pelo nosso mundo. – Dumbledore sorriu, abanando a cabeça. – O que foi?

- O Severus disse-me algo parecido. As pessoas acreditam demasiado em mim. – Ele disse magoado.

- Dumbledore, toda a gente comete erros. – Irina tentou apoiá-lo. – Alguns têm a sorte de tais erros não serem descobertos. Outros não. – Dumbledore deixou duas lágrimas escaparem, fazendo Irina avançar para ele e unir as suas mãos. – Mas alguns, Dumbledore… - Ele olhou-a. – Somente alguns conseguem fazer com que esses erros sejam mínimos com os actos bons que fazem. Porque existe uma verdade, Dumbledore, os actos maus, mesmo que sejam pequenos, conseguem prevalecer sobre os actos bons, mesmo que estes sejam maiores que os maus. Mas o senhor continua a ser amado e lembrado pelo bem que fez. É isso que importa, porque os erros… Bem, os erros, às vezes, põem-nos em baixo, tanto que nós não conseguimos dar a volta por cima, mas o senhor conseguiu e nunca ninguém vai esquecer isso. – Irina abraçou-o fortemente.

- Talvez tenhas razão, Irina. – Ele falou, tentando parar de chorar. – Mas é difícil olhar para mim e ver que eu próprio tenho medo de mim, do que eu posso fazer.

- O senhor é uma boa pessoa, Dumbledore.

- A minha irmã Ariana… Ela foi magoada quando era criança, por muggles. – Dumbledore contou. – Por isso, não pôde frequentar a escola, ela tinha momentos de descontrolo de magia. O meu pai saiu para ajustar contas com esses muggles e, por isso, foi preso. – Ele contou amargurado. – Podes ficar aqui para ouvir o resto da minha história?

- É claro que sim, Dumbledore. – Irina assegurou, sentando-se no chão e continuando a ouvir o homem que, naquele momento, estava frágil.

Elle entrou no seu quarto quinze minutos depois da conversa que tivera com Irina. Laura lia um livro já deitada na cama e olhou-a quando ela bateu com a porta, mas não disse nada, voltando o seu olhar, de novo, para o livro.

Pegando nas suas coisas, Elle dirigiu-se à casa de banho para tomar um duche. De seguida, secou o cabelo suavemente com a sua varinha e voltou para o quarto onde se deitou na cama.

- Boa noite! – Elle desejou a Laura, dando sinal de que iria dormir.

- Boa noite! – A amiga retribuiu, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Porém, dois minutos depois, olhou para Elle, que tinha os olhos fechados. – Elle… - Laura fechou o livro e poisou-o na mesinha de cabeceira, sentando-se na cama. Elle fez o mesmo, questionando-a com o olhar. – Onde é que estiveste? – Deveria ela responder à pergunta da amiga? Ou deveria manter segredo sobre Irina?

- Laura, eu não te posso dizer… - Laura interrompeu-a:

- Elle, tu sabes que eu não sou curiosa, mas eu acho que nós somos amigas. Eu não sou a pessoa mais afável e carinhosa do mundo, mas confio em ti e gosto de ti. No entanto, parece que tu não confias em mim e eu acho que numa relação de amizade há que dar e receber. – Laura disse concisamente.

- Tu tens razão, mas é que eu não sei se te deveria dizer. – Elle falou emocionada.

Irina tinha toda a razão: ela era demasiado reservada, mas a amizade delas tinha de permanecer em segredo. Só que Laura era de confiança, ajudava-a em tudo e nunca a metera em causa. Elas estavam nisto juntas, as três, mesmo Laura não sabendo de Irina. Mas ela tinha todo o direito de saber.

- Elle, por favor, eu só quero o teu bem, tu podes abrir-te mais comigo. – Laura falou, fazendo Elle tomar a sua decisão.

- Lembras-te do porquê de eu ter sido expulsa de Pahtellons? – Perguntou Elle, Laura deu sinal de reconhecimento. – Exato, fugi para ir a uma festa. Não, não foi onde estive, não há festas nem nesta altura, nem por aqui. – Elle falou com humor. – Mas é que nessas festas, eu nunca ia sozinha, ia sempre com a minha melhor amiga…

- A Irina Saint-Claire. – Laura compreendeu.

- A Irina Saint-Claire. – Apoiou Elle com um sorriso. – Conhecemo-nos desde que nascemos, Laura, ela faz praticamente parte da minha família. Eu saio para me encontrar com ela, porque nós decidimos fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a pôr fim ao terror da guerra. E precisamos de falar sobre os nossos planos, e também de, simplesmente… falar. – Elle explicou.

- Então ela sabe de mim? – Perguntou Laura, sentando-se na cama da amiga.

- Sim, desculpa…

- Não, tudo bem, isso significa que eu sou importante para as duas. – Laura abraçou a amiga. – Sabes? De uma maneira ou de outra, eu já sabia mais ou menos que tinha algo a ver com ela. Quer dizer, eu acho que sabia, não tenho a certeza, mas agora que me dizes, parece que eu já estava à espera de algo parecido com isso.

- Acho que entendi. – Elle separou-se do abraço. – Bom, eu acho que agora já posso falar contigo sobre mais alguma coisa.

- Sim, conta-me sobre ela. Ela é tão simpática como tu? – Perguntou Laura, voltando para a sua cama.

- É mais. – Laura não acreditou. – Por alguma razão ela está em Gryffindor. – Explicou ela.

- Não sejas parva, isso não significa nada. – Laura sorriu divertida.

- Neste caso até significa. A Irina, apesar de ser muito impulsiva, consegue ser muito racional quando as circunstâncias assim a obrigam. – Elle contou. – Tu irias gostar de a conhecer, Laura. Um dia, eventualmente, isso acabará por acontecer.

- A sério? – Laura perguntou com um sorriso espelhado no rosto.

- Ela adoraria. – Laura respondeu. – E eu também! Tu, Laura, tens sido espectacular, mais do que eu alguma vez serei.

- Não sejas estúpida, Elle, sem ti, o que eu faço correria mal. – Laura consolou-a. – Tu entendes as pessoas, tu consegues lê-las de uma maneira que eu nunca conseguiria. Tu delinhas o plano todo e é um ótimo plano. Nada correu mal até agora e estamos a ajudar montes de Slytherins, montes de pessoas que têm medo do mal e a quem nós damos esperança pelo Bem. – Ambas sorriram com o seu triunfo. – Há pessoas más, e nós não podemos fazer grande coisa acerca disso, mas nós temos que ajudar as pessoas boas que precisam de apoio, de mais alguém que acredite na vitória do Bem.

- Tu tens razão, realmente temos ajudado bastantes pessoas e, embora as pessoas más existam na nossa equipa, também existem as boas e essas têm que ter esperança. – Elle disse. – Mas quem me dera poder fazer mais alguma coisa. – Elle olhou a amiga. – Sei que não posso. Pelo menos não muito mais. Eu e a Irina, nós fizemos aquilo do Bugs Bunny. – As duas riram-se suavemente. – Foi tão bom! Foi fantástico, aquilo deu tanta esperança, desafiámos o Snape e os Carrow, eu tive uma sensação, no fim, de que nós, alunos, temos muito que dar, nós temos uma palavra a dizer nesta grande guerra. O Dumbledore, Laura, ele é o meu grande herói. Ele pode ter morrido, mas o Bem, a esperança não morreu com ele.

- A esperança é a última a morrer. – Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Nunca essa frase fez tanto sentido, pois não, Laura? – Elle perguntou. – É nos maus momentos que percebemos o quão importante é a esperança. A esperança e a coragem!

- Hey, espera aí… Aquilo do Bugs Bunny foi um feitiço de multiplicação, mas ninguém desconfiou das vossas varinhas. Como é que vocês fizeram? – Laura questionou.

- Já te disse, Laura: o Dumbledore é o meu grande ídolo apesar de morto e ele era muito bom em feitiços sem varinha…

- Vocês conseguem praticar feitiços sem a varinha como objeto de canalização da magia? – Elle sorriu com a surpresa da amiga. – Tu tens cada ideia genial, Elle.

- Obrigada. – Elle estava, de um certo modo, feliz pelo reconhecimento. – Ao menos, o Snape nunca saberá.

- Bom, estou um bocado cansada, tenho que dormir. Mas amanhã quero saber mais. – Laura deitou-se. – Boa noite, Elle!

- Boa noite, Laura! – Elle disse sorrindo aliviada, sentia-se bem por se ter aberto a Laura. De seguida, desligou as luzes e deitou-se, fechando os olhos. Adormeceram pouco depois.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Elle acordou com uma ideia fantástica. A conversa com Laura tinha-a feito pensar que poderia haver mais alguma coisa que poderia ser feita. E a conversa com Irina mostrara-lhe o quê: o Exército de Dumbledore. É claro que não seria realmente chamado o Exército de Dumbledore mas era praticamente o mesmo conceito. Com as pessoas que ela e Laura haviam ajudado formariam um grupo que aprendesse técnicas de guerra. Havia, como é evidente, alguns problemas: teriam de arranjar um sítio seguro e de convencer as pessoas.

- Laura, Laura, acorda! – Elle abanava a amiga que acordou quase prontamente. – Tenho que falar contigo sobre um assunto.

- O que foi? O que se passa? – Laura perguntou sentando-se na cama.

- Tive uma ideia. Vamos formar um grupo de lutadores. – Laura olhava insistantemente para ela. – Tinhamos que falar com todos aqueles com quem já falámos e arranjar um sítio para treinar. E claro, temos que preparar as aulas e ver o que é preciso ensinar. Não achas a ideia boa?...

- Eu sei dum sítio. É aqui perto. Chama-se a Sala Escondida. É quase como a Sala das Necessidades. Funciona da mesma maneira. Quase ninguém sabe da sua existência e nunca é usada. É seguro. E como é perto, corre-se menos riscos. Temos que ver quem está disposto a alinhar, e depois, começamos. – Laura disse animada com a ideia da amiga. – Temos que organizar bem as coisas e ser discretos, mas isso é o que nós fazemos todos os dias. Não há-de ser muito difícil.

- Então gostaste da ideia?! – Elle abraçou a amiga contente. – Vais ver, nós vamos conseguir isto. Ainda bem que sabes da existência dessa sala. Noutro caso, nunca conseguiriamos.

- Eu adorei a ideia… Adorei, nem imaginas o quanto. – Laura disse com um brilho nos olhos. – Vamos fazer um grupo de Slytherins rebeldes! – Ela exclamou fazendo a amiga rir-se. – Temos que começar a falar disso com os outros. É claro, eu falo. Tu podes ir preparando as sessões…

- Sim, eu já estou a pensar nisso. – Elle disse mais animada. – Temos que começar pelo básico e só depois explorar o mais complexo. Vou tomar banho para pensar bem nisso. – Enquanto Elle tomava banho, Laura fez as suas camas ao que a amiga agradeceu.

Quando as duas já estavam prontas para mais um dia, sentaram-se na cama a falar sobre o que iriam fazer e de como o iriam fazer. Tinham acordado cedo, mas aquela perspectiva de poderem fazer mais alguma coisa afastava o cansaço que isso poderia causar.

- Eu tenho alguns conhecimentos sobre técnicas de defesa e de ataque, mas vou procurar em mais alguns livros. Acho que é importante também tentar recolher os conhecimentos de cada um de nós para eles sentirem que também são importantes, que não estão ali só para receber, mas também para dar. Acho que nesta altura isso é importante. – Elle disse pondo os livros na mala.

- Sim, tens razão. Quando eu falo com eles, eles dizem que queriam poder fazer mais do que estar apenas a pensar o quanto tudo é horrível. – Laura falou concordando. – Querem ajudar, querem acabar com esta guerra, e com uma vitória para o lado do Bem, o lado que tanto desejam que ganhe. Eles têm sentimentos admiráveis, Elle. E eu tenho orgulho de os ter como colegas de equipa e como meus amigos. E sei que tu também tens. – Elle sorriu-lhe.

- Sim, tenho. Muito. – Ela disse. – Agora temos que ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Mas espera, eu sei que estás com medo por causa da desconfiança acerca de mim. – Laura, que se tinha levantado, voltou a sentar-se. – Mas não precisas. Tu viste a Parkinson, ela queria ir a minha casa. E depois, também falei com o Malfoy, ele disse que a sua ideia sobre mim já tinha mudado. Quer queiramos, quer não, ele influencia bastante as pessoas da nossa equipa e…

- Calma, Elle, eu tenho medo que descubram, mas se o medo me impedisse de fazer as coisas, não seria muito diferente do que alguns colegas nossos. – Laura disse apertando-lhe a mão. – E eu sou diferente. – Ela sorriu.

- Ah, ainda bem que falámos. – Elle disse levantando-se. – Vamos agora, então, para cima. – Elas subiram para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Quando saiam da casa da sua equipa, Elle e Laura misturaram-se entre os alunos que também já caminhavam para o Salão e por fim, uma vez lá chegadas, sentaram-se e tomaram o pequeno-almoço. Seria uma longa caminhada, mas já tinham dado o primeiro passo.

- Irina! – Ginny chamou a atenção da amiga, que a olhou repentinamente. – Em que mundo é que estás?

- Desculpa, Ginny. – Irina disse, bebendo um pouco de chá. – O que queres?

- Falar sobre o E.D. – A amiga respondeu. – Nós precisamos de ti para nos ajudar a criar uma boa estratégia para não sermos descobertos e, consequentemente, prolongarmos o E.D o máximo de tempo possível. – Irina ficou chocada pela confiança dos amigos em si.

- Ah, Irina, não fiques tão surpreendida. Tu mereces a nossa confiança. – Neville sorriu, passando o braço por trás das costas da francesa em sinal de companheirismo.

- Obrigada. E é claro que eu vou fazer de tudo para prolongar o grupo por mais tempo. – Irina assegurou com garra.

- Então espero que estejas pronta para a nossa reunião. – Ginny falou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Prontíssima.

- Olá a todos! – Ginny falou para os alunos que se encontravam na Sala das Necessidades. – Todos vocês sabem por que razão estamos aqui. Acho que não precisamos de falar sobre isso.

- Juntos, vamos aprender o máximo possível para combater quando o momento chegar. – Neville assegurou cheio de coragem, olhando cada aluno, cada amigo, cada companheiro nos olhos. – É claro que nós temos o essencial: coragem. Mas precisamos de saber o que fazer em combate: os feitiços básicos e os complexos.

- Não estamos aqui para vos enganar. – Irina disse. – O nosso conhecimento em feitiços não é o melhor do mundo, tão-pouco muito bom, mas eu creio que, unindo os nossos conhecimentos, nós possamos criar um grupo forte, capaz de enfrentar tudo e todos. O Quem-Nós-Sabemos está mais forte que nunca e pensa que tem todos na mão, mas isso porque ele não entende o que é o amor. O amor é a união. Nestas sessões não importa apenas saber os feitiços que usar, importa também saber aquilo que o Quem-Nós-Sabemos nunca saberá, porque é essa a nossa verdadeira vantagem. Exército de Dumbledore. É esse o nome do nosso grupo. Por homenagem ao grande homem, mas também por homenagem à sua mensagem: o amor é o maior feitiço de todos. E o Quem-Nós-Sabemos, apesar de brilhante, não sabe isso, logo, ficará mais fraco quando nós lhe mostrarmos que somos e que seremos sempre mais fortes que ele. Ele já foi derrotado uma vez e, apesar de estar mais forte agora, será derrotado uma segunda vez, e nós ajudaremos nisso. – Irina acabou, fechando o punho e gritando com Neville e Ginny:

- Exército de Dumbledore!

- Exército de Dumbledore! – Repetiram os alunos, mostrando sorrisos de confiança e preparando-se para começar.

- Eu estou exausta, Dumbledore! – Irina falou depois de Albus lhe abrir a porta. – Não é que os treinos do E.D sejam muito difíceis, mas foram duas horas e eu tive que ajudar algumas pessoas. Seria horrível como professora, só os ajudo porque é mesmo necessário. – Irina entrou.

- Eu acho-a muito espampanante, Albus. – Irina assustou-se ao ver Snape na sua poltrona. Voltou-se para Dumbledore de seguida, questionando-o com o olhar.

- O Severus estava ansioso por te conhecer. – Dumbledore respondeu na brincadeira, fazendo Irina rir suavemente.

- Por acaso, ele parece-me muito ansioso. – Snape tinha cara de quem estava ali por obrigação.

- Albus, eu não estou muito confiante. – Irina sentou-se no sofá, olhando-o analisadoramente. – Sim?

- Desde o dia em que tentámos roubar a espada de Gryffindor que eu o acho um ótimo espião, mas, lendo por este angulo a sua cara, a sua expressão, eu diria… - Irina olhava-o com atenção. – Não, o senhor é realmente um bom espião. – Dumbledore suprimiu um riso.

- Eu só estou aqui, porque o Albus me convenceu a vir. – Ele falou. – Mas eu acho muito arriscado estar sempre a vir aqui, Miss Saint-Claire, não é nada discreta.

- Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, se faz favor, Professor Snape. – Irina insistiu aborrecida. – Ou então simplesmente Saint-Claire, ou mesmo Irina, mas miss não. Eu trato-o por professor ou por senhor, não por Professour ou monsieur.

- Miss Saint-Claire é muito inoportuna, Albus. – Snape ignorou a francesa. – E muito barulhenta.

- Hey, está a ser injusto, Professor. Eu estou a melhorar. – Irina defendeu-se. Dumbledore sentou-se na poltrona.

- É verdade, Severus, ela está mais silenciosa. – Ele apoiou.

- Mas não o suficiente, Albus, tu ainda a ouves a chegar ainda antes de ela bater à porta. – Snape tentou abrir os olhos ao homem. – Ela é uma causa perdida.

- Eu vou esforçar-me mais. Não há causas perdidas. – Irina assegurou, olhando para Dumbledore suplicante.

- Eu acredito em ti, Irina. – Ele sorriu-lhe, aliviando-a.

- Albus, ela é muito arrogante e impulsiva, um risco para a nossa missão. – Snape não dava o braço a torcer.

- Ouça, professor, eu entendo muito bem o que está aqui em causa, não me insulte. – Irina reagiu. – Eu sei ser muito racional. Isto foi uma má ideia, Dumbledore.

- Concordo perfeitamente, de certo já sabias o que eu iria pensar dela, Albus, acho que devíamos simplesmente dar-lhe uma poção para ela se esquecer de tudo ou um feitiço qualquer.

- Hey, não fale como se eu não estivesse aqui. – Irina estava irritada.

- Estás a ver, Albus? – Snape apontou para a francesa. – Ela não consegue controlar-se.

- É claro que eu consigo. – Irina sorriu calma.

- Se conseguisse não teria sido expulsa de Pahtellons para ir a uma festa. – Snape contrariou. Irina olhou para Dumbledore, que se mostrou culpado.

- Tinha que lhe dizer, não é? – Irina abanou a cabeça. – Bem, confia mesmo nele. Gostava de saber porquê.

- Porque eu sou silencioso, sei controlar-me, não sou inoportuno, e sou discreto. – Snape respondeu, fazendo Irina sorrir.

- Eu vou melhorar. – Ela assegurou aos dois homens. – Agora tenho de ir. – Dumbledore acompanhou-a até à porta. – Ele não gosta de mim, pois não?

- Pois… - Dumbledore disse com uma má cara. – Ele é um bocado difícil. – Irina acenou com a cabeça, saíndo de seguida.

- Vamos dar-nos mal com ela, Albus. – Severus abanava a cabeça, bebendo um pouco de vinho.

Com tanto que pensar, dois dias passaram rapidamente. Elle e Laura planeavam a melhor forma de organizar o grupo. Havia duas palavras de ordem. Segredo e discrição. Mas com isso elas estavam bem. Os slytherins eram uma equipa de controlo, de segredos. Sugeriram logo que todos os alunos melhorassem a sua capacidade de esconder sentimentos e pensamentos, o que significava que teriam que se aplicar em Oclumância. De seguida, sabiam que tinham que treinar feitiços básicos de ataque e de defesa. Laura e Elle estavam muito empolgadas com o que estavam a fazer. Durante os planos que organizavam todas as noites antes de dormirem, elas falavam de como cada membro daquele grupo estava motivado e encontrava naquela solução uma escapadela do seu fingimento. Estavam todos ansiosos por conhecer pessoas da sua equipa que sentiam o mesmo que eles. Isso animava-as às duas.

Com a chegada do dia da primeira sessão, Laura e Elle, logo depois do jantar, foram para a Sala Escondida e organizaram tudo.

- Eu espero que isto tudo corra bem. – Laura disse colocando as cadeiras em ordem. – Estou tão orgulhosa de tudo isto, mas tenho tanto medo que aconteça algo de mau…

- Eu percebo. Também sinto isso, mas temos que ter pensamento positivo. – Elle disse.

Os colegas começavam a chegar e olhavam espantados uns para os outros. Nunca tinham pensado que os que lá estavam estivessem contra Voldemort. Mas assim tinham sido ensinados. Sabiam esconder o que sentiam e agora, isso era realmente crucial.

- Eu quero-vos dizer umas palavras sobre este grupo. – Laura disse fazendo-os olharem-na. – Eu e a Elle começámos este grupo porque percebemos que devemos conhecer alguns feitiços de combate. A vida é difícil e neste tempo é ainda mais. Portanto, temos que nos preparar. Eu orgulho-me de cada um de vocês. Afinal de contas, vocês são a razão de estarmos aqui, hoje, reunidos. Elle, queres dizer alguma coisa?

- Bom, quando eu cheguei a Hogwarts, percebi que todos desconfiavam de mim. – Elle disse. – E depressa tentei fazer com que os meus colegas de equipa abandonassem tal pensamento. E estas reuniões vão-me fazer bem, porque eu vou poder mostrar que estou aqui para combater pelo lado justo. Nós, Slytherin, vamos provar que não somos apenas aquilo que toda a gente espera, nós somos também pessoas que temem pelo futuro e que lutam pelo Bem. Não nos interessa o que os outros pensam, desde que saibamos quem somos e pelo que lutamos. Vamos a isto?

Aquela sessão foi passada a treinar Oclumância que Laura e Elle ensinavam. Iria demorar algumas sessões mas aquilo era imprescindível. Laura não tinha dúvidas, com os colegas, que conseguiam esconder quem eram, iria ser tudo muito mais fácil. Elle tinha-lhe ensinado aquilo em três dias e agora ela estava melhor. Em uma semana, elas esperavam que as sessões que ocupariam com aquilo dessem frutos.

Quando, ao outro dia, Elle entrou pela porta da sala de encontro delas, Irina pôde observar que a amiga estava feliz, algo a animava.

- O que é que se passa, Elle? – Irina perguntou depois das duas se cumprimentarem longamente.

- Tenho tanta coisa para te contar que se passaram nestes últimos quatro dias. – Elle sentou-se de frente para a amiga. – Contei sobre nós à Laura. – Irina sorriu compreendendo a amiga. Aqueles encontros podiam ser segredo, mas Elle sentira a necessidade de partilhá-los com Laura e Irina não questionaria tal decisão. – E eu e a Laura formámos um grupo parecido com o ED mas só de slytherins, os que nós ajudámos, e praticamos na Sala Escondida, uma sala semelhante à Sala das Necessidades e muito perto das Masmorras. Tivemos ontem a primeira sessão. Estamos a praticar Oclumância para que ninguém consiga saber assim, de forma rápida, a nossa vida, sem que nos apercebamos. – Irina ficava mais feliz à medida que a amiga falava. Os slytherin eram cada vez mais, aos olhos de Irina, corajosos e iam lutar pelo Bem, pelo mesmo lado que o dela.

- Estou tão feliz! – Irina exclamou. – A força de vontade é louvável. Lutar contra tudo o que as pessoas estão à espera que façam e pensar por vocês próprios são capacidades que muitos colegas da minha equipa dizem que vocês não têm.

- Eu sei, mas isso não é o que realmente nos interessa, nem a eles nem a mim. – Elle disse cheia de garra. – Nós vamos aprender feitiços de combate e iremos usá-los, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu sei que nós não somos como vocês, gryffindors, que mostram o que querem, mas eu sei que percebes isso. Se um de nós fizesse alguma coisa assim, seria um alvo, não só para os professores, como também para os colegas de equipa, e alguns desses não têm limites. – Irina abraçou-a. – É por isso que não podemos insultar os Carrow ou o Snape.

- Sim. Eu percebo. – Irina falou para a amiga olhos nos olhos. – És a minha melhor amiga. Seria uma estúpida se não te percebesse.

- Obrigada, Irina. Nós estamos tão entusiasmados com isto, queremos mesmo enfrentar tudo. – Elle sorria contente. – Eu e a Laura planeámos tudo ao mais pequeno pormenor, por isso, é justo que tudo corra bem.

- Vai tudo correr bem. – Irina assegurou. – Nós também já tivemos a primeira reunião do E.D, estivemos a aprender feitiços básicos, como o Expelliarmus e o Protego. Todos nós sabemos fazê-los, mas algumas pessoas precisam de fortalecê-los para que tenham uma maior eficácia. – Irina recordava-se da sessão. – Amanhã teremos mais uma e já estamos a pensar em feitiços um pouco mais complexos visto que toda a gente melhorou nos básicos. Acho que temos potencial.

- Claro que têm. Claro que temos. Os nossos grupos são muito bons, Irina, só por terem tido a coragem de entrar em reuniões secretas que visam treiná-los para ajudar a acabar com o V. – Elle estava emocionada. – Eu estou cheia de orgulho de todos nós, Irina. Eu nunca pensei ficar contente por ter ido parar aos Slytherin, mas…

- Eles precisavam de ti. – Percebeu Irina, sorrindo.

- Exato, não de mim literalmente, mas de alguém que desse o primeiro passo. – Elle falou. – Eu e a Laura fomos as suas heroínas, eu consegui ver isso no olhar deles naquela sessão na Sala Escondida, eles estão-nos profundamente agradecidos. E eu a Laura estamos profundamente agradecidas a eles que nos deram uma oportunidade de ajudar alguém que precisava.

- Que bom, estou mesmo contente. – Irina disse. – Elle, o que achas que devo fazer para ser mais silenciosa?

- O quê? – A amiga perguntou, estranhando. – Tu és silenciosa.

- Eu estou mais silenciosa, mas não o suficiente. E tu sabes disso, Elle. – Insistiu Irina.

- Eu não sei o que deves fazer. Ah, já tentaste meditação? – Elle perguntou de repente.

- Meditação? Isso resulta mesmo? – Irina perguntou desconfiada. – Eu preciso de uma coisa que dê resultado.

- Bem, eu não sei se resulta mesmo, mas podes tentar, não tens nada a perder. Tens é que meditar muito para fazer efeito mais depressa. – Irina sentou-se no chão, metendo-se em posição de meditação e começando. – Mas porquê isso agora, Irina?

- Elle, nestes tempos todo o cuidado é pouco. Eu quero ser silenciosa a andar, porque acho que preciso disso, eu vou a vários sítios e é bom não fazer barulho. – Respondeu a amiga, continuando a meditar.

- Bem, eu vou-me embora agora, Irina. – Elle respondeu, despedindo-se da amiga e saíndo. Irina continuou a meditação.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Desculpem a demora, mas a faculdade começou entretanto e os primeiros tempos são os mais difíceis, parece que não temos tempo.**_

**Capítulo 18**

- Olá, Irina. – Dumbledore abriu a porta preocupado. – Eu pensei que já não viesses mais.

- É claro que eu vinha, Dumbledore. Eu apenas faltei ontem e antes de ontem, porque não consegui vir. – Irina abraçou o velho homem. – Não é necessário preocupar-se tanto.

- Mas… É que eu pensei… Eu pensei…

- Por favor, Dumbledore, dê-me algum crédito, eu não ia embora só por o Snape não acreditar em mim e fazer uns insultozinhos. – Irina sentou-se no sofá. – Não é que não tenha conseguido vir, mas eu também tenho tentado ser mais discreta.

- Ah, então isso significa que não virás todos os dias. – Dumbledore compreendeu.

- Claro que virei todos os dias, Dumbledore. Estive apenas, nestes dias, a tentar ser mais silenciosa. Tudo bem, ainda não tive um resultado estrondoso, visto que me detetou antes de eu bater à porta, mas eu vou tentar mais afincadamente. – Irina assegurou, sentando-se no sofá e fechando os olhos, começando a meditar.

- Mas já te notei mais silenciosa. – Dumbledore elogiou, provocando um sorriso a Irina.

- Nunca detetou o Snape, pois não? – Irina perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados.

- O Severus treinou muito para isso, Irina. – Dumbledore respondeu, sentando-se na poltrona e observando-a. – Tu não gostas muito dele, certo?

- Dumbledore, ele está a ser espetacular, o mais corajoso de todos nós. Eu respeito-o imenso. – Ela respondeu, os olhos fechados.

- Irina, não foi isso que eu perguntei. – Dumbledore insistiu.

- Dumbledore, o senhor por acaso não tem por aí uma pena que me pudesse dar? – Irina pediu. – As minhas penas já acabaram e eu preciso de mais para as aulas.

- Por que é que não pedes aos teus pais? – Dumbledore perguntou, dando-lhe uma pena.

- Eu já pedi há muito tempo, mas eles ignoram. – Irina abriu os olhos para guardar a pena na sua bolsa. – Eles são espetaculares, mas estão magoados comigo. Por alguma razão fui a única aluna a ficar em Hogwarts no Natal.

- Devias tentar convencê-los a falar contigo, Irina. – Dumbledore aconselhou.

- Não, eu tenho que continuar a mandar-lhes cartas até eles se cansarem de não responder. Eles amam-me assim como eu os amo. Talvez não saiba muito dos Saint-Claire, mas sempre fomos uma família muito unida.

- Eu sei. Eu tenho conhecimento de algumas famílias de França.

- Pronto, eles somente… Estão magoados. Obrigada pela pena. – Agradeceu ela francamente.

- Eu estive a pensar, Irina, tu estás mesmo decidida a lutar, não estás? – Irina olhou-o com a sobrancelha erguida. – Tu tens muito potencial, aprendes rapidamente. E eu, apesar de não estar na melhor forma de momento, sei muitas coisas. Ao te pôres a meditar pensei numa coisa.

- No quê? – Perguntou ela curiosamente. – Quer meditar comigo? Eu sei meditar muito bem.

- Sim, pois sabes, mas não, não quero meditar contigo. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Acho que seria boa ideia tornar-te uma animagus.

- O quê? – Irina, que houvera fechado os olhos, abriu-os chocada.

- Tu mesma disseste que tudo o que te pudesse proteger seria bem vindo. Seres uma animagus seria ótimo para isso. – Dumbledore explicou. – Eu também não gosto de fazer coisas ilegais, mas com o Ministério como está não nos resta fazer outra coisa.

- Mas é muito difícil, Dumbledore.

- Não é fácil, Irina, mas tu és capaz. – Dumbledore disse convictamente.

- O senhor disse que eu acredito demasiado em si, mas o senhor não fica nada atrás no que se deve a mim. – Disse ela assustada, fazendo Dumbledore rir-se. – Mas então o que é que eu tenho que fazer?

- É preciso teres muita concentração, procurares a melhor maneira de te focares no objetivo. – Dumbledore explicou.

- Ok. – Irina começou a meditar de novo, mas desta vez sem barulho algum, tentando concentrar-se no que se passava à sua volta.

- Ótimo, agora concentra-te na minha voz. – Irina assim fez. – Tu tens que ter noção do quanto isto é importante, Irina. Ao te transformares num animal estarás muito mais segura e poderás saber muito mais.

- Eu sei, Dumbledore. – Irina assegurou, abrindo os olhos. – Mas acho que ainda não estou pronta.

- Vamos jogar xadrez, eu vou-te ensinar em condições. – Irina e Dumbledore sorriram.

- Sim, assim sempre me concentro mais. Vamos lá. Eu fico com as pretas. – Irina falou rapidamente, sentando-se na cadeira.

- Ok! De uma maneira ou de outra, eu vou ganhar. – Irina olhou-o irritada, vendo Dumbledore fazer a primeira jogada…

- Xeque-mate! – Dumbledore disse meia hora depois, fazendo o Rei de Irina largar a espada e ajoelhar-se perante a sua peça.

- Isso é injusto, foi muito rápido. – Irina levantou-se.

- Tu tens que antecipar as minhas jogadas, Irina. Podes sempre treinar mais. – Dumbledore disse divertido.

- Eu é que estou cansada, Dumbledore, por isso é que o jogo só demorou meia hora. – Irina não iria admitir que era má a xadrez. – Já está quase na hora do recolher, Dumbledore, vou-me embora. – Ela anunciou, despedindo-se. Dumbledore sorriu quando a morena saiu da sala. Ela estava num bom caminho.

No dia seguinte, no fim da sessão na Sala Escondida, Elle deitou-se na cama, exausta. Os colegas já estavam a melhorar em Oclumância e por isso, aquela sessão tinha demorado um pouco mais. Tinham que acimentar isso. Porém, ela não estava exausta por causa disso. Elle sentia que Irina lhe escondia alguma coisa importante. Sim, ela perccebia que Irina não lhe contava tudo e sempre o soubera, mas naquele momento sentia que havia uma motivação a mais na amiga, que não era ou o ED ou Elle. Era mais. Elle não queria que ela lhe contasse, porque se era um segredo ela respeitaria isso. Claro que respeitaria. Elle também tinha segredos para Irina. Segredos que não eram proprimente seus, mas eram segredos.

Laura sorriu olhando-a deitada e de olhos fechados. Com aquela sessão, sentia que o grupo tinha bastante potencial e Elle devia também senti-lo. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga que abriu os olhos sentindo o movimento.

- Estou a gostar disto, Elle, bastante. – Laura disse deitando-se ao seu lado. – Um dia, poderiamos dar aulas. – Elle sorriu-lhe. – Aulas… Um dia… É incrível como ainda penso no futuro, estando ele tão incerto.

- Não sejas parva, Laura. É claro que o futuro está incerto e sempre há-de estar. Nós podemos cair no chuveiro e morrer. Mas nunca foi isso que nos impediu de pensar no futuro. E não é por podermos morrer no meio desta guerra que o vamos deixar de fazer. Eu não vou e espero que tu não o faças. – Elle disse seriamente. – E agora, eu estive a pensar que é preciso praticar os feitiços básicos nas sessões. – Laura abanou a cabeça concordando. – Sabes, eu senti uma coisa diferente, hoje, na sessão. Senti que apesar de tudo, o nosso grupo está unido e que todos se ajudam uns aos outros.

- Sim, é fantástico, não é? – Laura perguntou. – Em todos estes anos, eu nunca vi tal companheirismo entre membros da minha equipa. E agora, sinto, realmente, que é nos maus momentos que conhecemos as pessoas. E aqueles que agora treinam lado-a-lado connosco são provas vivas que nós somos nós e as nossas circunstâncias. – Elle desceu da cama e sentou-se no chão olhando para baixo da cama. – Que estás a fazer? – Laura espreitou também. – Ah, tens uma vassoura. – Laura tirou-a de lá.

- Por acaso, até tenho duas. Tenho outra em casa. – Elle tentou tirar a vassoura à amiga, mas esta desviou. – Devolve-ma.

- Só depois de um pequeno interrogatório. – Elle sentou-se na cama. – Gostas de voar, já sei isso. – Elle acentiu com a cabeça. – Jogavas quidditch na tua escola, não jogavas?...

- Sim, jogava, sou seeker. – Elle disse tirando a vassoura das mãos da amiga e colocando-a de novo no sítio. - E adoro jogar. Nós, na escola, tinhamos uma equipa, e jogávamos contra todas as escolas que nos propunham jogos. À custa disso, viajei bastante. Éramos uma boa equipa e apesar de sermos só raparigas, ganhámos a muitas equipas que a maior parte era composta por rapazes. – Laura sorriu.

- Já sei mais uma coisa sobre ti. – Laura disse e entrou na casa de banho com a toalha. Elle voltou a deitar-se na cama.

No outro dia, Elle encontrou-se com Irina na mesma sala, à mesma hora. Mais tarde, ia ter outra reunião, mas ainda tinha bastante tempo.

Irina chegou depois dela com um grande sorriso na cara. Elle abraçou-a e elas sentaram-se.

- Como é que andam as coisas? – Perguntou Irina curiosa.

- Muito bem, contigo? – Elle respondeu rapidamente.

- Ótimas, dentro do possível, claro. Mas isso é sempre, agora nestes tempos. Agora, diz-me uma coisa… Trouxeste aquilo que eu te pedi? – Elle abriu a mala e tirou de lá o jogo de xadrez bruxo. – Trouxeste, boa! Ensina-me!

- Porquê, Irina? Nunca quiseste saber muito de xadrez. – Elle questionou a sua vontade.

- Mas agora quero saber jogar. – Irina preparou as coisas. – Eu tenho que saber fazer alguma coisa decentemente.

- Irina, tu sabes fazer muita coisa, melhor que muita gente adulta. És uma das alunas mais inteligentes que eu conheço. – Elle disse censurando-a.

- Sim, mas vá, ensina-me. – Irina pediu.

Com o passar do tempo, cada uma teve que seguir o seu caminho para as coisas que tinham combinado naquela noite. Irina ainda teria que ver Dumbledore e Elle tinha mais uma sessão na Sala Escondida.

- Boa noite, Dumbledore! – Irina cumprimentou, entrando impestuosamente pela sala.

- Boa noite, Irina. O que se passa? – Perguntou ele calmamente.

- Estive a ler sobre xadrez e já sei mais alguma coisa. É hoje, Dumbledore, que lhe vou ganhar. – Irina falou decidida.

- Quero ver isso! – Irina virou-se ao ver Snape sentado na mesa a escrever.

- Não era suposto ele só vir depois da hora do recolher? – Perguntou ela a Dumbledore, que respondeu logo de seguida:

- Sim, mas ele pode, de vez em quando, vir mais cedo.

- Ok, então vamos lá. – Irina sentou-se decidida. Dumbledore fez o mesmo, mas mais calmo, começando a jogar. Snape puxou uma cadeira para ver o jogo.

- Xeque-mate! – O velho disse uma hora e quinze minutos depois.

- Oh, que treta! – Irina exclamou, cruzando os braços amuada. – Ao menos sempre resisti mais um bocado.

- O seu problema é que não tem paciência, logo tenta fazer tudo tão rapidamente que se esquece de antecipar as jogadas do adversário. – É, Elle havia-lhe dito algo parecido ao que Snape disse.

- Mas estás a melhorar muito. Continua a ler e a praticar e poderás vencer-me. – Dumbledore falou sinceramente.

- Obrigada, Dumbledore! – Irina agradeceu com um sorriso. – Ah, professor Snape, eu já estou mais silenciosa.

- O Albus continua a ouvi-la, Miss Saint-Claire. – Snape disse.

- Mademoiselle Saint-Claire. – Irina insistia e não parecia que iria desistir. – E sim, é verdade que o Dumbledore continua a ouvir-me, mas isso porque eu queria mostrar-lhe aqui. – Irina levantou-se suavemente. – Eu já sei o segredo para não fazer tanto barulho. – Irina começou a andar silenciosamente, virando-se para os homens que a fitavam. – Em primeiro lugar, meditação, muita meditação. E depois, só temos que ter a sensação de sermos leves, tão leves que não fazemos barulho a andar. – Irina olhou-os sorridente. – O que foi? – Perguntou ela, vendo que Snape erguera a sobrancelha.

- Para se ter uma sensação de leveza, não é preciso, sei lá, ser-se… leve? – Ele perguntou.

- É mesmo estúpido, professor, está-me a chamar gorda? – Irina perguntou retoricamente. – Pois fique sabendo que eu me sinto muitíssimo bem com o meu corpo e que nunca, mas mesmo nunca alguém me achou gorda. E não pode negar que estou mais silenciosa.

- Parece que então não é preciso ser-se leve para…

- Pois não, tu estás realmente mais silenciosa, Irina, muitos parabéns! – Dumbledore abraçou-a, interrompendo Snape.

- Eu sei. – Irina disse contente, sentando-se no sofá levemente e olhando furibunda para Snape. – Bom, o E.D. também está a melhorar bastante, já estamos cientes de como fazer bem um patronus, mas é claro que alguns não conseguem muito bem.

- Então e qual é a forma do teu? – Dumbledore perguntou interessado.

- Um unicórnio. – Irina sorriu. – Parece que é o meu animal favorito.

- Que interessante, um unicórnio. – Os olhos de Dumbledore brilhavam.

- Professor… - Irina voltou-se para Snape que a fitava da sua poltrona. – Sabe alguma coisa da Luna?

- Ela continua prisioneira. – Ele respondeu. – Mas ainda não lhe tocaram, ela é a garantia de que o pai não continue a escrever a verdade no seu jornal.

- Oh! – Irina exclamou preocupada. – Porém tenho a certeza que ela está a ser muito forte. Então e nós, Dumbledore? Vai ajudar-me na próxima etapa da Animagia?

- Claro. – Dumbledore respondeu, sorrindo, pois via que ela estava cada vez mais decidida.

- Então e o que é que eu tenho que fazer agora? – Ela perguntou entusiasmada.

- Agora tens de pensar que não tens corpo. – Ele respondeu. – Lembras-te de falar sobre leveza há bocadinho? Agora tens que pensar que a tua alma está a flutuar levemente. – Irina fechou os olhos, tentando fazer o que Dumbledore lhe dizia. – Quero que te concentres somente nisso, Irina. – Ele mandou.

- Albus, queres beber alguma coisa? – Perguntou Snape, Irina sentiu ele levantar-se. – Hum, parece que ela não te obedece. – Irina abriu os olhos irritada.

- Eu não posso concentrar-me somente nisto, imagine que aparece aqui alguém. Nós temos que estar atentos, Dumbledore. – Albus sorriu com a desculpa dela. – Eu confio em si, mas nunca se sabe.

- Irina, por favor, tu és capaz de fazer o que te estou a pedir, eu sei que sim, faz apenas o que eu te digo. Não te preocupes com mais nada. – Irina fechou os olhos calmamente, concentrando-se realmente.

- É, ela parece-me concentrada agora. – Snape observava-a atentamente. – Mas, mesmo assim, acho que daqui não vai resultar coisa boa. – Snape olhou-a mais de perto. – Hum…

- Ai, Severus, não sejas tão desconfiado, ela quer mesmo isto. – Dumbledore mostrava-se divertido.

- Eu sei, mas isso não é suficiente e lá por ela estar mais silenciosa, não significa que eu acredite nela. – Snape sentou-se na poltrona, cruzando os braços.

- Tu podias dar-lhe um desconto. – Dumbledore pediu. – Ela acha que tu não gostas dela.

- Hum, nalguma coisa ela está certa então. – Dumbledore suspirou, olhando para Irina que parecia relaxada.

– Irina, podes abrir os olhos. – Dumbledore tocou-lhe o braço. Irina abriu os olhos calmamente. – Muito bem.

- Então vamos passar à próxima etapa. – Irina pediu, olhando para Dumbledore profundamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Elle entrou no quarto juntamente com Laura. Tinham tido uma reunião de quase duas horas e estavam exaustas. Pelo menos, todos eles já conseguiam esconder os seus pensamentos, uns melhores que outros, mas era suficiente para eles que eram slytherins. Já tinham treinado alguns feitiços básicos de ataque e de defesa e Laura até tinha um corte provocado por isso. Mas isso não a desmotivava, era natural até. Elle tirou uma poção da gaveta e meteu-lhe para cima da ferida que sarou imediatamente.

- Temos que levar isso para as reuniões! – Laura exclamou com um sorriso.

Estava ofegante. Na verdade, elas as duas tinham sido as últimas a sair e quase que tinham sido apanhadas ao pé da sala. O que lhes valeu foi terem sangue frio suficiente para entrar numa outra sala. Quando se aperceberam que o momento de perigo já tinha passado, tinham ido para a sua casa.

- Eu estou ótima! – Elle queria ter gritado a última palavra. – Nunca estive com tanta força na minha vida. Estou bem, sinto-me ótima!

- Eu também. Posso estar exausta, mas eu não sabia que tinha tanta garra.

Elle e Laura ficaram em silêncio. Aquelas palavras resumiam todo o grupo. Por mais coisas que dissessem, por mais que vangloriassem as suas origens e o seu sangue, aqueles slytherins, com quem elas agora conviviam quase todos os dias, e elas próprias, tomavam agora conhecimento da inúmera força e coragem que tinham escondido dentro de si, até deles próprios. Era como se só agora despertassem para o mundo e percebessem o que estavam a fazer ali, naquele castelo. Todos do grupo estavam cientes da responsabilidade que acarretava ter o futuro do mundo nas mãos. Quer quisessem quer não, o futuro do mundo inteiro, muggle e feiticeiro, estavam nas mãos dos feiticeiros, e eles também faziam parte desse grupo. Não podiam ser passivos e verem a locomotiva a passar. Eles tinham que lutar pelo futuro, pelas gerações vindouras. Sim, sofriam com a guerra, tal e qual como todos os outros, mas até aquele grupo se reunir na Sala Escondida, não lutavam como todos à sua volta faziam. Portanto, sim, só agora, naquela situação tão difíci, é que percebiam que tinham muita garra para mostrar, à sua maneira, discretamente, esperando pelo momento certo, mas tinham-na e isso era o mais importante.

Laura abraçou a amiga. Elle correspondeu ao abraço na mesma intensidade. Elas estavam juntas naquilo, assim como Irina, por mais que ela dissesse que o mérito era todo delas, Elle sabia que não era bem assim. Quando elas tomaram a decisão de vir para Hogwarts, Elle teve medo do futuro. Sabia que não iria ser fácil. E se não fosse Irina, se não soubesse que a amiga a iria acompanhar, Elle nunca teria vencido esse medo. Sim, ela tinha dito que elas iam e que tudo ia correr bem, mas tremera quando dissera.

Quando, no dia seguinte, o grupo se voltou a reunir na Sala escondida, Elle e Laura estavam mais confiantes do que no princípio. Queriam poder fazer mais alguma coisa, mas elas faziam o que podiam.

Nessa reunião, treinaram os feitiços Expelliarmus, Atordoar e Protego. Queriam equilibrar a balança entre feitiços de ataque e de defesa.

- Derina, o que é que se passa? – Elle perguntou vendo a colega do quinto ano distraí virou-se, a sua cara transmitia uma profunda tristeza. – Derina… - Os colegas já tinham parado de praticar.

- A minha prima foi assassinada. – Elle pegou nas mãos de Derina. – Ela tinha vinte anos. Era tão nova. Ela andou cá, sabem? – Ela perguntou para eles.

- Eu lembro-me. Era a Mafalda Ferdile. Vocês são primas por parte do teu tio. Ela andava nos Ravenclaw. Casou com… - Elle olhou Denny, que tinha falado.

- Com um nascido muggle. – Elle completou percebendo. – Ela estava a fugir com ele, não estava? – Derina acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Sim, a minha família tinha-a apagado da árvore genealógica, mas eu visitava-a nas férias, sem ninguém saber. Sempre gostei dela. – Derina esforçava-se para não chorar.

- Derina, tu estás entre amigos. Ninguém vai gozar contigo por chorares a morte de alguém que te era tão querido. – Derina abraçou-se a ela chorando de uma forma controlada.

- Elle, eu fui visitá-la nestas férias. Ela disse-me que ninguém podia saber onde o Liam estava, que ela só ia ter com ele no princípio do ano. E eles morreram o dois. E ela… - Derina olhou para o grupo recomposta. – Ela estava grávida, de quatro meses. – O grupo entreolhou-se. – Ela tinha uma vida a crescer dentro de si. – Derina voltou a chorar abraçada a Elle e a Laura que se tinha aproximado.

- Vais ver, Derina. Eles vão-se arrepender disso. – Disse Rodil. – Agora, vamos treinar ainda mais, com uma motivação ainda maior.

- Sim. – Os outros gritaram com força. Derina deu um meio sorriso.

- Tens que levantar a cabeça, treinar e no fim, lutar pela tua prima e por ti. – Disse Denny. – Vamos a isto? – Derina olhou-o seriamente.

- Vamos. – Eles continuaram a praticar. Aquela reunião teria duas horas. Elle e Laura caminhavam entre os amigos a tentar ajudar o máximo que conseguiam. A história de Derina tinha mexido com todos e Elle não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso.

Como podiam matar assim uma pessoa, sem se importarem que carregava um filho? Ela sabia do que Voldemort era capaz, ele tinha tentado matar um bebé de um ano. Não seria muito mais difícil matar uma mulher grávida. Mas não tinha sido ele, tinham sido os seus seguidores. Será que quem matara Mafalda se apercebera antes que ela estava grávida? Quatro meses podia-se já notar, mas também podia ser que não desse para se aperceber. Mas será que era por Mafalda estar grávida que aquilo era tão horrendo? Tornava a sua morte pior, mas de si só, o seu assassínio já tinha sido cruel. Uma jovem na flor da idade, com uma vida toda pela frente, uma pessoa com sentimentos. Era terrível. Faltavam dez minutos para as duas horas se completarem.

- Por hoje, acabou o treino. – Elle disse e todos pararam.

- Mas ainda faltam dez minutos. – Reclamou Gerda. Os outros apoiaram a sua afirmação. Elle sorriu com aquela vontade de quererem continuar.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas agora, vamos sentar-nos e apoiar a Derina, e ouvir as suas palavras acerca da prima, a Mafalda, que morreu juntamente com o Liam, o seu marido e de quem ela esperava um filho. – Elle disse fazendo-os sentarem com Derina no meio. Todos a apoiavam com os seus semblantes carregados.

- A Mafalda era muito boa pessoa. Apaixonou-se pelo Liam, logo no primeiro ano. Eles começaram a namorar no terceiro, às escondidas. E nunca mais se largaram. Quando eu cá cheguei, ela ajudou-me bastante e disse-me que podia ir sempre ter com ela. – Pela face de Derina corriam lágrimas silenciosas de sofrimento. – Quando ela disse que se ia casar com o Liam, foi horrível, a família toda contra, mas eu nunca perdi o contacto com ela. Sempre gostei muito dela e do Liam. Ela agora estava grávida, e se não fosse isto tudo à nossa volta, ela estaria no máximo da felicidade. Só que havia a guerra.

- Derina, nós vamos lutar e fazer com que não haja mais nada a atormentar a vida das pessoas. – Disse Denny que a abraçou.

- Sim, e depois vamos erguer as nossas varinhas orgulhosamente. – Disse Elle com um sorriso de força.

- Ela gostava de ajudar e de ler. Era fã de livros a que nós chamamos calhamaços. – Todos riram. – E sempre quis o bem da família, apesar de ter sido rejeitada. Ela percebia que tinham sido longos anos de tradição a dizer que os nascidos muggles, sangues de lama, estavam abaixo de cão. Não se ia mudar assim, de um dia para o outro. Ela tinha um brilho nos olhos quando falava das pessoas que lutavam para que houvesse igualdade. Desejava poder fazer alguma coisa e ela fazia. Escrevia muitos artigos quando era jovem sobre isso mesmo, mas tinha que ser sob um outro nome, por causa das nossas famílias.

- Então, vamos fazer um minuto de silêncio por ela, pelo Liam, pelo bebé que ela carregava, e por todas as pessoas que morreram até hoje por causa disto que nos atormenta. – Disse Elle estendendo os braços começando a unir as mãos. Formaram assim um cordão humano e colocaram-se em silêncio. Aquele minuto prolongou-se até ao último segundo em que tinham aquela reunião e só não se prolongou mais porque não podiam dar nas vistas.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Irina bateu à porta quase inaudivelmente, sendo atendida imediatamente por Dumbledore, que lhe sorriu. Estavam na terceira semana de Janeiro, mas Irina sentia que já conhecia o homem há bastante tempo, talvez por ele lhe ter contado quase toda a sua vida.

- Irina, senta-te, quero falar contigo! – Ele disse, Irina assim fez, mas a sua cara mostrava preocupação.

- O que se passa, Dumbledore?

- Nada de preocupante. Queria dizer-te somente que estás a progredir muito rapidamente. Acredito realmente que brevemente conseguirás transformar-te num animal. – Dumbledore falou, sentando-se ao seu lado e deixando Irina aliviada. – Como está tudo a correr?

- O E.D. está a progredir bastante. É claro que há más notícias de lá de fora, mas isso é só mais uma força para nós. – Irina respondeu. – Já estamos a aprender feitiços não verbais, mas isso não está a correr tão bem.

- Claro, os Gryffindors sempre tiveram mais dificuldade nesses feitiços, mas os outros devem estar a ajudar-vos. – Irina confirmou as suspeitas de Dumbledore ao acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Mas é difícil, somos tantos que é difícil escondermo-nos, manter as reuniões em segredo. Há membros de todas as equipas, Dumbledore, menos de Slytherin… - Irina disse. – Por isso os Carrow já estão desconfiados. Quanto a isso, ainda bem que o professor Snape existe, porque, se não fosse ele, tudo seria pior.

- Quanto a isso, Irina? – Dumbledore repreendeu-a com o olhar.

- Desculpe, é evidente que estou feliz por termos do nosso lado alguém como ele. – Irina pediu desculpa. – Eu não quero mostrar o contrário, é só…

- Eu sei que o Severus pode não ser, à primeira vista, uma pessoa muito agradável…

- Sim, à primeira, à segunda, à terceira… - Irina contava com os dedos as vezes em que vira o Mestre de Poções. Dumbledore revirou os olhos cansado.

- De qualquer maneira – continuou ele. – O Severus está a tentar não te pré-julgar…

- A sério? – Irina surpreendeu-se. – Ele é muito bom a esconder as coisas, a mim parece que ele está a fazer exatamente o contrário.

- E, por isso, agradecia que fizesses o mesmo. – Dumbledore terminou, ignorando-a.

- Desculpe lá, Dumbledore, mas eu acho que ele é que não está a fazer nenhum esforço para me conhecer minimamente, a culpa não é minha. – Irina defendeu-se.

- Estás a ser injusta com o Severus, Irina, sabes o seu esforço para não ser descoberto pelo Quem-Nós-Sabemos…

- Eu sei, Dumbledore, é por isso mesmo que eu tento não me dar mal com ele, mas ele simplesmente não se importa, caso contrário, não estaria sempre a insultar-me. Só o vi duas vezes nesta sala e em ambas ele me insultou. – Irina replicou na defensiva, levantando-se. – Eu tenho-me esforçado, Dumbledore, talvez não devesse estar a ter esta conversa comigo, mas sim com ele. Porque me parece, Dumbledore, que ele não percebeu ainda que eu estou aqui apenas para ajudar no que for preciso.

- Irina… - Dumbledore levantou-se também. – Tu não percebes…

- Percebo perfeitamente, Dumbledore. O senhor vê-o como a um filho e eu tenho a certeza que o Snape é uma pessoa muito boa, mas fechada. Só que eu não vejo através de máscaras de frieza, Dumbledore, ainda não tenho essa capacidade. Perdoe-me o facto de não ser tão brilhante como o senhor, que nunca duvidou de que ele está do nosso lado. – Irina falou rapidamente, não muito alto, não queria perder o controlo.

- Boa noite. – Snape cumprimentou, abrindo a porta e fazendo-os olhá-lo.

- Boa noite. – Cumprimentaram eles de volta. Irina sentou-se no sofá calmamente. Dumbledore foi beber um pouco de Wisky de fogo.

- Hoje não há sessão de Animagia? – Perguntou ele a Dumbledore, acompanhando-o na bebida.

- Não sei. De acordo com a disposição da Irina. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- A parte dolorosa já começou? – Snape perguntou com um sorriso, Irina abanou a cabeça irritada, mas nada disse.

- A parte mais difícil já começou. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Aliás, o processo está quase no final. A Irina parece-me muito entusiasmada, deve ter sido por isso que evoluiu tão rapidamente. Normalmente, passam-se meses ou mesmo anos até que um feiticeiro se consiga transformar pela primeira vez.

- Então parece que a força de vontade de Miss Saint-Claire é genuína. – Irina olhou Snape com a sobrancelha erguida desconfiadamente, ele estava a elogiá-la? – Pena é que não passe de força de vontade.

- Claro! – Irina virou-se para eles. – Só mesmo o senhor para ter a capacidade de transformar um elogio num insulto. – Snape sorriu desdenhosamente. – Eu estou a ter progressos, não ouviu o Dumbledore? Eu estou quase no final. Eu brevemente… - Snape interrompeu-a:

- O Albus está muito cansado hoje, Miss Saint-Claire, ele teve um dia particularmente difícil. – Irina olhou para o velho homem que parecia um pouco em baixo e sentiu-se culpada, tinha-o tratado um pouco mal. – O que me diz de fazer uma pausa na Animagia?

- Não vejo por que não. – Irina respondeu, levantando-se. – Eu vou-me embora então.

- Irina… - Dumbledore disse, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele. – Volta amanhã para continuarmos.

- Claro. – Irina assegurou com um sorriso agradável e saindo da sala.

- Sabes, Albus, eu não acho muito saudável vocês terem conflitos por causa de mim. – Snape sentou-se na cadeira da mesa de xadrez. – É óbvio que ela não gosta de mim, mas ela precisa apenas de gostar de ti para te ajudar.

- Tu podes não pensar como eu, mas a Irina pode fazer muito mais do que somente ajudar-me. Ela é uma pessoa espetacular e está disposta a tudo pelo mundo em que vivemos. – Dumbledore sentou-se em frente a ele, começando a jogar. – Tu podias dar o braço a torcer.

- Albus, não achas que isso é pedir demasiado? – Snape perguntou retoricamente. – Por mim, ela nunca te teria descoberto, eu já disse e volto a dizê-lo: ela é um risco para a nossa missão. Tudo bem, eu admito que ela me surpreendeu com os seus progressos, mas, por favor, isso não prova nada. Ela é muito nova para saber em condições o que fazer.

- Estás enganado. – Insistiu Dumbledore, suspirando.

- Ai, como queiras, Albus, agora vê se estás atento ao jogo. – Snape murmurou, voltando os olhos para as peças de xadrez.

Irina entrou na Sala Comum calmamente, mas foi logo interpelada por Ginny e Neville.

- Onde é que te enfiaste? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Estive a dar uma volta para tentar perceber a rota dos Carrow para as próximas reuniões quando tivermos de os contornar, eles podem variar. – Irina respondeu imediatamente.

- Bom, era precisamente da próxima reunião que te queríamos falar. – Neville disse, levando-a para o sofá. – Eu e a Ginny estávamos a pensar que era melhor treinarmos o feitiço de Atordoar e o Incendium.

- É uma boa ideia, juntos os feitiços podem ser poderosíssimos. – Irina concordou. – Ok.

- Ah, ainda bem que concordas. É que nós queríamos que fosses tu a ensinar o Incendium, uma vez que és a que o sabe fazer melhor.

- Contem comigo. – Ela sorriu. – E o Atordoar? És tu, Ginny?

- Sim, eu aprendi-o muito bem no quarto ano com o Harry e sou perita. – Ginny sorriu.

- Acham que vocês me podem falar um pouco do Harry, do Ron e da Hermione? – Perguntou Irina, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eles olharam-na seriamente.

- Claro que sim. – Neville respondeu, aproximando-se mais dela no sofá e abraçando-a para si. – O Harry é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço. Ele é tão altruísta. A Hermione é uma das mulheres mais inteligentes do mundo. E o Ron… O Ron é leal, sabes? Ele é capaz de tudo pelos amigos. Juntos são invenciveis, eu acho.

- Sim… - Ginny sorriu. – Eu não faço ideia de onde eles estão neste momento, mas eu espero realmente que eles cumpram a missão que o Dumbledore deu ao Harry. Juntos vão conseguir.

- Eu acho que nós também os vamos ajudar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Neville completou, olhando-a. – Muitos dos estudantes de Hogwarts querem pôr fim a este terror e vão ajudar o Harry direta ou indiretamente. Se não fossem os Slytherin, que seguem os ideias do Quem Nós Sabemos, acho que Hogwarts podia ser considerada uma fortaleza dentro de uma filial dos Devoradores da Morte.

- Vocês não pensam que alguns dos Slytherins queiram que o Bem vença?

- É impossível, Irina! – Neville olhou-a. – Convivi com eles durante seis anos, sei como são mesquinhos, como proclamam o sangue puro das suas famílias, como rebaixam todos os outros, como sempre quiseram submeter os muggles à sua vontade…

- O teu tom é de desprezo, Neville. – Irina falou, apertando-lhe a mão direita. – Mas tu acreditas que todos eles são verdadeiramente assim? E podem haver famílias de sangue puro que se orgulham do seu sangue, mas que estão contra os ideais do Quem Nós Sabemos. A minha família, por exemplo…

- Tu és diferente, Irina! – Neville sorriu, afagando-lhe a cara. – Tens bondade no teu coração, buscas o lado bom das pessoas. Eu gosto disso, mas os Slytherin são traiçoeiros como serpentes.

- Isso parece-me uma frase feita. Na tua opinião, todos os Slytherin são iguais. Mas porquê? Nós sabemos que nem todos os Gryffindor querem que o Bem vença!

- A Irina tem razão, Neville. – Ginny falou. – Pode muito bem haver membros de Slytherin que queiram o triunfo do Bem. Mas eles escondem-no, é perfeitamente possível. E eu acredito que seja verdade.

- Eu acho difícil, mas brevemente saberemos, quando a Guerra chegar diretamente a Hogwarts. – Neville afirmou em tom sentencioso, pondo termo à conversa.

- Elle, Elle, acorda. – Laura abanava a amiga. – Ouve-me, eu tenho a certeza que tu estás exausta, mas nós temos que ir. Não podemos dar nas vistas. – Ela disse enquanto Elle se levantava e vestia-se à pressa. – Temos cinco minutos. – Elle perfumou-se e penteou o cabelo. – Não, não parece que acabaste de acordar. Vamos. Eu sei que é Domingo mas todos os atrasos são suspeitos. – Laura disse antes de sairem do quarto.

- Bom, sim, já percebi que adormeci. – Elle disse baixo enquanto caminhavam com os colegas para o Salão Principal.

Entrando no Salão Principal, Elle olhou para Irina que conversava com Neville e Ginny. Vendo essa cena, sorriu interiormente, gostava daquela amizade.

- Eu tenho um livro sobre feitiços de ataque que requisitei na Biblioteca. Como alguns dos feitiços fazem parte do programa não levantei suspeitas. – Elle disse. – Vou estudá-lo para ver mais alguns feitiços para praticarmos. – Laura acenou com a cabeça. Gostava de poder ter a cabeça ocupada com aquilo. De outra maneira, estaria apenas a pensar no perigo que as pessoas à sua volta corriam, e agora, apesar de pensar nisso, pensava no grupo.

No fim do pequeno-almoço, Elle foi dar uma volta. Laura ia falar com algumas pessoas sobre o grupo e ela ia estudar alguns feitiços que muito provavelmente, ela nunca ouvira falar.

- Olá, Rouchouse. – Elle parou ouvindo Malfoy ao seu ouvido. Num movimento rápido virou-se com a varinha em riste e empurrou-o. – Foi uma boa reacção. Mas eu não sou teu inimigo, Rouchouse.

- Sim, agora percebo porque as pessoas dizem para não aparecer ao pé de alguém sem ser ouvido, a não ser que seja alguém a quem queremos assustar. – Malfoy sorriu olhando para a varinha de Elle.

- Que feitiço tencionavas lançar-me? – Ele perguntou curioso. Elle baixou a varinha encolhendo os ombros.

- Um simples Atordoar. – Malfoy abanou a cabeça. – Era simples, rápido e, possivelmente, eficaz.

- Talvez, como eu não esperava que me atacasses. – Ele disse olhando para o livro que ela trazia na mão. – Ias estudar?

-Sim, estão aqui alguns feitiços que precisamos de saber e este livro foi recomendado. – Elle explicou observando Malfoy a encostar-se ao parapeito de uma janela. Lá fora, chovia. As nuvens impediam que se visse o sol e estava frio.

- Sabes que nunca ninguém lê os livros que os professores recomendam sem ser o da discilplina, a não ser os alunos mesmo aplicados.

- Pois, mas eu sou feita de outra matéria. Eu fui ensinada a estudar o máximo possível, em Pathellons. E eu gosto de estudar. – Elle disse virando-se para se ir embora.

- Vais deixar-me aqui a falar sozinho? – Malfoy perguntou.

- Se quiseres, podes vir. – Elle entrou numa sala e Malfoy foi atrás. Não estava com nenhuma vontade de estar com ele, mas não podia dar nas vistas. – Queres estudar também?

- Pode ser. – Ele respondeu encostando-se na cadeira em que estava para a observar enquanto ela lia o livro. Uma hora depois, Malfoy, que tinha estado a escrever um trabalho de Poções, meteu tudo para o lado. – Já não estás cansada de tanto ler?

- Sinceramente, não. – Ela retorquiu. – Se quiseres, podes falar, mas eu estou a estudar e, quando eu estudo… - Elle ia virar a página mas Malfoy agarrou-lhe na mão.

- Estás a dispensar-me? – Ele perguntou quando ela olhou finalmente para si. Elle sorriu com aquela afirmação.

- Não, se quiseres, posso falar contigo. – Ela fechou o livro à espera que Malfoy largasse a sua mão. – Não tens nada para fazer?

- Já estive a fazer o trabalho de Poções. – Ele respondeu olhando para a folha de papiro. – Eu quero saber uma coisa, Rouchouse, já não falo contigo há três semanas. – Elle lembrou-se da última conversa que tinham tido, na carruagem, depois do encontro com Voldemort. – Não achas que as pessoas te estão a aceitar melhor?

- Acho. – Ela respondeu. – Acho que já perceberam que estou no mesmo lado que o deles, que o da nossa equipa. Finalmente, já não era sem tempo. Julgaram-me muito mal, mas eu percebo.

- Então, estás a adaptar-te… - Elle encolheu os ombros sem responder à pergunta. – Muito bem. Então, diz-me, estás com saudades de… - Ele fechou os olhos. De certeza que se tentava lembrar do que lera sobre ela. – De… Sei muito pouco de ti. – Elle ficou estupefacta com aquilo. Será que a sua família era assim tão discreta? – Estás com saudades de jogar quidditch? Qual é que é mesmo a tua posição? És seeker, não és?

- Era. – Ela respondeu triste.

- Não digas isso. Se tens a alma de um seeker, se gostas realmente de jogar, ainda és seeker. Podes não jogar no momento, mas continuas a sê-lo. – Elle guardou o livro. – É tal e qual como seres francesa. Tu estás em Hogwarts mas continuas a ser francesa. Não é por estares no estrangeiro que deixas de ser francesa. – Eles riram com o exemplo. – É um exemplo um bocado ridículo, eu sei, mas…

- Mas que mostra bem o que queres dizer. – Elle disse completando a afirmação. – Sim, tens razão. Deixar de ser francesa… Onde é que já se viu?... – Eles riram mais uma vez.

- Sim, então e a tua família, o que é que pensa disto tudo, de estares tão fora do seu alcance? – Ele perguntou. Elle não queria falar da sua família com ele. Tinha medo que o modo como falaria a denunciasse. E tinha a certeza que Malfoy estava a espiá-la para lhe perguntar tal coisa.

- Eles têm saudades, mas sempre tiveram enquanto estava em Pahtellons. – Elle disse pensando nos pais e no irmão, que se preocupavam a todo o momento com ela.

- A família é algo espetacular, não é? – Ele perguntou analisando-a. Elle também o fazia, sempre o iria fazer.

- Sim, o nosso maior apoio, sem dúvida. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom que o seu interrogador.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Irina estava na sala do costume à espera de Elle enquanto pensava. Albus era uma pessoa fantástica e Irina gostava muito dele agora que o conhecia. No passado apenas o admirava, mas agora gostava dele como se de um amigo se tratasse, ele já não lhe parecia ser aquele homem inalcançável que ela e Elle imaginavam nas altas noites de Pahtellons, era apenas… um homem. Claro que sempre brilhante e poderosíssimo, mas tão homem como os homens que ela conhecera ao longo da sua pequena vida. Mas apesar de o admirar, não deixava de a irritar o facto de se ter chateado com ela por causa de Snape.

- Hey, o que se passa, Irina? – Elle perguntou, tocando-lhe no ombro. A amiga nem sequer se apercebera dela a entrar.

- Nada, estava apenas a pensar em tudo isto. Estava muito absorvida, acho. – Irina respondeu, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Está tudo bem? – Elle olhava-a desconfiada. – Diz-me a verdade, Irina. Tu sabes que o podes fazer.

- Não é nada, Elle, temos tido algumas dificuldades nos feitiços não-verbais, mas de resto está tudo óptimo. – Irina sorriu. – Bem, dentro dos possíveis.

- Ainda bem. – Elle falou. – Então e a investigação do Dumbledore, como está a ir?

- Mais ou menos. A verdade, Elle, é que eu não tenho pensado muito no assunto. Desculpa, eu sei que fui eu que dei a ideia de investigarmos o Snape e o Dumbledore, mas não tenho tido tempo. – Irina respondeu cansada. – Nem todas podem ser super-mulheres como tu. – Ela brincou com um sorriso espelhado nos lábios.

- Não sejas parva, mas, por acaso, as reuniões estão a correr bem. No entanto, como é evidente, continuamos a receber más notícias. – Elle falou de Mafalda.

- Oh, que horror! Grávida! – Irina começou a chorar, cada vez mais a morte batia-lhe à porta e a dor de perder alguém aumentava.

- Eu sei. – Elle abraçou-a. – Também quero estar ao pé das pessoas que amo. – Elle disse, pois percebeu as lágrimas da amiga.

- Sempre foste mais corajosa do que eu… - Irina disse fracamente.

- Não… Irina, somos ambas corajosas… Não te iludas com a minha aparência, sabes bem que sou boa a esconder o que sinto. – Elle replicou. – Sempre fui. Mas tu, Irina, és uma das pessoas mais fortes e corajosas que conheço.

- Tu também, Elle. – Irina sorriu. – Não te podes esquecer que nós somos as Gémeas.

- Para sempre, até ao fim. – Elle apertou o abraço. – Eu sei que ele parece perto, mas nós vamos conseguir. Talvez não sobrevivamos, e eu não escondo que essa ideia me assusta, mas o Bem vencerá, eu tenho a certeza absoluta disso.

- É claro! – Irina separou-se do abraço. – Eu não sei quando, mas um dia destes entrarei por esta sala e dar-te-ei uma notícia que te vai agradar deveras. Talvez essa notícia seja pequena, mas num mundo assim qualquer coisa boa importa.

- Podes crer, Irina, podes crer. – Elle sentou-se. – Então e o xadrez? Como está?

- Estou muito melhor. – Irina respondeu. – Ficarias surpreendida.

- Eu quero ficar surpreendida. – Disse Elle, tirando um tabuleiro de xadrez de dentro da mala. – Jogamos?

- Jogamos. – Respondeu Irina, sorridente.

- Xeque-mate. – Elle disse por fim, deixando uma Irina amuada. – Melhoraste bastante, Irina.

- Pena é que não consiga vencer a ninguém. – Ela falou, rindo-se suavemente. – Serei sempre um fracasso a xadrez.

- De maneira nenhuma. – Elle assegurou francamente. – Estás espectacular, Irina. Nunca pensei ver-te a evoluir tão rapidamente. – Albus dissera-lhe o mesmo sobre a Animagia.

- Ah, merda, olha para as horas. – Irina falou, olhando para as horas, era quase hora de recolher.

- Oh, raios! Eu vou primeiro. – Elle disse, saíndo. Irina saiu cinco minutos depois com extremo cuidado.

- Bom, parece-me que ela não vem, Albus. – Snape disse, entrando na sala e vendo que Irina não estava lá. Segundo o velho ela ficava até ao limite da hora do recolher.

- Talvez eu me tenha enganado em relação à Irina e ela não esteja tão determinada como eu disse. – Dumbledore falou com pesar, a verdade é que gostava muito da menina, ela era tão gentil.

- Oh, Albus, pronto, eu posso ir procurá-la, pode ser que um dos Carrow a tenha apanhado e tu sabes como eles são. – Snape abriu a porta para sair quando se deparou com Irina, que tinha a boca aberta de espanto.

- Fiz barulho? – Snape acenou com a cabeça negativamente, dando-lhe passagem. – Peço-lhe imensa desculpa, Dumbledore, eu perdi a noção do tempo. Não volta a acontecer. – Garantiu Irina, pondo-se à frente do homem, que a abraçou. – Não há sermão?

- Não devias estar aqui, Irina, já não chegas a tempo da hora do recolher obrigatório. – Dumbledore falou.

- Eu terei cuidado, não se preocupe. – Ela afastou-se do abraço, vendo Snape sentar-se no sofá. – Eu fui estúpida ao perder a noção das horas, estava a relaxar e…

- Tudo bem. – Dumbledore sorriu, sentando-se na poltrona. – Mas estás cansada?

- Não foi por isso. – Irina respondeu. – É que me envolvi demasiado numa coisa e acabei por me distrair. Credo, que estúpida. Eu prometo que não acontecerá de novo.

- Já percebemos a ideia, Miss Saint-Claire. – Snape suspirou. – Eu já ia à sua procura para o pé dos Carrow.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, Professor Snape. – Irina estava a ser franca. – Dumbledore, e a Animagia?

- Na verdade, Irina, eu esperava que treinasses com o Severus, porque eu estou um bocado cansado e preciso de recuperar forças. O Severus já me deu a poção de modo que…

- Tudo bem. – Irina queria mostrar que conseguia fazer uma segunda avaliação das pessoas.

- Obrigado. – Irina reparou que ele se dirigia também a Snape. Aparentemente, o professor também começava a ceder em relação a ela. De seguida, Albus recolheu-se.

- Vai fazer apenas Meditação, Miss Saint-Claire. Eu sei que pode parecer um retrocesso, mas não é. É apenas uma consolidação. – Irina não reclamou, limitou-se a meditar profundamente e a sorrir interiormente, ela tinha que se ultrapassar a si própria. – Ótimo, já chega! – Ele disse uma hora depois, fazendo Irina abrir os olhos. – Daqui a nada será uma gata.

- Uma gata? – Irina franziu a sobrancelha. – Por que é que diz isso?

- Pela sua Meditação. Estava em transe profundo, logo não deve ter reparado que repetiu a palavra gato imensas vezes. – Irina arregalou os olhos, ela tinha feito isso realmente?

- Uau! Uma gata? A sério? Isso é fantástico! – Ela falou contente. – Sempre posso passar mais despercebida.

- Tem muitas vantagens realmente. – Ele concordou, sorrindo levemente.

- Obrigada, professor Snape. – Ela agradeceu francamente. – Mas agora como faço para me transformar? Eu tenho que tentar, não é? Dava jeito eu conseguir agora, já que a hora do recolher há muito que passou…

- Dava, não dava? – Ele perguntou retoricamente, levantando-se. – O feitiço é Transformus.

- Transformus! – Ela murmurou, apontando a sua varinha a si mesma. – Ahh- - Severus abafou o grito dela ao tapar-lhe a boca com a mão. Irina foi-se transformando lentamente numa gata de pê-lo branco, deixando Severus com a mão no focinho.

- Desculpe. – Ele falou, olhando o animal surpreendido. – Agora não é preciso feitiço para voltar à sua forma normal. – No momento em que disse isso, Irina voltou a si.

- Uau, foi fantástico! – Ela exclamou maravilhada. – Doloroso, mas fantástico.

- Muitos parabéns. A partir de agora já não será doloroso. – Snape falou convicto. – O Albus irá adorar a notícia.

- Eu conto-lha amanhã. – Irina quis deixar bem claro que seria ela a contar, encarando-o ameaçadoramente, embora tenha tido a certeza de que o professor não se intimidara nem um pouco.

- Ok. – Ele acabou por dizer. – Agora devia ir-se embora!

- Sim, tem razão. – Ela transformou-se em gata e saiu pela porta aberta de Severus, que escondia o riso ao ver a gata caminhar tão desajeitosamente. Irina teria que se habituar às quatro patas.

De seguida foi a vez do Mestre de Poções sair para mais uma noite de fingimentos.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Elle deitou-se na cama a pensar que dali a uma hora, teria reunião. Laura estava a acabar de fazer um trabalho de Transfiguração, que era agora, uma das disciplinas que ela não se importava nada de a ocupar. Elle sorriu. Transfiguração era a sua disciplina favorita. Nunca escondera a ninguém que tinha uma grande curiosidade por aquela área. A sua antiga professora tinha-lhe recomendado bastantes livros, livros que ela dizia que a iriam ajudar na sua curiosidade. Leon, quanto a isso era muito diferente de si. A disciplina favorita de Leon era Defesa. Não é que ela também não gostasse, mas Transfiguração tinha um "je ne sais quoi". Elle sorriu triste. Tinha-se lembrado do irmão e já tinha saudades dele. Se fosse noutra altura, ela teria pegado no espelho e comunicado com ele. Mas ela sabia que Leon tinha jogo hoje àquela hora. De qualquer maneira, tinha que ir para a sala, faltava um quarto de hora para a reunião começar e ela gostava de chegar cedo.

Saiu de sua casa e avançou. Continuava a investigar sobre Snape apesar de Irina estar desmotivada quanto à sua sobre Dumbledore. Mas, como tinha sido a amiga a sugerir, Elle achara uma boa ideia, até porque Irina tinhas óptimas ideias.

- Rouchouse! – Elle ia virar para o corredor da Sala Escondida, mas ainda bem que ainda não o tinha feito. Tinha que tirar Malfoy dali antes que ele visse alguém a ir para lá.

- Malfoy. – Elle virou-se para ele. – Um dia, estive a pensar, queria conhecer um sítio em Hogwarts, só por curiosidade. Eu não queria ir lá sozinha porque acho que não seria muito respeitada. E então, voltei a pensar e ia para lá agora, sozinha. Sou curiosa. – Malfoy aproximou-se dela.

- E onde é que querias ir? – Elle olhou-o sem saber o que responder. Ela já tinha lido Hogwarts: uma história no tempo de Pahtellons. Tinha que se lembrar de alguma coisa.

- À casa de banho da Murta Queixosa. Queria conhecê-la. – Malfoy ficou surpreendido. – Eu sempre tive curiosidade quanto a fantasmas. – Ela explicou. – Se tu pudesses vir comigo… Ficava-te muito agradecida. – Malfoy avançou à sua frente. – Malfoy?

- Não queres conhecer a Murta? Vem. – Elle caminhou com ele. – Então, gostas de fantasmas?

- Tenho curiosidade por eles. – Elle respondeu simplesmente. – Obrigada por ires comigo.

- Não precisas de agradecer. Eu não me importo de te acompanhar. – Elle fechou os olhos. Ia chegar atrasada à reunião.

- Não tens nada mais interessante para fazer? – Malfoy sorriu.

- Mais interessante do que te ouvir a falar com a Murta? Não. Eu vou gostar muito de ver isso. – Ele parou. – Queres que eu entre primeiro ou entras tu?

- Se calhar, fica para outro dia. – Ela queria ir à reunião e não queria chegar atrasada.

- Estás com medo? – Ele perguntou colocando-se à sua frente. - Não te imaginava medrosa. Ainda por cima, alguém que já esteve em tantos países apenas com as suas companheiras da equipa de quiditch. – Elle lembrou-se das vezes em que ficara longe da escola e da família e o quanto se rira com as suas companheiras e as aventuras que tivera. – Descansa, a Murta não te vai destratar, estás comigo. – Então, também Murta tinha medo dele? – A sério, tenho a certeza que ela vai gostar muito de ti. És inteligente, bonita…

- Disseste que ela era bonita? – Murta tinha saído da casa de banho. Elle virou-se para ela, mas nem sequer teve tempo para a observar. Murta passou rapidamente por ela. Porra, como era desconfortável quando um fantasma passava por alguém.

- Olá, Murta. – Draco cumprimentou. – Esta é a Elle Rouchouse, é uma nova aluna. – Mesmo depois de meses, ela continuava a ser uma nova aluna. – Ela quer conhecer-te. – Elle sorriu.

- Pois eu não quero conhecê-la, não gosto dela. Não me parece ser uma pessoa de confiança. Acho-a extremamente sonsa. Olha para o seu cabelo, nota-se logo que a cor é falsa. Como é que alguém tão morena de pele pode ter um cabelo com tons arruivados? – Elle tocou no seu cabelo. Ele não era falso. Nascera com ele, a única coisa que fazia ao cabelo era cortá-lo de vez em quando. – E olha para os olhos dela? Nem sequer são de uma só cor. É isso que ela é, uma impostora, tanto é uma pessoa, como outra.

- Murta… - Malfoy ia falar.

- Até na sua altura ela tem que enganar. – A fantasma continuou. – Ela é bem mais baixa do que aparenta. Já olhaste para o tamanho dos saltos dela? E a boca, eu acredito que ela mente com ela todos os dias.

- Bom, é melhor eu ir embora. – Até era uma desculpa boa para ir treinar. Malfoy segurou-a fortemente pelo braço.

- Murta, a sério, ela não te quer mal. – Malfoy disse aproximando-as. – A Rouchouse estava a vir para aqui quando a vi e eu ofereci-me para a acompanhar.

- E por que razão te ofereceste para a acompanhar? – Murta falou alto de mais e entrou na casa de banho. Elle depressa percebeu a razão de Murta a tratar tão mal sem a conhecer. Afinal, Murta não tinha medo de Malfoy, mas sim…

- Eu vou lá. Eu convenço-a a vir ter contigo. – Malfoy ia entrar mas ela impediu-o.

- Não, Malfoy, deixa, eu falo com ela. – Elle entrou com um sorriso. Draco estava realmente preocupado com Murta. – Murta, Murta. – A fantasma apareceu. – Eu quero que saibas uma coisa. Eu faço parte dos Slytherin. Toda a gente desconfia de mim. O Malfoy não é excepção. Tenho a certeza que ele veio comigo porque queria saber se ando a fazer algo contra as regras. Ele não me deixará pisar o risco. Mas também não tenho curiosidade em tal.

- Então, tu és mesmo de desconfiança. – Murta disse. Elle olhou-a fortemente. – Mas não, tu não és de pisar o risco porque tenho a certeza que, se fosses, o Draco já saberia. – Murta virou-se para sair mas parou. – Querias conhecer-me?

- Sim, eu gosto de conhecer. – Elle disse com um sorriso. – Posso vir visitar-te mais vezes?

- Sim, claro. – Murta respondeu.

- Agora, vou deixar-te com o Malfoy. – Elle saiu. – Podes entrar, Malfoy. Eu vou embora. – Elle foi-se embora a correr. Já estava meia-hora atrasada quando entrou pela Sala Escondida.

- Estás atrasada, Elle. – Laura disse. Todos pararam de praticar.

- Podias ao menos fingir que acreditas neste grupo. – Disse Pofer. Elle olhou-o. Todos o olharam. – Agora que sabemos que tu estás ajudar-nos quase desde que vieste para Hogwarts, podias continuar a acreditar em nós. Mas não, tu até chegaste atrasada. Achas que nós já não valemos a pena?

- Não é nada disso, Pofer. – Elle falou alto. – A caminho daqui, mesmo à esquina do corredor, encontrei o Malfoy, e eu tive que o afastar. Acabei por me atrasar, mas ele não podia desconfiar disto. – Ela fez um gesto com os braços.

- Ah, desculpa, é que… eu quero que isto corra bem. – Os outros sorriram com a afirmação.

- Nós sabemos, Pofer, é o que todos nós queremos. – Disse Laura. – Agora, não percamos mais tempo. Temos que continuar. – Todos se colocaram no seu lugar e continuaram a reunião. Nada ia conseguir acabar com aquilo.

- Acabei de saber de uma coisa. – Laura tinha saído para ir buscar uma poção ao quarto para um amigo que tinha ficado magoado. – Ouvi os rapazes a comentarem enquanto saía. A França ganhou à Dinamarca. – Elle sorriu e aproximou-se de Laura que deitava a poção na perna ferida. – Pelos vistos, a Dinamarca é melhor com as quaffles. Mas o seeker de França, - Laura olhou para a amiga. – é melhor que o deles. Estavam a perder por poucos mas depois apanharam a snitch… Ganharam.

- Boa. – Elle sorriu e os outros também. – Desculpem mas é o meu país. Eu…

- Não faz mal, nós percebemos. – Disse Derina que ria da festa de Elle.

- E também percebemos que fiques feliz uma vez que o teu irmão é o seeker. – Laura falou levantando-se.

- Eu não sabia. – Ouviu-se alguns a falar.

- Pois, o meu irmão usa Leon R., que é para não o associarem à família. Ele não quer ser conhecido por ser o Leon Rouchouse, descendente de uma longa linhagem de feiticeiros e de uma das famílias mais importantes de França. Ele quer ser conhecido com Leon R., o fabuloso seeker de França. – Elle explicou encolhendo os ombros. – Quem quiser realmente descobrir, descobre.

Eles voltaram ao trabalho e Elle só pensava que tinha que comunicar com o irmão para lhe dar os parabéns pela sua boa exibição.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

- Irina, estás a ouvir-me? – Ginny perguntou pela quinta vez ao pequeno-almoço. – Irina?

- França ganhou contra a Dinamarca no quidditch. – Irina falou, olhando para a ruiva. – Desculpa, Ginny, deves estar a pensar que sou parva por estar contente, mas eu sou de França.

- Eu percebo. – Ginny sorriu. – Mas estava a perguntar-te como vais em Poções.

- Bem. – Irina respondeu. – O professor Slughorn é bom professor. Mas porquê? – Ela estava confusa, não percebia a razão para Ginny falar de disciplinas em uma Hogwarts infestada de guerras.

- Ah, acho que é saudável falarmos de outras coisas para além do que se passa. – Ginny respondeu, percebendo o que se passara pela cabeça da amiga.

- Claro, tens razão. – Irina sorriu contente. – França é óptima no Quidditch, tenho a certeza de que chegará longe!

- Pois, provavelmente. – Ginny concordou hesitante, mas como se Irina olhasse para ela desconfiadamente, riu suavemente. – É claro que sim, o seeker francês é fantástico.

- Pois é. – Irina concordou, pensando em Leon. – Mesmo fantástico. Mas agora está na hora de ir para as aulas e, embora eu não goste de Magia Negra, eu tenho mesmo de ir.

- Claro. – Elas despediram-se rapidamente e Irina foi para a aula com Neville.

O dia de aulas foi longo, muito longo para Irina. Como sempre, Magia Negra fora um suplício e, como quase sempre, Neville enfrentara Amycus, sendo por isso castigado com a maldição Cruciatus, aumentando a força e a garra dos alunos.

Mas Irina, apesar de todas as complicações que era a rotina em Hogwarts, estava com ainda mais esperança, não apenas pela coragem de Neville, mas também porque ela acreditava seriamente que havia hipóteses. Cada vez mais se apercebia da força das pessoas à sua volta, cada vez mais sentia a energia proveniente da esperança no ar respirado em Hogwarts… Ela não tinha ilusões, nem nenhum dos alunos, todos sabiam que iriam haver perdas, grandes perdas, perdas que iriam causar dor, lágrimas e sofrimento. Irina tinha medo de que o Mal vencesse, mas ela achava que todos tinham, mesmo aqueles que, como ela, acreditavam no poder mil vezes superior do Bem. Talvez o medo fosse… natural.

- Irina, que bom estares de volta. Vejo que hoje vieste mais cedo. – Dumbledore abraçou-a depois de fechar a porta.

- Não há E.D. hoje e eu não tenho mais nada que fazer e despachei-me no jantar. – Ela respondeu, embora só tivesse ido mais cedo para também se ir embora mais cedo, para que não se encontrasse com Snape.

- Ah, estou a ver que tens imensas razões. – Irina suspirou ao se dar conta de que Dumbledore percebera o verdadeiro motivo.

- Bom, mas eu tenho uma notícia fantástica a lhe dar! – Irina sorriu contente.

- Ah, sim? Qual? – Perguntou ele curiosamente. Irina transformou-se em gata bem na sua frente e depois voltou à sua forma normal. – Fantástico, Irina. Quando o conseguiste?

- Ontem à noite, com o Snape. – Irina respondeu prontamente para não se demorar no assunto.

- Então vocês estão a começar a entender-se? – Dumbledore, pelos vistos, não percebera as suas intenções.

- Dumbledore… - Irina começou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu gosto muito de si e…

- Já percebi, Irina, mas já é um avanço ele ter-te ajudado. – Ele interrompeu-a.

- Claro que é, ambos nos juntámos para fazer algo de útil. – Irina concordou. – Mas não precisamos de ser amigos para estarmos do mesmo lado.

- Ai, Irina, és uma Gryffindor, devias ser menos racional. – Dumbledore brincou. – Mas podias ter uma conversita com o Severus, apenas para se conhecerem melhor… - Dumbledore falou calmamente.

- Não sei, Dumbledore, parece-me que pode não dar certo e depois ficamos ainda pior. – Dumbledore baixou os olhos tristemente. – Mas… - Ele fitou-a esperançosamente. – Eu estava a pensar em melhorar a Oclumância e ele podia ser uma ajuda valiosa.

- Eu falo com ele, o Severus é um óptimo Legilman, ele pode preparar-te melhor do que ninguém, nem mesmo eu no meu auge, poderia fazer melhor do que ele. – Dumbledore assegurou urgentemente e, Irina achou, exageradamente. – Tenho a certeza que ele vai aceitar.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, mas eu sinto que tenho que fazer isso, porque não quero ser a culpada por descobrirem que o senhor está vivo e se forem poderosos a invadir a minha mente eu sei que não resistirei e eu tenho que proteger este segredo até que já não seja preciso fazê-lo. – Irina sentia que tinha um grande peso nas costas, mas ela tinha que ser forte para conseguir arcar com a descoberta que fizera no Natal.

- Claro, é isso mesmo, Irina. – Ele disse orgulhoso. – Eu confiei em ti e eu espero que essa confiança não tenha sido demasiada. – Irina mordeu o lábio inferior um pouco ofendida, mas nada disse, afinal Dumbledore precisava de se recuperar rapidamente.

- Pois, agora eu vou andando, Dumbledore, para que o senhor possa falar com o Snape à vontade. – Irina sorriu abertamente, dando um abraço caloroso e saindo da sala rapidamente antes que Dumbledore a impedisse. – Professor Snape, não é muito cedo para vir? – Perguntou ela quase inaudivelmente, depois de andar três passos pelo corredor e ver o Mestre de Poções.

- E não é muito cedo para se ir embora? – Ele respondeu com outra pergunta. Irina sorriu, ele às vezes até era engraçado.

- Um bocadinho cedo, sim, considerando que não tenho nenhum compromisso. – Irina respondeu. – Mas o senhor não respondeu à minha pergunta…

- E por que é que haveria de o fazer? – Ele perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Porque eu respondi ao senhor e continuo a fazê-lo apesar da sua indelicadeza. – Ela respondeu um bocado irritada.

- Miss Saint Claire, você respondeu porque quis responder, eu não a obriguei a nada. – Ele deu de ombros. – Embora eu o conseguisse fazer se assim o desejasse.

- Está a ameaçar-me? – Ela perguntou furiosa.

- A ameaçá-la? – Snape repetiu. – De maneira nenhuma. Por que é que haveria de o fazer? Quer eu goste, quer não estamos ambos do mesmo lado.

- Então esforce-se por se dar bem comigo. – Irina falou saturada.

- Não é preciso sermos amigos para estarmos do mesmo lado. – Snape respondeu de volta.

- Foi isso que eu disse ao Dumbledore quando ele me falou disso, mas tente convencê-lo de alguma coisa. – Irina estava ainda mais irritada. – Eu também não quero ser sua amiga.

- Ótimo, assim é ainda melhor. Sei que os Gryffindors são muito sentimentalistas e podia ficar magoada se quisesse ser minha amiga e eu o negasse. Assim, ao menos não teremos que levar com uma desequilibrada. – Irina revirou os olhos.

- Por favor, Professor, até parece que são os Gryffindors que estão a levantar os problemas. Quase todos os devoradores da Morte pertenceram aos Slytherin. – Irina provocou. – Mas eu nem sei porque é que lhe estou a dizer isto, o senhor concerteza o sabe melhor do que eu. Faz parte desse grupo, não é?

- Ouça bem, Miss Saint-Claire… - Snape avançou para ela irritadamente. – Eu tenho muito bem presente o meu passado e sei que cometi o maior erro da minha vida ao juntar-me ao Senhor das Trevas, mas eu arrependi-me. Isso pode não apagar os meus erros, mas também não é razão para estar sempre a falar do meu passado.

- Eu falo do que eu quiser, professor. – Irina enfrentou, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando o rosto demasiado próximo de Snape. Ambos ficaram simplesmente a respirar aceleradamente devido à discussão que, apesar de quase silenciosa, tinha um ritmo alucinante. Só que Irina não podia negar que, de um certo modo, aquela proximidade a deixava incomodada, não pelas suas divergências com Snape, mas por algo mais, algo que ela não queria nem iria enfrentar! – Passar bem, professor. – Ela disse, tentando passar por ele, mas Snape agarrou-a pelo braço, metendo-a contra a parede.

- Nunca mais me enfrente dessa maneira, porque, raios, eu posso ser frio, mas não sou de gelo! – Irina abriu a boca chocada: pela primeira vez via, ainda que com dificuldade, mágoa no olhar do homem.

- Desculpe, Professor. – Irina continuou o seu caminho.

Na noite seguinte, Elle e Irina encontraram-se na mesma sala. Quando Elle entrou pela porta, elas cumprimentaram-se e começaram a falar:

- A França ganhou contra a Dinamarca. – Elle informou.

- Eu já sei. – Irina respondeu. – Fiquei muito contente. E pelo que ouvi dizer, o Leon fez um trabalho fantástico.

- Sim, pois foi. – Elle disse orgulhosa do irmão. – Ontem, conheci a Murta. Ela é… É a Murta. Gostei dela. Quando eu ia para a Sala Escondida, o Malfoy aproximou-se e eu inventei que estava receosa de ir à casa de banho da Murta e pedi-lhe para ir comigo. Tinha que o tirar dali.

- O Malfoy até é simpático para ti. – Irina disse com um sorriso. – Correu bem?

- Oh sim! – Elle encolheu os ombros. – Mas não é uma questão de ser simpático. Eu sinto que ele me está a avaliar. Está a espiar-me, a ter rédea curta sobre mim, a meter obstáculos. Eu tenho que ir às reuniões. Ontem, um de nós disse que eu estava a desistir.

- Mas eu sei que quando explicaste tudo, isso deixou a sua cabeça. – Irina falou empurrando a amiga levemente que se riu. – Vês? Olha, vocês têm que ter mais cuidado. Se vos apanham… Estive a pensar. Se vos apanharem, arranjei uma desculpa. Digam que estavam a treinar magia negra porque no futuro querem ser servos do Senhor das Trevas e querem contribuir o melhor possível para a soberania do sangue-puro. – Elle olhou a amiga estupefacta. – Desculpa, mas eu pensei que fosse uma boa ideia.

- E é! É só que… Tu tens razão. Quase todos os dias nos encontramos e ainda não tinhamos pensado numa desculpa desse género e não temos por onde escapar. – Elle disse abraçando a amiga extremamente agradecida. – Obrigada.

- De nada. Eu gosto de ajudar. – Irina disse sorrindo e olhando nos olhos da amiga, sabendo o que ela ia perguntar a seguir. – O E.D. também anda muito bem. Estamos cada vez mais otimistas e, meu Deus, estamos muito melhor do que estávamos. Juntando tudo, somos bons. Sei que ainda não somos assim uns prós e não conseguimos ganhar ao V, mas já ganharíamos a alguns dos seus seguidores se lutássemos com eles. Eu preocupo-me também é com o Neville. Ele está sempre a enfrentar os Carrow e ele sai bastante magoado. Mas não minto, ele está a dar muita força. A Ginny tem saudades do trio. E eu também tenho. Nunca os conheci, mas só de a ouvir falar… De qualquer maneira, se eles estivessem aqui era porque o V nunca tinha conseguido entrar no Castelo.

- Sim, tens razão. – Elle disse tristemente. Quando ouvia Laura falar da antiga Hogwarts, cheia de alegria, era como se ela própria tivesse lá estado. – Acho que é a vida. Um acontecimento desencadeia uma série deles. O chamado efeito dominó.

- Sim. Nada é certo, tudo muda. Há pessoas que podes não conhecer mas que diretamente afectam a tua vida. É como… há um acidente, morre uma pessoa, o que vai afetar a vida dos seus amigos e familiares, e como esses familiares têm amigos também isso afetará a vida deles, e acabará por se estender. Por exemplo, imagina que tens um namorado que sabe que lhe morreu alguém, isso acabará por afetar a tua relação, e de uma maneira ou de outra, quer seja diretamente ou não, a tua vida mudará, porque a nossa vida não depende só de nós mas também das pessoas que direta ou indiretamente fazem parte da nossa vida. – Irina afirmou olhando à sua volta.

- Tal e qual como o que aconteceu com a morte do Dumbledore. – Irina olhou a amiga que estava triste. – Antes, apesar de sabermos que o V estava de volta, conseguíamos ser felizes porque ele temia o Dumbledore. E agora, ele já não está entre nós e os nossos amigos estão a morrer ou a perder familiares. – Irina deixou escapar uma lágrima. – E estamos com medo que isso aconteça mais uma vez. – Elle abraçou a amiga. – Tens razão. Nós somos pessoas e os acontecimentos afetam-nos. Nada é certo, tudo muda.

- Sim, e de qualquer maneira, bom, o que vale é que temos a família e os amigos. – Irina disse recompondo-se e olhando Elle com uma cara sorridente.

Elas uniram as suas mãos. Sim, de qualquer maneira tinham as pessoas que as amavam e nada mudaria isso, nem mesmo a morte que estava cada vez mais perto, elas estariam sempre lá.

- De uma certa maneira fomos um bocado estúpidos, parece que acreditávamos que o Dumbledore viveria para sempre. – Elle riu-se desgostosamente. – Esquecíamo-nos que ele também era um homem, tão mortal como nós.

- Eu acho que o Dumbledore… - Irina mordeu o lábio inferior, Elle olhava-a. – Acho que o Dumbledore está a torcer por nós de onde quer que ele esteja.

- Sim, tens razão. – Elle sorriu. – Mas ninguém o substituirá. É por isso que odeio o Snape, ele matou aquele que nos protegia. Pior! Ele enganou aquele que nos protegia e matou-o. Foi mais esperto que ele, o que nos mete a pensar que eles são mais espertos que nós. – Ela disse revoltada.

- Pois, eu percebo o que sentes. – Irina falou lentamente.

- "Pois, eu percebo o que sentes?" – Elle repetiu incredulamente. – Irina, o que se passa?

- Desculpa, Elle, estava um pouco distraída. – Irina apercebeu-se que tinha dito a coisa errada. Ela devia ter compartilhado daquela raiva e revolta. – Tu tens razão, o Snape é horrível, mesquinho, preconceituoso, não sei como o Dumbledore confia nele. Confiava nele, quero eu dizer. – Irina traiu-se um pouco ao dizer algo semelhante ao que pensava: como conseguia Dumbledore confiar em Snape? Tudo bem que ele dera provas da sua lealdade, mas mesmo assim… O que tinha feito o velho homem confiar nele ao início? – Ele irrita-me.

Irina apertou o punho e, de repente, um pensamento veio-lhe à cabeça? E se Snape aceitasse treiná-la em Oclumância? Ele poderia descobrir Elle! Quem é que ela queria enganar? Se Snape aceitasse, iria descobrir Elle tão facilmente como tirar um doce a uma criança, Elle estava presente em quase toda a sua vida.

- Irina, está tudo bem? – Elle perguntou, vendo a amiga assustada. Irina anuiu com a cabeça lentamente, embora ela tivesse a certeza absoluta de que não estava nada bem.

- Obrigada pela preocupação. É só que me lembrei que tenho o trabalho de Herbologia para acabar. – Irina respondeu, levantando-se. – Eu tenho mesmo de ir.

- Tudo bem. – Elle abraçou-a, vendo-a sair porta fora muito cuidadosamente.

Mal saiu, Irina olhou para o seu relógio. Faltava uma hora para o recolher e ainda tinha que falar com Dumbledore, mas ela estava com sérias dúvidas em ir. O que é que ela faria? Pela primeira vez desejou que Snape se mantivesse tão estúpido com ela o via e não aceitasse um pedido seu. Talvez ele não pudesse devido ao trabalho de infiltrado, era perfeitamente compreensível. É, se ele aceitasse, ela falaria logo disso e demovê-los-ia. Tão fácil como isso… na teoria, é claro. Porque na prática…

- Ah, Irina, que bom que aqui estás. – Dumbledore abriu-lhe a porta um pouco preocupado, ela não tocara à porta, ele tinha-a ouvido. "Ótimo, Irina, começaste mesmo bem", ela pensou sarcasticamente.

- Sim, Dumbledore, estou é um pouco cansada. – Ela entrou na sala, sentando-se no sofá. – Então, o que é que o Snape disse?

- Ele concordou em treinar-te em Oclumância. – Irina sorriu forçosamente.

- Que bom. – Irina mostrava-se contente. – Então… Onde está ele?

- Bem, tu queres mesmo isso, hum… Queres começar hoje, é? – Dumbledore piscou-lhe o olho animado. – Ele disse-me que viria mais ou menos a esta hora. – Mal disse isto, Snape entrou na sala.

- Ótimo, Miss Saint-Claire, está aqui. Vamos começar. Mas antes quero deixar bem claro que estou aqui, não porque o quero, mas porque o Albus me obrigou. – Dumbledore revirou os olhos. Irina levantou-se.

- Bom, então eu acho que o melhor é não me ensinar. – Irina falou. – Eu compreendo.

- Por favor, Miss Saint-Claire, está a dizer que não quer que eu a treine só por eu ter sido obrigado a treiná-la? Pensei que levasse isto mais a sério. Mas, pelos vistos, será sempre uma estúpida Gryffindor. – Insultou-a ele.

- Ouça, professor… - Irina ia já começar a discutir, mas acalmou-se ao lembrar-se do que tinha de fazer. – Eu confesso que não é só por isso. É que eu estive a pensar e… - Irina olhou para o chão, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu acho que estou a ser injusta com o senhor… - Irina olhou, com lágrimas nos olhos, para Snape, via-o surpreendido. – O senhor já está infiltrado a passar-nos informações valiosíssimas sobre os planos do Quem-Nós-Sabemos, já está a governar a escola de modo a que nada extremo aconteça, já está a ajudar o Dumbledore a recuperar, já me ajudou imenso na Animagia e eu ainda lhe peço mais, como se já não fizesse o suficiente. Estou a ser injusta. – Irina acabou, tinha que soar o mais humilhante possível para eles acreditarem nela. – Desculpe, professor. Talvez o senhor tenha razão e eu seja demasiado nova para compreender realmente o que está em jogo, mas eu quero que o Bem vença e nós precisamos de si para isso acontecer, por isso, é melhor não ter tanto trabalho.

- Oh, Irina, isso é muito simpático e altruísta da tua parte… - Dumbledore começou.

- Não diga isso, Dumbledore. – Irina pediu.

- Eu quase me comovia, Miss Saint-Claire. – Snape falou ironicamente. – Mas eu cumpro sempre a minha palavra e eu irei treiná-la. Por que razão teve o Albus tanto trabalho? Bom, prepare-se! – Snape ergueu a varinha.

- Não, espere! – Irina sentou-se no sofá exausta. – Antes eu tenho que vos contar uma coisa muito importante. – Dumbledore e Snape sentaram-se nas suas poltronas, olhando-a. – É uma coisa mesmo importante e que eu não quero que descubram através da Legilmância. – Irina começou. – Sabem, eu tenho uma melhor amiga desde que nasci, é fantástico, aliás, nós nascemos no mesmo dia e tudo. – Irina sorriu, mas não foi acompanhada pelos homens. – Bom, acontece que, apesar de sermos bastante diferentes, temos a mania de nos autoproclamármos As Gémeas. É muito engraçado!

- Já estou a ver o cenário todo… - Snape falou furiosamente. – Contou-lhe do Albus, não foi? E ela agora vai contar a toda a gente.

- Claro que não, eu fiz uma promessa ao Dumbledore. – Irina respondeu. – Bom, o que acontece é que eu ainda falo com ela, a minha melhor amiga é a Elle Rochouse. – Ela falou para Snape. – Nós encontramo-nos numa sala e falamos imensas vezes sobre tudo.

- Mas ela pode ser um perigo. – Dumbledore começou.

- Ela é a minha melhor amiga, Dumbledore. – Irina virou-se para ele. – A irmã que eu nunca tive. Ela quer o fim do Quem-Nós-Sabemos tanto como eu, ou até mais! Planeámos muita coisa, desde o cenário do Bugs Bunny até… Ela tem ajudado imensos Slytherin a querer lutar contra o Mal. Ela formou um grupo como o E.D, Dumbledore, são tantos, eu tenho imenso orgulho dela, já conseguiu tanto. – Irina chorava calmamente. – Sabe que ela é a sua fã número 1? A sério, Dumbledore, ela todos os dias desde que me lembro que fala de si. Sofreu imenso com a sua morte, leu tudo sobre si, abominou a Rita Skeeter por causa do livro. Ela tem imensa garra e os mesmos ideais que os meus, eu confio nela totalmente, ela tem-me dado muita força. Ela ama o nosso mundo! – Dumbledore anuiu, lendo verdade nos olhos de Irina. – Ainda bem que acredita em mim.

- Claro que sim, Irina. – Dumbledore pegou-lhe na mão. – Acho que seria bom para ti se lhe contasses acerca de mim. Não precisa de ser já na próxima vez que se encontrarem, sei que queres pensar na melhor maneira para o fazer. Mas não quero que fiques desesperada por não lhe contar.

- Obrigada, Albus. – Ela tapou a boca imediatamente. – Eu quis dizer, Dumbledore, obrigada!

- Bom, agora que já me contaste tudo sobre ti parece que somos amigos. – Ele disse. – Podes-me tratar por tu. E não tens de me agradecer. – Irina olhou-o comovida.

- Isso é absurdo! Não lhe pode contar de maneira nenhuma. – Snape levantou-se furiosamente. – É muito perigoso, ela poderá denunciar-nos. – Irina ia começar a reclamar, mas Snape continuou. – Não digo que o faça de propósito, mas ela pode ser alvo de Legilmância.

- Mas ela é dos Slytherin. O Quem-Nós-Sabemos pensa que todos estão do seu lado, não faz sentido assaltar-lhes as mentes. – Irina disse racionalmente. – Mais depressa apanhariam o Harry Potter.

- Ela tem razão, Severus. – Albus levantou-se igualmente. – O Quem-Nós-Sabemos está certo de que os Slytherin estão do seu lado, é demasiado cego para ver que nem todos são como ele. Severus, por favor… Aceita.

- Mas, Albus… - Snape mostrava-se contrariado. Foi a vez de Irina se levantar.

- Eu conto apenas sobre o Albus. – Ela assegurou para os dois homens. – Não falo do senhor, professor Snape. Eu, quando encontrei o Albus, não sabia do senhor.

- Pois não sabia porque foi burra. Eu não acredito que as outras pessoas sejam assim tão burras. – Irina cerrou o punho irritada, mas, de uma certa forma, Snape tinha razão, ela fora uma burra. – Eu não quero, Albus. E já me custou aceitar que ela soubesse. Não importa para ninguém aquilo que eu quero? – Ele perguntou ao homem.

- Severus… - Dumbledore começou, mas Irina interrompeu-o:

- Não, Albus, sabes que mais? O professor Snape tem razão. Ele já teve que me aceitar, deve ter sido difícil, eu não quero causar mais dores de cabeça a ele. Eu não conto nada à Elle.

- Mas, Irina, achas que a Elle iria realmente descobrir o envolvimento do Severus? – Ele perguntou.

- Não sei, Albus, é muito difícil sabê-lo. Ela é mais perspicaz que eu, não há dúvida nenhuma disso. E eu quase adivinho que mal eu fale sobre o que se passa com o senhor que ela me vai perguntar do professor Snape. – Irina respondeu francamente. – E eu não lhe quero mentir.

- Claro, eu entendo. – Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. – Severus… - Dumbledore olhou para o homem que se aproximara da janela.

- Então, fale-lhe do Albus e não me mencione. Diga apenas que o Albus forjou a sua morte e se ela se mostrar surpreendida, lembre-lhe da mente brilhante do homem à sua frente. – Irina olhou para Severus que não a fitava. – Mas se ela perguntar qual o meu envolvimento em tudo isto, não minta, mas também não diga que eu estou do seu lado.

- Mas, porquê, Professor? – Irina perguntou. – Ela não é nenhum risco.

- Eu sei, mas eu não quero. Não disse há bocado que quer que eu esteja no meu melhor naquilo que faço? Sei que o disse para tentar fugir do treino, mas se realmente se importa com a vitória, então dê-me um pouco daquilo que eu quero. Eu não lhe estou a pedir para cometer um crime, estou somente a pedir para não contar à Elle Rouchouse que eu estou do lado do Bem.

- Mas qual o problema de as pessoas saberem que o senhor é bom se isso não transporta um risco? – Irina insistiu.

- Eu não quero que se saiba. – Ele respondeu prontamente. – Não faz sentido nenhum ela saber sobre mim.

- Ok. – Irina acabou por desistir. – Se é assim que quer…

- Pronto, então estamos tratados. – Ele falou, olhando-a. – Mas se lhe contar, eu juro que descobrirei, basta apenas entrar na sua mente ou dar-lhe uma poção. E se isso acontecer, eu juro que não sei o que lhe faça. – Ele ameaçou verdadeiramente. – Entendido?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu a custo.

- Muito bem. – Ele continuou como se nada se tivesse passado. – Vamos começar?

- Sabe que mais, professor? Já está a ficar muito tarde, começamos amanhã, está bem? – Irina perguntou ainda assustada e transformando-se em gata. Dumbledore abriu-lhe a porta, ela saiu.

- Severus…

- Albus, eu não sei porque sugeriste isso. Conheces-me muito bem, sabias que não aceitaria. – Snape começou furiosamente.

- Mas eu pensei que seria melhor para a Irina…

- E o melhor para mim, Albus, não importa? – Ele perguntou irritado. - Não é uma questão de confiança, Albus, sabes bem que não. Mas eu nunca quis que se soubesse.

- Eu sei. – Albus falou profundamente. – Peço desculpa.

- Desculpas aceites. Agora vou indo. – Snape saiu da sala, mas, no corredor seguinte, viu a gata. – Miss Saint-Claire!

- Mademoiselle Saint-Claire. – Disse Irina depois de se transformar de novo em pessoa. – Eu só lhe queria pedir desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – Ele recomeçou a andar, mas Irina meteu-se à sua frente. – Miss Saint-Claire…

- Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, professor Snape. – Irina insistiu com um sorriso. – Eu não direi sobre o senhor à Elle, eu prometo, mas eu gostaria de perceber… - Snape interrompeu-a:

- Pois, mas não tem nada que perceber. Eu sou eu, não confio em ninguém exceto no Albus. Quero assegurar que tudo corra bem. Já temos que lidar consigo, não quero lidar com outra igual a si, afinal são As Gémeas, não é? – Ele disse sarcástico.

- O senhor tem medo. – Irina enfrentou, fazendo-o olhá-la. – Sabe? Eu tinha pena do senhor quando o Albus me dizia que fazia de tudo para falar consigo acerca de outras coisas que não a guerra, porque você só podia ser quem realmente é quando está com ele, mas agora não tenho pena nenhuma. Na verdade, o senhor sempre quis isso, a solidão. Porque tem medo de que, ao se mostrar verdadeiramente, seja rejeitado. Tem medo de se sentir vulnerável por o conhecerem, porque é demasiado frio para alguém gostar de si e então dá-se mentalmente a desculpa de não se poder mostrar verdadeiramente. Mas na verdade não gostam de si, porque é frio. Tudo bem que fingir ser quem não é faz parte do disfarce, mas sempre foi assim, professor. As pessoas não gostavam de si por causa da sua frieza, porque as pessoas gostam de compartilhar as coisas, mas o senhor não. – Irina ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o directamente nos olhos. – Eu vejo que gosta muitíssimo do Albus, considera-o um pai, eu vejo isso, mas também vejo que o senhor gosta de se magoar a si próprio, o senhor gosta que os outros não gostem de si. E isso é horrível. É horrível, porque, o senhor até pode não ter reparado, mas a humanidade foi feita para partilhar e isso é algo que nunca ninguém fará consigo, é demasiado frio para isso.

- Ouça, Miss Saint-Claire… - Irina reprimiu um gemido de dor quando Snape lhe puxou os cabelos para trás, aproximando-se do seu rosto. – Você não sabe nada acerca de mim, porque eu não confio em si. Eu não quero que a sua pseudo-maninha saiba de mim, porque eu não confio nela. Porque a humanidade até pode ter sido feita para partilhar, mas a confiança é essencial para isso. – Snape aproximou a sua boca da de Irina. – Agora, faça um favor a ambos e vá-se embora. – Ele largou-lhe os cabelos e Irina transformou-se em gata de novo, indo embora.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Elle saiu para o jardim depois das aulas. Gostava do frio e de poder aquecer-se com um crepitar de uma chama. Talvez por isso se tenha sentado num local resguardado, encostada a uma árvore, coberta por uma manta e com uma pequena lareira a aquecerem-na. Enquanto isso, lia um livro sobre feitiços bélicos, que ela encontrara na Área Restrita. Estava satisfeita consigo própria por se estar a superar. Nunca na sua vida se sentira tão destemida perante uma contrariedade, mas na verdade ela nunca tivera uma contrariedade daquele tamanho.

- Então, Rouchouse, decidiste esconder-te de toda a gente? – Quando ouviu a voz de Malfoy escondeu o livro com o livro de Transfiguração que tinha por baixo. Elle sorriu-lhe percebendo que ele não se apercebera do seu gesto. Tinha que estar mais alerta quanto aos movimentos à sua volta. Devia ter conseguido ouvir aproximar-se.

- Acho que não fui muito bem sucedida. Tenho que conhecer melhor o castelo. – Ela encolheu os ombros. Malfoy sentou-se ao seu lado. – Estava a estudar Transfiguração. A professora McGonagall não vai muito com a minha cara e eu não quero baixar o meu Brilhante.

- Tu és muito boa aluna e a McGonagall não mistura as suas emoções com a avaliação. – Malfoy olhou para a chama à sua frente. – Estás com frio?

- Por acaso… Mas estou aqui de propósito para fazer isto. – Respondeu ela referindo-se a si. Malfoy não parava de olhar para a pequena lareira.

- É incrível como algo tão pequeno pode mudar o estado das coisas. – Elle olhou-o analisando a sua expressão enquanto fitava o fogo. – Esta chama, apesar de muito mais pequena que o frio, consegue afastá-lo. Está-te a aquecer, está-me a aquecer e está a aquecer o ambiente à sua volta. Devagar, mas devagar se vai ao longe. – Elle arrumou os livros na sua mala. – Devias ter ido para a Sala Comum. Está mais quente, aqui está muito mais frio, ainda ficas doente.

- Queres partilhar uma manta comigo? – Elle perguntou levantando a sua manta e fazendo ele cobrir-se. – Bom, assim sempre aqueces mais depressa.

- Sim. – Draco estendeu as suas mãos aquecendo-as nas chamas. – Então, tu gostas de acender fogueiras em jardins? – Elle riu com aquela pergunta.

- Sim, gosto. E também gosto de me cobrir com uma manta. Normalmente tenho também uns bombons ao meu lado para comer, mas os que tinha já os comi todos. – Elle respondeu ajeitando a manta.

- Eu posso resolver isso. – Malfoy disse, tirando uma caixa de bombons fechada da sua mochila. – A minha mãe mandou-ma ontem por correio. – Elle não deixou de reparar que a caixa não estava remexida. Malfoy abriu a caixa e estendeu-lha. Elle agradeceu e tirou uns bombons. – São os meus preferidos. São belgas.

- Hum… É delicioso. – Elle aprovou. – Tens muito bom gosto quanto a bombons, Malfoy. Posso tirar outro?

- Diz-me uma coisa! – Ele pediu enquanto lhe estendia a caixa e ela tirava outro bombom. – Quantos bombons costumas tu comer por cada vez?

- Uma caixa inteira. – Ela respondeu prontamente.

- Ah, então é melhor ir embora, antes que devores a minha caixa de bombons preferidos. – Malfoy fechou a caixa.

- Não. – Elle segurou no braço de Malfoy com um sorriso. – Partilhar é bom. E eu deixo-te ficar com a maior parte da caixa.

- Mas eu não gosto de acabar logo com eles. – Ele respondeu.

- Mas se tu gostas tanto deles, deves sentir bastante desejo em comê-los. – Malfoy concordou com a cabeça. – Sabes que a melhor maneira de se acabar com um desejo é entregando-se a ele? – Elle tirou-lhe a caixa e abriu-a. – Olha aqui os bombons a chamarem por ti: Draco, Draco, come-nos… - Malfoy riu e tirou-lhe a caixa comendo um bombom. – E eles também dizem assim: Draco, Draco, partilha aqui com a nossa amiga Elle, ela gosta tanto de nós e dos nossos irmãos.

- Toma. – Eles riam-se com aquela conversa. – Mas sabes que não é assim tão fácil ceder a tentações. Temos sempre a mania de, em primeiro, contraliá-las. Queremos sempre saber quem é mais forte: se o nosso desejo ou a nossa razão. E a razão… Bom, eu prefiro a razão.

- Mas nem sempre a razão é boa. Ela pode-nos fazer viver uma vida toda na amargura porque não fomos suficientemente fortes para nos entregarmos ao desejo sem pensar em mais nada. – Elle respondeu tirando outro bombom.

- Estou a ver por que razão aceitaste esse desafio idiota de fugires da escola sem ninguém descobrir para ires a uma festa. Não aguentaste o teu corpo a pedir uma animação. – Malfoy disse, analisando-a.

- Bom, na verdade, era mais do que isso. – Elle respondeu. – Eu tinha um rapaz à minha espera. Não podia deixá-lo pendurado, não a ele. – Malfoy acenou com a cabeça.

- Então, deixaste um namorado em França? – Ele perguntou observando-a a comer outro bombom.

- Na verdade, não. Acho que não posso dizer que tive realmente algum namorado, agora que penso nisso. – Elle respondeu olhando para a chama. – Se calhar, para ter namorado, é preciso mais do que o que eu tinha. Acho que o sentimento não era de namoro.

- Acho que sei o que queres dizer. – Malfoy disse indo tirar outro bombom mas não encontrando nenhum. – E comeste mais do que eu quando disseste que eu ficava com a maior parte. – Ele disse atirando a caixa para as chamas, que se alimentavam agora.

- Não, não. Eu disse que te deixava ficar com a maior parte da caixa e eu deixei. – Elle respondeu. – Eu nunca quis mesmo a caixa, mas sim os bombons. E tu é que atiraste a caixa para a fogueira. – Malfoy olhou-a indignado.

- Ah, está bem. – Ele disse. – Mas fica sabendo que nunca mais te dou nada. – Elle encolheu os ombros. – E a partir de agora passarei a falar contigo em inglês. Tu é que vieste para cá, tens que falar a nossa língua.

- Pronto, desculpa. – Elle disse com um sorriso na cara. Aquela cena estava a diverti-la bastante. – Olha, fazemos assim. – Elle aproximou-se de Malfoy que a olhou também divertido. – Eu pago-te duas caixas dessas e depois ainda posso dar-te uma manta igual a esta, que eu sei que estás a gostar bastante dela. Eu prometo. E, se quiseres, posso ajudar-te com alguma coisa. Eu prometo. – Malfoy pegou-lhe pela cintura e deitou-a no chão colocando-se em cima dela.

- Não faças promessas que não podes cumprir. – Ele disse levantando-se de seguida e indo para dentro. Elle começava a ter bastantes dúvidas sobre o que haveria de pensar de Draco Malfoy. E Irina não a ajudava nada ao dizer que ele era simpático para ela.

No dia seguinte, Elle e Irina encontraram-se de novo na sala do costume, Elle apercebeu-se logo do estado de nervosismo da amiga.

- O que se passa, Irina? – A morena olhou-a com um sorriso calmo, conseguindo esconder agora o nervosismo.

- Eu sei que te devia ter contado antes, mas eu fiz uma promessa e tu sabes como eu sou com as promessas. – Elle abanou a cabeça positivamente, mas esperando a amiga falar o que tinha para falar. – Lembras-te de eu te ter dito que um dia eu iria entrar por aqui e dar-te uma boa notícia, mesmo que pequenina?

- Sim. – Elle respondeu, ela lembrava-se de todas as conversas.

- Pois eu tenho uma boa notícia. – Elle sorriu contente. – Eu sou uma Animagus. – Irina revelou sorridente. – Transformo-me numa gata. – Mal disse isto, ela transformou-se à sua frente.

- Fantástico, Irina. – Elle mostrava-se entusiasmada. – Como conseguiste? – Irina voltou à sua forma, o seu semblante sério.

- Lembras-te de eu procurar o Dumbledore por Hogwarts depois de eu o ter visto no dia de Hallowe'en? – Elle fez que sim com a cabeça, tentando acompanhá-la.

- Então tu não encontraste o Dumbledore nessas procuras, mas encontraste o que te permitiu seres uma Animagus? – Elle perguntou.

- Não, Elle, eu encontrei o Dumbledore. – Elle arregalou os olhos, por um minuto pensando que a amiga estava fora de si, mas ela tinha tanta certeza no olhar. – Eu encontrei-o na véspera de Natal, ele está numa sala localizada num corredor que há muito não é usado. Ele está escondido porque não está bem.

- Mas ele morreu…

- É o que toda a gente pensa menos ele e eu. – Irina falou decididamente. – Ele forjou a sua própria morte, Elle, porque ele tinha uma maldição que fez com que ele ficasse sem poder mágico. Ele está a tentar recuperá-lo e, com o tempo, conseguirá, mas não pôde revelar-se, porque…

- As pessoas ficariam esperançadas com ele por perto. – Percebeu Elle, sorrindo.

- Ele só conseguiu forjar a sua morte, porque ainda tinha poder mágico. Ele conseguiu enganar o V. – Irina revelou. – Eu estou a ajudá-lo a recuperar e ele ajudou-me a ser uma Animagus.

- Isso é fantástico. Foi por causa dele que melhoraste no xadrez e que estás silenciosa, não foi? – Irina confirmou a suspeita da amiga com um aceno de cabeça. – Uau, isso é muito bom. Significa que nós somos mais espertos, que o Bem é mais esperto que o V.

- Exatamente. – Irina concordou. – Eu não te contei antes porque lhe tinha prometido não contar a ninguém, mas ele autorizou-me a fazê-lo quando, ontem, eu lhe falei sobre ti.

- Tu vais vê-lo todos os dias?

- Sim. Tu irias adorar conhecê-lo verdadeiramente, Elle, o Albus é uma pessoa fantástica. – Irina tinha os olhos a brilhar.

- Tu tratas o Dumbledore por Albus, por tu? – Elle perguntou surpreendida.

- Sim, nós somos amigos. – Irina respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

- Mas… - Irina susteve a respiração. – E o Snape?

- O que tem esse estúpido? – Ela perguntou raivosamente. – Eu a falar-te de um grande homem como o Albus e tu mencionas esse devorador da morte?

- Desculpa, Irina, mas qual é o envolvimento do Snape em tudo isso? – Elle perguntou.

- Envolvimento? Elle, o Snape é um Devorador da Morte que deu provas ao Albus que o fizeram confiar nele. – Irina respondeu, tentando não mentir.

- Mas como conseguiu o Dumbledore forjar a sua morte sem o "assassino" saber? – Elle perguntou.

- Ah, estás a falar disso… - Irina falou calmamente. – Ele é um homem brilhante, Elle, tu sabes disso muito bem.

- Mas o Snape…

- Ai, Elle, pára de falar do Snape! – Irina falou rapidamente. – Ele é um estúpido que não quer saber do bem estar de ninguém. Eu tenho dúvidas que ele se importe com ele mesmo, acho que ele é um nojento que merecia que ninguém confiasse nele. Ele não gosta de ninguém a não ser de uma pessoa.

- Ele próprio? – "Não, eu estava mesmo a falar do Albus", pensou Irina.

- Pronto, é melhor falarmos de outra coisa. – Mas Elle queria saber mais acerca de Dumbledore e Irina contou o máximo possível. – Mas agora já chega de falar disso. Então, e tu?


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Elle entrou na sala de aula onde teria Transfiguração. Sentou-se no seu lugar e abriu o livro começando a ler a matéria sobre transmorfos, que eram raros e… A professora entrou na sala e os alunos preparam-se para a aula. Deixaram os seus trabalhos em cima da mesa e a professora recolheu-os com um aceno de varinha. Elle não se podia queixar da objectividade de McGonagall. Em todos os seus trabalhos conseguira tirar um brilhante, mas gostaria que ela não mostrasse na aula o quanto não ia com a sua cara.

- Miss Rouchouse, posso saber o que a está a distrair? – Elle olhava atentamente para a professora e ouvia tudo o que ela lhe dizia.

- Nada, professora McGonagall, eu estou a ouvi-la com a máxima atenção. – Ela respondeu prontamente. – Estou até a tirar apontamentos.

- Muito bem. – McGonagall voltou-se e Elle sorriu. Ao contrário da professora, ela gostava imenso dela. Sabia que McGonagall era uma pessoa do Bem e que elas lutavam pelo mesmo lado e isso era suficiente para ela. Queria que a professora não pensasse tão mal de si, mas percebia. De uma maneira ou de outra, ela sabia que McGonagall era muito amiga dos seus alunos e que os ajudava sempre que eles precisavam. Por alguma razão, antes era a sub-directora de Hogwarts. Isso fê-la lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com Irina, em que a última lhe revelara que Dumbledore estava vivo, a recuperar, a tentar reaver o seu poder mágico, sem nunca ter abandonado a sua escola.

Elle olhou pela janela. Estava há pouco tempo em Hogwarts e ela sabia que estava a ser difícil não poder falar com os amigos que arranjara e com Irina sempre que quisesse, mas percebia por que razão os alunos defendiam aquela escola com unhas e dentes dos devoradores. Aquela escola tinha sido a sua casa por muito tempo, uma casa onde podiam ser eles próprios e onde se sentiam bem. Aquela repressão que sofriam fazia-os lutar por tudo o que a Hogwarts de Dumbledore era para eles.

- E agora, Miss Rouchouse, será que me está a ouvir? – Perguntou McGonagall chamando a atenção de Elle.

- Sim, estou sim. – Elle disse seriamente. – A professora estava a falar do próximo tema: Transmorfos.

- Sim, pois estava. – McGonagall acenou com a cabeça. – A próxima matéria, que é sobre transmorfos, vai ser feita em trabalho de pares, pares esses que anunciarei para a semana. Nesse trabalho, terão que falar sobre todos os feiticeiros transmorfos de que há conhecimento e terão que formular uma tese tentando explicar por que razão são tão poucos e qual a capacidade que eles possuem para se poderem transformar em todos os seres vivos. Os argumentos vão ser avaliados e espero que tenham a capacidade de fundamentar em condições a vossa explicação. Permito que haja duas teses por trabalho, se a opinião entre os pares for diferente. Mas atenção, mesmo que o colega tenha outra explicação, vocês têm que tentar também argumentar. Eu saberei se não o fizerem.

Nessa noite, Irina foi falar com Neville e Ginny sobre o E.D. Queria mostrar-lhes o quanto estava a adorar as aulas e a força que essas traziam aos alunos. Queria agradecer-lhes por tudo isso.

- Oh, Irina, tu és tão estúpida. – Neville censurou-a com a cabeça. – Tu estás a ser uma preciosa ajuda. Consegues, às vezes, ser mais determinada nas aulas do que eu e a Ginny juntos. Agradeces-nos a nós, mas não reparas que tu própria és essencial para o E.D. continuar. Se não fosses tu a pensar no que fazer provavelmente já teríamos sido apanhados, não costumamos ser tão racionais.

- O Neville tem razão, Irina. – Ginny falou seguramente. – Agora desculpem, mas nós temos de continuar, os feitiços têm de sair bem, sabem? – Os três viraram-se para a aula que ocorria na Sala das Necessidades. Eles eram tantos, Irina estava tão contente por isso, mas tinha receio também, pois quantas mais pessoas, maior o risco de serem apanhados. É claro que ela tinha ideias muito boas para conseguirem ser discretos e, como todos sabiam que não podiam dar nas vistas, não tinha muitos problemas em seguirem os seus conselhos.

- Ginny, vem ajudar-me, se faz favor. – Pediu Dean Thomas que estava com sérias dificuldades no seu Patronus.

- Ora, já estás a retroceder, Dean, é impressionante. – Ginny falou, caminhando na direção do colega, mas fazendo Irina e Neville rirem.

- Ela faz sempre isso com o Dean. – Irina comentou, tentando conter o riso.

- Eles tiveram uma relação mais pessoal, mas ficaram muito amigos quando acabaram. No entanto, a Ginny não perde uma oportunidade para o chatear. – Neville explicou, olhando-a. Irina olhou de volta para ele. – Como vai o teu Patronus?

- Bem. – Irina ergueu a varinha. Logo a seguir, da sua varinha, saiu um patronus em forma de unicórnio.

- Tu deves ser feliz. – Ele comentou, olhando o animal andar pela sala, arrancando sorrisos de esperança dos vários alunos que tentavam com toda a força criar um patronus bom. Alguns seguiram o unicórnio, não com a mesma intensidade, mas com a mesma força de vontade e isso era muito importante. Irina recolheu o seu.

- Sou feliz, sim, apesar da guerra. – Ela sorriu, abraçando Neville como se abraça um companheiro de jogo e olhando para as varinhas erguidas, os patronus formados, os olhares concentrados. – E o teu Patronus? Como vai?

- Bem. – Ele respondeu, apertando o abraço, mas sem mostrar o patronus. – Só que não tanto como o teu, por isso, só vês para a próxima. – Brincou ele, separando-se e indo ajudar um aluno do quinto ano.

- Irina, podes ajudar-me? – Perguntou-lhe Padma, que estava com dificuldades em formar um Patronus com uma forma exata.

- Padma, tu sabes o feitiço, tu sabes o movimento. Falta-te a memória mais feliz. – Irina conversava com ela.

- No que pensas tu quando o fazes?

- Na amizade. – Irina respondeu. – Penso em todos os meus amigos e na força que eles têm para lutar contra isto.

- Mas eu também penso mais ou menos nisso… - Ela sentia-se frustrada.

- Talvez devesses formar um sorriso, porque o sorriso é ainda uma das coisas mais poderosas que existem no mundo.

- Mas sorrir com tudo isto?

- A Guerra é má, mas isto… - Irina abriu os seus braços, olhando para a Sala das Necessidades cheia de gente com brilho de esperança e coragem no olhar… - Isto é lutar pelo que acreditamos, isto é felicidade!

Neville olhou-a, aproximando-se delas e sorrindo. De seguida, olhou para Padma que, com um sorriso, pronunciou:

- Expecto Patronum! – E da sua varinha saiu a forma prateada de uma gata. Todos sorriram e aplaudiram o sucesso da amiga.

Quando o treino acabou, Irina apressou-se a transformar-se em gata, já que a hora de recolher já tinha passado, e andar em direcção à sala de Albus. Chegando à porta, voltou à sua forma original e bateu. Foi Snape quem abriu a porta.

- Estou aqui há imenso tempo à sua espera, Miss Saint-Claire. Mas tinha que chegar atrasada, só para começar mal as suas aulas.

- Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, professor Snape. – Irina insistiu, mas perguntou logo: - Onde está o Albus? – Ela não o via em nenhum canto da sala.

- Entre! – Snape mandou, dando-lhe passagem, Irina obedeceu prontamente. – O Albus está a descansar, já tem apresentado algumas melhoras, mas nós temos que as conservar, que é para ele estar no seu auge o mais depressa possível.

- Ah, ok. Eu queria dizer-lhe uma coisa, mas… - Irina olhou para Snape, que a olhava furiosamente. – Peço desculpa pelo atraso, o ED…

- Eu não quero desculpas, Miss Saint-Claire! Se quer ter aulas vai ter que ser uma aluna bem comportada, ou então estamos mal. – Snape interrompeu-a. – Eu não gosto de esperar.

- Mademoiselle Saint-Claire. – Irina falou irritada. – E, sinceramente, nem sei do que o senhor reclama, eu não estou atrasada para o treino. Sabe porquê? – Ela perguntou retoricamente. – Porque nós não marcámos hora para treinar.

- Pois o treino passa a ser todos os dias uma hora depois do recolher, já que foi a essa hora que chegou à sua primeira aula. – Snape rapidamente se fez ouvir.

- Mas, professor… - Irina desisitiu a meio, não valia a pena reclamar, nunca valia. – Como queira.

- Muito bem. – O homem sentou-se na sua poltrona, olhando-a atentamente. Irina sentou-se na poltrona de Dumbledore em frente a ele de pernas cruzadas. – É normal que se sinta mal quando eu entrar na sua cabeça, mas eu asseguro que só o estou a fazer porque a senhorita assim o pediu e eu não julgarei nada do que vir.

- Eu também não tenho nada que possa ser julgado. Nunca roubei, magoei ou matei alguém como certas pessoas. – Irina falou, olhando-o nos olhos e deixando-o irritado, ele sabia que ela se referia a si.

- Miss Saint-Claire… - Ele ameaçou baixinho, o que o tornou ainda mais assustador. – Bom, quero que fique a saber que, devido ao nosso convívio (mínimo, mas mesmo assim convívio), eu terei mais facilidade em entrar na sua cabeça, uma vez que sei mais ou menos como reagirá. Sei que tem algum treino na área da Oclumância, por isso quero que a use ao máximo contra as minhas investidas.

- Com todo o prazer. – Irina falou ironicamente, não lhe agradava nada a ideia de Snape saber o que se passara com ela.

- Então, vá, prepare-se. – Irina respirou fundo, olhando nos olhos de Snape, que proferiu: - Legilmen!

Irina não foi assaltada de imediato pelo feitiço de Snape, embora o sentisse a tentar romper o muro que guardava todas as suas recordações. Ela sabia que teria de resistir até não poder mais, mas também queria ter força, caso ele entrasse, e de certeza que ele entraria, para o expulsar se fosse necessário.

Finalmente, os olhos da mente de Irina encararam os olhos frios de Snape, que procuravam lembranças. A francesa começou a desesperar, pensando no erro que tinha cometido ao pedir a Dumbledore que convencesse Snape a treiná-la. Ai, o que ele podia descobrir!

A primeira coisa que Snape viu foi a conversa que ela tivera com Elle onde lhe contara que Dumbledore estava vivo. Irina sabia desde logo que ele o iria fazer para se certificar de que ela não contara nada sobre ele à amiga. Mas ele não se ficou por aí e viu mais conversas das amigas até Irina conseguir expulsá-lo, criando um muro à sua volta que o levou para fora de sua mente.

Quando ele saiu da sua mente, Irina reparou que surpreendera Snape, pois ele encarava-a de boca aberta.

- Nunca pensei que fosse tão boa a Oclumância, Miss Saint-Claire, mas ultrapassou as minhas expectativas. – Snape elogiou e, desta vez, foi ela própria que se surpreendeu, Snape nunca a elogiava. – E vejo que não contou nada a Mademoiselle Rouchouse sobre mim.

- O quê? – Irina levantou-se da poltrona. – Ora, o professor é mesmo estúpido. Insiste em chamar-me de Miss e com a Elle…

- Não devia ter-se armado em miúda arrogante e ter quase mandado eu tratá-la por Mademoiselle. – Snape respondeu divertido. Irina respirou fundo, tentando segurar a fúria. – Pergunto-me se realmente pensa aquilo de mim. – Irina reviu a conversa que tivera com Elle na noite em que lhe contou de Albus.

- Que o senhor é um estúpido que não merece a confiança de ninguém? Que o senhor não se importa com o bem estar de ninguém? Que o senhor não gosta de ninguém a não ser do Albus?

- Ai, a única pessoa de quem eu gosto é o Albus… - Ele acenou lentamente com a cabeça, sem mostrar o que sentia ao ouvir aqueles duros insultos.

- Vai dizer que eu menti?

- Se é essa a sua opinião, então penso que não mentiu, mas eu preocupo-me com o bem estar das pessoas e gosto de mais do que uma pessoa. – Irina olhou-o com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Acha que não merece a confiança de ninguém? – Ela perguntou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da poltrona.

- Bom, o melhor é continuarmos com o treino. – Ele falou, erguendo a varinha e Irina preparou-se, mas desta vez Snape foi mais forte e entrou com mais facilidade, talvez porque já conhecia melhor os seus métodos de Oclumância.

Irina deu por si a lembrar-se de Pratoi e do seu pedido de namoro. Foi em Agosto. Ele havia preparado o jardim de sua casa com flores e pediu-a em namoro. Irina achara a coisa mais romântica do mundo ver Pratoi oferecer-lhe o anel de namoro. Quando contou a Elle, noutra recordação já, a amiga troçara por ela levar tão a sério os rapazes, mas para Irina era importante confiar num rapaz para ter uma relação mais íntima com ele.

Numa outra recordação, ainda nas férias de Verão do ano em que começaram a namorar, eles estavam com uns amigos, Elle entre uns rapazes, sendo o centro das atenções e Irina agarrada a Pratoi, que lhe dizia coisas ao ouvido como:

- Amo-te, Irina, és a mulher da minha vida. – Como havia sido ingénua em acreditar nas palavras dele! Não duvidava que ele gostasse dela, mas talvez ele nunca tivesse querido uma relação tão profunda como ela queria. – Vamos embora daqui. – E ela foi mais ele dar uma volta pela praia, já nem se lembrava em que praia, mas o dia havia sido maravilhoso.

Como todos os dias, depois do pedido de namoro, ele levou-a a sua casa para ouvirem uma música e namorarem um bocadinho mais até ela se ir embora. No fim estava a chorar enquanto Pratoi a beijava levemente e ela se ia entregando às carícias já esquecendo como a música sempre a emocionava…

- Amo-te. – Ela disse a Pratoi entre os seus braços. Ele começou a tirar-lhe a blusa e ela deu-se conta que aquela recordação era demasiado pessoal para ser vista por Snape, mesmo demasiado pessoal.

Com toda a sua força, tentou expulsá-lo sem sucesso, ele conhecia agora os seus truques, mas Irina não desistiu, sabia bem o que tinha que fazer para o expulsar. O que lhe restava da mente fora das recordações, fê-la erguer a varinha e proteger-se com um feitiço adicional da Oclumância que o Mestre Ferry havia ensinado a ela e a Elle.

- Isso não a irá ajudar nada, Miss Saint-Claire. – Ele falou duramente. – Está a permitir que eu veja tudo o que é importante para si, tudo o que pode colocar terceiros em risco se for visto por um feiticeiro do mal. O que precisa de fazer é, em primeiro tentar travar e se não conseguir, então guia o violador de mentes pelas suas recordações, não lhe revelando nada de importante.

- Para si é fácil falar, mas eu não sou uma pessoa fria e mesquinha. – Irina respondeu prontamente.

- Pois devia passar a ser, está a fazer com que corramos riscos despropositados. – Ele falou irritado e levantando-se. – Prepare-se!

Mas ele nem lhe deu tempo e recomeçou a invadir a mente da francesa, que mostrou mais resistência. Se ele já sabia como eram as suas técnicas em Oclumância, ela começava a entender as dele em Legilmância. No entanto, ele estava mais decidido e era muito mais experiente. Dumbledore não se havia enganado ao dizer a Irina que ele era realmente bom a invadir as mentes dos outros.

E lá estava ele, de novo, naquela recordação. Pratoi já sem camisa sobre ela que só tinha a lingerie, as roupas dos dois no chão da sala. Ele a beijar-lhe o pescoço demoradamente, ela a percorrer as costas dele com as mãos.

Irina sabia qual a intenção de Snape: ele queria obrigá-la, da pior maneira, a ouvi-lo, mas ele era tão forte, meu Deus! E ele não precisava fazer isso com ela.

Pratoi a descer a sua língua para o umbigo de Irina, ela a gemer baixinho.

Com toda a sua força, Irina levou Snape até uma memória de um lago. Ela tinha os seus catorze anos e olhava o lago com dedicação e tranquilidade. Oh, como o lago de Pahtellons era belo e lhe fazia tão bem para pensar em tudo! O seu olhar estava perdido nas águas imensas do lago do qual ela não via o fim. Um momento de silêncio, de paz, de tranquilidade em sua vida mundana, mas com os conflitos da adolescência. Sem pensar duas vezes, levou Snape até ao lago e lá começou a afogá-lo, claro que não literalmente, apenas o queria fora da sua mente. E conseguiu, ela realmente conseguiu!

- Não foi difícil, pois não? – Snape perguntou menos irritado, era óbvio que sabia o quanto a tinha afetado ele ver aquilo.

- Bom, acho que chega por hoje. – Irina falou, reparando que transpirava do esforço feito e da invasão nada súbtil da sua mente, mas também do que vira: a primeira vez dela. Sentira tantas emoções juntas com Pratoi nesse dia…

- Miss Saint-Claire… - Snape sentou-se calmamente ao seu lado. – Acho que não percebe o que tudo isto implica. Eu só quero ajudar. – Irina queria realmente acreditar em Snape, mas ela não conseguia.

- Pois eu acho que não está a ajudar em nada. Não é vendo a minha vida íntima que me vai ajudar. – Ela enfrentou com fúria. – Caso não tenha percebido, aquele momento era demasiado pessoal, professor Snape.

- Calma, Miss Saint-Claire. É preferível mostrar-me a mim do que ao Senhor das Trevas. – Ele disse racionalmente e, embora ela soubesse que ele tinha razão, razão era a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento.

- Eu soube desde o início que me iria arrepender disto. – Irina falou, levantando-se. – O senhor até não viu nada de mais, porque eu consegui afastá-lo a tempo, mas podia ter visto.

- Pois podia, mas não o fiz. Parece-me que está a exagerar um pouco.

- Talvez. Mas isto não irá repetir-se. – Irina abriu a porta e saiu, tranformando-se em gata no lado de fora.

* * *

><p>Elle entrou no quarto mais Laura. Elas queriam privacidade para discutirem sobre os próximos feitiços a serem praticados na Sala Escondida.<p>

- Muito bem. – Elle disse sentando-se na cama da amiga com ela a seu lado. – Talvez devêssemos praticar o feitiço destrus, aquele que faz com que partamos uma perna ao nosso adversário.

- Sim, acho uma boa ideia. E não há nenhum que sirva para partir o braço da mão que segura a varinha? – Laura perguntou. – É que eu acho que também seria vantajoso.

- Sim, esse era o que eu ia dizer a seguir. – Elle disse. – De qualquer maneira, andei a pesquisar e sei como praticarmos sem magoar ninguém. Há uns bonecos especiais que agem como se fossem um feiticeiro. Eu não sabia como havia de trazer isso para Hogwarts, mas estive a passear e encontrei um velho armário de arrumações. Estavam lá desses bonecos. Eu encolhi-os e levei-os para a sala. Depois multipliquei e estão lá, à nossa espera. – Laura acenou com a cabeça.

- Então, está bem. Eu pensei também em praticarmos o vomitus. Se o nosso adversário começar a vomitar não se vai sentir muito bem. É que alguns feitiços já são de esperar, estamos num combate e é de esperar feitiços de ataque mas quem se vai lembrar deste? – Laura perguntou ao que Elle concordou.

- Sim, e talvez devessemos praticar melhor o filipendo. – Elle sugeriu mais uma vez.

- Bom, então já temos algumas coisas para praticar na sala. Tu estás mais confiante, Elle, assim me parece. – Elle olhou Laura com um sorriso. – Eu não preciso de saber porquê. É bom ver-te ainda com mais confiança. Para mim isso basta para ter também mais confiança.

- Obrigada, Laura. És uma boa amiga. – Elle abraçou-a e tirou a sua vassoura debaixo da cama. – Eu vou voar. Queres vir?

- Oh, não! Eu gostava de te ver, mas tenho que começar a pensar na matéria dos transmorfos. Ainda não tenho nenhuma tese que explique a sua raridade. Sabes? Estou curiosa para saber quem é o meu par. Achas que poderemos ficar juntas? Era bom, porque eu tenho a certeza que tu já pensaste em alguma coisa. – Laura falou ao que Elle se sentou.

- Não penses assim, porque o meu par vai ter que trabalhar tanto como eu. – Elle disse seriamente. – Mas é claro que se fores tu, eu posso fazer a maior parte do trabalho. –Elas riram e Elle levantou-se.

- Espero é que não fiques outra vez com o Malfoy! – Exclamou Laura. – Havia de ser bonito! – Elle encolheu os ombros e voltou-se para a porta. – Quanto ao grupo, acho que devemos também ter mais cuidado. Somos ainda alguns, não tantos como eu desejaria, e estamos a encontrar-nos muitas vezes. Podemos levantar suspeitas dentro da equipa. – Elle voltou-se, também ela com o semblante preocupado.

- Sim, eu acho o mesmo. Talvez devessemos reunir-nos apenas duas ou três vezes por semana. – Elle sentou-se mais uma vez. – Eu sei que pode parecer pouco mas… Temos que o fazer e então podemos aproveitar melhor já que temos menos tempo. E podemos sempre praticar sozinhos. Sim, estou com medo também por isso. Bom, podemos sempre dar "trabalhos de casa".

- Sim, acho também que é o melhor a fazer. E eu acho que eles vão concordar. – Laura sorriu e deu a vassoura a Elle. – Vá, agora vai lá voar, que eu sei que tu queres muito isso.

- Sim, é verdade. Eu nas férias voei contra o meu irmão e ele teve que reduzir a velocidade para eu não sair humilhada. – Laura riu.

- Imagino. – Laura disse agora séria. – Perderes com o teu irmão mais velho, que tem como vida voar para apanhar uma snitch. Tão humilhante.

- Até logo, Laura. – Elle foi para o campo de quiditch. Gostava de conversar com Laura mas tinha que voar para se sentir um bocadinho melhor, mais livre.

Quando Elle, finalmente, deixou o chão, sentiu-se completa. Para ela não faltava mais nada para ser feliz. Ela sabia que era no ar que se sentia melhor, que era no ar que conseguia pensar melhor. Ela adorava a terra, mas o seu elemento preferido era sem dúvida o ar, que lhe dava aquela sensação de liberdade com que muitas pessoas sonham. Adorava todos os elementos, a água era essencial para si. Quando bebia água era como se limpasse o seu corpo. O fogo tinha o poder de a aquecer e a terra segurava a sua casa e as pessoas de quem ela mais gostava. Mas o ar, o ar era um luxo para ela. O Homem sempre pensara em dominar esse elemento, e por vezes não via isso de outro ângulo. Um homem não pode dominar o ar, assim como não pode dominar nenhum elemento. A única coisa que um homem pode fazer é tornar-se companheiro dos elementos e eles formarem um par, serem amigos e ajudarem-se mutuamente. Assim como ela fazia agora, sem pensar realmente em mais alguma coisa senão daquela amizade que a unia àquele elemento.

Porém, Elle sabia que tinha que parar. O dia já estava a escurecer (ainda mais) e ela não podia ficar ali durante muito mais tempo. Aterrou suavemente, lentamente, como se despedindo daquele momento.

- Vens aqui muitas vezes? – Malfoy perguntou fazendo-a olhá-lo. "Diz-me tu!" Ela pensou irritada. Será que ele não a podia deixar um minuto em paz? Será que era pedir muito.

- Não, é a primeira vez. – Elle respondeu aproximando-se dele. Detestava ter que estar sempre a responder às suas perguntas como se ele já não soubesse a resposta. – Porquê?

- Por nada. Só fiquei curioso. – Ele respondeu simples, vendo-a sentar-se a seu lado. – Então, e… Está aprovado o nosso campo de quidditch?

- Sem dúvida. Aprovadíssimo. – Elle respondeu rindo-se. – É pena é não se ver agora nenhum jogo a decorrer.

- Pois. – Malfoy olhou para os aros. – Mas podemos assim estar mais concentrados nos estudos, não achas?

- Por mim, Malfoy, tudo bem. Eu não me importo se não há quidditch. Sei viver com isso. – Elle respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – Há muitas maneiras de ocupar o tempo.

- Como por exemplo?... – Elle olhou-o. Que resposta poderia dar? Percebia que ele tentava apanhá-la a todo o custo. E qualquer passo em falso que ela desse…

- Voar. – Ela respondeu levantando a vassoura. – E ainda podemos ler vários livros sobre vários assuntos. Ainda há os estudos que nos ocupam a cabeça. E depois, podemos simplesmente passear e pensar na vida. Hogwarts é muito bom para reflexões sobre tudo.

- E no que é que reflectes? – Malfoy perguntou, mais uma vez, olhando-a nos olhos. – Quer dizer… Eu sei que é importante reflectir sobre a vida. Temos que ponderar as várias hipóteses que temos e tomar decisões, que por vezes são difíceis. Depois também há as nossas dúvidas existenciais: O que estamos aqui a fazer? Por que razão tenho que ser assim? E sei que ainda temos que pensar se isto é realmente o que queremos fazer, o que queremos ser.

- Malfoy, eu… - Elle desviou o seu olhar. – Em toda minha vida escolar, eu sempre tive vontade de aprender e é realmente nisso que mais penso. Se não foi tudo um desperdício. Será que esses conhecimentos que adquiri foram realmente importantes? Percebes? E ainda há mais. Será que tudo o que eu fiz, eu devia ter feito? Será que tudo o que eu faço, deveria ser feito?

- Sim, era exactamente isso que eu queria dizer. – Ele falou agarrando no braço de Elle para a fazer olhá-lo. – Achas que algum dia te vais arrepender do que estás a fazer agora?

- Oh Malfoy, tu não me conheces. Eu nunca me arrependo do que faço. Aliás, eu só me arrependo do que não faço. – Eles sorriram. No fundo, era tudo a mesma coisa.

- Eu pergunto-me o que teria acontecido se tivesses vindo para aqui há mais tempo. – Malfoy disse prendendo o cabelo de Elle por detrás da sua orelha com a sua mão.

- Ora, o que é que poderia ter acontecido de diferente? – Ela perguntou agarrando na mão de Malfoy que segurava a sua cabeça. – De qualquer maneira isso não aconteceria. Eu sou francesa. – Elle disse afastando-se por fim. – E tenho que me ir embora. Adeus, Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Irina estava pior que irritada! Ela estava furiosa! Não, ela estava ainda pior: ela estava com raiva. Quem é que Snape pensava que era para ir entrando assim na sua cabeça e nem sequer pedir desculpa? Tudo bem que ele fizera tudo aquilo para a preparar, mas podia ter sido mais subtil. Albus bem a avisara, mas Irina queria dar uma oportunidade a Snape. Oportunidade essa que ele desperdiçou estupidamente.<p>

- Acalma-te, Irina, ou ainda te metes em sarilhos. – Irina falou para si. Estava deitada já de banho tomado, mas não conseguia dormir, pois era só fechar os olhos para ver Snape a percorrer as suas memórias. – Pratoi… - Ela deu por si a dizer. Há tanto tempo que ele não lhe enviava uma carta… Há mais de duas semanas, será que ele estava bem? Os seus pais sabiam que eles eram amigos, apesar do namoro falhado, por isso, se lhe tivesse acontecido algo, eles diriam, mesmo estando chateados com ela. Isso aliviou Irina, a última coisa que queria era sofrer pela morte do ex-namorado. – Tenta dormir, Irina! – Ela disse mais decidida.

Mas, fechando os olhos, Irina não conseguia dormir, por mais que ela tentasse esquecer. A verdade é que estava profundamente irritada pela maneira com que Snape invadira as suas memórias e, embora ela percebesse que ele fazia aquilo daquela maneira por não saber fazer de outra, Irina não iria esquecer tão cedo. Ainda mais aquela recordação: a sua primeira vez! Uma coisa tão íntima que nem a Elle dissera como foi e aquele canalha sem dó nem piedade… Tudo bem que ele não vira tudo, mas só porque ela não deixou, porque ele veria tudo até ao fim se não o fizesse.

- Porquê logo essa memória? – Irina percorreu a memória invadida e sentiu-se de imediato transportada àquele dia…

Eles não namoravam há muito tempo, mas ela sempre se lembrava de que queria que ela e Pratoi se envolvessem mais intimamente. Sexo era quase um tabu entre os seus pais. Só falara disso com eles duas vezes: quando perguntou à mãe aos seis anos como nasciam os filhos. E, tanto a mãe como o pai, explicaram tudo com naturalidade, como se já esperassem aquela pergunta há muito tempo. Riram-se da sua cara quando ela disse que também queria ter um filho o mais rapidamente possível; a outra vez foi quando ela perguntou à mãe sobre a menstruação. Ela explicou-lhe o porquê de ser menstruada, que tinha a ver com os óvulos, blá blá blá… E o pai, que também lá estava, aproveitou para falar de sexo e das precauções. Não que fossem precisas muitas precauções. Para os feiticeiros não era preciso preservativo ou pílula. Não havia doenças transmitidas por sexo e tomavam uma poção depois ou antes do acto sexual para não engravidarem. Não precisavam de tomá-la diariamente… Se não tivessem sexo diariamente. Irina riu-se baixinho. Os pais pensavam que ela, com 17 anos, ainda era virgem, nunca desconfiaram que Pratoi a "desonrava" prazerosamente.

Mas, voltando àquele dia, Irina foi a casa dele de bom grado, sempre o faziam, mas havia sido ela a provocá-lo para avançarem e ele havia caído na tentação. É claro que ela amava estar com ele e dançar umas músicas agarrada a ele, só que eles tinham a casa toda só para eles e nunca souberam aproveitar. E Pratoi acariciava-a de uma maneira tão deliciosa…

Snape não tinha o direito de abusar dela! Não tinha e ela estava terrivelmente furiosa, porém acabou por adormecer, achando que não valia a pena ficar sem dormir.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

No dia seguinte, Irina entrou na sala do costume. Elle já a esperava com um sorriso de amizade no rosto. Irina abraçou-a rapidamente.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Elle perguntou preocupada, a amiga parecia furiosa e magoada.

- Não. – Irina respondeu irritada. – Desculpa, estou a descontar em ti, só que ontem uma pessoa fez-me uma coisa horrível.

- O quê? Quem? – Elle estava mais que preocupada, ela estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco, alguém queria fazer mal à sua melhor amiga.

- Sabes quando eu te contei acerca do Albus? – Elle ia dizer que sim, mas Irina nem sequer esperou pela sua resposta. – Tu perguntaste-me sobre o Snape. De certo também te lembras. Provavelmente desconfias que o Snape ajudou o Albus e tens toda a razão. O Snape está do lado do Bem, não do lado do Mal. Mas eu não te menti. Eu acho mesmo que ele é um estúpido. – Elle tinha os olhos arregalados de choque e surpresa, não por saber de Snape, mas por ver a sua amiga tão irritada com ele.

- O que é que ele fez? – Elle perguntou, fazendo Irina abrir a sua boca chocada e arregalar os olhos.

- Ele anda a dar-me aulas de Oclumância, mas o pior é que o que ele fez é o que ele é. Eu não devia ter-te dito, eu fui muito estúpida. – Irina começou a culpar-se, mas logo depois se recompôs. – Oh, ele merece por ser tão estúpido! – Irina cruzou os braços. – E não faz sentido não te contar acerca dele se eu te falei do Dumbledore. Estou farta dele. Às vezes… - Irina mordeu a mão fechada, tentando controlar-se. – Ele irrita-me como nunca ninguém o fez.

- Mas tu gostas dele… - Elle percebeu, sorrindo.

- Como poderia não gostar dele, Elle? O Snape é o homem mais corajoso que alguma vez conheci. – Irina respondeu. – Ele é um parvo, mas não é má pessoa. Pode tratar-me mal, mas só o faz porque é a sua maneira de lidar com as coisas. Eu gosto dele por ele ter feito o que fez, por ele ter ajudado o Albus e por ele me ajudar a mim também. Mas se eu gosto dele, também o odeio. Não somos amigos, tudo bem, mas ele podia ter mais respeito por mim. Ele viu a minha primeira vez. – Elle abriu a boca chocada, não acreditando. – Pronto, ele não viu tudo, só o Pratoi a beijar-me, mas, mesmo assim, foi mau, porque ele não tinha o direito.

- Mas foste tu que quiseste as aulas, certo? – Elle não estava a ver Snape a querer dar aulas à amiga. Não que ela o conhecesse bem, mas pelo que Irina falava, dava para ver que Snape não gostava muito da amiga.

- Sim, mas…

- Então ele até tinha o direito de ver as tuas memórias. – Elle falou racionalmente, mas Irina não queria saber de razão. – Irina, tenta compreendê-lo… Ele só quer que estejas bem preparada. Sabes que os Devoradores da Mort não são pêra doce. É preferível…

- É preferível ser ele a ver do que os Devoradores, blá blá blá. – Irina estava farta. – Eu sei, Elle, mas foi horrível. Era quase como se ele estivesse a violar-me.

- Que exagero, Irina. Ele estava a ajudar-te.

- Elle, é sobre a minha vida íntima de que estamos a falar, acho que sei mais do que tu. – Ela disse irritada, fazendo Elle abraçá-la.

- Eu percebo, vá, agora o melhor é não pensares nisso. – Irina separou-se.

- Mas isso já eu estou a tentar fazer desde ontem.

- Ok, eu percebo, mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Ok?

- Ok. O que tens para falar? – Irina perguntou rapidamente, tentando distrair-se.

- Eu queria tanto saber mais sobre o Snape… - Elle falou, mas Irina fuzilou-a com o olhar. – Claro que isso pode esperar.

- Espero que tenhas a capacidade de esperar para sempre. - Elle riu-se, mas começou a falar:

- Bom, ontem eu fui voar para o campo de Quidditch. Quando acabei, o Malfoy estava lá, ele anda mesmo a espiar-me, parece que, mesmo depois de tudo, continua desconfiado. – Elle falou. – E estou cada vez mais confusa. Detesto como ele me faz sentir. Como se estivesse errada em pensar apenas o quanto ele deve ser mau para ser devorador.

- Ai, Elle, eu nem sei o que te dizer. – Irina falou apertando as suas mãos. – Pensa bem sobre isso para tirares essas dúvidas que sentes em relação a ele. É a melhor maneira. Eu não te vou dizer para tentares falar com ele a fim de descobrires quem ele é verdadeiramente, porque a verdade é que eu não tenho uma opinião formada sobre Draco Malfoy, não o conheço minimamente. O Albus nunca falou comigo acerca dele, mas eu também não lhe perguntei e, sinceramente, às vezes, a opinião dele deixa-me confusa. – Irina sorriu assim como Elle.

- Eu acho que o Malfoy consegue ser simpático, mas pode ser só para disfarçar e enganar-me numa tentativa de me espiar melhor. Estás a seguir-me? – Irina acenou com a cabeça. – Isso mesmo, Irina, eu penso que talvez ele quer que eu confie nele para descobrir as minhas verdadeiras intenções. Afinal ele é um Devorador da Morte, mesmo que inexperiente e foi-lhe mandado que me espiass que ele está a fazer.

- Eu percebo perfeitamente o teu receio. – Irina acariciou a cara de Elle como se fosse sua mãe. – E eu não quero que corras riscos desnecessários.

- Obrigada, Irina. – Elle disse, afastando-se. – Eu não me vou descuidar em relação ao Malfoy, tenho a minha opinião formada quanto a ele. Sim, estou confusa, mas se as pessoas não se confundissem ao longo da sua vida, então não poderiam ter surpresas. E as surpresas são tão boas. – Elle falou. – Mas é claro que não quanto ao Malfoy.

- Ok, se é isso que pensas, então eu apoio-te. – Irina levantou-se da cadeira onde se tinha sentado. – De qualquer maneira, tem cuidado contigo.

- É claro que sim, Irina, não só por mim, mas pelo grupo, precisamos de nos manter secretos até ao fim. – Elle estava decidida. – E ainda estamos a aumentá-lo conforme eu e a Laura vamos analisando e passando as pessoas para o nosso lado, onde elas podem mostrar quem são verdadeiramente.

- Pois, eu sei que vais fazer isso até à exaustão. Mas sabes uma coisa? Eu gostava tanto que vocês treinassem connosco, Elle, com o Exército de Dumbledore… Eu sei que provavelmente teríamos dificuldades em nos dar bem, mesmo que estivéssemos do mesmo lado, mas eu gostava tanto. Não só por mim, mas também por todos, acho que nos conseguriamos ajudar uns aos outros.

- Eu sei, Elle, mas a verdade é que não podemos treinar juntos. O nosso grupo tem de ser o mais secreto possível e ir para a Sala das Necessidades não é, de todo, secreto. Eu também gostava, gostava para provar que não importa em que equipa estamos, as pessoas são singulares e conseguem pensar por elas próprias. E estamos do mesmo lado. – Elle falou cheia de garra.

- E, na minha opinião, cara gémea, eu acho que vocês são muito mais fortes que nós. Afinal, o V está certo de que vocês estão do seu lado e vocês têm de aguentar calados, com medo de serem descobertos, pois levariam um castigo ainda pior que o nosso se fôssemos encontrados a atentar contra o Quem-Nós-Sabemos, mas mesmo assim não desistem. – Irina falou com orgulho de ver que a amiga pertencia a um grupo cheio de coragem. – Torço por vocês a toda a hora tanto quanto torço pelo ED.

- Eu sei. – Elle abraçou-a. – Eu também torço por vocês a toda a hora. Nós vamos conseguir fazer isto, Irina. – Elle apoiou. – Bom, agora é melhor irmos embora. Eu vou primeiro. – Ela dirigiu-se à porta, colocando a mão na maçaneta. De seguida, parou e virou-se. – Irina, eu posso dar uma prenda ao Dumbledore?

- Claro que sim. Sabes o que ele quer muito? Um tabuleiro de xadrez. Diz que o dele já não é o mesmo de outrora. – Elle virou-se para a porta contente. – Olha, já que vais pedir aos teus pais um tabuleiro de xadrez, podes pedir penas de escrever e, já agora, tinta. É que os meus pais não me dão e eu já estou farta de cravar isso ao Albus.

- Tudo bem, interesseira. – Elle brincou, piscando-lhe o olho e saindo silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Irina saiu cinco minutos depois direta para a sala de Albus.

- Olá, Albus. – Irina entrou assim que Dumbledore abriu a porta. – Eu aproveitei que estive a falar com a Elle para vir mais cedo.

- Mas as tuas aulas são uma hora depois do recolher. – Albus estranhou.

- Eu sei, mas eu também gosto de falar contigo e, sinceramente, acho que não vou treinar mais. – Irina anunciou receosamente.

- Mas, Irina… – Ela interrompeu Albus, que parou imediatamente de falar.

- Albus, eu tomo as minhas próprias decisões. – Irina sentou-se na poltrona de Snape sem dar por isso. – Mas agora eu quero fazer-te umas perguntas sobre o Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, o Draco. – Ele sentou-se na sua poltrona com os olhos a brilhar. – O que tem ele?

- Albus, ele planeou a tua morte durante um ano. – Irina informou como se ele não soubesse disso. – Pelo caminho, magoou algumas pessoas inocentes, não que tu merecesses morrer, mas ele queria matar-te a ti. Bom, a minha primeira pergunta é: Qual é o problema daquele gajo? – Dumbledore riu-se com a frontalidade rude de Irina.

- O problema dele chama-se "maturidade insuficiente para tomar uma decisão tão grande como matar alguém". – Irina arregalou os olhos. – Bem sei que é um nome muito grande, mas mostra a situação do nosso Draco na perfeição. Irina, é claro que eu não conheço o Draco de uma maneira extrema, mas eu vanglorio-me por avaliar bem os meus alunos. O Draco é um Slytherin, sem dúvida nenhuma. – Irina mordeu o lábio inferior. – Mas longe de mim achar que isso é um defeito. – Irina sorriu não acreditando. – O que foi?

- Albus, ele tentou matar-te. – Irina respondeu, erguendo o braço direito como se aquilo fosse demasiado óbvio.

- Ele tinha de o fazer, ele foi ameaçado. Ele estava completamente assustado. Eu ofereci-me para proteger a sua mãe, mas ele também ama o seu pai e sabia muito bem que o Lucius não tinha maneira de fugir ao controlo do Quem-Nós-Sabemos. O Draco é um miúdo a quem foi dito que o Sangue Puro é a coisa mais importante do mundo, é um pouco difícil ver para além disso quando se é educado assim desde praticamente a sua nascença. – Irina percebeu o que Albus queria dizer. – O Draco é orgulhoso, odeia perder e acobardar-se, mas não é má pessoa.

- Eu não acredito, Albus, que tu ainda acreditas que ele tem salvação. O Malfoy é uma causa perdida! – Irina gritou.

- Não há causas perdidas, Irina! – Dumbledore falou imponentemente. – O Draco, se fores a ver, é uma pessoa boa. Ele sofre por aqueles que ama, ele quer proteger a sua família. Por que razão achas tu que ele é um Devorador da Morte? Pensas que é porque quer estar aí a torturar descendentes de Muggles? Pensas que é porque quer matar pessoas a torto e a direito? Não, Irina, ele apenas quer salvar a sua família das mãos do Quem-Nós-Sabemos. Se ao menos lhe fosse dada a oportunidade de perceber que, lutando contra ele, poderia salvar a família… Tal e qual o que a tua amiga, a Elle, faz.

- Tu não podes estar a falar a sério, Albus. – Irina censurava-o com a cabeça. – Não deves achar que é assim tão fácil, certo? Ela não pode ir ter com o Malfoy e simplesmente dizer-lhe que há mais do que um lado com a capacidade de salvar e ajudar as pessoas que ele ama.

- Claro que não. – Albus falou, como se a ideia da rapariga fosse absurda. – O Draco é mais complexo do que isso. Ele precisa de confiar nela.

- Impossível! – Irina olhou-o nos olhos. – Albus, sabes bem que nestes tempos é impossível ele confiar em alguém.

- O que se perde em tentar? – Ele perguntou.

- Pode-se perder muita coisa, Albus. Até porque podes estar a avaliar mal o Malfoy. Imagina que ele não é nada do que estás a dizer. Imagina que ele, afinal de contas, é mau, verdadeiramente mau. Imagina que a Elle pensa que ganhou a sua confiança e fala com ele. Já viste o que aconteceria? Ele denunciaria o grupo, e, consequentemente, matava-os. – Irina estava a ser lógica.

- Não acreditas em mim? – Ele perguntou fracamente, os olhos cansados e molhados. Ele parecia ter tanta certeza…

- Eu acredito, Albus. – Irina assegurou. – Mas valerá a pena?

- Sempre. – O homem respondeu, sorrindo. – E se me vieste falar do Draco, então é porque ele confunde a opinião da Elle. Não achas que possa ser um sinal?

- Eu vou falar com ela sobre isso. Vou dizer o que tu achas do Malfoy, mas não prometo nada, ok? Será ela a decidir o que fazer.

- Ok. – Ele respondeu, levantando-se. – Queres beber alguma coisa?

- Um Whisky de Fogo, se faz favor. – Pediu ela, deixando-o surpreendido. – Uma cerveja de manteiga.

- Toma. – Albus deu-lhe um copo que Irina bebeu rapidamente. – Está tudo bem, Irina?

- Tudo óptimo, eu só não quero mais aulas de Oclumância. – Irina serviu-se mais outro copo, já o bebendo com mais calma.

- O que é que tu fizeste? – Ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos com um olhar que a fez confessar:

- Hoje eu contei à Elle sobre o Snape.

- O QUÊ? – Irina arregalou os olhos ao ver Snape entrar pela sala a dentro e avançar para ela raivosamente. Ela levantou-se, recuando rapidamente.

- Severus, eu tenho a certeza de que a Irina não fez de propóstio e que está muitíssimo arrependida. – Snape parou de avançar para ela, olhando-a à espera do que ela tinha para dizer.

- Não, Albus, estás enganado. Eu fiz de propósito sim. Eu contei porque eu assim o quis. E não estou nada arrependida. – Irina enfrentou com a cabeça bem erguida.

- Eu sabia que uma estúpida como você nos iria trazer muitas chatices. Mas a senhorita ultrapassou todos os limites. – Ele acusou.

- Eu? Eu ultrapassei todos os limites? Eu? – Irina gritou raivosamente. – Que graça! E eu a pensar que tinha sido você a invadir a minha vida íntima.

- Eu só entrei nas suas recordações a seu pedido, Miss Saint-Claire. – Ele vociferou, mas mesmo assim, não perdia o controlo. E isso dava ainda mais raiva a ela.

- Mas as coisas têm limites. Eu aceitaria que me ensinasse se o fizesse com o mínimo de ética, professor. Não tem vergonha na cara?

- Eu, pelo menos, não fiz nada contra a vontade de ninguém. – O tom de Snape já era mais baixo, mais calmo. – Já a senhorita não pode dizer o mesmo.

- Acha que eu quis que o senhor visse a minha primeira vez? – Irina perguntou raivosamente.

- Eu não vi. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. – Eu vi a senhorita a namorar, numa situação um pouco mais íntima, é verdade, mas não vi tudo.

- Mas iria fazê-lo se eu não o impedisse.

- Então só contou à sua amiguinha sobre mim por vingança? – Ele perguntou com desprezo na voz. – Não vale mesmo nada, Miss Saint-Claire.

- Qual é o problema? Já não gostava mesmo de mim. – Irina perguntou magoada.

- Mas sempre supus que tivesse bom senso. – Ele admitiu. – Pelos vistos, enganei-me.

- Eu também não fiz por mal. Eu estava cheia de raiva. – Irina disse, os seus olhos magoados.

- Isso só nos deixa ainda pior. – Ele falou. – É só ter raiva para desatar aí aos gritos a fazer revelações para a escola toda. Pensou um minuto sequer no que estava a fazer?

- Eu não gritei para a escola toda ouvir, Professor. – Irina recuou ao ver que Snape avançava até embater na parede.

- Vai tudo dar ao mesmo, não é? Traiu a nossa confiança. – Ele falou perigosamente ao seu ouvido, afastando-se depois com repugnância.

- Eu vou-me embora. – Irina anunciou, abrindo a porta e saíndo sem se despedir sequer de Dumbledore, que olhava para Snape preocupado.

- Estás a ver, Albus? – Snape perguntou retoricamente. – Parece que estavas enganado em relação a ela.

- A Irina é uma boa pessoa, e não nos traiu. Ela contou à Elle que já sabe acerca de mim, fazia todo o sentido saber também acerca de ti. Tudo bem que ela te traiu, mas tu também não agiste correctamente com ela. No que toca a mim, penso que a culpa é dos dois, mais dela, é certo, mas não deixa de ser dos dois. – Snape olhou-o questionadoramente. – É claro que estou desiludido com ela, Severus, mas ela também está numa situação difícil.

- Claro, eu tenho de ser sempre o mau da fita. – Snape falou com raiva. – Típico!

- Não digo que sejas o mau da fita, Severus, não estou a desvalorizar a tua situação. Garanto-te que, tanto eu como a Irina, estamos sempre a pensar no horrível que é para ti tudo isto.

- Eu vou-me embora também. – Ele falou, saindo e batendo com a porta. Albus recolheu-se aos seus aposentos.

6


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Quando se voltaram a encontrar de novo, Irina abraçou a amiga assim que entrou na sala. Naqueles tempos sentia mais saudades do que o normal.

- Olá, Elle. Como é que tens passado? – Irina perguntou sentando-se à sua frente.

- Como as circunstâncias me têm permitido. – Elle respondeu. – E tu? Como tens tu passado?

- Igual. Houve um pequeno problema com o Snape, mas… - Irina encolheu os ombros, a sua cara visivelmente desanimada.

- Oh, não fiques triste. – A amiga pediu unindo as suas mãos. – É perfeitamente compreensível teres ficado chateada com ele. Bom… E de qualquer maneira, tenho aqui uma coisa que te vai permitir não teres que estar sempre a cravar as coisas ao Dumbledore. – Elle tirou um saco da sua mala. – Tens aqui penas, tinta, e também está aí um rolo de papiro. Ah, e umas caixas de bombons. – Irina sorriu. – É bom para nos animar.

- Oh, obrigada, Elle. – Irina agarrou no saco e arrumou-o na mala. O saco tinha um laço que prendia as abas. – Estive a falar com o Albus sobre o Malfoy. – Elle olhou-a atenta e curiosamente. – Estás mesmo interessada, ãa?! Bom, eu pedi-lhe que me desse a sua opinião sobre ele e o Albus falou que foram vários factores que o tornaram devorador e planeador da morte dele. Ele falou também do que tu e a Laura andam a fazer… Disse que se alguém lhe abrisse os olhos, ele…

- Não, eu não posso fazer isso, nós não podemos. – Elle disse abanando a cabeça. – Os riscos que eu correria, que o grupo correria. Eu não posso fazer-lhes isso. O tamanho da vingança seria desvastador.

- Pois, por isso é que ele tem que ganhar confiança. – Irina chamou a sua atenção uma vez mais. – O Albus disse que ele devia confiar e…

- Ele nunca confiaria em mim, Irina. Tudo bem que eu consigo ter conversas interessantes com ele. Nunca pensei que ele pensasse algumas coisas de que me falou. – Elle levantou-se. – Mas, é difícil confiar em alguém, ainda mais nestes tempos. E, tens que concordar, Irina, o Malfoy não é uma daquelas pessoas de depositar assim a sua confiança em alguém.

- Mas ele é diferente contigo. – Irina argumentou. – Será que ele não merece uma segunda oportunidade? Nunca se sabe se ele não te surpreenderá. Eu também não te peço para ires falar com ele assim de rompante. Talvez se o conheceres, a tua opinião sobre ele fique igual à do Albus. Não custa nada tentar, se te prevenires.

- Eu, de um modo ou de outro, também não falo muito com ele. Só de vez em quando. Ele decide falar comigo e falamos, basicamente. – Elle encolheu os ombros sentando-se. – A não ser que fiquemos juntos no trabalho de Transfiguração, a McGonagall ainda não revelou os pares. Eu não vejo outra maneira de o conhecer melhor.

- É isso! – Irina exclamou assustando a amiga. – Tu vais ficar com o Malfoy nesse trabalho. Eu vou falar com o Albus e ver se ele consegue fazer com que vocês fiquem juntos. Acho que não deve ser muito difícil para ele. Ele é tão brilhante. É, tu tens que fazer par com ele na matéria dos transmorfos. Até é bom para veres quais são as suas tentativas de explicação para algo tão raro e qual é a sua maneira de fundamentar uma tese. Acho que através da retórica se consegue conhecer muito bem uma pessoa.

- Está bem. Eu vou tentar conhecê-lo melhor e fazer com que ele ganhe confiança em mim. Também, seria bom ser surpreendida no meio desta guerra, para além do que já fui, claro. – Elle apontou para a amiga que lhe sorriu.

- Fico feliz por tentares. Se bem que, de ti, não esperaria outra coisa. Nunca foste mesmo de recusar uma ideia destas. Acho que o Albus vai ficar contente por estarmos dispostas a dar uma oportunidade ao Malfoy. – Irina pensou alto, encolhendo de seguida os ombros.

- Eu não sei se vai ou não. Mas eu até me sinto bem por tentar fazer a minha mente afastar-se de tudo o que pensa de Draco Malfoy. Acho que me estou a superar. – Elle sorriu e abriu a mala. – Agora, por falar em Dumbledore… Aqui está, um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo. Foi o Leon que o escolheu. Disse que é uma edição de veteranos. Eu já dei uma espreitadela e parece-me bastante bom. Espero que ele goste. Lá dentro, está uma garrafa de whisky de fogo de França. Ele que faça bom proveito dela. Também merece. Aquece a alma.

- Eu tenho a certeza que ele vai gostar. – Irina sorriu olhando para o saco com um pequeno laço branco. – Tu esmeraste-te, aã?

- Oh, Irina, estamos a falar do Albus Dumbledore, o homem que sempre idolatrei. É claro que eu quero agradá-lo. Diz que fui eu que mandei o xadrez feiticeiro e a garrafa de whisky de fogo e que sou uma óptima amiga, porque também te dei penas e tintas e papiro. – Irina riu-se francamente divertida, sendo seguida por Elle. – Eu espero que tudo se resolva entre ti e o Snape. – A gargalhada de Irina estancou rapidamente.

- Elle, não me fales dele, ok? - Irina perguntou retoricamente. – Ele culpou-me de tudo. É um parvalhão, um nojento, um asqueroso…

- Asqueroso e nojento é a mesma coisa. – Elle falou divertida.

- Isto poderia ter graça se fosse um livro, mas não é, Elle. – Irina disse mais seriamente. – Ele ficou mesmo magoado, mas eu também. Pode ser que ele aprenda a não se meter comigo.

- Então ele já não te vai dar mais aulas de Oclumância?

- Está claro que não. – Irina respondeu como se aquilo fosse demasiado óbvio. – Ele deixou a sua posição bem clara ontem à noite e eu deixei bem claro que também já não queria. Vou fazer de tudo para não me cruzar mais com ele, farei os possíveis para só falar com o Albus. Estou farta, Elle, de ser aquela que faz tudo quanto lhe dizem para fazer. Respeitei a vontade do Snape quando não te contei logo sobre ele. E o que é que ele fez? Abusou. Por isso, acabou! Vou aprender Oclumância sem a ajuda dele sem me importar com o que o Albus dirá.

- Bem, o Albus não te ajudou só na Animagia, nem na esperança. Ele também te deu mais confiança. – Elle falou orgulhosamente.

- Esta confiança herdei-a da nossa amizade inseparável. No fundo, foste tu que ma ensinaste, ela só precisou de ser desperta. – Irina respondeu ao comentário da amiga.

- E fazes muito bem. – Elle uniu as suas mãos. – É claro que eu admiro o Dumbledore, mas tu és a minha melhor amiga e és das pessoas mais sensatas que conheço. Quem é que esse Snape pensa que é para te tratar mal? – Elle perguntou irritada.

- Bem, ele tratou-me mal algumas vezes, insultou-me, foi muito rude, mas eu habituei-me. Sinceramente, foi a Oclumância que desencadeou tudo isto. Eu fui insensata ao te contar, mas também não o vou admitir, sou demasiado orgulhosa para o fazer para com uma pessoa que parece que é mais meu inimigo do que aliado.

- Mas ele está do nosso lado. – Elle falou coerentemente.

- Claro, mas isso não significa nada. – Irina desvalorizou.

- Irina, eu só quero que penses bem. Eu não estou aqui para defender o Snape, mas talvez ele mereça mais uma oportunidade. – Irina virou a cara, mas Elle enfrentou-a. – Ouve bem, talvez se vocês falarem, se possam entender. E dão uma oportunidade um ao outro. Ele é boa pessoa, Irina. Vocês são ambos boas pessoas e as boas pessoas deviam unir-se agora.

- Mas nós estamos unidos. Apesar de não sermos amigos, lutamos por um mesmo objectivo: ajudar o Albus a recuperar-se e sabemos unir-nos no que toca a isso.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Talvez se devessem conhecer melhor. Não me aconselhaste o mesmo em relação ao Malfoy? Eu fá-lo-ei e é sempre mais perigoso do que conhecer o Snape, que ambas sabemos que está contra o V.

- Elle, tu não percebes, o Snape até pode ser um homem cheio de coragem e bom, mas é frio e não gosta de mim. Não vou ser eu a dar o braço a torcer, até porque não quero conhecê-lo melhor, ele é muito reservado, nunca me diria nada acerca de si.

- Ok, eu não vou insitir mais. Está na hora do recolher, é melhor eu ir. – Elle despediu-se com um abraço. – Não te esqueças de falar com o Dumbledore sobre o Malfoy.

- Eu não me esqueço. – Elle saiu com um sorriso.

* * *

><p>- Boa noite, Albus! – Irina cumprimentou quando Dumbledore lhe abriu a porta. O homem estava notoriamente preocupado. – Passa-se algo de errado? – Ela sentou-se no sofá.<p>

- Por que é que fizeste aquilo?

- Eu já disse. – Irina respondeu, sem paciência, Dumbledore não iria fazer com que ela se arrependesse. – Ele mereceu, Albus.

- Irina…

- Olha, eu quero falar sobre o Malfoy. – Irina interrompeu-o. – Falei com a Elle e ela concordou em tentar ganhar a confiança dele, só não sabe bem como. No entanto, teve a ideia de que ele seja o seu par em Transfiguração, só que há um problema: é a McGonagall que está a fazê-los.

- Pois, isso é um problema. – Dumbledore concordou. – Temos que falar com o Severus, ele pode mandar a Minerva juntá-los.

- Então tu que fales com ele. – Irina disse rapidamente. – Diz-lhe que é essencial eles ficarem juntos no trabalho, Albus, mesmo essencial. Ele, a ti, ouve-te, és como um pai para ele. Aquele que o salvou.

- Irina, tu podias dar-te bem com o Severus. Ele iria gostar de ti se, pelo menos, vocês falassem. – Irina riu-se divertida, não sendo acompanhada, porém, por Dumbledore, que a fitava seriamente.

- Eu pensei que fosse uma piada. – Ela falou, tentando conter o riso. – Desculpa, mas ele gostar de mim? É impossível! – Dumbledore ia para protestar, mas ela falou: - Olha, aqui tens, a Elle mandou-te isto, é uma prenda.

Mal abriu o laço branco e viu o que havia no saco, os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam de entusiasmo.

- Ah, seu malandro, já estás todo doido pelo Whisky de Fogo, não é? – Irina brincou. Dumbledore tirou o xadrez para fora, olhando-o com reverência.

- Uma edição de veteranos criado pelo grande xadrezista francês Juleques Bonnechance. Todas as edições deste xadrez foram feitas à mão pelo próprio. Fantástico! – Irina riu-se.

- É hilariante ver-te a idolatrares alguém, Albus. Parece tão desconectado, sabes? Tu, o melhor e mais brilhante homem do mundo, a idolatrares alguém…

- Tens-me em grande conta, Irina, não sou assim tão bom. Mas sou mesmo o homem mais brilhante do mundo, isso não nego. Eu sei, assim como toda a gente. – Ele falou, metendo o xadrez de feiticeiros na mesa. O antigo já se encontrava numa caixa. – Que tal um jogo de estreia?

- Sabes que mais, Albus? – Irina olhou para o relógio que trazia ao pulso. – Faz esse jogo com o Snape, ele irá adorar.

- Irina, tu tens aula com ele. – Ela olhou-o surpreendida.

- Eu não quero, Albus, e de certo ele também não. – Irina encostou-se no sofá com os olhos fechados. – Além disso, estou cansada.

- Não fujas, é pior. – Irina suspirou derrotada.

- Albus, chega! Ok? Ontem ficou bem claro que as aulas acabaram. Eu treino sozinha, ainda tenho bem presente os métodos do Snape. – A sua voz era amarga.

- Ah, sim? – Irina abriu os olhos, Snape estava sentado mesmo ao seu lado, ele era realmente silencioso. – Então, diga-me, Miss Saint-Claire, acha-se capaz de fechar a sua mente aos meus métodos?

- Eu… Eu… - Irina passou a sua língua pelos lábios, Snape estava demasiado próximo. – É claro que não, mas é por isso que vou treinar. – Ela respondeu.

- Absurdo, nunca conseguirá! Percebo por que razão teve que falar com a Mademoiselle Rouchouse sobre a sua descoberta, ela parece ser muito mais sensata.

- Ela é sensata, mas eu também sou. – Irina enfrentou, aproximando-se mais, se possível, de Snape. – O senhor é que teve que aprender uma pequena lição.

- Ainda não percebeu que errou, pois não? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu errei sim, porque eu tentei conhecê-lo melhor. Não se preocupe, Professor, eu não cometerei o mesmo erro.

- Ouça lá… - Snape agarrou no braço de Irina com demasiada força. – A senhorita não é ninguém para falar mal de mim, não me conhece de todo e não me venha dizer que o tentou fazer. Ambos sabemos que está a mentir.

- Não, não estou, eu tentei. – Ela contradisse, tentando soltar-se. – Largue-me! – Mas ele não a largava.

- Severus… Larga-a se faz favor. Eu tenho um assunto para tratar contigo. É sobre o Draco. Eu quero que mandes a McGonagall dar como par à Elle Rouchouse o Draco Malfoy. Achas que me podes fazer esse favor? – Snape olhou para Irina lentamente.

- O que é que ela tem a ver com isso?

- É essencial que eles fiquem juntos. Nós queremos ajudar o Draco, Severus, as nossas intenções são as melhores. Tu sabes o que eu acho dele, por isso mesmo, queremos ajudá-lo. – Albus falou.

- Tudo bem. – Snape articulou as palavras vagorosamente, enquanto olhava para os olhos de Irina. – Tudo bem, eu falo com ela e, se ela desconfiar, eu invento qualquer coisa. Agora, Albus, achas que podes ir dormir e deixar-me a sós com Miss Saint-Claire?

- Severus, eu não acho que seja boa ideia… - Mas Albus calou-se quando viu o olhar de Snape. – Tudo bem, mas, por favor, não me partem o xadrez novo.

- Albus, não me deixes sozinho com ele. Ele está louco. – Irina falou, embora soubesse que Snape não estava realmente louco, ele até estava bem controlado. Para falar a verdade, ela é que começava a perder o controlo com a proximidade de Severus.

- Severus, não lhe faças mal… - Irina arregalou os olhos. Se Dumbledore estava a falar assim é porque ela corria perigo, não é?

- Albus, está descansado. Vai, eu aguento com ele. – Irina disse corajosamente com um sorriso tranquilizante, embora, na verdade, ela estivesse cheia de terror. Albus foi para o quarto.

- Hum, está cheia de coragem, é? – Snape afastou-se rapidamente. – Diga-me uma coisa. Ao menos pensou no que ia fazer?

- Claro que sim. Não dormi muito na noite em que viu aquela recordação, tive muito tempo para pensar. – Irina respondeu, levantando-se. O seu braço estava vermelho. – Eu contei à Elle, porque estava com raiva do senhor, eu estava cheia de raiva. Foi infantil, percebo agora, mas o senhor mereceu. – Irina ergueu a cabeça, vendo que Snape a olhava. – Aproveitei-me da sua ridícula reserva quanto áquilo que o senhor faz. Não fazia sentido nenhum esconder da Elle, se ela já sabia do Albus.

- Pois não, não faria se eu não lhe tivesse pedido expressamente que não contasse sobre o meu envolvimento. – Ele acusou-a rapidamente.

- O senhor tem de perceber que não decide tudo o que as pessoas fazem. – Irina não estava disposta a mudar a sua opinião quanto ao que tinha feito.

- Eu já percebi que nunca se vai aperceber da porcaria que fez. – A voz de Snape denotava perigo. – Mas como a senhorita disse, até deve ter sido proveitoso contar à Mademoiselle Rouchouse. Agora sempre podem conspirar as duas contra mim.

- Eu não acredito. – Irina sorriu espontaneamente. – O senhor acha mesmo que passamos os nossos momentos só a falar de si? O mundo não gira à sua volta. E, além disso, a Elle não é muito de falar mal das pessoas. Sim, porque, por mim, ela podia falar todo o mal que quisesse do senhor, eu não me importava minimamente, até porque ela provavelmente estaria perto da verdade. Mas não, o senhor não é assim tão importante para ocupar integralmente o único tempo em que me posso encontrar com ela. – Surpreendendo Irina, Snape pareceu mais aliviado, como se não gostasse de se sentir importante. – Já alguém lhe disse que o Chapéu o deve ter posto na equipa errada?

- Por que razão diz isso? – Snape perguntou pasmado.

- Não interessa, já deixou bem claro que eu e as minhas pseudo-opiniões não lhe interessam minimamente. – O tom de Irina era irónico.

- Claro que deixei. Estou ciente de que a senhorita não passa de uma criança completamente imatura. – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu ainda pensei que não fosse tão imatura entretanto, mas o que é que se pode fazer se me enganei?

- Professor, pouco me importa se me acha imatura, ou uma criança. – Irina disse rispidamente. – Eu agora vou-me embora.

- Não vai, não. – Ele impediu-a, metendo-se à frente da porta. – Caso não se lembre, tem aulas de Oclumância e está exatamente na hora.

- Eu não quero. – Ela estava decidida.

- Pois a senhorita não tem voto na matéria. – Snape contrariou.

- Como não? Afinal de quem são as recordações que vai invadir? Eu tenho mais voto na matéria do que o senhor.

- Ora, eu estou aqui a pedido da própria e agradecia que não fosse tão infantil ao ponto de prescindir de aulas que serão necessárias caso invadam a sua mente.

Irina suspirou derrotada. Ela estava decidida a não ter mais aulas, mas, raios, ele tinha razão. Ela estava a ser infantil, ele não tinha visto nada do outro mundo, ela tinha de aprender a ser menos púdica, só lhe faria bem.

- Tudo bem, só que veja se tenta ensinar-me melhor a evitá-lo.

Ela sentou-se no sofá, agarrando-se às almofadas, preparando-se para a invasão. Sabia que Snape não ia facilitar agora, não depois de ela ter feito o que fez, sabia que ele ia entrar com muita mais força e ela não estava nada preparada para isso.

- Legilmen. – Snape falou decididamente.

Irina sentiu a sua mente fechar-se automaticamente à tentativa de Snape entrar, mas o muro que ela ergueu para a proteger sentia muito bem que ele estava mais forte e não se cansava, ao contrário de Irina que sentia as suas forças a deixá-la lentamente. Pensando numa memória que não denunciasse nada nem ninguém rapidamente, Irina sentiu o muro desfazer-se à medida que Snape entrava triunfante.

Ela estava no seu quarto, tinha já 17 anos e chorava, enquanto olhava as paredes do seu quarto. Irina tinha as malas prontas para ir para Hogwarts, mas não queria ir. Ela sentia medo, dava para ver pela recordação, pelo modo como ela chorava, pelo modo como ela olhava as paredes do seu quarto.

- Irina, vamos! – Ela virou-se para a mãe que abrira a porta. A mulher mostrava um semblante frio, mas tanto Snape como Irina repararam que ela estava receosa do destino da filha.

Irina respirou fundo e, pegando nas malas, saiu, olhando uma última vez para o quarto e para a sua antiga vida. Snape mostrou-se confuso quando ela sorriu na recordação. E isso foi fundamental para Irina o conseguir expulsar.

- Vamos tentar mais uma vez? – Irina perguntou com um sorriso de troça.

- A senhorita manipula as suas recordações?

- Quem lhe disse que eu não sorri verdadeiramente? – Irina perguntou, Snape ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não manipulei a recordação, mas também é verdade que não sorri na recordação. Apenas espelhei a Irina daqui na Irina da memória. Dá jeito para confundir o adversário.

- Não conhecia essa técnica. – Snape olhou-a. – Deixou-me surpreendido, Miss Saint-Claire.

- Pena é que agora já sabe mais um truque meu. – Irina lamentou-se e reparou que Snape tentava não sorrir. – Bom, vamos?

- Acredita que vai resisitir-me desta vez? – Ele perguntou.

- Vamos lá. – Disse ela saturada.

Snape ergueu a varinha, invadindo a mente de Irina, o muro, um pouco mais forte, já erguido.

Irina sabia que estava mais capaz de resistir a Snape, era uma pessoa que aprendia rápido e, embora ele tivesse muita mais experiência, ela já se sentia mais segura, mais firme quanto às suas capacidades de Oclumância, mas sabia que não podia ganhar demasiada confiança.

Snape rompeu o Muro mais violentamente, passando por memórias rapidamente, confundindo-a. Ele não parava em nenhuma, não via nenhuma, simplesmente corria pela sua mente, folheando-a sem a ler. Que raiva! O que estava ele a fazer? Ela já se estava a passar. Sem contar com a acção do Mestre, Irina desorientou-se um pouco: Snape havia parado numa recordação.

Ela falava com Elle sobre Pratoi, naquela conversa em que Irina lhe havia contado da carta que recebera do ex-namorado. Mas essa não foi a única conversa que ele viu, também viu as duas últimas, até ela se dar conta do que ele via. Assim, conseguiu expulsá-lo como da primeira vez que fizera, estava mais forte.

- O que é que o senhor fez? – Irina perguntou confusamente.

- Afinal não é só a senhorita que consegue confundir o adversário. – Irina sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde Snape estava sentado, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Sabe? Cada vez penso mais que me daria muito jeito aprender Legilmância. – Severus riu-se. – A sério, eu peço perdão por ter contado à Elle sobre si, mas o senhor também me podia ensinar Legilmância, isso até me podia ajudar ao nível da Oclumância.

- Só me está a pedir perdão por interesse, Miss Saint-Claire. – Snape censurou-a com a cabeça. – É evidente que não lhe vou ensinar Legilmância.

- Vá lá! – Irina pediu com um sorriso. – Tem de aprender a partilhar conhecimentos. Afinal que raio de professor é o senhor?

- Miss Saint-Claire, caso não se lembra, a senhorita agiu muito mal. – Irina virou o rosto, mostrando-se irritada. – Mas não consegue ver isso.

- Eu não fui a única a agir mal. – Ela enfrentou-o rudemente. – O senhor pensa que tem toda a razão para estar furioso comigo, não pensa?

- Eu tenho toda a razão. – Ele respondeu.

- Isso até poderia ser verdade, mas o senhor também tem culpa. Tudo bem que fui eu que contei à Elle, mas só o fiz porque o senhor agiu muito mal comigo. Tinha todo o direito de entrar na minha mente, fui eu que o quis, mas… Existem limites, professor.

- Sim, a senhorita já me disse isso, que eu preciso de ética… - Snape desvalorizou o assunto. – Mas o que acha que é mais importante? A sua vida íntima com um namorado que a traiu ou a minha vida de espião secreto que está constantemente a correr perigo?

- Eu não acredito. – Irina falou raivosamente. – Como pode estar a comparar isso? É claro que eu acho muito mais importante a sua vida como espião. Nós dependemos muitíssimo disso, Professor Snape. É claro que o seu secretismo é mais importante, mas, tente perceber, é a minha vida íntima. – Irina não queria acreditar, ela estava a tentar dar outra oportunidade a Snape. – Também é importante para mim.

- A senhorita deve-me ter mesmo em má conta. – Snape falou. – Acha mesmo que eu veria aquele momento até ao fim? Eu conheço os limites. Não lhe vou mentir, Miss Saint-Claire, já me usei das minhas capacidades em Legilmância para magoar as pessoas, mas nunca foi minha intenção fazer isso consigo.

- Acha que eu vou mesmo acreditar nisso? Sei muito bem o tipo de pessoa que é. – Irina falou rispidamente. – Até pode ser boa pessoa e tal, mas é muito mesquinho e muito frio. Tenho a certeza que não se importaria de ver a memória até ao fim. Pode ter mudado de lado, Professor, mas isso não significa que não goste de ver as pessoas sofrer. Tenho a certeza que se conseguisse ver tudo e me visse profundamente magoada com isso, iria rir-se de triunfo na minha cara e gozaria com a situação.

- Não pode dizer isso acerca de mim, Miss Saint-Claire, pouco me conhece. – Ele acusou-a friamente. – Não nego que seja frio, mas essa é mais uma razão para não ter grandes certezas em relação a quem eu sou. É tão arrogante que acha que tem razão, mas não tem nenhuma. Tão estúpida, mesmo, não passa de uma criança que acha que, com a sua teimosia, vai conseguir alguma coisa, até mesmo mudar a personalidade das pessoas.

- Pare de me chamar de criança, estou farta! – Irina rangeu os dentes. – Já sei ver as coisas muito bem.

- Não, não sabe. – Irina revirou os olhos, aquilo não ia dar a lado nenhum.

- Eu não vou dizer: "sim, eu sei", porque, isso sim, seria próprio de uma criancinha. – Irina falou seguramente. – Eu não preciso de o dizer para saber que sim, eu sei. Por favor não é preciso conhecê-lo minimamente para saber que aquilo que eu penso sobre si é a mais pura das verdades.

- Claro… - Snape disse com desprezo na voz. – Então e o que pensa sobre mim é que eu sou parvo e estúpido. Muito conciso sem dúvida, principalmente tendo em conta que até sou bastante inteligente.

- Bastante inteligente é, talvez eu lhe chame estúpido mais por raiva do que por outra coisa qualquer, mas sinceramente eu tenho a certeza daquilo que eu penso sobre si. Eu penso mesmo que o senhor é uma pessoa desprezível e eu até gosto de si, mas também o odeio.

- Eu não a odeio. – Snape falou. – Mas também não gosto de si. – Irina acenou com a cabeça lentamente. – Devia estar contente, Miss Saint-Claire…

- Contente porquê? Por lhe ser indiferente? – Irina perguntou magoada.

- Não me é, de todo, indiferente. – Snape contrariou. – A senhorita consegue irritar-me como nunca ninguém o fez.

- Nunca o vi perder o controlo. – Irina falou, olhando-o.

- Eu sou uma pessoa muito controlada. Sempre detestei pessoas que não se sabem controlar. Os Gryffindors são peritos nisso. – Snape insultou.

- Pare de insultar as pessoas. Olhe antes para dentro de si e insulte-se a si próprio. – Irina levantou-se irritada. – O senhor é mesmo muito parvo.

- Nojento e asqueroso também, apesar de ser tudo igual. – Snape falou, irritando-a ainda mais ao sorrir de troça. – Eu poderia dizer que me desiludi com a senhorita, mas estaria a mentir. Desde o início que soube que não vale nada.

- Eu vou-me embora, não quero discutir mais. – Irina receava perder o controlo totalmente.

- Eu também não, embora me apetecesse gritar consigo até a fazer admitir, à minha frente, que errou ao contar sem a minha permissão à Mademoiselle Rouchouse, mas não vale a pena. É demasiado orgulhosa e arrogante para o fazer.

- E o senhor é demasiado asqueroso para fazer-me ver que errei. Por favor, olhe bem para si, acha que qualquer coisa que dissesse iria fazer-me mudar de ideias? Nem sequer sabe julgar-se a si, como espera que eu reaja ao julgar-me?

- Claro… – Snape avançou para ela lentamente, fazendo-a sentar-se no sofá. Ele olhou levantado, superiormente. – Claro que não espero que reaja bem ao ouvir as verdades. É demasiado infantil para o fazer, mas uma coisa é certa, a senhorita tem mais culpa no cartório do que eu.

- Claro, mas só no que se deve ao assunto de quem é a culpa de eu ter falado de si à Elle. Concordo perfeitamente. Mas não tenho mais culpa no cartório, caso estejamos a falar do mal cometido à humanidade. O passado não desaparece, Professor. E, caso não se lembre, o senhor foi um Devorador da Morte muito fiel. – Snape abaixou-se rapidamente, sentando-se de joelhos no sofá e aproximando os lábios dele dos de Irina, que suspendeu a respiração.

- Eu nunca me esqueço disso, Miss Saint-Claire.

Irina mordeu o lábio inferior, reprimindo um gemido de prazer. Ela tinha bebido alguma coisa, de certeza. Mas a voz de Snape estava tão penetrante. Snape olhou-a nos olhos e Irina torceu para que ele não visse o seu desejo. De seguida, Snape desceu o olhar, percorrendo o seu corpo. Quase logo depois, o homem poisou a mão esquerda na coxa esquerda de Irina, que gemeu baixinho. Porém, vendo o que ele estava a fazer, empurrou-o violentamente contra a mesinha ao lado do sofá.

- Largue-me. Nunca mais me toque, percebeu? – Irina ajeitava a sua saia, levantando-se.

- Não é uma coisa que repetirei. Queria só divertir-me: humilhá-la até é divertido.

- Nojento! – Irina insultou raivosamente. – Tomara a si que o meu gemido fosse de prazer, mas apenas foi de repugnância. – Severus riu-se friamente.

- Não pode acreditar mesmo nisso. – Snape censurava-a com a cabeça, levantando-se de seguida, encarando-a. – Ainda sei o que é desejo.

- Não, não sabe, professor. Já passou a fase em que as pessoas sentem desejo por si, não tenha ilusões. – Irina dirigiu-se até à porta. – Adeus! – Irina saiu.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Elle sentou-se no seu lugar colocando a mala em cima da mesa. Quando McGonagall entrou na sala, Elle tirou os livros imitando o gesto dos colegas. Não parava de pensar que se Irina conseguisse que ela ficasse com Malfoy como par, ela tinha que arranjar uma maneira dele confiar em si. No fundo, tinha que se dar a conhecer de uma forma contida.

A aula decorreu normalmente. Os alunos tiravam notas da matéria. Foi só quando faltavam dez minutos para a aula acabar que McGonagall falou sobre o trabalho dos transmorfos.

- Muito bem, eu já tenho os pares para o próximo trabalho. – Elle viu que a professora estava profundamente irritada. Enquanto a professora anunciava os pares, estes olhavam um para o outro, Elle não deixou de reparar, até porque o seu par não fez nada disso.

Quando saiu da sala, Elle só pensava nas palavras da professora McGonagall, que dissera que aquele trabalho era importantíssimo para a nota final de avaliação. Não é que, naquele tempo, o que mais lhe importasse era as notas que tinha, mas ela sempre gostara de ver um brilhante a Transfiguração. Queria saber se isso aconteceria também com aquela professora, apesar de McGonagall não ter grande afecto por si. É claro que Elle sabia que não era preciso afecto, mas mesmo assim tinha receio de não estar à altura.

Naquela tarde, Elle sentou-se na sua cadeira, no seu quarto. Laura não estava lá e ela pensava que agora já não tinha tantas reuniões com o grupo da Sala Escondida e que tinha que praticar mesmo assim. Não era difícil, podia sempre treinar no quarto com Laura. O pior eram os seus amigos. Alguns dividiam o quarto com pessoas com outros ideais, o que tornava bastante perigoso praticarem naquele local. Ainda bem que tinham a Sala Escondida. Assim podiam praticar lá. E muitos iam para outras salas do castelo fazê-lo, porém o mais longe possível das Masmorras.

No fim do jantar, Elle caminhou em direcção às masmorras. Tinha que arranjar alguma coisa para fazer porque senão estaria sempre a pensar no que devia falar com Malfoy ou no grupo e precisava de realmente fazer alguma coisa prática.

- Rouchouse. – A voz de Malfoy fê-la olhar para trás. O monitor da sua equipa estava com a mala cheia de livros, Elle percebeu pelo volume. – Vamos fazer o trabalho? – Elle sorriu. Malfoy não tinha simplesmente "informado" que iam fazer o trabalho, ele tinha perguntado.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu colocando-se a seu lado. – Escolhe onde. – Pediu. Na verdade, ela ainda não conhecia muitos dos cantos da casa. Era de bom grado que o deixava escolher até porque se fosse ela… Bom, ela só conhecia muito bem o caminho por onde passava para a Sala Escondida e o caminho para a sala de encontro com Irina.

- Vamos para aqui. – Ele abriu uma porta e Elle passou por ela enquanto ele esperava. – Já pesquisaste alguma coisa? – Elle sorriu sentando-se e abrindo a mala.

- Na verdade, ainda não fui à biblioteca requisitar algum livro, se é isso que perguntas. – Elle tirou um livro da mala. – Mas, apesar de eu ainda não ter feito isso, tenho a certeza que sei mais sobre transmorfos do que tu. – Malfoy encostou-se à cadeira cruzando os braços.

- Ah sim? – Ele perguntou levemente divertido. – E posso saber porque é que a Mademoiselle sabe mais do que eu sobre esse assunto que eu li em tantos livros?

- Claro que sim. – Elle respondeu tirando o seu material de escrita para fora. – Ao contrário de ti, meu caro Malfoy, eu sou uma pessoa interessada em várias áreas que transmitem conhecimentos úteis à vida de uma feiticeira do meu nível, de boas famílias, de classe, bonita, inteligente e, claro, excelente voadora. Transfiguração é uma dessas áreas.

- Estou curioso, Rouchouse, no meio de tantas qualidades, tens por acaso algum defeito? – Elle olhou-o indignada.

- Achas que eu tenho defeitos? – Ela perguntou com a mão no peito. – O meu único defeito é, talvez, ser modesta demais. – Eles riram com aquela afirmação.

- Tu até me fazes rir, Rouchouse. – Ele disse sincero. – E nestes tempos é difícil tal feito, garanto-te. – Malfoy abriu o livro que Elle havia tirado da sua mala. Todo o livro era dedicado aos transmorfos. – Este trabalho vai exigir muito tempo da nossa parte, mas ela também deu bastante tempo. "Do teu querido amigo e melhor irmão, Leon. Espero que aproveites este presente ao máximo." Ele gosta mesmo de ti, não gosta?

- Eu e o meu irmão somos muito parecidos. – Elle respondeu simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros. – Gostamos muito um do outro.

- Eu sou filho único. Eu não gostaria nada de ter irmãos. Eles são tão chatos. Querem sempre meter-se na vida dos irmãos. – Elle sorriu perante aquela afirmação.

- Sim, é verdade. – Elle abanou a cabeça. – Mas preocupação não é uma coisa má. Eu não consigo imaginar-me sem um irmão. Eu imagino que a tua casa é enorme, certo? – Malfoy concordou com a cabeça. – Nunca sentiste-a muito vazia? Eu lembro-me de ter seis anos, foi o primeiro ano do meu irmão, e sentir a casa muito vazia. A minha mãe dizia até que eu andava mais tristonha.

- Eu acho que nunca senti isso porque me habituei a ser só eu e os meus pais. – Malfoy disse aproximando a sua cadeira da de Elle. – Para mim, sempre foi algo natural ter aquela casa enorme só para mim, sem mais alguém da minha idade com quem fazer as minhas brincadeiras de criança. E acho também que os meus pais sempre tentaram fazer com que eu não me sentisse muito sozinho. Eles brincavam comigo, passeavam comigo. Perto de nossa casa, há um pequeno rio e eles levavam-me para lá. Nadávamos e comíamos na margem. – Elle sorriu imaginando a cena. – Por que razão te estou a contar isto a ti? – Malfoy abanou a cabeça afastando-se de Elle que lhe ia segurar na mão. – Vamos fazer o trabalho ou não?

- Sim. – Elle recompôs-se e colocou o título do trabalho na folha de papiro. Eles começaram então a falar sobre transmorfos e a fazer um apanhado de todos os transmorfos conhecidos. Elle já falava da sua tese e ele tentava então fundamentá-la com mais argumentos para além dos que ela já tinha. – Então, e tu, tens alguma tese?

- Na verdade, ainda estou a pensar nisso. – Malfoy sorriu inocentemente.

- E já estavas tu pronto para me dares uma descascadela por não ter pesquisado para o trabalho. Bonito, muito bonito, Mr. Malfoy! – Elle disse divertida. – Então, ainda não pensaste realmente no trabalho? Está bem. – Ela censurava com a cabeça. – E eu que pensava que, quando começássemos o trabalho, tu já terias metade feito. O quanto estava enganada…

- Tu também não estavas à espera que eu fizesse o trabalho por nós dois, pois não? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Eu não vou fazer isso, Rouchouse, fica já a saber.

- Ai, Malfoy, podias fazer isso por mim. – Elle sentou-se no seu colo. – Eu, ultimamente, ando tão mal-disposta. – Malfoy olhou-a divertido.

- Vê lá, Rouchouse, eu julguei mal, pensei que não ias ter muita sorte aqui, mas… Se te sentares ao colo de todos… - Elle olhou para si mesmo rindo. – Eu tinha cuidado se estivesse no teu lugar. Vê lá que podes ter gerado um filho sem contares. – Elle levantou-se ajeitando-se.

- Por quem me tomas, Malfoy? Pensas que eu sou o quê? – Ela perguntou com a cabeça erguida superiormente. – Eu dou-me ao respeito. Pois fica sabendo que eu sei comportar-me. E eu só espero que a minha fama de namoradeira não me assombre mais nenhuma vez.

- Porquê? Deixaste-te disso? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Hogwarts não é um terreno fértil para mim. Parece que os rapazes daqui não têm estofo para mim. – Malfoy riu divertido.

- Estofo? – Malfoy levantou-se e encostou-se a ela. – Se calhar tu é que não tens… estofo. – Elle abriu a boca indignada.

- Achas que não? – Elle perguntou pegando na mão dele e levando-a até à sua cintura.

- Diz-me uma coisa, Rouchouse. – Ele pediu apertando a sua cintura. – Até que ponto eras namoradeira? – Malfoy perguntou ao seu ouvido. Elle afastou-se sentando-se na cadeira.

- Já que sabes tanto sobre a minha vida, porque é que não me dizes tu? – Ela falou vendo-o sentar-se. Malfoy olhou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Achas que eu sei assim tanto ao ponto de saber promenores da tua vida pessoal? – Ele respondeu com outra pergunta. – Estás com medo de responder, com vergonha?

- Por que razão é que teria eu vergonha de uma coisa tão natural como namoros? – Elle ergueu a cabeça.

- Eu só digo isso porque até agora tu ainda não me respondeste. Estás constantemente a fazer-me perguntas. – Ele disse por fim fazendo pensar na conversa.

- Tens razão. – Ela disse abanando a cabeça. – Bom, se queres saber, pergunta a um deles. – Elle começou a escrever com um sorriso triunfante.

- Não é que eu não perceba só de falar contigo. – Malfoy disse-lhe ao ouvido. Ela nem se apercebera que ele se tinha aproximado. – Eu só queria ouvir-te dizê-lo. Achei que seria bastante… - Malfoy contornou a linha do pescoço de Elle, que afastou com a sua mão a dele.

- Já chega, Malfoy. Agora que já brincámos, vamos fazer o trabalho que, como tu disseste, exige muito tempo. – Malfoy sentou-se na cadeira sorrindo. – E eu quero ter brilhante a Transfiguração.

- Está bem. – Ele disse escrevendo sobre um dos transmorfos que ele ficara de falar. Elle começou a fazer o mesmo. Duas horas se passaram enquanto eles escreviam a sua parte do trabalho. – Eu só espero que tanto trabalho valha para alguma coisa. – Malfoy reclamou de repente assustando-a. – Desculpa, não queria assustar-te.

- Não, não foi nada. – Ela riu-se de si própria. – Eu tenho esta coisa… Quando eu estou a escrever ou a ler sobre Transfiguração durante algum tempo, fico bastante absorta nisso e é como se me desligasse de tudo à minha volta, percebes? Não há mais ninguém, só eu e aquilo. Depois, claro, quando as pessoas me chamam ao mundo real, eu… Bom, tenho algumas destas reacções, como tu viste. – Malfoy encostou-se à cadeira olhando-a atentamente. – O que foi?

- Nada. – Ele respondeu. – É que só que quando eu penso que não há mais nada para saber sobre ti, eu descubro mais alguma coisa. É curioso. – Elle arrumou as coisas. – Já vais? – Malfoy também arrumou as dele.

- Então, queres dizer que tu não sabes muito sobre mim? – Ela sentou-se na mesa de frente para ele.

- Não. – Ele respondeu olhando-a. – Eu sei muito sobre ti, mas não sei muito da tua personalidade. É diferente. Nós podemos pensar que é sabendo alguns actos de uma pessoa que a conhecemos. Mas nós só conhecemos uma pessoa verdadeiramente quando sabemos por que razão agiu da maneira que agiu. Uma pessoa aos teus olhos pode parecer muito simpática, disposta a ajudar os outros, mas na sua cabeça, pode fazer isso de forma interessada, para lhe retribuirem. E, no entanto, uma pessoa pode parecer distante das pessoas, sem querer ajudar e, na sua cabeça, ter a ideia de que ajuda mais se a pessoa resolver os seus problemas por si, aprendendo com a vida. O que importa é o que vai aqui… - Ele disse tocando com o indicador na cabeça de Elle. – e não o que fazemos.

- E é sempre assim? – Elle perguntou. – Devemos sempre tentar conhecer uma pessoa antes de a julgar pelos seus actos? Devemos fazê-lo mesmo que essa pessoa tenha afectado a condição humana de uma pessoa que amamos?

- Há alguns actos que falam por si, Rouchouse, não vou dizer o contrário. – Malfoy falou olhando para a janela da sala. – Há actos que sabemos que são próprios de uma pessoa. E, no fundo, é pelos actos que as pessoas são julgadas, tanto diariamente, como nos tribunais. Mas, quem sabe realmente quem é aquela pessoa que parece tão distante? – Ele olhou-a mais uma vez. – Tu pareces-me uma pessoa a mim, mas um dia poderei vir a surpreender-me. Tudo muda, Rouchouse, e as pessoas não são excepção. Nós temos o direito de mudar. Aliás, o ser humano tem a capacidade de se superar, de aprender com a experiência, de aprender com os outros. A mudança é algo irreprimível.

- À medida que crescemos, mudamos. – Elle concordou acenando com a cabeça. – E eu posso mudar. E tu podes mudar. – Elle olhou para a sua saia. – Bom, eu só espero que, se mudarmos, seja para melhor. – Malfoy riu com a sua afirmação.

- Quem sabe como seremos daqui a alguns anos? – Ele perguntou levantando-se e erguendo a cabeça de Elle. – Tu em França, eu em Inglaterra. Ou ao contrário, nunca se sabe. Eu só sei uma coisa. – Elle olhou-o nos olhos. – Onde quer que eu esteja, não vou esquecer a francesa namoradeira que adorava Transfiguração e que teve o dom de me fazer revelar o que eu pensava sobre personalidades. – Ela sorriu ao que ele acompanhou.

- Eu também não me vou esquecer de ti, Malfoy. – Elle riu quando o viu surpreendido. – Queres saber porquê? – Ela perguntou, ao que ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Porque és o primeiro rapaz que olha descaradamente para o meu decote. – Eles riram.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – Ele disse encostando-se a ela. – Tenho a certeza que não sou o primeiro.

- Tentaram sempre disfarçar. – Ela afirmou. – Mas na verdade nunca me vou esquecer de ti porque tu fizeste com que eu pensasse bastante nas coisas.

- É, eu tenho esse dom. – Ele disse segurando-a pela cintura. – Mas também tenho o dom de fazer com que vocês não pensem em mais nada. – Malfoy afastou o cabelo de Elle olhando-a nos olhos. O nó do seu dedo percorreu o decote da francesa. Ela pegou na mão dele.

- Eu tenho que ir, Malfoy. – Elle pegou na mala. – Depois combinamos uma hora para continuar o trabalho. – Ela disse antes de fechar a porta.


	29. Chapter 29

_**N/As: Este capítulo é muito grande, mas esperemos que vocês gostem…**_

Capítulo 29

Os Gryffindors estavam reunidos na sua sala comum. Planeavam algo para desestabilizar a rotina da escola. Estavam fartos da organização que se notava.

- Então passaremos a ideia de que vai haver duelos no quarto andar aos slytherin através dos boatos que se vão ouvir. – Estabeleceu Irina.

- Daqui a dois dias, meia-hora antes do jantar. – Definiu melhor Neville.

- E agora, cada um de nós sabe o que fazer para as coisas correrem bem, portanto devemos começar a pensar nas coisas individualmente. Isto tudo depende de cada tarefa individual. – Ginny disse com um sorriso para Neville e Irina. – Ainda bem que o ED teve esta ideia.

Irina não foi nesse dia nem no outro ter com Albus, não queria correr o risco de saberem o que os alunos iriam fazer.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, já toda a escola comentava, incluindo Slytherin, sobre os duelos que teriam lugar no quarto andar do Castelo. Aliás, era um assunto em voga ao fim do dia no castelo. Entre todos os alunos havia um maior ânimo, devido àquela nova ideia de apimentar as coisas na escola.<p>

Quando o dia e a hora chegaram, muitos foram os alunos que compareceram na esperança de travar um duelo. Dos Gryffindor e dos Ravenclaw não faltava ninguém. Dos Hufflepuff, alguns decidiram não ir e dos slytherin outros tantos, ambos, principalmente, alunos dos primeiros anos. Não era novidade para ninguém que os alunos dos primeiros anos ainda não tinham conhecimentos para travar um duelo, mas isso não os impedia de irem assistir, era o que se comentava em alguns cantos, entre os alunos.

Os alunos estavam todos misturados, excluindo Sytherin que estavam um pouco afastados e em grupo. Ouvia-se ruído em todo o espaço do quarto andar. Várias vozes a falarem ao mesmo tempo resultava nisso. Todos esperavam ansiosamente pelos duelos, afinal era para isso que tinham ido até ali.

- Então, os duelos não começam? – Perguntou um Hufflepuff do terceiro ano. Assim que a voz dele soou, os alunos ouviram um estrondo e todas as saidas do quarto andar derrocaram. – O que é que aconteceu? – Alguns alunos tentavam tirar os escombros das saídas que se encontravam mais perto de si. Sem sucesso, algum feitiço desconhecido deles impedia que os escombros se movessem.

- Se calhar, o quarto andar não aguenta com muito peso. – Disse um Gryffindor no meio da multidão que tentava afastar os escombros. Há volta foi risada total. Todos os alunos de todas as equipas achavam graça àquilo menos alguns Slytherin, embora parecesse todos, mas uns apenas fingiam.

- Algo me diz que vocês é que fizeram isto. – Disse um Slytherin aproximando-se dos Gryffindors.

- Para começar, não te metas connosco. – Disse Neville avançando. – Podes aprender isso a bem, mas também podes aprender a mal. – Ele ameaçou. Gryffindors e Slytherins enfrentavam-se agora.

- Calma, não acham que deviamos unir forças para tirar os escombros de, pelo menos, uma saída? – Perguntou uma Hufflepuff do segundo ano de entre a multidão. Todos os alunos olharam para ela. – Ok, não é preciso unirmo-nos mas não vamos arranjar mais uma confusão para termos que explicar. E corpos pelo chão não é uma coisa fácil de explicar.

- Não sei porquê. – Neville falou. – Eles é que começaram. Ninguém poderia negar isso sob o efeito de veritaserum.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui, e esperamos até os professores darem pela nossa falta. – Disse Parkinson.

- Claro, vais sempre pelo mais fácil. – Irina falou ao lado de Neville, os dois abanando a cabeça negativamente como que a censurando.

- Foram vocês que tramaram isto. – Ela rugiu, avançando furiosamente para os dois, a varinha em riste. – Vamos tornar os boatos realidade e duelar.

- Para quê? – Neville perguntou retoricamente. – Para perderes? Estás mesmo com vontade de te humilhares à frente de quase toda a escola?

- Duelo! Duelo! – Gritavam alguns alunos, pedindo um pouco de acção. Irina olhava para Neville, que se preparava para um duelo.

- Nós temos que tentar tirar os escombros de uma das saídas. – Ela falou logicamente. Não que ela quisesse realmente desimpedir a saída, mas sempre era melhor do que um duelo.

- Para isso há tempo. – Os olhos de Parkinson brilhavam de ódio.

- Cala-te! – Ginny mandou raivosamente. – Acho que vocês não irão gostar dessa ideia quando forem apanhados. Como vão explicar isso?

- Mas são vocês que têm de se preocupar com a explicação. Toda a gente sabe que os problemas que têm vindo a acontecer são obra vossa. – Disse um Slytherin do quinto ano.

- Pois aqui não vai haver nenhum duelo. – Irina olhava furiosamente para os Slytherin. – Vocês deviam refletir nas vossas escolhas. Caso ainda não se tenham apercebido, nós não somos a aberração, vocês é que são, pois a vossa equipa é a única que não se revolta com este despotismo. Eu tenho orgulho de tentar lutar contra isto. Mas e vocês? De que é que têm orgulho?

- De estar do lado vencedor. – Respondeu Elle rapidamente. Irina olhou-a.

- Sim, ele será vencedor até ao dia em que o vosso amiguinho cair morto.

- E às mãos de quem? Do Harry Potter? – A voz de Malfoy era sarcástica, o seu sorriso mordaz.

- Lava a boca antes de falares do Harry, Malfoy! – Ginny avançou para ele, cuspindo as palavras. – Não és metade do homem que ele é! Não lhe chegas nem aos calcanhares. Por isso, cuida-te, o perigo também atenta contra ti. Ouvi dizer que os Malfoy cairam muito na consideração do Quem-Nós-Sabemos.

- Eu não me vou dar ao trabalho de me defender da namoradinha e eterna defensora do Potter. – Malfoy desdenhou.

- Não precisas de o fazer quando a verdade é dita. – Ginny cruzou os braços, ela não iria descontrolar-se tão facilmente. – A verdade, Malfoy, é que o Quem-Nós-Sabemos já não vos considera tão valiosos assim.

- Ginny, para! – Irina pediu, vendo a raiva de Malfoy aumentar. – Ele não vale a pena.

- Pois, vocês não se devem ter esquecido que estão em perigo de expulsão. Um passo em falso e bye, bye, Hogwarts!, não é? – A voz sarcástica de Malfoy fez sorrisos irónicos aparecerem na cara de alguns Slytherin.

- Por favor, controlem a vossa mascote, porque ela até pode ter graça para vocês, mas para nós não. – Pediu Neville, apontando para Malfoy e olhando para os Slytherin atrás dele.

- Falas em mascotes, Longbottom, tu, o eterno palhaço dos Gryffindor? – Elle fez-se ouvir. - O que é que vocês fizeram? Sabemos muito bem que foram vocês a começar o rumor.

- Eu, por acaso, ouvi dois alunos falarem em duelos num corredor das Masmorras. – Um aluno Ravenclaw falou. – Podem ter sido vocês a começar…

- Eu tenho a certeza que vocês são cúmplices. – Parkinson interviu. – Não falta ninguém da vossa equipa, pois não? Vocês sabiam mesmo o que se ia passar aqui. – Ela acusou.

- Vamos agora falar de culpas? – Ginny sorriu sarcasticamente. – Encontrar a origem de um rumor é tão impossível quanto o Voldy ganhar esta guerra.

* * *

><p>- Eu não gosto nem um pouco disto. – Disse Alecto, que andava em direcção à origem do estrondo. – Poucos alunos aparecem para jantar e depois um estrondo.<p>

- Cala-te! – Severus mandou, rangendo os dentes. – Isto é uma escola. Confusão é a palavra de ordem.

- Até pode ser, Severus, mas eu tenho a certeza que isto é obra dos Gryffindor. Aqueles fedelhos estão sempre a querer armar confusão. Se me deixasses dar-lhes castigos mais severos, eu garanto-te que eles não tentavam mais nada para acabar com a ordem imposta. – Amycus falou armaga e autoritariamente.

- Não te atrevas a enfrentar-me. Eu sei muito bem o que estou a fazer, Amycus! – Severus ameaçou em voz baixa, chegando finalmente à origem do estrondo: a entrada sul do quarto andar estava completamente tapada. – Fiquem aqui a tirar isto. Eu vou ver a outra entrada. – Mandou ele para os irmãos Carrow.

* * *

><p>- Nós vamos ganhar esta guerra! – Parkinson rugiu. – E escreve isto, sua traidora de sangue: Tu vais arrepender-te de estares do lado do Potter.<p>

- Escreve tu isto, sua pseudo-Devoradora da Morte… - Ginny ergueu a varinha ameaçadoramente – O nosso lado vai ganhar, eu até posso morrer, mas arrepender-me? Nunca! – Ginny abaixou a varinha. – Há uma coisa que o vosso lado nunca compreenderá, uma coisa muito mais poderosa do que os feitiços que o Quem-Nós-Sabemos usa ou usará. Essa coisa é o Amor.

- O Amor… - Parkinson desdenhou. – Foi essa crença que levou o Dumbledore para sete palmos abaixo da terra e enganado por pessoas do nosso lado. – Irina olhou automaticamente para Malfoy, mas não foi a única. A maior partes dos olhos do corredor estavam postos nele, que se limitava a olhar para um lugar, que Irina reparou ser as costas de Elle. Se calhar ele começava a confiar na amiga. – Falem em amor à vontade… Seremos sempre mais espertos que vocês. É infantil ainda acreditarem em amor, quando é óbvio que o Senhor das Trevas é muito mais poderoso.

* * *

><p>- Severus! – McGonagall falou ao ver Snape aparecer de repente. – A entrada norte está tapada.<p>

- Já reparei. – A sua voz era fria e os seus olhos fitavam a entrada. – Do que estão à espera para remover os escombros?

- Não conseguimos! – Flitwic respondeu. – Parece ser um feitiço muito poderoso, parece antigo.

- Foram os alunos? – Snape perguntou raivosamente.

- Pode ser o Castelo. Hogwarts é muito antiga, é normal que assim fosse. O quarto andar pode ter uma espécie de Maldição caso aconteça algo lá dentro. Temo que os alunos estejam em perigo. – McGonagall estava preocupada, fazendo Snape olhá-la nos olhos.

- Fiquem aqui a tentar. – Snape mandou, tentando remover os escombros com as próprias mãos, mas sem sucesso. – Eu vou para a outra entrada.

- Claro! – Flitwic respondeu prontamente, tentando remover uma pedra pequenina, mas nada a demovia.

* * *

><p>- Ele vai morrer. – Neville ergueu a cabeça. – O Harry vai acabar com ele. A maldade não acabará com o fim do Quem-Nós-Sabemos, mas este mundo cruel vai acabar e, aí, os seus apoiantes vão ver quem é mais forte.<p>

- Poupa-me, Longbottom! Sabes muito bem que o lado do Senhor das Trevas vai destruir tudo e todos que se meterem à frente da caminhada do poder. – Malfoy falou raivosamente. – Está na altura de aceitarem essa verdade. Será que vocês não desistem mesmo vendo o mundo à vossa volta?

- Deixa, Malfoy, ele deve-se ter esquecido do que aconteceu aos seus pais por se terem metido à frente do nosso Senhor. – Parkinson falou.

- Eu ouvi dizer que foram torturados e que ficaram loucos. – Elle obrigou-se a dizer aquilo. – Poderá acontecer-te o mesmo a ti e aos teus amiguinhos se não aprenderem a ficar quietos. Bem, sempre ficavas ao lado dos teus pais.

- Não voltes nunca a falar dos meus pais. – Neville ameaçou-a com a varinha erguida. Elle apressou-se a erguer a sua também, sabia reconhecer raiva e prever um duelo.

- Neville, não faças isso. – Irina pediu fortemente. – Tu sabes que não podemos ceder.

- Eu não estou a ceder, Irina, mas a enfrentar. – Neville olhou para Elle, gritando: - Atordoar!

* * *

><p>- Severus, o que fazes aqui? – Albus perguntou surpreendido, olhando para as horas.<p>

- Os alunos, Albus, eles estão encurralados no quarto andar e ninguém consegue tirar os escombros. O Flitwic diz que é um feitiço muito antigo e a Minerva pensa que possa ser uma Maldição do Castelo. Pode ser, Albus. – Severus estava desesperado.

- Tem calma… - Albus consultou um livro. – Eu acho que sei como podes remover os escombros…

* * *

><p>- Protego! – Elle gritou, defendendo-se. – Atordoar! – Neville esquivou-se, fazendo com que o feitiço de Elle fosse contra a parede, deixando uma marca.<p>

- Não te atrevas a atacar ninguém. – Ginny ergueu a varinha raivosamente.

- Dois contra um? Não me parece. – Malfoy ergueu a varinha, pondo-se ao lado de Elle. Aquilo estava a descontrolar-se, pensou Irina.

- Malfoy! – Neville começou. – Tudo bem… Ando há muito tempo a arranjar uma desculpa para dar cabo de ti.

- Mas quem é que vocês pensam que são? – Exclamaram alguns Slytherin já com as varinhas erguidas.

Já quase toda a gente, exceto alguns alunos do primeiro ano, tinham as varinhas erguidas. Elle e Irina entreolharam-se, adivinhando a confusão que iria começar. Irina ergueu a varinha, desviando-se de uma Maldição Cruciatus feita por Parkinson. É, afinal a confusão já começara.

- Severus! – Amycus exclamou. – Onde te meteste? Nós não conseguimos tirar isto do caminho.

- Vamos para a entrada norte. – Ele mandou, continuando a andar velozmente.

- Mas sabes o que é que se passou? – Perguntou Alecto. – Foram os Gryffindor, não foram?

- Não sei! Pode ser uma Maldição de Hogwarts. – Snape respondeu, pensando nas consequências de tudo aquilo. – Este Castelo é conhecido pelos seus perigos também.

- Pois, pois, maldição… Gryffindors, de certeza. – Amycus discordou prontamente, fazendo Severus olhá-lo friamente. Ele calou-se.

- Enfeitiçar!

Bradou Elle para um aluno de Ravenclaw que poucas vezes vira e não o antingindo por milímetros. Aproveitando um momento de descanso, aproveitou para ver o que faziam os colegas de grupo contra o mal. Eles atacavam algumas pessoas de outras equipas, mas tentavam fazer poucas vezes, enganando os outros Slytherin, que atacavam com tudo o que tinham.

A confusão era tanta que já havia pessoas a lutar sem varinhas, andando mesmo aos murros. Depois de se defender de mais um feitiço, Elle decidiu procurar por Irina, encontrando-a a enfrentar Draco.

- Protego! – Gritou Irina, defendendo-se de um Atordoar de Malfoy. – Qual é o teu problema, Malfoy? Não utilizas os mesmos métodos que os teus coleguinhas? – Perguntou ela, vendo Parkinson lançar a Madição Cruciatus a Dean Thomas.

- Oh, por favor, eu não me vou esforçar tanto para dar cabo de ti. É muito fácil! – Irina nunca se imaginou a duelar contra o loiro, ela acreditava em Dumbledore, logo acreditava que ele ainda tinha salvação.

- Atordoar! – Exclamou ela, falhando de propósito.

– Eu vi-te a duelar antes, pensei seriamente que eras melhor! – Malfoy exclamou ironicamente.

- Crucio! – Irina sentiu a maldição vir por detrás das suas costas.

- Parkinson, o que é que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Malfoy, gritando e olhando para Irina que fechara os olhos com dor.

- Ela ia atacar-te! O que é que se passa, Malfoy? Estás com dúvidas? – Irina olhou para o rosto de Malfoy que a fitava.

- Dúvidas? Não! Mas era eu que estava a duelar com ela. Ninguém se deve meter com as vítimas dos outros. Sabes com quem aprendi isso, Parkinson? Com o Senhor das Trevas. – Malfoy falou friamente. – Atordoar!

- Protego! – Parkinson exclamou. Irina sentiu com grande alívio a dor deixá-la. – Como te atreves a atacar uma pessoa do teu lado?

- Agradece-me, Parkinson. Se tivesses roubado um duelo ao Senhor das Trevas irias aprender muito mais dolorosamente a saber que não o devias ter feito. – Irina levantou-se rapidamente.

- Vocês não valem nada. – Ela virou o rosto para Parkinson. – Só tens sucesso quando atacas pelas costas, não é?

- Sua cabra. Eu tinha-te morto aí no chão, se não estivesses a duelar com outra pessoa. – Parkinson cuspiu.

- Tu tens que pesar melhor as consequências dos teus actos. – Irina ergueu a varinha. – Atordoar!

- Impedimenta! – Vociferou Parkinson, fazendo o feitiço de Irina ricochetear. Ela teve que se desviar e gritar de novo.

- Enfeitiçar! – Parkinson foi atingida, embatendo contra a parede e ficando inconsciente. Irina correu até ela. Estava tudo bem, ainda respirava.

Elle tinha os olhos arregalados. Ainda bem que Malfoy tinha feito com que Parkinson parasse a Maldição Cruciatus. Por que razão tinha ele feito tal coisa ela não sabia, mas isso não impedia o agradecimento silencioso que ela sentia de momento. Será que a amiga estava bem? Ela parecia. Pelo menos tinha imobilizado a sua adversária.

- Atordoar! – Elle foi atingida por um feitiço de Michael. Distraira-se tanto que não se dera conta da aproximação dos Gryffindor. Ela ainda embateu contra uma estátua, mas não ficou inconsciente. – Então, Rouchouse, distraída no meio de um combate pode ser fatal.

- Poupa-te, Dactus, eu não estava distraída! – Elle mentiu. – Não te queria era humilhar tão rapidamente.

- Enfeitiçar! – Michael apontou-lhe a varinha rapidamente.

- Protego! – Elle foi igualmente rápida. – Não és assim tão rápido, sabes? Precisas de treinar mais. – Provocou ela com um sorriso mordaz.

- Eu? Rouchouse, devias estar atenta. Mas é impossível isso acontecer, não é? – Michael ergueu a varinha. – Dá para ver o quão burra és por estares do lado do Quem-Nós-Sabemos. Eu, pelo menos, estou do lado certo. Atordoar!

- Expelliarmus! – Ela bradou ferozmente, conseguindo tirar a varinha a Michael e metê-lo no chão. A sorte de Elle era apenas os Slytherin usarem as maldições imperdoáveis, por isso não corria tanto perigo como os membros das outras equipas. Ela olhou para Irina que fazia de tudo para não enfrentar Malfoy, ela acreditava mesmo então que ele tinha salvação…

- Elle! – Laura meteu-se ao seu lado. – Foi necessário? – Perguntou ela, apontando para Michael inconsciente no chão.

- Foi. Ele atacou-me e não ia desistir. – Ela olhou para a amiga. – Laura, tu estás a sangrar da boca!

- Por favor, Elle, desvaloriza a situação. Tu também estás a sangrar da boca e tens alguns cortes no braço. – Elle encolheu os ombros. – Já viste a confusão? Muita gente deve estar ferida.

- Tens razão. – Elle olhou ao seu redor. Começava a reparar em alguns Hufflepuff virem na direção das duas. – Prepara-te, Laura! – Ela gritou, devolvendo a varinha a Michael e começando a andar por toda aquela confusão de insultos físicos e psicológicos. – Eu só queria que nada de mau acontecesse.

- Podes crer que, se os professores não chegarem rapidamente, haverá tragédias. – Laura lançava alguns feitiços ao acaso, tentando defender-se dos vários lados, assim como Elle. Afinal os Slytherin estavam em minoria.

- Malfoy, sai da frente! – Irina mandou furiosamente.

- O que foi? Estás com medo de me enfrentar? – Perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

- Salvaste-me a vida, Malfoy! – A Irina custou muito admitir que podia ter morrido às mãos de Parkinson.

- Não sejas absurda. A Parkinson nunca te mataria. E, mesmo que ela tivesse essa intenção, teria de interromper a Cruciatus e tu escapar-te-ias na boa. Até porque eu vi e tu foste muito rápida a reagir. – Malfoy olhou para Parkinson. – Ela nunca teria capacidade para matar.

- Como tu não tiveste capacidade para matar o Dumbledore? – Perguntou Irina raivosamente. – O que é que correu mal? Ele conseguiu desarmar-te?

- Não fales do que não sabes! – Malfoy ergueu a varinha. – Enfeitiçar!

- Protego! – Ela conseguiu defender-se a tempo. Neville apareceu ao lado dela.

- Malfoy! – Ele vociferou. – Agora nós.

- Nevi…

- Atordoar! – Neville vociferou interrompendo a amiga que aproveitou para se ir embora.

Irina virou-se, olhando pela sala. Aquilo estava a fugir dos limites, todos duelavam uns com os outros. E os alunos do primeiro ano tentavam afastar-se daquela confusão.

- Metam-se ali! – Ela exclamou para eles, apontando para a parede direita ao pé de uma armadura. – Venham, rápido! – Ela foi ter com eles. – Vocês não podem armar confusão, ouviram? Multiplus! – Ela proferiu, multiplicando as armaduras. – Se alguém se meter com vocês, protejam-se uns aos outros, está bem? Com estas armaduras estão protegidos. Eu não vejo nenhum verde… - Irina olhou sobre o seu ombro, vendo que os alunos mais novos de Slytherin estavam em grupo, tentando não se meter em confusões. Eles olharam para ela, receando-a e tentando recuar. – Não, esperem! – Ela apontou para uma outra parede para onde eles foram. – Multiplus! Pronto, agora eu tenho de ir! Protejam-se! Estas armaduras são fortes, são como um escudo, não se mexam muito! – Ela começou a andar em direção à confusão.

- Onde pensas que vais? – Irina virou-se para mais um Slytherin.

- Bulstrode! O que foi? Não arranjas ninguém com quem duelar em pé de igualdade? Não, é claro que não. Não há aqui ninguém tão fraco como tu. – Irina troçou, erguendo a varinha. – Quem começa?

- Crucio!

- Eu não acredito! – Irina esquivou-se rapidamente, mas tropeçou num degrau onde deveria ter estado uma armadura. – Incendium! – Gritou ela, pegando fogo ao cortinado onde estava encostada a sua adversária, que se deu conta quando sentiu o cheiro a fumo.

- Sua estúpida! – Ela vociferou, avançando para ela, que só teve tempo de gritar:

- Expelliarmus! – A varinha foi-lhe arrancada das mãos num abrir e fechar de olhos.

- Não é a Irina? – Perguntou Laura, quando elas já tinham escapado dos Hufflepufff que as intercetaram.

- É. – Respondeu Elle, vendo que Bulstrode batia em Irina que estava caida no chão. – E é assim que os Slytherin têm sempre razão… - Suspirou Elle, deitando uma poção sobre uma ferida que Laura tinha no seu braço de combate.

- Não devias ter gasto a poção comigo. Olha para ti! – Elle tinha também algumas feridas.

- Eu posso estar mais ferida que tu, mas o meu braço direito, o de combate, está óptimo, e o teu não estava. – Elle sorriu, olhando para Irina que tentava defender-se do ataque de Bulstrode. Ainda bem que ela não a atacava com a varinha.

- Cuidado, Elle! – Laura gritou, vendo a amiga ser atingida por um candelabro que acabara de cair. – Elle, estás bem?

- Eu não me sinto muito bem. – Ela respondeu, agarrando-se à perna. – Acho que a parti.

- Desculpa, Elle, eu fui o culpado. – Pofer aproximou-se da amiga. – Eu não quis atingir a Weasley e lancei contra o candelabro um feitiço de reducto.

- Não faz mal, está tudo bem. Agora vão-se embora, ninguém pode desconfiar de nós ou do nosso grupo. – Elle falou, afastando o candelabro que começava um incêndio. – Isto não faz parte do espírito Slytherin. Vão! – Eles obedeceram e Elle pronunciou: - Aguamenti! – Um jarro de água saiu da varinha, apagando o fogo à sua volta.

- Rouchouse! – A ruiva virou o rosto para Malfoy que se precipitou sobre ela. – O que se passou?

- Foi só o candelabro que me atingiu. – Ela respondeu, olhando para a perna. – Já não me consigo levantar.

- Isso realmente não me parece muito bom. – Malfoy disse, tocando na ferida que Elle tinha na perna.

- Hey, então? Isso dói. – Elle bateu na mão direita de Malfoy.

- Está partida. – Malfoy analisou.

- Não me digas! – Ela disse ironicamente, lágrimas a escaparem-se-lhe dos olhos. – Malfoy, eu já me tinha apercebido pela dor na minha perna.

- Oh, não parece que estejas assim com tantas dores… - Malfoy pegou nela, sentando-a no parapeito da janela. Elle aproveitou para procurar Irina que continuava a lutar. – Isto está uma confusão!

- Espera aí, tu estavas a duelar com o Longbottom. O que é que se passou? – Malfoy sorriu suavemente.

- Ah, tu reparaste… Isto está tudo desorganizado, simplesmente nos perdemos de vista. Eu não consigo encontrar ninguém por aqui. – Ele respondeu. – Mas sentes-te melhor?

- Sim. – Elle mentiu. É claro que sempre era melhor estar sentada ali no que no chão, mas as dores continuavam lá. – Obrigada, Malfoy.

- Malfoy! – Neville apareceu com a varinha erguida. – Finalmente!

- Oh, Longbottom, por onde andaste? – Ele perguntou desdenhosamente, metendo-se em posição de ataque mesmo em frente a Elle. – Atordoar! – Exclamou ele.

- Atordoar! – Neville excllamou ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que os feitiços colidissem. – Tu vais arrepender-te para sempre deste dia. – Garantiu ele, os olhos cheios de brilho, de garra.

- Vamos ver isso! – Malfoy falou raivosamente.

- Sai de cima de mim, Bulstrode! – Irina estava cheia de raiva e de dores.

- Com todo o prazer! – A Slytherin puxou-a, obrigando-a a levantar e empurrou-a contra o fogo que Irina criara para se defender.

- Atordoar! – Exclamou ela, erguendo a varinha ao ver que a adversária se preparava para alcançar a sua. Mas Bulstrode foi rápida e esquivou-se, alcançando a varinha. – Rictusempra!

- Protego! – Exclamou ela. – Expelliarmus!

- Protego! Aguamenti! – Irina apagou o fogo que atingira o seu manto. – Tu não sabes duelar mesmo. – Ela provocou com um sorriso pretensioso. Via Neville lutar com Malfoy. Os Slytherin estavam em minoria, mas não tinham ética e atacavam muitas vezes pelas costas. E se os professores não conseguissem entrar antes de uma tragédia acontecer?

- Crucio! – Irina desviou-se, olhando para Elle, que tinha a perna magoada. O que será que se passara? Não era suposto aquilo estar tão descontrolado.

- Ginny, cuidado! – Irina avisou a amiga ao ver que um Slytherin se preparava para a atacar pelas costas. – Atordoar!

- Obrigada! – Ginny gritou. – Agora está atenta a ti. – Irina olhou para Bulstrode, que lutava com um Ravenclaw, derrubando-o.

- Hey, Bulstrode. O que foi? Tiveste medo de mim? – Bulstrode mostrou os seus dentes assassinos e avançou para ela. – Expelliarmus!

- Duela em condições! – Bulstrode ganiu, atirando-se a ela e dando-lhe outro murro. Irina riu-se, a sua varinha erguida.

- Eu tinha vergonha no teu lugar, Bulstrode. Chamas os Muggles de cães, de fracos, de párias, mas tu lutas da mesma maneira que eles. – Irina abanou a cabeça, censurando-a. – Acho que o teu Senhor não vai gostar nada disso.

- Lava a boca antes de falares do Senhor das Trevas. – Ela estava com raiva e deu-lhe um pontapé, empurrando-a contra o fogo de novo e aproveitando para recuperar a varinha. – Atordoar!

- Protego! – Irina exclamou a custo.

- Já não aguentas mais, não é, sua cadela? – Ela deu uma gargalhada macabra.

- Bulstrode, tu metes-me nojo… Enf-

- Parem! – Irina parou automaticamente quando ouviu a voz de Snape que, embora muito ao fundo, se fez ouvir. Irina aproveitou para sair de cima do fogo e apagá-lo das suas vestes. – Que selva é esta?

- Os Gryffindors são os culpados. – Exclamou um Slytherin do sétimo ano. – Eles armaram esta confusão toda.

- Por favor… - Um Ravenclaw interviu. – Quase todos nós duelámos.

- Mas eles é que começaram, logo, a culpa é deles. – O aluno insistiu. – Acredite, senhor.

- Snape, eu disse-te que tinham sido os Gryffindor. – Amycus fez-se ouvir.

- Cala-te! – Snape olhou o corredor, os alunos, a confusão, avaliando o estrago. – Profª. McGonagall, Prof. Flitwic, Profª. Sprout e Prof. Slughorn, por favor, recolham os alunos inconscientes para a Enfermaria.

- Claro. – Disseram os professores, começando a andar por entre a multidão de alunos e olhando-os repreensivamente.

- Quem foi o responsável pela derrocada das duas entradas? – Snape perguntou friamente.

- Se calhar o responsável está inconsciente. – Respondeu Neville que estava ao lado de Malfoy, eles haviam estado a duelar.

- Eu quero uma resposta concreta. – Snape estava furioso.

- Isso eu não lhe posso dar. – Neville abanou a cabeça. – Desculpe. – Ele pediu ironicamente.

- Ora, quem terá sido? – Crabbe levantou-se. – Foram os Gryffindor, claro.

- Oh, claro! E vocês que não nos acusassem… - Ginny falou arrastadamente. – Provavelmente até foram vocês só para mandarem as culpas para cima de nós.

- É bem possível. – Disse um Ravenclaw. – Seria uma jogada bastante inteligente até porque seria óbvio que iriam acreditar que tinham sido vocês.

- Há a possibilidade de ter sido uma maldição do Castelo. – Disse a Profª. Trelawney, arregalando os olhos. – Isso significa que estamos todos em perigo. Vamos fugir antes que sejamos engolidos para a escuridão por este castelo maldito! – Ela gritou, assustando alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo ano que ainda acreditavam no que ela dizia.

Alguns desses alunos gritaram atrás e, depois desses gritos, outros se seguiram, agora de alunos mais velhos que se aproveitavam da situação para passar a ideia de que não tinham nada a ver com isso. Estava agora mais uma confusão no corredor. Elle olhava para tudo aquilo atónita, não se podia mexer, mas também não gritava, não estava com disposição nenhuma para mais uma confusão, mas era das poucas. Os Gryffindors pareciam prontos para outra.

- Silêncio! – A voz de Snape fez-se ouvir de novo. – Não há nada a temer!

- Nada? Essa é nova. – Ginny disse.

- Miss Weasley, quer partilhar alguma informação connosco? – Perguntou Alecto, avançando ameaçadoramente para a ruiva.

- A Professora Trelawney acabou de nos dizer que corremos perigo e vocês dizem que não há nada a temer? – Ginny escapou-se rapidamente, ela sabia ser inteligente.

- Muito bem, já que não foi nenhum de vocês, certamente não se importam de terem as vossas varinhas revistadas. – Amycus sorriu asquerosamente.

- É claro que nos importamos. – Respondeu um aluno Hufflepuff. – As varinhas, como o professor disse, são nossas, não vossas.

- Crucio! – Amycus vociferou para o aluno Hufflepuff. – Isso é o que acontece a alguém que me contraria.

- Amycus, pára! – Snape abaixou o braço direito do homem, parando a maldição. – Nós iremos revistar as vossas varinhas, não vai demorar muito tempo, por isso é bom que não arranjem problemas. Profª. McGonagall… - Severus interceptou Minerva. – Há muitos?

- Alguns. – Ela respondeu a custo. – Mas também há muitos feridos para além dos inconscientes. – Snape viu as macas passarem por eles.

- Levem-nos até à Enfermaria. – Ele mandou, olhando para os alunos que começavam a ser revistados. – Longbottom, a tua varinha!

- Aqui tem, professor. Mas acha que vai reconhecer o feitiço se eu o tiver feito? É que eu fiz muitos por aqui! – Ele avisou, dando-lhe a varinha. – E, além disso, não apanharam ninguém da última vez que algo parecido aconteceu, o que o faz acreditar que isso não se repetirá?

- Limpo! Pode ir para a Enfermaria. – Snape devolveu-lhe a varinha, fazendo Neville ir embora. – Malfoy! – O loiro não protestou, dando-lhe a sua varinha rapidamente. – Enfermaria! Mademoiselle Rouchouse…

- Professor, eu acho realmente que foi alguém dos Gryffindor e que desta vez não foi tão cuidadoso, devia preocupar-se com eles. – Avisou Elle, dando-lhe a varinha. Snape olhou-a.

- Enfermaria! Precisa que alguém a leve? – Snape perguntou.

- Eu levo-a, Diretor! – Malfoy pegou em Elle ao colo, encaminhando-a à Enfermaria. – Por que é que falaste das tuas desconfianças?

- É óbvio que foram eles. – Elle apontou para alguns Gryffindor que passavam. Ela sabia muito bem que tinha sido Irina a convocar o feitiço que provocara tudo aquilo. Era a única com capacidade suficiente para tal.

- Mas não o devias ter feito. O Snape vai pensar que sabes alguma coisa. Ele é muito cauteloso. – Malfoy explicou.

- Saint-Claire, se me recusas a dar a varinha mais uma vez… Bem, tu já viste o que aconteceu ali a um amiguinho teu! – Irina olhava Amycus com ódio. Ela continuava sentada no chão e quase conseguira escapar da averiguação das varinhas, mas ele encontrara-a escondida.

- É a minha varinha. É parte de mim! – Irina explicou com a varinha colada a si.

- Crucio! – Irina aguentou a dor.

- Amycus! – Snape apareceu, interrompendo a tortura. – Eu trato disto. – Ele assegurou. – Miss Saint-Claire, a sua varinha!

- Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, Professor. – Irina insistiu raivosamente

- Miss Saint-Claire, não está em posição para exigências. A varinha! – Mandou ele, estendendo a sua mão. Irina deu-lhe a varinha, dando autorização a Snape para ver os feitiços que fizera.

- Limpa! – Snape devolveu-lhe a varinha e Amycus saiu frustrado do corredor. – Enfermaria. – Irina levantou-se a custo, olhando para Severus que tinha a cabeça erguida. – Precisa de ajuda?

- Não! – Ela assegurou, indo para a Enfermaria.

* * *

><p>- Irina! – Ginny e Neville avançaram para ela assim que ela entrou pela Enfermaria.<p>

- Eles não te descobriram, pois não? – Perguntou Neville preocupadamente. Irina olhou-o. – Se descobriram eu vou lá e digo que a culpa não é tua. Até porque fui eu que praticamente te obriguei a fazeres o feitiço, tu querias usar um simples reducto, mas eu armei-me em estúpido e não queria que eles entrassem tão facilmente. Eu manipulei-te, dizendo que não iria haver confusão e fui eu que comecei tudo.

- Está tudo bem, Neville, não me descobriram. – Irina respondeu, procurando por Elle com o olhar. A amiga estava deitada numa maca. – Mas eu preciso de ser tratada.

- Claro! – Ginny tirou Neville do caminho da amiga. – Tu não pareces nada bem.

- Já estive pior. – Mentiu ela com um sorriso, sendo atendida por Madame Pomfrey e rapidamente levada para uma maca.

- Queimaduras de segundo e terceiro graus, hematomas ligeiramente graves. Tens alguma coisa partida, minha querida? – Perguntou ela, indo buscar uma poção.

- Não creio! – Respondeu Irina, vendo Elle com uma espécie de unguento na perna.

- Muito bem, acho que vais ter que passar cá a noite, essas queimaduras deixam-me preocupada. – Ela falou, deitando-a na maca. – Quando isto estiver mais calmo, tu vestes uma bata e eu venho ver-te.

- Está bem. – Irina viu a enfermeira ir para o pé de Elle.

- Então, o que é que ela disse? – Perguntou Michael a Irina.

- Vou passar cá a noite. E vocês? – Perguntou ela.

- Não temos nada de grave. Ela tratou-nos tudo. – Neville sentou-se ao pé dela. – Desculpa mais uma vez, Irina, nunca foi minha intenção magoar-te.

- Neville, eu sei, foi mais forte que tu, mas para a próxima vê se te controlas, porque poderia ter havido uma tragédia. – Os olhos de Irina mostravam preocupação. – O que vale é que eles acreditam que foi uma maldição do Castelo. Vá, agora adeus.

- Adeus! – Os amigos sairam e Irina aproveitou mais uma vez para ver como estava Elle. Madame Ponfrey falava com a amiga.

- Pois é, minha querida, parece que tens mesmo de passar cá a noite. A tua perna partida precisa de tempo para ficar boa. – Elle suspirou.

- E eu, Madame Pomfrey, também tenho que passar cá a noite? – A enfermeira-chefe olhou para Draco.

- Claro que não, tinhas apenas uns arranhões, nada de grave. Agora faz um favor a todos e vai-te embora, estás a atrapalhar a organização da Enfermaria. Isto está uma confusão! – Draco sorriu suavemente. – Qual foi a vossa ideia de se enfiarem todos no quarto andar?

- Rumores! – Respondeu Malfoy, vendo a enfermeira dirigir-se furibunda para um grupo de alunos que se ria. – Mas tu estás mesmo bem? – Ele estava desconfiado. Elle olhou para Irina que tinha saído bastante magoada do combate. Não queria que aquilo tivesse chegado àquelas proporções, e tinha a certeza que quando tinham organizado tudo, aquilo não fazia parte do plano. Elle olhou para Malfoy sorrindo.

- Sim, estou bem. Acho que os alunos das outras equipas devem ter ficado bem piores que nós, slytherins. – Malfoy olhou em volta analisando a situação. – Estávamos em minoria mas…

- Eles não usaram maldições imperdoáveis. – Malfoy completou o pensamento de Elle. – E tu, usaste?

- Eu não tenho muito jeito com maldições imperdoáveis. Também nunca aprendi a usá-las como armas de combate. – Ela respondeu de uma forma neutra à pergunta. – Podes arranjar-me um copo de água, por favor? – Malfoy pegou num jarro e num copo que estavam numa mesa próxima e serviu-lhe um copo com água. – Obrigada. – Ela bebeu. Estava exausta daquela confusão que tinha acontecido.

- Não foste magoada em mais nenhum sítio? – Ele perguntou. – Vê lá, bateste com a cabeça ou assim? – Elle abanou a cabeça olhando para Irina que também a olhava. Elas estavam preocupadas uma com a outra e pelos seus olhares diziam que não era nada de mais, que mal estivessem melhores estavam prontas para outra. – Podes ter uma contusão ou assim e isso na cabeça… Não é nada bom. Se quiseres, eu aviso a Madame Pomfrey. – Ele disse fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Malfoy, não é preciso, eu estou bem. – Ela disse colocando a sua mão por cima da dele. Ele olhou-a e ela sorriu-lhe. – A perna é a única coisa que me dói e agora já não tanto, desde que tenho este ungento. Aliás, estes arranhões também hão-de desaparecer. Amanhã, já estarei linda e fantástica como sempre. – Malfoy riu suavemente.

- Tu nunca deixaste de ficar linda e fantástica, Rouchouse.

- Estás a tentar seduzir-me, Malfoy, ou estás só a ser simpático? – Elle perguntou rindo também.

- Não sei qual dessas duas opções é menos insultuosa. – Malfoy respondeu fazendo com que Elle abrisse a boca fingindo-se indignada. Ele divertiu-se com a sua expressão.

- Muito bem! – Snape entrou de rompante na Enfermaria alcançando o mais depressa possível Madam Pomfrey. Os alunos não repararam na sua entrada, todos estavam preocupados uns com os outros e era tanta gente que nem sequer se reparava quando mais alguém entrava nem mesmo quando esse alguém se vestia todo de negro. – Como está tudo por aqui, Madam Pomfrey, quantas baixas?

- Podia ter sido pior. Os alunos já estão a recuperar. – Ela respondeu atarefada tentando convencer um aluno hufflepuff do terceiro ano a beber uma poção com um sabor bastante desagradável.

- Bebe isso de uma vez. – Snape mandou baixinho num tom que mostrava que aquela cena não ia ajudar o aluno em questão quanto a atividades futuras. O aluno bebeu rapidamente. Madam Pomfrey afastou-se sendo seguida pelo director.

- Querida, esqueci-me de dizer-te que na primeira hora, tens que mudar o unguento de dez em dez minutos, foi por isso que eu to deixei aqui. – Malfoy afastou-se rapidamente de Elle quando viu Snape a olhá-los.

- Sim, eu sei, Madam Pomfrey, eu já o fiz. Uma vez o meu irmão caiu da vassoura e teve que usar também este unguento. Um desastre. – Ela respondeu à preocupação da enfermeira que suspirou.

- E tu, o que é que ainda estás aqui a fazer? – Ela perguntou para Malfoy. – Já te disse que podes ir embora.

- A Rouchouse pediu-me um copo de água. – Ele desculpou-se. – Como ela não se pode mexer, eu…

-Sim, sim, sim… - Madam Pomfrey fez um gesto com a mão e avançou para Irina, sendo acompanhada por Snape. – Então, como estão essas queimaduras? – Ela perguntou-lhe analisando a sua pele. – Estas queimaduras não estão nada bonitas. Têm que ser tratadas para não ganharem infecção. É muito pior tratar infecções que queimaduras. Como te sentes?

- Já estive melhor. Mas com a sua ajuda vou melhorar num instante, tenho a certeza, Madam Pomfrey. É pena ter que ficar aqui esta noite. – Ela disse de maneira a que Snape percebesse que naquela noite não iria até à sala onde Dumbledore estava.

- Mas tens que ficar, minha querida. Tenho que estar atenta a essas queimaduras. – Madam Pomfrey disse com um tom de voz compreensivo. – E é só uma noite. E não há motivo para preocupação. – A enfermeira olhou para Snape. – Eu já falei com a professora McGonagall e já combinámos de ficar acordadas durante toda a noite para que a confusão não se repita aqui.

- Muito bem. – Snape disse olhando para os lados. – Eu também virei ver como as coisas estão a correr por aqui. Não deixarei que uma coisa destas se repita. As consequências podiam ser desvastadoras. Nem sei como não houve mortes. Quando se confina várias pessoas a um espaço daqueles, é natural que ocorram grandes confusões, uma vez que o seu estado de espírito encontra-se bastante irritado. Ainda por cima Slytherin com Gryffindor. Imagino que eles tenham tentado resolver os seus problemas da pior maneira possível. Se alguém fez isto, devia ter pensado melhor nas consequências. – Snape olhou para Irina de propósito. – Mas pensamos que tenha sido uma maldição do castelo. – Disse para Madame Pomfrey. – A professora McGonagall referiu isso e é algo a ser pensado. Ambos sabemos que é bem possível. Este castelo existe há anos, muitos anos, e isto foi uma magia bastante antiga.

- Este castelo guarda muitos mistérios. – Madam Pomfrey olhou sorindo para Irina. – Estavas habituada a isso em Phatellons, querida?

- Nem por isso. – Irina respondeu. – Eu até achava a escola bem desinteressante. Sabe, Madam Pomfrey, quando aquilo aconteceu, hoje, ao princípio eu nem pensava que aquilo iria dar nisto. – Ela olhou em redor para os alunos que tinham saido piores daquilo que tinha acontecido. – Só que o ódio entre algumas pessoas é bastante grande. Foi impossível controlar aquilo. – Snape fingia não ouvir a conversa que elas mantinham em tom baixo. – Quando começaram a combater… Bem, foi um efeito dominó. Mesmo quem não queria combater era obrigado, ou então sairia muito pior do que agora estamos.

- Sim, eu percebo isso. Em muitas ocasiões na vida, mesmo quando não começamos com alguma coisa, temos a obrigação de participar nela. – Madame Pomfrey deu-lhe um copo com água. – Agora tenho que ir ver os teus colegas. – A enfermeira afastou-se.

- Quando se planeia alguma coisa, há que ter em conta todas as possíveis consequências que ocorrerão na execução desse plano, Miss Saint-Claire. – Snape disse num tom de voz baixo, apenas audível para ela.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse olhando mais uma vez em redor.

- Os seus colegas ficaram gravemente feridos. A sua "gémea" partiu uma perna. – Ele disse baixo. Irina olhou para Elle que, por sua vez, olhava preocupada para a amiga. – Ela não deve estar nada feliz com o seu plano e dos seus amigos.

- Sim, ela não deve estar a gostar muito assim como eu não estou e nenhum dos meus amigos está, mas tenho a certeza que ela sabe que eu errei e que não é necessário lembrar-me disso, visto que eu própria o farei sozinha. Aliás, a mim parece-me que os alunos estão mais preocupados com esta situação do que o próprio diretor da escola onde ela ocorreu.

Snape olhou-a cortante. Irina não queria que Snape estivesse ali a falar constantemente do erro que cometera de uma maneira a provocá-la e a aumentar o seu ódio por ele. Ela via o desastre que tinha sido e ele estava ali, só para ela não o olhar como um dos bons da fita. Mas como podia ela fazer isso se ele a encobrira? Ela sabia que tinha sido por Albus que ele o havia feito, mas isso não apagava o facto de ele a ter ajudado. Irina, no fundo, sabia que Snape estava preocupado com os seus colegas tanto ou mais do que ela, mas não queria ouvi-lo a dizer aquelas coisas naquele momento. Será que nem a presença dos demais alunos o demovia dali?

- Não diga como eu estou com este desastre, não tem conhecimento nenhum para tal, nem maturidade suficiente. – Ele ergueu a cabeça. – Ao contrário de si, Miss Saint-Claire, eu sou uma pessoa que não dá oportunidade aos outros de observar o que me vai na cabeça ou qual o meu estado de espírito. Eu não lanço um expeliarmus a qualquer um que me provoca.

- Para seu grande desapontamento, não fui eu que comecei com a onda de duelos que assolou o quarto andar. E esse desastre também se deve a muitos alunos que provocaram outros. – Irina olhou para os colegas mais uma vez. – Porque pode não parecer, mas por vezes, as palavras magoam mais do que um duelo. Nalguns momentos saímos mais magoados por palavras do que por queimaduras ou ossos partidos. – Irina estava a ser sincera. As vezes que ela fora mais magoada não fora por atos ou por troca de feitiços mas por palavras amargas e falsas.

- Talvez. – Snape concordou pensando numa resposta que não demorou muito: - Mas nós não podemos ver todas as feridas interiores enquanto que pessoas inconscientes e gravemente feridas notam-se a milhas de distância.

- Não é preciso, Malfoy, eu faço isso. – Irina olhou para a amiga ouvindo ao longe a sua voz. Na verdade elas estavam bastante perto uma da outra, mas na Enfermaria estava uma grande algazarra, pelo que mal se ouvia o que os outros estavam a dizer. Snape acompanhou o seu olhar observando a cena discretamente.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. Não me custa nada. – Malfoy disse a Elle. O loiro pegou no unguento que estava na mão da francesa. Esta olhou-o profundamente irritada.

- Eu não estou assim tão mal, Malfoy. – Ela censurou quando este limpou a sua perna e começou a espalhar uma nova dose. – Tem cuidado, por favor.

- Calma, eu não te vou magoar.

Eles olharam-se nos olhos. Malfoy dissera aquilo por causa da sua perna, mas quando Elle o ouviu levou aquela afirmação mais a fundo. Sabia que Malfoy não faria nada que a magoasse, pelo menos, de propósito. Com esse pensamento, abanou a cabeça. Ela estava naquilo para o fazer confiar em si mas isso era bastante perigoso. Numa forma ou de outra, conhecê-lo assim, conhecer aquela pessoa que não se mostrava diariamente, mas de uma forma contida, estava também a fazer com que ela entendesse as suas acções embora nada desculpasse o facto de ele se ter tornado um devorador da morte, Elle via que ele não tinha o total espírito de um. Só que para conseguir que ele se desse a conhecer, ela também tinha que o fazer, e por isso, ela começava a confiar nele.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. – Ela disse com um sorriso e ele continuou a espalhar o unguento. – Já tiveste que fazer alguma vez isso? Parece que tens prática.

- Não, não tive, mas até nem me importava de te fazer isto todos os dias. – Elle abanou a cabeça com a afirmação. – Mas agora a sério, para isto nem é preciso uma grande prática. É só preciso espalhar e ter cuidado para não ouvir um queixume teu. Isso é motivação suficiente, acredita em mim.

- Estás a ser tão mau para mim. – Ela disse censurando. – E às vezes és tão simpático.

- Essas são as vezes em que me engano. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Pronto, desculpa. Eu só quero espicaçar-te que é para tu não pensares muito na dor da tua perna.

- Vês, estás a ser simpático, de uma maneira estranha, mas estás. É como aquilo de que me falaste há uns dias atrás, podemos estar a ajudar as pessoas sem elas perceberem porque parece que estamos a agir mal. – Elle disse mordendo o lábio quando sentiu uma grande dor que Malfoy percebeu que lhe infligira na perna.

- Desculpa, aqui está mais dorido, não está? – Ele perguntou com rugas de preocupação a formarem-se na testa.

- Não, está tudo bem, Malfoy.

- Eu estou estupefacto. – Snape falou para Irina. – A sua amiga está a levar a sério o que lhe cabe fazer.

- Ela não tem a certeza se está a correr bem, mas a mim parece-me. – Concordou Irina. – Professor, eu lamento mesmo tudo o que aconteceu. – Ela disse com uma voz profunda, que fez Snape acenar com a cabeça.

- Eu sei, Miss Saint-Claire, acredite em mim, eu sei.

Dito isso, saiu, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar de Irina e Elle, que de seguida olhou para a amiga mostrando o seu apoio quaisquer que tivessem sido as palavras de Snape. Irina sabia que tinha errado e sentia isso tal e qual como os seus amigos, mas era hora de seguir em frente e não de chorar sobre leite derramado, embora aquilo lhes devesse servir de exemplo para uma próxima vez. Sim, porque Irina acreditava que iria haver sempre uma próxima vez, até ao fim, e mesmo assim, outros continuariam o que os outros tinham começado. Dumbledore tomara a iniciativa quando fundou a Ordem da Fénix, e os outros que pensavam da mesma maneira que ele juntaram-se e espalharam o espírito de luta contra Voldemort e tudo que fosse feito de trevas e ruinas. Agora, os alunos, tantos anos depois, continuavam esse legado, que lhes fora mostrado pelo seu ex-director e que fora incutido a muitos pela sua família, mostrando assim a nobreza de carácter que os inundava e que ajudava tantas pessoas que estavam perdidas no meio daquela escuridão, sem se poderem encontrar, como a maioria dos alunos dos primeiros anos.

Com a noite a adensar-se cada vez mais lá fora, Irina teve tempo ainda para pensar que, apesar de tudo aquilo ter sido uma tragédia, tinha que se tirar algo positivo dali. Irina sabia que aquilo que tinha acontecido no quarto andar ajudara a promover o espírito de união entre alguns grupos, sabia que com aquilo, muitos dos seus colegas de escola, qualquer a equipa a que pertencessem, iriam pensar da razão do seu estado e do estado dos amigos e esperava que fossem mais longe do que se culparem uns aos outros. Também sabia que com aquilo, os alunos se tinham preparado para a guerra que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, chegaria ao castelo de Hogwarts. Sim, Irina, não podia apenas pensar no mau, principalmente naqueles tempos tão tenebrosos, em aguma coisa tinha que se apoiar. Sem desviar muito o olhar, observou com atenção as estrelas que ainda conseguiam aparecer, rompendo dificilmente a escuridão não provocada pela noite mas sim pelas sombras que rodeavam a sua escola. As estrelas eram como a luz da esperança, ténue, mas sempre presente, porque a esperança nunca morre, só é constantemente renovada, de acordo com as mudanças que a pessoa sente dentro de si, com a maturidade. Irina não era uma pessoa de fingir que estava tudo bem, longe disso, mas era uma pessoa que sabia que tinha que haver esperança para exister força dentro das pessoas que lhe permitisse vencer esta guerra contra o ódio.

Pelo canto do olho Irina viu Elle observá-la atentamente e sorriu. A amiga sabia no que ela estava a pensar, não exactamente, mas Irina não duvidava que Elle tivesse uma ideia do que passava pela mente da sua melhor amiga naquele momento. Quando Irina a olhou, Elle deu-lhe um sorriso de força e mexeu levemente a perna mostrando que estava a melhorar rapidamente. Sim, Irina não tinha nenhuma queixa a fazer de Madame Pomfrey. Aliás, a enfermeira tivera bastante trabalho com os alunos que tinham saido lesados do confronto que ocorrera, mas se não fosse boa no que fazia, não teria tratado tão rapidamente de todos e tão eficazmente. Irina ainda tinha sequelas que desapereceriam com a noite como Madame Pomfrey lhe garantira mas as suas dores físicas eram bastante menores comparadas com as que sentira no princípio.

Com a chegada do novo dia, chegou também a altura de muitos alunos sairem da Enfermaria. Ainda havia alguns com sequelas um pouco mais graves que tinham que continuar lá apenas por precaução. Os alunos que sairam da Enfermaria foram ainda a suas casas tomarem um banho e prepararem-se para mais um dia.

- Elle, como é que estás? Estava tão preocupada. – Laura começara a falar assim que a amiga entrara no quarto e fechara a porta.

- Eu estou bem, Laura, a sério. Eu não saí muito magoada, houve gente que saiu muito pior do que eu. – Elle sentou-se na cama. – Parti uma perna mas nem foi nada de grave. Só tinha de vez em quando dores.

- Tive pena do que aconteceu no quarto andar. Foi um autêntico desastre mas nem sempre se pode antever isto. – Laura abanou a cabeça. – De qualquer maneira, serviu-me para ver como os meus colegas de equipa são nojentos utilizando maldições imperdoáveis. Tu reparaste que alguns da nossa idade usavam maldições imperdoáveis em alunos do terceiro ano? É terrível. Mas sabes para que me serviu mais? Para me dar força, porque alguns dos nossos colegas mostraram ali como vai ser quando estivermos num campo de batalha com a escumalha do Quem-Nós-Sabemos.

- Sim, o Senhor das Trevas vangloria-se de ter feiticeiros do mais alto nível em maldições imperdoáveis e em magia negra. – Elle levantou-se andando de um lado para o outro. – Mas ambas sabemos que isso não é nada se não houver espírito de união e de sacrifício. Tenho a certeza que muitos dos feiticeiros agora recentemente feitos aliados do Senhor das Trevas não dariam a sua vida para servir essa causa terrível desse ser tão desprezível. Sim, Laura, tu tens razão, aquilo só mostrou onde esta guerra nos está a levar. Esta guerra está a dividir famílias e amigos, está a mostrar quem as pessoas realmente são, como algumas são fortes e corajosas e outras fracas e cobardes.

* * *

><p>Quando Irina chegou à casa de sua equipa, foi interpelada logo por vários dos seus amigos. Todos se mostravam ansiosos pela sua chegada.<p>

- Então, estás bem? – Ginny perguntou notoriamente preocupada.

- Sim, estou bem. Mas para a próxima vez que planearmos isto, ouçam-me bem, eu não volto a repetir, eu não permitirei que aconteça uma coisas destas novamente. Foi demasiado arriscado, não prevemos as consequências terríveis que aconteceram com muitos de nós. – Irina falou de forma audível.

- Sim, tens razão. – Neville disse. – E a culpa foi principalmente minha. Eu prometo que para a próxima vou pensar melhor antes de te pedir para fazeres o que que que seja, aliás, antes de pedir qualquer coisa que seja a qualquer um de vocês.

- Obrigada, Neville, mas eu acho que é necessário todos nós termos a consciência que para a próxima vez temos que ser mais cuidadosos. – Irina olhou para as pessoas à sua volta. – Comprometemo-nos aqui e agora que faremos todos os possíveis para que o cenário que se viu ontem não se volte a repetir connosco como causa. – Todos à volta acenaram com a cabeça, concordando com a amiga. – Então, vamos selar aqui, palavra de feiticeiro. – Irina estendeu o braço e os outros também o fizeram colocando as mãos por cima umas das outras. – Lutaremos até ao fim para que o Senhor das Trevas chegue ao fim e que lutaremos por esta escola, mas tentaremos fazer de tudo para não magoarmos ninguém que lute pelo mesmo objetivo que nós.

- Urra! – Gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo separando as mãos e olhando-se uns aos outros de seguida com grandes sorrisos. Todos tinham a convicção de não voltarem a repetir uma coisa daquelas, mesmo antes de Irina falar, mas, ao prometerem, fariam de tudo para cumprir.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Desculpem o atraso, mesmo… Faculdade e tudo o mais…**_

Capítulo 30

Irina bateu à porta quase inaudivelmente, mais silenciosamente que nunca, com esperança de que talvez ele não a ouvisse. Mas ela sabia que era impossível, e o facto de a porta ser aberta confirmou, demasiado cedo, as suas certezas.

- Olá, Dumbledore! – Irina cumprimentou com um sorriso, esperando pela permissão do feiticeiro para entrar.

- Irina, olá, entra! – Ele disse, dando-lhe passagem e observando-a entrar na divisão. – Irina…

- Sim, Dumbledore? – Ela perguntou prontamente ao ver que Dumbledore não completava a sua linha de pensamento.

- O que é que se passou? – O homem olhou-a profundamente e Irina fez de tudo para sustentar o olhar, mas, ao ver que não conseguia, decidiu virar-se de costas e começar a andar pela sala, os olhos a percorrer todos os cantos, a analisar cada coisa, mas nunca fitando Albus.

- Foi um plano mal pensado, nunca me devia ter passado pela cabeça. – Irina suspirou, recordando-se da chegada de Neville ao ED com o seu novo plano "perfeito". – Mas a verdade é que passou e eu pu-lo em prática. O professor Snape deve ter-lhe contado, Dumbledore, que fui eu que nos encurralei no quarto andar e, apesar de não ser necessário, eu confirmo o que ele disse. Fui eu que enfeiticei ambas as entradas. Eu sou a culpada de tudo o que aconteceu. Fui eu que comecei a estipular o plano…

- Irina, para! – Dumbledore disse de repente, fazendo-a dar um salto de susto, mas ela não o olhava. – Quem é que teve a ideia?

- Em Panthelons aprendi esse feitiço num livro com a Elle. Um feitiço tão bom que passa por um encantamento antigo, perfeito para não deixar vestígios de culpa. – Irina começou a percorrer os livros com o dedo indicador direito. – Mas é claro que iriam rastrear a varinha, só que eu também não me lembrei disso na altura e não a limpei. O Snape foi impecável, no seu lugar eu não teria feito o que ele fez.

- Irina, não me respondeste…

- Dumbledore, pessoas podiam ter morrido por minha causa! – Irina gritou, virando-se para o velho homem que a olhava atentamente. Só depois Irina reparou que ela chorava. – Eu fui irresponsável, completamente… parva e estúpida e nojenta. O que é que eu faria se tivesse havido alguma morte, Dumbledore? Como é que eu iria ficar? Mas acha que eu pensei nisso na altura de fazer o feitiço? Não! Eu pensei em o plano dar certo… E podia ter dado tudo errado! Eu sou a culpada por aquela série de duelos ter ocorrido. Eu estou em cada arma usada que foi lançada ou que feriu os meus colegas, muitos deles meus amigos. Eu fui a causa por todo aquele pandemónio cheio de sofrimento. Eu, Dumbledore, somente eu! O que interessa de quem foi a ideia? Tenha sido minha ou não, fui eu que fiz o feitiço, fui eu que nos encurralei… Eu!

- Irina, tu és uma pessoa responsável. – Dumbledore avançou para ela. – Não digas que não és, porque eu sei que és.

- Engana-se, Dumbledore. Eu não sou. E sou horrível também, eu podia ter morto alguém. – Irina disse sem forças, a voz a faltar-lhe, as lágrimas mais insistentes.

- Oh, não digas isso. Tu não irias matar ninguém. Mesmo que tenhas sido tu a culpada por o duelo começar, se alguém tivesse sido morto, não terias sido tu a matar. – Dumbledore abraçou-a, tentando-a acalmar. – Irina, tu és uma pessoa fantástica! Cometes erros como qualquer uma. Como eu já cometi… - Irina abraçou-o mais fortemente. – Agora, trata-me por Albus, somos amigos.

- Albus, eu não queria… - Irina fungou, as lágrimas quase a cessarem. – Eu não queria que começássemos a duelar. Havia lá crianças do primeiro ano, que poucos feitiços sabem. O Neville convençou-me a encantar as entradas. Ele prometeu-me que não haveria duelos, ele sabia que se houvessem duelos, seriam ou os Gryffindor ou os Ravenclaw a começar, por isso, fez-nos assegurar que nenhum de nós, Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, iria começar, mas ele começou… - Irina abanou a cabeça como que se censurando. – Como eu fui estúpida por acreditar nisso. Era óbvio que iria haver duelos, fui cega.

- Não foste nada. – Dumbledore confortou-a. – Vocês tinham um acordo, o Neville não o cumpriu.

- Não o posso culpar por isso, Albus, disseram-lhe coisas horríveis, não tenho a certeza se aguentaria se me dissessem o que lhe disseram. A culpada fui eu. Eu devia ter sofrido as consequências do que fiz. Eu devia estar morta agora.

- Não digas isso, Irina. – As palavras de Dumbledore tinham um tom de repreensão.

- É verdade, Albus. Pessoas sofreram por minha culpa. Nada mais justo do que eu morrer.

- Irina, estás a ser muito dura contigo própria, a culpa foi de todos por terem lutado e isso até foi como uma preparação.

- Não vale a pena, Albus. Ela sabe o que fez. – Irina separou-se do abraço ao ouvir a voz de Snape vinda da poltrona. Ele estava lá encostado enquanto embebia um copo de whisky.

- Severus, como foi? – Perguntou Dumbledore, aproximando-se dele e deixando Irina limpar as lágrimas.

- Agradável como sempre, Albus. – Na resposta de Snape havia um certo tom de ironia.

- Como foi o quê? – Irina quis saber. Snape olhou-a.

- Parece-me bastante melhor, Miss Saint-Claire! Pelo menos, melhor do que da última vez que a vi. – Snape pousou o seu copo.

- Eu estou melhor. – Irina respondeu, olhando atentamente para Snape. – Mas do que estavam vocês a falar?

- O Severus… - Snape interrompeu Dumbledore:

- Albus, ela não precisa de saber. – Irina olhou para os dois homens que trocaram olhares. – É uma coisa minha, não dela.

- Tudo bem. – Dumbledore concordou, olhando para Irina, que tinha a testa franzida.

- Mas por que é que eu não posso saber? – Perguntou ela, olhando para os dois. – Eu pensava que estávamos nisto juntos.

- Irina… - Albus começou por dizer, mas Snape levantou-se, metendo-se na conversa:

- Miss Saint-Claire, tente compreender o meu lado. Não está realmente à espera que eu confie em si depois de tudo o que fez ontem.

- Nem se esforce, professor! Nunca confiou mesmo em mim! Não se insulte ao ponto de dizer que foi o que eu fiz ontem que o fez não confiar em mim. – Irina enfrentou.

- Irina, para, por favor! – Dumbledore pediu, olhando para a francesa, que tentava se acalmar. – O Severus tem todo o direito de não te contar nada. Tenta perceber, Irina, o seu lado.

- Eu sei. – Irina disse calmamente, os olhos a fecharem-se, cansados. – Desculpem, eu estou muito cansada.

- Senta-te, acomoda-te. – Albus disse. Irina sorriu ternamente, abrindo os olhos e sentando-se no sofá. Dumbledore sentou-se na sua poltrona assim como Snape. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, agora está. Ainda há algumas pessoas na Enfermaria, mas a Madame Pomfrey assegurou-me que todos iriam ficar bem. – Ela respondeu prontamente, olhando para o relógio.

- A controlar o tempo para a sua aula, Miss Saint-Claire? – Interrogou Snape com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Estava só a ver se já tinha passado a hora do recolher. – Irina respondeu automaticamente, estava com muita pouca vontade de falar.

- Irina, mas o que se passou contigo? Foste muito ferida? – Perguntou Dumbledore realmente preocupado.

- Foram só uns arranhões. – Irina respondeu, bebendo um copo de água. – Eu tive que ficar na Enfermaria porque podia ter algum hematoma interno. Nada de mais.

- Irina, tens a certeza? O Severus contou-me que te tinhas queimado…

- Não foi nada de especial, também havia fogo e tal… - Irina encolheu os ombros. – Houve pessoas que ficaram mais feridas. E tu, Albus? Como é que estás? Quero dizer… Sentes-te mais forte?

- Não sei bem. – Albus respondeu com um suspiro. – É muito difícil saber. Um dia, eu sinto-me bastante bem, mas depois no outro parece que isso tudo desaparece.

- Oh! Talvez eu esteja a atrapalhar em vez de ajudar. – Irina disse preocupadamente.

- Talvez? – Snape perguntou retorica e ironicamente. – Por favor, Miss Saint-Claire, tudo o que lhe peço é que seja sensata. – Irina suspirou perigosamente.

- Severus… - Albus olhou para o homem, que também o olhou.

- Oh, Albus, o que foi que eu disse de errado? – Ele perguntou, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu apenas disse a verdade.

- Claro… - Irina usava um tom de ironia. – Claro que disse, até porque o senhor é a voz da verdade!

- Miss Saint-Claire, mais respeito, sim? – Snape olhava-a com raiva. – Eu minto pelo bem e não magoo pessoas inocentes a não ser que seja obrigado a tal.

Irina calou-se prontamente, baixando o olhar para o chão. Estava demasiado magoada para responder ao homem moreno que a olhava agora com preocupação.

- Por favor, não fiquem assim… O que está feito, feito está. Não há volta a dar, pelo menos volta tão poderosa que possa mudar esta situação.

- Albus, lá estás tu a defendê-la. Ela tem que encarar que errou, senão nunca aprenderá. – Severus falou já sem resquícios de preocupação no seu ser. – Tu não viste o cenário que eu vi, Albus, era horrível. Por uns momentos intermináveis eu julguei que os corpos caídos de alunos eram corpos mortos e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu não soube ao certo o que fazer. Limitei-me a passar o controlo para as pessoas em quem eu mais confio. Por momentos pensei que todo o nosso trabalho para deixar Hogwarts nas minhas mãos tivesse sido em vão…

- Eu já pedi perdão! – Irina disse a custo, os olhos incapazes de subirem.

- Pedir perdão não basta! – Gritou Severus duramente. – É necessário que lho dêem!

- Então, dê-mo! – Irina avançou para o homem, gritando. – Dê-mo, professor! – Ela estava desesperada. Severus censurou-a com a cabeça. – Custa-lhe assim tanto perdoar alguém? – Ela chorava.

- Miss Saint-Claire, controle a sua mente! – Ele exigiu, carregando-lhe nos ombros. – Não estou sequer a tentar e sinto que seria tão fácil entrar nas suas memórias como roubar um doce a uma criança.

Irina passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. Sabia que estava a perder o controlo, mas não conseguia conter as suas lágrimas, Snape tinha a estranha capacidade de a descontrolar fosse em que sentido fosse. Olhando para a estante de livros, precisou de contar até trinta e três para se recuperar totalmente e, quando o fez, olhou para o seu mentor, que continuava parado, fitando-a.

- Desculpe, professor, o senhor tem razão. Eu não estou bem. Mas não precisava de ter dito o que disse. Eu já sei aquilo que pensa de mim e do que eu fiz.

- Isso não a impediu de se mostrar afetada, Miss Saint-Claire. Eu não sei o que posso fazer mais para a ajudar… Por vezes parece que quer continuar assim. – Snape falava com desprezo.

- Eu estou a esforçar-me. – Irina contestou.

- Pois esforce-se mais! – Snape ordenou.

- Eu estou a tentar! Precisa de ter mais paciência, professor! – Ela exclamou irritada.

- Paciência? – Snape tirou-lhe a mão dos ombros para mostrar toda a sua raiva. – Paciência? O que é que vai dizer aos outros quando eles quiserem entrar na sua mente? "Hey, esperem, tenham paciência que eu estou a tentar esforçar-me mais!"? É isso? – Irina bufou. – Não, é que deve ser, porque por este andar vai-se ficar pelo tentar.

- O senhor está a ser injusto. Eu evoluí bastante. – Irina defendeu-se.

- Sim, evoluiu, mas não o suficiente tendo em conta as capacidades mínimas que tinha quando começou as aulas. – Snape respondeu.

- Hey, não precisa ofender. – Irina sentou-se no sofá. – Eu estou um pouco cansada… - Ela suspirou, olhando para a poltrona de Dumbledore. – Oh, Albus… Onde… Onde está o Albus?

- Ele foi-se embora. Viu que a hora da aula tinha chegado e quis deixar-nos a sós. – Severus respondeu prontamente. – Sabe, Miss Saint-Claire… Devia aprender a ser mais observadora.

- Eu sou observadora, mas estava um bocadinho ocupada. – Ela encostou-se relaxadamente. – Não me apetecia nada ter aula.

- E eu até podia ser simpático e dispensá-la, mas não o farei. Também tive um dia complicado e estou aqui. A senhorita precisa de se gerir melhor.

- O senhor podia era ser mais compreensivo.

- Compreensivo? – Snape olhou-a com repulsa. – Ora, como posso eu ser compreensivo depois daquilo que fez? Queria que eu fosse compreensivo só porque está arrependida? Miss Saint-Claire, é bom que tenha remorsos pelo que fez, eles são o único consolo que advém do erro. Não acredite naquilo que as pessoas dizem sobre nós aprendermos com os erros, não são com os erros que aprendemos, mas com a comparação do errado e do certo. O que são remorsos de um erro comparados à felicidade do que fizemos de bem? – Ele perguntou retoricamente.

- É por isso que o senhor faz tudo isto? Está a tentar compensar os seus erros? – Perguntou Irina sem nenhuma tentativa de ofender o homem, ela queria realmente saber, saber para o ajudar.

- Isto não é sobre mim, é sobre si, Miss Saint-Claire. – Snape olhou-a. – Se não quiser ter aulas hoje é bom que me dê algo concreto. Está ferida fisicamente?

- Porquê? Se eu estiver, dispensa-me?

- Bem… O que foi? Tem ainda alguma queimadura? Ainda sente dores? – Snape perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Não são as feridas físicas que são as piores! – Snape ignorou-a.

- Sente fadiga? Dor de cabeça? Está a ver bem? Não sente as suas pernas?

- Credo, não! – Irina gritou. – Professor, que interrogatório é esse? Se não o conhecesse até diria que está preocupado comigo.

- Oh, Miss Saint-Claire… Eu estou preocupado. – Irina olhou-o agradecida. – Sei como é importante para o Albus, seria um insensível se não pensasse no bem estar dele.

- Ah, já percebi. – Irina abanou a cabeça enfurecida. – Mas, como eu disse, Professor, as feridas físicas não são as que magoam mais e, neste caso, são as feridas psicológicas que interessam mais para a minha relação com o Albus.

- Não me ataque, Miss Saint-Claire, não fui eu que originei tudo isto. – Snape levantava a sua voz.

- Eu odeio-o! – Irina surpreendeu-se com as próprias palavras, nunca tivera dito que odiava Snape com realmente ódio dentro dela.

- Miss Saint-Claire… - Snape percebeu o que aconteceu. – Não faz bem em odiar-me.

- Desculpe, professor, eu é que estou com raiva. Não é de si que sinto ódio, é de…

- Eu sei. – Snape interrompeu-a, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Diga-me… O que é que se passou?

- Como assim? O que se passou… O senhor sabe o que se passou. – Ela respondeu ainda irritada.

- Miss Saint-Claire… Eu quero saber o que se passou lá e não as consequências. – Severus respondeu. – O que se passou consigo?

- Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada de especial. Apenas fiquei ferida porque era uma enorme confusão. – Irina olhou para as suas mãos que ainda tinham algumas queimaduras.

- A vida, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, ensinou-me a ver que nem tudo o que ouvimos é verdade. Ensinou-me a analisar as pessoas mais através dos seus olhos do que das suas palavras. – A voz de Snape era profunda e aveludada, fazendo Irina prestar-lhe atenção. – Sei que há erros, eu não sou o Albus para estar sempre certo, mas sei que eu não estou a errar em relação a si. Certo?

- O senhor não sabe nada! – Irina levantou-se nervosamente. – Eu já nem me lembro ao certo do que se passou.

- Não me minta. Sabe tão bem como eu que isso não é verdade. – Irina suspirou quando ouviu Snape levantar-se e a sua voz junto à sua orelha. Como é que ele percebera? – A vida também me ensinou mais uma coisa. Já tive a minha quota-parte de duelos e não há um feitiço que não me recorde, consigo de certo não é diferente, faz parte da memória.

- Talvez eu não tenha boa memória. – Irina mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentia vontade de se abrir com ele.

- Diga-me – O seu tom, apesar de suave, tinha um não sei quê de comando, Irina não resistiu mais:

- Foi horrível, professor. Parecia que nós não tínhamos controlo de nada. Era adversários de um lado e de outro. Mas não eram apenas adversários, para mim não. Os meus colegas Slyhterin, eu sei muito bem que há lá pessoas boas e eu quero acreditar que as pessoas que não me parecem boas, possam mudar entretanto, possam ver aquilo que eu vejo neste mundo. Não eram somente adversários, professor. Eram, são pessoas como eu, pessoas que, estando de um lado ou de outro, realmente ou aparentemente, sofrem com a guerra, com o sofrimento causado por ela. E depois as pessoas a cairem aos poucos… Quer dizer, foi ainda mais sofrimento… - Os olhos de Irina ficaram húmidos de novo. – Eu gostava de dizer que a culpa de tudo aquilo ter acontecido não foi minha, mas o pior é que foi. Eu podia ter morto alguém, mesmo que não tivesse sido eu a pronunciar o feitiço… O simples facto de ter feito o que fiz, responsabilizou-me pelas consequências. Se quiserem saber quem magoou ou feriu um dos meus colegas, qualquer que seja o colega, fui eu. Fui eu que quase matei aquelas pessoas que o senhor viu no chão inconscientes, eu… Apenas eu! – Irina olhou para os olhos de Snape que corresponderam ao seu olhar.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi uma tortura para Irina… De um modo ou de outro, ela não queria silêncio. De um modo ou de outro, o silêncio magoava-a ainda mais.

- Porquê? Por que é que o senhor não fala? Por que é que o senhor não me atira aqueles discursos de moralidade como costuma fazer quando eu falho na Oclumância, ou no xadrez? – Irina perguntou sem forças, sem certezas de Snape ter ouvido o seu murmúrio. Mas os olhos dele brilharam em reconhecimento, foi algo muito repentino, mas Irina conseguiu aperceber-se.

- Talvez porque não haja nada a dizer. – Ele respondeu, a voz forte fazendo com que o corpo de Irina se endireitasse como um sinal de reflexo. – Talvez porque eu não seja a pessoa mais indicada para dizer alguma coisa em relação a tudo isto. Talvez porque eu não seja ninguém para dar discursos de moralidade.

- Professor… - Snape interrompeu-a:

- Desculpe, não é de mim que isto se trata. Eu lamento imenso o que aconteceu, mas pense que podia ser pior. Alguém podia morrer…

- Por isso mesmo, professor! – Irina disse ainda sem forças. – Eu podia ter causado a morte de alguém.

- Mas não causou. – Snape afirmou calmamente. – Não causou, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire! E isso é tudo o que importa.

- Mas a culpa é tão grande…

- Pois é. – Snape afirmou, fazendo Irina desabar em lágrimas de novo. – Vá, não precisa de ficar assim, está tudo bem agora. – Ele disse, abraçando-a, consolando-a. – Está tudo bem. – Ele falou, apertando o abraço.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

No dia seguinte, Elle foi logo para o jardim assim que as aulas acabaram. Estava sem paciência para estar enfiada dentro do castelo. Apesar de estar frio, ela não se importava, agora nem lhe interessava. Só queria pensar em França, se a sua família estaria bem, o que podia fazer mais para progredir em Hogwarts. Será que a vida não poderia ser mais justa para ela, ou a vida estaria a ser realmente justa? Se calhar o que vivia agora fazia-a pensar em coisas que ela não pensara antes, nas pessoas, no quanto as coisas mudam ao longo dos tempos, na tristeza e no que é realmente importante. Se calhar, ela podia tirar algum ensinamento de tudo aquilo. Mas por um lado era realmente horrível aprender com a morte de tanta gente, com a tortura, a ditadura, a hipocrisia, a mentira e os segredos que a sufocavam. Porra, em todo o tempo que ela tinha vivido, nunca chorara tanto como agora, somando todas as lágrimas que derramara. Que raiva, ela estava a chorar naquele preciso momento por causa daquilo que se passara no quarto andar e no que levara àquilo.

- Porque é que estás a chorar? – Malfoy perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado. – Estás a sentir dores?

- Sim, estou. – E era verdade, não era? Ela sentia dor muito mais do que alguma dor física devido aos duelos ou às aulas do grupo. Ela sentia uma dor dilacerante que vinha de dentro, uma dor que refletia vagamente os problemas do mundo. Malfoy colocou-lhe o braço à volta da sua cintura e ela chorou no peito dele.

- O que é que se passa, Rouchouse? Recebeste alguma má notícia? – Ele perguntou percebendo que a dor dela nada se devia ao duelo do quarto andar.

- Não, só tenho saudades de França. – Não era realmente de França que ela tinha saudades, mas sim, de toda a felicidade que vivera no seu país. – E depois de partir uma perna, lembrei-me da felicidade que sentia quando a recuperação de alguma queda antigamente era acompanhada por uma festa. Só que agora não há razão para festa já que não importa se eu estou bem ou não.

- Como não importa? – Malfoy perguntou. – Pelo menos para ti deve importar. Com certeza que tu lutas por ti a toda a hora. E não interessa as outras pessoas. Não interessa se elas querem o teu bem ou o teu mal, interessa é que tu lutes pelo que queres. Não interessa se se importam, não interessa se gostam de ti. O que realmente interessa é que sejas quem realmente és. Agora se as outras pessoas não gostam disso, problema delas. – Elle sorriu, imaginava como seria se ela mostrasse quem era, o quão em perigo podia estar. Elle olhou para Malfoy que olhava em frente.

- No que é que estás a pensar? – Malfoy olhou-a com um sorriso leve ante a pergunta da francesa.

- Não devias esconder o teu sorriso tão lindo por detrás dessas lágrimas de tristeza. – Ele disse limpando as lágrimas da cara da francesa. – E eu importo-me. Eu quero que tu estejas bem. E sabes uma coisa? Adoro ver-te a andar sem qualquer problema. – Ele riu tentando distraí-la do real significado das palavras.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. – Ela disse realmente agradecida.

- Oh, de nada. – Ele disse. – Mas fico feliz por já não estares com lágrimas nesses teus olhos que agora estão de um verde brilhante.

- Sabes, Malfoy, tu até que serves para distrair uma pessoa. – Eles riram. – A sério, eu estava aqui a chorar e agora…

- Percebo o que queres dizer. Quanto a essa saudade que sentes de como eras feliz em França, pensa que aqui podias ser mais infeliz do que és agora. Pensa que é melhor isto do que estares a pensar sempre que uma pessoa acha que tu és capaz do que não és realmente. Pensa que há coisas mais tristes na vida. Pensa que um dia vais voltar para França, um dia vais voltar a ser feliz, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Ele levantou-se e puxou-a para cima também. – Agora vamos distrair-nos, que bem precisamos. Que me dizes de irmos até ao lago?

- Pode ser. – Ela disse enquanto Malfoy apanhava as suas coisas. Eles começaram a andar. – Então, achas que as coisas já estão mais calmas?

- Não, de maneira alguma. – Ele respondeu simples. – Depois do que se passou é impossível as coisas ficarem calmas de um momento para o outro. Os gryffindors estão com raiva e tristes ao mesmo tempo. Os ravenclaw, a mesma coisa, os hufflepuffs estão a levar tudo à sua maneira, tão ú… interessante. E nós, bem, nós não mostramos realmente que isso nos afetou. – Elle abanou a cabeça. – Os professores estão preocupados, cada um com as suas razões. Uns pela falta de respeito que se mostrou ali, outros pelo que pode mais vir a acontecer e se aí não acontecerão casos de morte.

- Achas que pode acontecer alguma coisa mais grave que resultará em morte, dentro deste castelo, quero eu dizer?! – Elle perguntou alarmada. Nunca pensara que uma coisa daquelas pudesse ocorrer mais alguma vez, mas a verdade é que os alunos estavam sufocados.

- Rouchouse, tu sabes a situação em que estamos. Dentro desta escola, encontram-se dois lados rivais e não, eu não estou a falar da rivalidade entre slytherins e gryffindors tão antiga que atinge as outras equipas. Eu estou a falar em rivalidades de ideais, de lados de uma guerra que se estende por todo o mundo mágico e que afeta também o muggle. Não podemos deixar de notar que duas forças poderosas e contrárias se encontram dentro das paredes desta escola. Hogwarts é um dos palcos desta guerra, porque não só de lutas se faz uma guerra mas também de palavras cortantes, que têm como objetivo ferir, arrancar pedaços, matar aos poucos, tornando a pessoa vulnerável. Há hipocrisia em tudo o quanto é lado, pessoas que se traem umas às outras. No meio disto tudo tu não podes confiar em ninguém a não ser em ti, por vezes, nem mesmo em ti. Se queres saber uma coisa, sim, eu acho que um dia Hogwarts vai ser um palco de uma grande batalha. E agora vemos o quanto esta guerra atinge, as crianças também vão ser envolvidas nisto, as pessoas que ainda nem sequer sabem metade do que tu e eu sabemos, querendo ou não, também fazem parte disto. – Elle parou de andar repentinamente. Draco tinha dito uma coisa acertada. A partir do momento em que se nascera com poder mágico, as pessoas tinham ficado almadiçoadas com aquela guerra que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer, uma guerra por causa de vingança, crueldade, desumanidade e que se justificava por causa de sangue. Porque não era uma questão de sangue, mas sim uma questão de poder, de divindade inalcançável, mas que estava a ser procurada. Aquela justificação de sangue puro ou o que quer que fosse era uma justificação rabuscada, sem sentido quando se olhava para a magnitude da guerra. Aquilo só poderia ser fruto de uma pessoa com muita raiva dentro de si e com um enorme desejo de se afirmar na pior maneira possível. – Rouchouse?

- Tens razão, eu vou viver uma batalha em Hogwarts, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O que é que eu vou fazer quando chegar a altura? – Ela perguntou mais para si do que para ele.

- Eu posso ajudar-te com isso, se quiseres, claro. – Ele disse fazendo-a olhá-la questionadora. – Eu ensino-te alguns feitiços, nada de muito complexo.

- Não. – Ela disse prontamente.

- Por que não? – Ele perguntou aproximando-se dela. – Tens medo de alguma coisa?

É claro que tinha, tinha medo do que ele lhe ensinaria, tinha medo de passar demasiado tempo com ele, medo daquilo tudo colidir com o grupo e com os encontros com Irina, simplesmente tinha medo.

- Não, não é isso, não é uma questão de medo. Eu só acho que… - Elle parou de falar assim que viu que Draco a analisava atentamente. – É claro que não seria de todo mau se eu aprendesse alguma coisa contigo, mas eu já tiro demasiado do teu tempo. Temos que fazer o trabalho de Transfiguração juntos e isso faz com que passes demasiado tempo comigo, também deves preferir falar com outras pessoas do que estares constantemente a falar comigo.

- A mim não me faz nenhuma diferença. – Ele disse sorrindo. – É só dizeres sim.

- Está bem, eu aceito, mas tens que ter em conta que eu…

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu profundamente. Draco sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. À vista de todos, ele era apenas mais um devorador, que tinha como especialidade as maldições imperdoáveis, mas não intencionava ensinar-lhe isso. Aliás, ele nem sequer imaginava Elle a lançar uma maldição imperdoável a qualquer um, ela era muito mais do que isso. – Tu não és como eu.

- Malfoy, não era bem isso… - Elle aproximou-se dele o suficiente para notar que os seus olhos queriam mostrar muito mais do que realmente mostravam, o constante dilema dos slytherin, mostrar-se e ser visto como um caso raro, ou não se mostrar e transformar-se no que os outros esperavam que fosse. – Malfoy… Desculpa, eu…

- O quê? – Ele perguntou incentivando-a a continuar. – O que foi, Rouchouse? – Eles encaravam-se nos olhos.

- Nada, esquece. – Elle ia para se afastar mas Draco impediu-a, agarrando-a pela cintura. – É melhor soltares-me, Malfoy.

- Eu não quero, não enquanto não me disseres o que querias dizer. – Elle fechou os olhos pensando numa resposta rápida.

- Eu sou um zero à esquerda em combate, foi por isso que saí tão magoada do que aconteceu no quarto andar. Vai ser muito difícil ensinar-me alguma coisa. – Ela respondeu simples afastando-se, agora com permissão relutante de Malfoy.

- Eu vi algumas coisas e não me pareceste assim tão má como afirmas ser. – Ele disse continuando a andar lado-a-lado com ela.

- Estás só a ser simpático. – Ela sorriu enquanto olhava para as sombras que andavam no ar.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa simpática, eu sou uma pessoa realista. E quando há realmente algo a criticar faço-o. Quando é o contrário, é que é mais difícil elogiar. Portanto, acho que tu fazes vir esse lado de mim ao de cima. – Ele riu.

- Tu sabes é que eu mereço a tua simpatia. – Ela disse também rindo.

- Está bem, está. – Malfoy comentou. – Temos que combinar um dia para continuar o trabalho de Transfiguração. Eu vou vendo e quando estivermos os dois livres e nos encontrarmos, fazemos, ok?

- Ok, por mim tudo bem. Não tenho mesmo mais nada do que fazer. – Era mentira, mas tinha que passar essa ideia. – Agora, eu vou para dentro, porque sinceramente está a ficar muito frio. – Elle sorriu-lhe e foi para o seu quarto deitando-se na cama. Precisava realmente pensar no que se passara.

À noite, Elle e Irina iriam encontrar-se de novo. Irina já esperava pela amiga, em silêncio, a pensar em tudo o que acontecera. Gostava de acreditar que estava tudo bem, mas ela sentia que todo o seu mundo estava de pernas para o ar, e os últimos acontecimentos só haviam fortalecido essa sensação.

* * *

><p>- Boa noite, Irina – A morena saltou da cadeira e abraçou a amiga fortemente. Precisava disso, da sua amizade. – Tem calma. – Elle via que Irina estava vulnerável.<p>

- Obrigada, Elle. – Irina agradeceu com um sorriso e separando-se do abraço. – Obrigada por teres dito ao Snape que eu tinha feito o feitiço, ele ajudou-me, pronto, ele salvou-me de morrer. Literalmente!

- Oh, eu sei, Irina, mas somos amigas, e os amigos são para isso. – Elle disse, sentando-se na cadeira em frente e olhando-a nos olhos. – Como é que estás?

- Magoada, triste, cheia de culpa. Em suma, um trapo! – Irina respondeu. – Et toi?

- Moi? Num momento de reflexão sobre tudo o que se passou. – Elle falou, fazendo Irina suspirar. – Estou triste.

- A culpa foi minha! – Irina falou raivosamente. – Perdoa-me, Elle!

- Não há nada a perdoar, Irina, a culpa não foi tua. Não começaste os duelos. É todo este ambiente que dá cabo da escola, foi tudo o que se vive neste momento que levou ao que se passou. Irina, não te culpes por algo que está para além de ti. E ninguém morreu, Irina, lembra-te disso. – Irina sorriu aliviada, precisava de ouvir aquelas palavras da boca da amiga.

- Como é que estão os Slytherin?

- Bem. A pensar em tudo o que se passou, não mostrando o quanto nos afetou isso. – Elle respondeu automaticamente, sabia que a amiga iria perguntar isso.

- Nós estamos triste, raivosos, mas, acho que acima de tudo, estamos, de uma maneira ou de outra, mais unidos. O que se passou fez-nos perceber que as nossas ações também têm consequências e que, apesar da nossa vontade de acabar com este ambiente, não devemos pôr em risco a vida dos outros. – Irina contou, lembrando-se da promessa que fizera junto com os amigos. – O dia de ontem foi difícil, porque encarei o cenário do depois e… - Irina parou.

- E tiveste que contar ao Dumbledore o que se passou. – Elle completou. – Como é que correu?

- Bem… Podia ter sido pior dadas as circunstâncias. – Irina relatou partes da conversa que tivera com Dumbledore. – Mas, uma coisa, enquanto estive na Enfermaria, reparei que o Malfoy estava muito preocupado contigo.

- É verdade, eu acho que sim, que ele está. Ele propôs-me ensinar-me feitiços para quando o momento da batalha chegar e eu aceitei. – Elle contou.

- Mas, Elle, tipo, eu sei que… que o Albus pensa que o Malfoy é bom e blábláblá, mas… Mas, bem… E se ele te ensinar Maldições Imperdoáveis? – Os olhos de Irina arregalaram-se.

- Tem calma, Irina, ele prometeu que iria ter cuidado. Ele não me vai ensinar isso, ele… Ele disse que eu não era como ele. – Elle disse um tanto triste.

- Ele não é má pessoa! – Elle olhou-a descrente. – Ele é uma pessoa que errou. – O olhar de Elle não mudou. – Por favor, o que é queres que eu te diga mais? O Albus tem a certeza da bondade do Malfoy e tu sempre defendeste que ele era sábio.

- Eu sei, mas eu também quero avaliar o Malfoy por mim mesma. – Elle falou.

- Boa sorte com isso. – Irina desejou, encolhendo os ombros. Não lhe iria dizer, mas duvidava que a amiga conseguisse avaliar Malfoy tão racionalmente como Albus.

- Mas e tu? – Elle falou. – O Snape salvou-te como tu disseste, mas vocês não falaram? – Irina acenou com a cabeça.

- Sim, mas foi muito confuso. Ele estava diferente. – Irina respondeu.

- Diferente…? – Elle esperou pela continuação.

- Bom, estava mais simpático, mas acima de tudo, mais… humano. – Elle ergueu a sobrancelha, tentando entender. – Pela primeira vez, senti que podia alcançá-lo, senti que ele era realmente meu igual.

- Oh, isso é tão lindo! Parece que agora o podes conhecer.

- Oh, sim, sim, isso seria ótimo, se eu soubesse que hoje, quando eu estiver de novo com ele, ele não finja que nada se passou, e é seguramente provável que ele faça isso. – Irina disse desgostosa.

- Vá, não sejas negativa. – Elle avisou. – Mas gostaste dessa faceta dele?

- Claro que gostei. Não gostaste quando o Malfoy se tornou simpático para ti? É exatamente a mesma coisa, só que eu discuti mais com o Snape. – Irina confessou. – E agora é melhor ires porque está na hora do recolher. – Elle despediu-se de Irina com um abraço antes de sair pela porta.

* * *

><p>- Olá, Albus, boa noite! – Irina cumprimentou assim que o velho lhe abriu a porta. – Hey, estás bem? – Ele parecia-lhe preocupado.<p>

- O que é que se passou ontem à noite, Irina?

- Ontem à noite? Albus, eu é que te devia perguntar isso – a francesa fechou a porta. – Tu deixaste-me sozinha com o Prof. Snape sem te despedires de mim. Estás bem? É que costumavas ser mais simpático…

- Eu sei! – Albus deu-lhe a mão. – Desculpa, eu quis dar tempo e espaço a vocês os dois. Mas então como correu?

- Como poderia ter corrido? Albus, nós falámos… - Irina afirmou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Ele não me ensinou Oclumância ontem.

- Mas vocês deram-se bem? – Irina olhou para Albus que a analisava estranhamente.

- Por que é que queres saber disso? – Irina sorriu. – Por favor, Albus, até parece que eu e ele nos estamos sempre a maltratar!

- Oh, não, isso não! – Dumbledore falou ironicamente, fazendo Irina rir suavemente, ele conseguia mesmo ser divertido. – Oh, ainda bem que te divirto, Irina, mas achas que podias responder à minha pergunta?

- Claro, Albus, claro… - Irina abanava a cabeça, ainda sorrindo e deixando Albus na expectativa. – Qual era mesmo a pergunta?

- Irina… - Albus fitou-a seriamente…

- Pronto, está bem, desculpa. – Irina modificou a sua expressão, tornando-a séria. – Perguntaste-me se nós nos começámos a dar melhor…

- Bem, nem se pode falar em melhor, Irina, visto que vocês sempre se deram mal, logo, talvez o termo mais correto seja dar-se menos mal…

- Ouve lá, Albus, tu queres que eu fale ou queres falar tu? Eu não te percebo, mostras-te impaciente para eu falar e, depois, interrompes-me como se…

- Pronto, tens razão, desculpa, continua! – Albus incentivou-a, olhando para a porta atrás dela.

- Então, depois de te ires embora, eu estava um bocada afetada, não sei se reparaste. – Irina mandou-lhe um sorriso irónico. – E o Prof. Snape… - Irina calou-se prontamente, sentindo que abriam a porta atrás dela e tendo apenas tempo de se desviar dela. Snape entrava apressadamente.

- Bons reflexos, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire! – Ele disse, fechando a porta.

- Made… Hey! – Irina estava confusa, estava pronta para corrigir Snape, mas ele surpreendera-a trantando-a por Mademoiselle. – O senhor está bem? Já ontem…

- Está a ver, Mademoiselle? Realmente não lhe faz grande diferença como eu a trato.

Snape lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, indo servir-se uma bebida. De repente, Irina sentiu-se ainda mais confusa. Ele podia não saber, mas aquilo realmente era importante para ela, tinha um significado especial.

- Boa noite, Severus! – Albus falou. – Como é que estás?

- Estranhamente bem, Albus, sabes o que dizem: nem sempre podemos olhar a vida com olhos tristes. – Snape falou, servindo a Irina cerveja de manteiga, já que Albus bebia um copo de uisque de malte e sentando-se na poltrona. Irina e Albus fizeram o mesmo, Irina no sofá e Albus na poltrona em frente à de Snape.

- É… Realmente o senhor está estranho, mas essa frase é linda, ainda mais neste tempo. Estou curiosa… - Snape interrompeu-a:

- Uma Gryffindor curiosa… Oh, que surpresa! – Ele revirou os olhos, usando um tom de ironia.

- Bom, mas eu estou curiosa mesmo, de onde veio essa frase?

- As pessoas costumam dizê-la por aqui. Talvez não seja habitual no seu país, mas é no meu. – Snape falou com desdém, mas dando-se ao trabalho de responder. Irina abanou a cabeça, certas coisas não mudam.

- Severus, não era bem essa resposta que a Irina queria. – Albus falou com um sorriso divertido. Os seus olhos brilhavam.

- Como não? – Snape olhou para Irina, que esperava a resposta. – Ahhh… Quer saber o porquê de eu ter usado esta frase…

- Claro, professor. Essa frase é sempre suspeita na época em que vivemos. – Irina sorriu. – Diga-me uma coisa… Quem é que o fez pensar dessa maneira? Isto é, evidentemente, o senhor tem uma vida para além de espião e de amigo do Albus. Alguém especial o deve ter feito sentir assim… - Irina sugeriu com um sorriso doce.

- Ups! – Albus sussurrou.

- Ora, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, desde quando lhe dei a liberdade para se meter assim na minha vida? Agora, até dá sugestões acerca do meu íntimo! É preciso ser-se mesmo muito descarada! – Irina revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, adotando uma expressão séria.

- Como queira, Professor. Esqueça o que perguntei, fui indelicada e insensata. Mas, diga-me lá, como tem sido essa sua vida superficial e aborrecida? – Irina perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Ora, Mademoiselle, já está a passar das marcas… - Irina ignorou-o, olhando para Albus, que tentava esconder o sorriso. Irina abanou a cabeça, gostaria de saber o que passava pela cabeça daquele velho que, apesar de génio, era um bocadinho maluco e excêntrico. – Albus, que sorrisinho é esse?

- Ora, professor, o senhor mesmo disse: nem sempre podemos olhar a vida com olhos tristes! – Irina exclamou, encostando-se no sofá.

- Vá, já chega! – Albus falou, abrindo a mão para que eles parassem. – A responder à tua pergunta, Severus, este sorrisinho é de alguém que foi surpreendido agradavelmente. – Tanto Irina como Severus se inclinaram involuntariamente para a frente, mostrando a sua curiosidade. Dumbledore riu. – Fico contente que se estejam a dar melhor! – Irina e Snape olharam-se confusos, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Talvez nos estejamos a dar um pouco melhor. – Acabou por admitir Snape. – Mas duvido que por muito tempo.

- É, eu também, o professor Snape é muito curioso. – Irina falou para Albus.

- Por favor, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, não seja impertinente e abusiva. – Snape cruzou os seus braços. – É o que eu digo, uma pessoa dá uma mão e querem logo o braço todo.

- Estranhamente é muito usual no meu país usarem essa frase! – Irina falou. – A minha mãe, por exemplo, está sempre a dizê-la…

- Claro, consigo em casa, deve realmente estar sempre a dizê-la. – Snape concordou solenemente.

- Está sempre a dizê-la sobre as outras pessoas. Eu não preciso do braço da minha mãe, eu tenho o seu coração! – Albus sorriu, vendo que Irina nutria certezas e fortes sentimentos naquela frase. Talvez não se tenha apercebido, mas a menina tremeu quando falou tão abertamente da sua mãe e do que ela sentia por ela.

- Muito bem dito, Irina! – Albus sorriu, levantando-se. – Como estão as coisas com os teus pais?

- Na mesma. – Irina respondeu, levantando-se e unindo as suas mãos às de Dumbledore. – Mas onde vais, Albus? – O mais velho olhou para o relógio, fazendo Irina seguir o seu olhar. – Oh! – Ela deixou-se cair no sofá derrotada. – Não me apetece…

- Nem venha com essa, Mademoiselle, já não lhe dei a última aula e foi uma exceção. – Irina suspirou, olhando para Albus que sorriu. – Mas, Albus, tu podes ficar.

- Claro, Albus, é uma ótima ideia. Assim sempre podes dizer como é que eu me estou a sair. – Irina adorou a ideia, levantando-se sorridente.

- É para lhe dizer como se está a sair que eu cá estou. – Snape falou ameaçadoramente.

- O senhor está cá para me torturar através da Legilmância, por isso, é melhor nem discutirmos isso. – Irina falou, ignorando-o.

- Que insolente! – Snape exclamou irritado. Albus fitou-os seriamente.

- Vocês não vão passar ao mesmo, pois não?

- Olha, Albus, podes ir dormir, ou descansar, ou o que quer que faças no quarto! Eu vou-me embora! – Snape afirmou, levantando-se. – Realmente, eu não sei por que é que ainda perco tempo numa causa perdida…

- Nem pensar! – Irina parou o homem que ia já a caminho da porta. – Veja se enfrenta as suas obrigações e me ensine Oclumância em condições!

- Boa noite, Albus! – Snape disse, olhando para Irina que tinha a sua mão aberta contra o peito de Snape.

- Boa noite! – Disse Dumbledore, entrando no quarto. Irina apressou-se a tirar a sua mão, andando até ao centro da sala.

- Ora bem, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, está sempre a surpreender-me. Nunca pensei que quisesse continuar as aulas. Na última vez que a tivemos, não se mostrou muito agradada. – Irina emitiu um som de irritação. – Pronto, sejamos sinceros, nunca se mostrou agradada com as aulas.

- Assim está mais correto. – Irina concordou, virando-se. Snape estava pertíssimo. – Espero que agora as aulas sejam mais agradáveis.

- Agora? O que mudou? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Segundo o Albus, muito mudou entre nós. Segundo esse homem sábio, que é a única pessoa de quem gosta, Professor, nós estamos a dar-nos melhor, e o senhor até admitiu o mesmo, por isso a pergunta é desnecessária. – Irina respondeu, olhando para os olhos de Snape.

- Acha que é isso que vai fazer com que as aulas melhorem?

- Tenho a ténue esperança de que sim, de que elas sejam mais agradáveis, mas acho que já percebi que me estou a iludir. – Irina confessou.

- Com certeza que se está a iludir, Mademoiselle, afinal nós temos que fazer com que não nos meta em perigo. – Snape sentou-se na sua poltrona. – Sente-se! Nós temos que começar. – Irina obedeceu, sentando-se na poltrona de Dumbledore, Snape apontou-lhe a varinha, murmurando: - Legillman!

Irina sentiu rapidamente a sua mente a ser invadida e não se surpreendeu com isso, ainda estava um pouco fraca devido ao acontecimento. Mas Snape, como sempre, não vacilou, invadindo uma memória. A memória do plano do quarto andar. Foi preciso muito tempo para ela conseguir se desenvencilhar, embora ela estivesse a lutar constantemente contra a invasão.

- Sabe, eu e o Albus perguntámo-nos o porquê de não ter vindo nos dias anteriores à execução do plano. Ele chegou a pensar que já não voltaria. – Irina olhou-o, tinha acabado de o expulsar da sua mente e a sua testa estava suada, a sua respiração ofegante. – Mas não veio por causa do plano, certo?

- Sim! – Irina confessou, bebendo um pouco de cerveja de manteiga. – Eu tive receio que talvez descobrisse.

- Talvez? – Snape perguntou ironicamente, abanando a cabeça como que a censurando. Irina suspirou. – Era evidente que eu descobriria e contaria ao Albus e ele impedi-la-ia! – Snape falou cheio de certezas.

- Pois, eu sei. – A francesa levantou-se. – Pode dizer! – Ela exclamou, olhando-o. Snape ergueu a sobrancelha confuso. – Pode dizer que eu sou uma irresponsável e uma criancinha.

- Criancinha chega, as crianças são irresponsáveis. – Snape disse calmamente. – Mas foi inteligente da sua parte não ter vindo. Pensou no que poderia acontecer se viesse e isso é bom, pois prova que não é uma tonta que tenta enfrentar todos os perigos sem se preocupar com os riscos.

- Não sou uma tonta. – Ela concordou, limpando o suor da sua testa. – Soube ver que não era aconselhável vir aqui, mas eu não tenho medo de morrer, eu estou preparada para enfrentar todos os perigos que se puserem à minha frente, se isso fizer com que o Bem prevaleça.

Snape levantou-se, aproximando-se dela. Sorriu suavemente, e Irina deu por si a sorrir de volta, Snape devia sorrir mais, talvez o mundo tenha sido demasiado cruel para ele e por isso o semblante sempre grave do professor, mas aquele sorriso ficava-lhe imensamente bem.

- Não sei se essa sua coragem nasceu consigo, ou se é apenas fogo da sua juventude – Snape olhou-a diretamente nos olhos. – O que eu sei é que essa afirmação, essa certeza que brilha no seu olhar, é simplesmente instigadora. Não imagina o que me passa pela cabeça.

- Prof. Snape… - Irina deu um passo para se aproximar ainda mais. – Eu sei que o senhor quer tanto como eu, ou até mais, que o Bem vença. Eu vejo isso todos os dias, e o senhor sabe que o admiro pela sua coragem de ser espião, correndo tantos riscos… Fico feliz de o incentivar seja de que maneira for. – Irina aproximou o seu rosto dele e Snape abraçou-a lentamente, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

- Vá, vamos continuar! – Ele disse, separando-se e, recompondo-se, sentou-se na poltrona. Irina levou mais tempo, mas sentou-se igualmente, continuando a sua aula.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

No outro dia, Elle avistou Malfoy depois do jantar a ir para a casa deles, ele depressa sentiu-a a olhá-lo.

- Então, Rouchouse, o que andas por aqui a fazer? – Ele perguntou parando e esperando que ela se aproximasse dele.

- Ora, estou a voltar para a minha casa, estou exatamente a fazer o que querem que eu faça antes da hora do recolher, estou a obedecer às regras. Tens algum problema com isso? – Ela disse cruzando os braços.

- De modo algum. Mas como se trata de ti nunca se sabe, podes estar a ir para alguma festa. – Ele comentou irónico, fazendo-a dar um sorriso leve.

- Não há festas por estas zonas. Parece que acabaram. Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, a não ser que preparasse eu uma festa. – Elle encolheu os ombros. – Vamos fazer o trabalho ou já tens coisas combinadas?

- Vamos fazer, ainda temos muitas coisas por fazer. – Ele disse avançando à frente. – Já fizeste mais alguma parte do grupo dos transmorfos que tinhas que falar? Eu ainda não os fiz todos, acho que preciso que tu me dês uma ajuda.

- Achas, ou tens a certeza? – Ela colocou-se a seu lado.

- Com ou sem certeza… isso vai mudar alguma coisa? Vais ajudar-me à mesma, não é? – Ele perguntou olhando-a com um sorriso atento.

- Não, se tu tiveres a certeza, eu ajudo-te, mas se tu apenas achares que precisas de ajuda é porque não precisas realmente, e só não te estás a esforçar o suficiente. – Ela disse olhando em frente.

- Então, tenho a certeza. – Elle riu com aquela resposta e ele acompanhou-a.

- É incrível como tu me consegues contagiar com o teu riso. – Elle parou de rir e olhou-o enquanto ele abria uma porta de uma outra sala que ela não conhecia.

- Por que razão tens que dizer essas coisas?... O que é que queres de mim? – Ela perguntou arrependendo-se logo de seguida. Tinha feito uma pergunta que ela não sabia dizer se a queria respondida ou não. Malfoy virou-se para ela rapidamente apanhando-a desprevenida.

- A tua ajuda no trabalho, é isso que eu quero e que, inclusive, já te pedi. – Ele disse sentando-se e puxando-lhe uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse a seu lado. – Eu não sei como escrever tanta informação neste trabalho, e tu, já que tu gostas tanto de Transfiguração, podias ajudar-me quanto a isso.

- Mas isso depende de ti, Malfoy. Não sabes selecionar informação? Não sabes escrever? Não sabes a tua língua-mãe? Onde é que está o problema então? – Elle tirou a sua parte do trabalho e Draco fez um ruído de descontentamento. – Não estás contente com a minha lógica?

- Eu pensava que os colegas de trabalho se ajudavam uns aos outros! – Draco exclamou olhando-a.

- Então, diz-me lá o que podes fazer por mim e eu ajudo-te depois. – Elle disse sorrindo por dentro.

- Então, eu tenho que te dar algo em troca? E ajudar só por ajudar, também já não se faz? – Ele perguntou encostando-se à cadeira e fechando os olhos.

- Malfoy, vá lá, tu estás a falar com uma slytherin… - Ele abriu os olhos surpreendido com aquela resposta, sempre pensara que ela nunca usaria as equipas para classificar uma pessoa principalmente a ela própria. – Anda lá, eu ajudo-te, mas é uma vez sem exemplo! – Ela exclamou. Draco colocou-se a seu lado e mostrou as suas anotações.

- De qualquer maneira, não te esqueças que eu vou-te dar umas aulas extras. – Ele disse. – Não achas que é suficiente?

- Depende, quero ver como é que te sais como professor. – Ela disse começando a escrever no trabalho dele. – Só assim poderei dar a minha opinião.

- Ok, acho que é compreensível. – Ele disse começando a ler o que Elle já tinha feito. – Tu falas deles como se os conhecesses, como se tivesses visto a vida deles, pior, como se tivesses vivido a vida deles. Isso é assustador. – Elle riu tirando-lhe as suas anotações.

- Li bastante sobre eles, é natural que saiba o que lhes aconteceu de mais importante. E é por isso que eu sou capaz de te ajudar, se fosse sobre outra coisa… Seria uma inútil.

- Que exagero! – Ele disse afastando a pena de Elle das anotações que ele fizera. – Deixa, eu acho que já consigo a partir daqui.

- Agora que a inspiração tinha começado… Não tens timing nenhum. – Ela disse estendendo-lhe o livro que Leon lhe oferecera. – Toma, vai ajudar-te com o trabalho, eu já o sei praticamente de cor, tu precisas mais dele do que eu. – Draco aceitou-o. – Mas tem cuidado, eu adoro esse livro.

- Rouchouse, tu não devias ligar-te assim às coisas materiais! – Ele exclamou gozando, pois sabia que Elle adorava aquele livro principalmente por ter sido oferecido pelo irmão e claro por tratar de um assunto que envolvia Transfiguração. Draco não lhe dizia, mas interiormente pensava que aquele interesse todo por aquela área se devesse sobretudo ao desejo dela de se outrar mediante as circunstâncias em que vivia. Olhando para ela, conhecendo-a como a conhecia, ele sabia muito bem que ela se adaptara ao que vivia naquele momento e fazia-o como se tivesse vivido sempre naquelas circunstâncias, porém no ponto de vista de Elle, ela tinha uma pequena falha: ela sentia saudades, ela sentia desejo de estar com a família e isso fazia-a ser a pessoa que se adaptara àquele momento e a Elle que tinha vivido em França, que deixara os que amava para trás. – Mas não te preocupes, protegê-lo-ei com a minha vida. – Ele dissera aquilo em tom de gozo, mas a verdade era o que ele dissera. Ele sentia empatia por Elle e queria que ela quando olhasse para aquele livro visse a ligação que ela tinha com o passado, que a sentisse, pois ele também sabia que a fraqueza dela não era ter saudades, mas tentar negar essas saudades. E para se mostrar realmente ela tinha que conjugar a Elle do passado com a daquele momento. E Draco queria saber como ela era, cada vez mais desejava conhecê-la. – Nunca pensaste em desaparecer por uns tempos e ires conhecer o mundo? – Ele perguntou repentinamente.

- Eu lembro-me que quando tinha catorze anos, desejei viajar para conhecer o mundo lá fora, era uma altura em que tinhas muitas dúvidas sobre o mundo, em que não sabia como as coisas deviam ser, ou como as coisas podiam mudar se lutássemos por isso. Mas depois notei que não era preciso viajar, que eu encontraria as respostas ao virar da esquina, se olhasse para dentro de mim e visse o que sentia em relação ao mundo. Isso era a resposta de como eu havia de ser, a minha relação com o mundo. – Ela respondeu. – Se me perguntas isso, é porque com certeza também já o desejaste, se calhar ainda o desejas.

- Por que razão dizes isso? – Ele perguntou. – Eu não tenho dúvidas sobre a vida, sei muito bem como ela é.

- Uma vez, disseste-me que tudo está em constante mudança. No fundo nunca se sabe ao certo como as coisas são, podes conhecer a vida, mas no fundo só conheces uma parte da vida. Dizes que conheces a vida porque viste pessoas diferentes de ti, isso nota-se até com as equipas, dizes que conheces a vida porque vês o sol a nascer e a pôr-se todos os dias. Dizes que sabes o que é a vida porque já viste a morte, já viste a dor, tu próprio já a sentiste. Nunca ninguém sabe totalmente o que é a vida, nem Nicolas Flamel soube. Savoir? Há tanta coisa que falta viver, tantas perguntas a serem respondidas. Eu pergunto-me todos os dias, tenho dúvidas todos os dias!

- Mas isso é para quem não tem a certeza de nada, é para os…

- Para os fracos? Era isso que ias dizer? – Ela perguntou fazendo-o baixar os olhos. – Tens essa opinião, não precisas de esconder, não a mim. Mas, Malfoy, para tua informação, eu considero-me uma pessoa muito forte, e são essas constantes perguntas que me fazem lutar pelo que quero. Não tenhas medo de te colocares em dúvida, não tenhas medo de te tornar mais forte. – Ela juntou as suas mãos. – Tu não conheces tudo. Eu também não e não tenho vergonha de o admitir. Se calhar é por causa de ser mulher, acho que nós temos mais facilidade em reconhecer que não somos donas do saber. – Draco sorriu quando Elle encolheu os ombros. – E o que é que tu e eu sabemos para além de sabermos que há pessoas estúpidas e que há muita coisa que se deve esconder? Eu quero saber mais, Malfoy, tu não queres? Eu quero saber o que se sente quando somos alegrados com alguma coisa, tu não queres saber nada?

- Quero, tens razão, eu ainda tenho muito para viver. Eu quero saber a sensação de ver o nascer do sol no meio do mar, quero saber o que se sente quando se está a fugir de um animal selvagem, quero saber o que sente quando dormes apenas pelo prazer de dormir e não porque precisas. Quero saber como é ver as coisas de outra maneira. – Elle sorriu quando Draco parou de falar e simplesmente começou a olhar em frente pela janela. Ela via que dentro dele ainda havia muita coisa que se queria soltar, que talvez Dumbledore tivesse razão, que talvez ela estivesse a ser demasiado preconceituosa. Era verdade que o passado é importante mas também não é tudo e ela começava a aperceber-se disso e era exatamente Draco que a fazia descobrir a beleza da reversibilidade. – Achas que eu vou conseguir? – Ele olhou-a.

- É claro que vais. Ainda tens tempo, mesmo que soubesses que daqui a cinco minutos ias morrer, ainda terias tempo. Tempo? Há sempre tempo. Aliás, cada segundo, cada milissegundo, cada parte desse milissegundo, cada parte dessa parte desse milissegundo, e cada parte de cada parte dessa parte desse milissegundo é tempo. – Ele riu com as suas palavras. – Todo esse tempo é importante. Para eu estar a falar agora contigo tive que aprender a articular palavras, tive que pensar antes de falar, nem que fosse apenas por um milissegundo, tive que dizer ao meu cérebro que queria falar, tive que fazer certo conjunto de processos para dizer isto que agora te estou a dizer. Todo o tempo é importante, mas mais importante que o tempo, e ouve bem, não é a sua duração, mas como o aproveitamos. Portanto, Malfoy, como é que queres aproveitar o tempo que te resta, seja ele pouco ou muito?

- Acho que vou ter que pensar muito bem nisso. Mas ao mesmo tempo acho que neste momento estou a aproveitar bem este tempo. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso dirigido à francesa.

-Ah, obrigada, sim, eu realmente sou muito boa companhia. – Ela disse rindo-se e piscando-lhe o olho.

- Pois és! Muito boa companhia! – Ele aproximou-se dela. – Quando é que queres começar a avaliar-me enquanto professor? – Ele perguntou tocando-lhe na varinha ao que ela reagiu imediatamente e levou a sua mão à dele. – Eu não ta ia tirar. Não precisas de entrar em pânico. A varinha é a alma de um feiticeiro. Descansa, nunca foi minha intenção arrancar a tua alma. – Ele disse olhando-a nos olhos. – Embora, não duvide que ela seja linda. – Draco levou a sua mão à face de Elle. – Talvez um dia venha a conhecê-la, nem que seja apenas uma parte.

- Malfoy, a minha alma é um bocado difícil de ser conhecida. – Ela disse suspirando. – E não é que eu ta vá mostrar assim… Como podes prever. – Elle aproximou ainda mais a sua cadeira à dele. – Não deviamos estar a fazer o trabalho? – Ela perguntou quando o monitor da sua equipa afastou uma madeixa do seu cabelo.

- Acho que não é preciso ter assim tanta pressa. – Ele disse olhando-a nos olhos.

- Ah, então… Bom… Sendo assim, eu vou descansar, ainda estou um pouco moída da perna. – Ela disse começando a arrumar as coisas.

- Não, não vás. Vamos fazer um pouco mais do trabalho. Depois, se quiseres posso levar-te ao colo. – Elle riu imaginando as suas figuras ao que ele a acompanhou. – Estava a fazer uma proposta. Fazemos ou não o trababalho?

- Fazemos. – Ela respondeu ao que ele sorriu. – Mas nada de me levares ao colo!

Eles riram e Elle começou a passar parte do trabalho. Draco observava atentamente tentando ver se ela cometia algum erro de grafia. Depressa desistiu de o fazer. Elle escrevia demasiado rápido para acompanhar o seu ritmo. Sabia cada palavra do que tinha escrito de cor e ele, ao mesmo tempo, achava aquela capacidade de memorizar promenores de Transfiguração, assustadora e espantosa. Com uma observação mais atenta ele conseguia acompanhar a sua escrita, ele reparou que Elle tentava não fazer nenhuma transliteração, ele imaginava que seria por falta de conhecimentos do inglês, reparou ainda que ela fazia questão de escrever de modo a que a professora não tivesse nenhuma reparação a fazer quanto à caligrafia. Porém, ela não percebia que a letra dela percebia-se a milhas de distância e que era linda, arredondada e tangia a perfeição.

Elle já estava a escrever há demasiado tempo, Malfoy reparou quando olhou para o relógio, passava da meia-noite e eles tinham ultrapassado a hora do recolher. Pensou se a deveria avisar, pensou que queria ver como ela reagiria quando ele lhe dissesse que tinham infrigido as regras. Porém, Malfoy não o fez. Ela estava demasiado absorta, ele via que ela era apaixonada por aquilo porque Transfiguração estava sempre a surpreendê-la e percebeu que o homem que quisesse mantê-la apaixonada por si tinha que ser um homem surpreendente e mostrar que a conseguiria surpreender em cada dia que passassem juntos. Elle rolou o pulso parando um pouco. Malfoy observou aquele gesto, ela já estava cansada de tanto escrever e era normal, eles já tinham avançado demasiado no trabalho, ele pensou seriamente.

- Rouchouse, é melhor parares! – Ela reagiu apenas por um momento depois percebeu que Malfoy sempre estivera ali.

- Desculpa, estava aqui a escrever…

- Eu sei, foi por isso que eu demorarei tanto a chamar-te. – Ele respondeu rapidamente. – Sabes que é quase uma da manhã, não sabes? – Elle arregalou os olhos assustada. – Calma.

- Eu não acredito, nós já devíamos estar há horas nos nossos quartos. Porque é que não avisaste, devias ter estado atento ao relógio.

- Desculpa, é que eu… Mas não precisas de ficar nervosa. Estamos perto da nossa casa. Temos que esperar apenas um pouco porque agora é a hora que está a ser mais vigiado. – Ele disse arrumando as suas coisas.

- Eu não posso ser apanhada, Malfoy, eu não posso. – Ela disse realmente assustada. Se ela fosse apanhada a fazer algo errado, como era tão nova ali, ia ficar mais sob vigilância e logo agora que já se conseguira ocultar-se melhor.

- Calma, nós não vamos ser apanhados, acredita em mim. – Ele disse com um sorriso calmante. – Agora, arruma as tuas coisas. Precisas de fazer alguma coisa para te acalmares.

- Eu estou calma. – Ela retorquiu. – É só que eu não queria ficar marcada. – Ela falava ao mesmo tempo que arrumava as coisas. – Percebes? Quando uma pessoa convive connosco tem a mania de nos reconhecer por uma carasterística, e se me apanharem, eu que ainda sou considerada uma nova aluna, vou ficar marcada por ser desrespeitadora das regras, e alguns olhos vão estar postos em mim.

- E tu tens medo de ser muito vigiada? Porquê? Andas a fazer alguma coisa errada? – Elle fechou a mala devagar, aquilo tinha saido de uma maneira que pressuponha que não queria ser apanhada por alguma coisa que ela estava a fazer. No fundo, era verdade mas ela não podia passar essa imagem.

- Não, eu não ando a fazer nada errado. – Ela respondeu prontamente olhando-o diretamente com um sorriso. – Só não quero ficar marcada.

- É incrível como eu estava a olhar tão atentamente para ti para perceber se tu me ias mentir. – Elle apagou o sorriso que tinha no rosto. – E percebi que tu não mentiste. Percebi que deves ter tido muitos problemas por causa de teres ficado marcada por algo em algum momento do passado. Eu percebo que tu sintas então esse medo, e concordo contigo, uma pessoa fica marcada por ações e torna-se difícil passar por cima dessa marca e fazer algo completamente contrário à imagem que os outros têm de si. Também muitas vezes não se quer fazer isso, é confortável não fazer nada, e querer mudar as coisas pressupõe que se faça algo. E descansa, eu não vou deixar que sejamos apanhados. Eu prometo.

- Desculpa estar a ser tão paranóica. – Ela pediu por fim. – Não seria o fim do mundo se eu fosse apanhada, acho que não seria expulsa por causa disso.

- É claro que não! – Ele exclamou. – Ultrapassar a hora do recolher é muito diferente de fugir da escola para ir a uma festa. – Elle mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Agora, vais atirar-me isso à cara sempre? – Ela perguntou levantando-se. Ele acompanhou o movimento. – Chega, ok? Eu sei muito bem que errei ao fugir da escola por uma aposta ridícula.

- Mas não foi só por uma aposta, Rouchouse, também foi por causa de um rapaz que não passou apenas de uma aventura. – Elle fechou os olhos lembrando-se da festa. Tinha sido muito mais do que isso. – Ou não? Ele era assim tão importante?

- Por quem me tomas, Malfoy, eu não ando com qualquer um. É claro que eu gostava dele. Podia não sentir aquele sentimento fenomenal que dizem existir, mas porra, eu gostava dele, quando estava com ele queria realmente estar com ele. E não percebo porque tens que estar sempre a falar dessa festa. Tu nem sabes o que se passou lá, tu nem sequer sabes se ela foi boa ou não. – Ela retorquiu.

- Rouchouse, diz-me uma coisa. – Ele pediu segurando-lhe suavemente o queixo, para que ela olhasse diretamente para ele. – Achas realmente que eu faço isto com intenção de te desestabilizar?

- Acho, sim. Acho que tu falas sempre dessa festa porque sabes que eu não queria ter sido apanhada e que a melhor maneira teria sido não ter ido à festa, mas nós temos que nos adaptar às mudanças, Malfoy. Temos que ser suficientemente fortes e inteligentes para seguir as mudanças da vida. Eu adaptei-me, Malfoy. Fui expulsa e vim para Hogwarts, não é o fim do mundo, pelo menos do meu ponto de vista. – Ela disse com toda a segurança encarando-o com os olhos bem abertos.

- Sim, não é o fim do mundo, mas acho que eu preferia que tu nunca tivesses vindo para Hogwarts. – Elle sentiu Draco a apertar a sua cintura ao mesmo tempo que absorvia as suas palavras. – Tu vieste para aqui e agora… Há qualquer coisa em ti que… Eu não sei, mas tu, de alguma maneira, vieste alterar o meu mundo. Eu estava na minha até tu chegares, só que tu ouves-me, eu gosto de ser ouvido.

- Quem é que não gosta? – Elle perguntou rindo suavemente. – É natural que sintas isso. Quando conhecemos uma pessoa nova as coisas mudam, é uma das leis da vida. E nós estamos juntos tanta vez por causa dos trabalhos de Transfiguração que acabamos por falar um com o outro sobre outras coisas. Não achas que isso é bom? – Ela perguntou aproximando-se dele.

- Falar com uma pessoa que fugiu da sua antiga escola para ir a uma festa encontrar-se com o namorado? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. Elle rolou os olhos. – Eu não acho isso nada bom. Estás… Penso que foste inconsequente quando fugiste de Pahtellons, acho que isso é mau. Foste expulsa e tiveste sorte de teres sido aceite em Hogwarts, ou não, depende do ponto de vista, penso.

- Então, eu sou uma inconsequente, com pouca sorte, dizes tu? – Ela perguntou olhando-o atentamente. – Então onde é que isso me deixa?

- Exatamente onde estavas há pouco, no rótulo de uma simples namoradeira, astuta, porque duvido que tenha sido a primeira vez que fugiste, mas de certa maneira inconsequente, devias ter pensado melhor na hipótese de seres apanhada. – Ele disse afastando os cabelos da francesa da frente dos seus olhos. – E eu sei que tu não gostas de marcas mas… Essa tua fama…

- Mas eu não sou assim tão simples, sou muito mais do que uma namoradeira, admito que gosto do prazer que tenho quando estou com… Bom, mas eu sou uma pessoa complexa, tenho muitas outras caraterísticas para além dessas, pensava que tu já te tivesses apercebido de algumas. – Ela falou seriamente.

- E apercebi-me, e todas elas são bastante interessantes. – Draco juntou os seus corpos. – Uma vez disseste-me que Hogwarts não era um terreno fértil para ti, acho que erraste. – Draco beijou-a, apertando-a fortemente contra si. Numa primeira fase, Elle correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, mas depressa repensou a sua atitude. Draco percebeu a sua hesitação e afastou-se rapidamente dela. – Desculpa, eu não queria que tu te sentisses obrigada a corresponder.

- E não me senti. – Ela respondeu prontamente. O que ela menos queria era que Draco pensasse que ela fizera tudo o que tinha feito, todas as conversas, todos os risos por ter medo dele, não, pelo contrário, ela queria que ele pensasse que aquilo tinha acontecido porque ele era capaz de ser uma pessoa simpática, uma pessoa diferente da pessoa que os outros diziam que ele era. – Eu nunca beijei alguém que trato pelo seu sobrenome. – Ela disse apercebendo-se disso. Ele olhou-a sorrindo e aproximando-se dela.

- Se quiseres podes tratar-me por Draco, eu adoraria tratar-te por Elle. – Ele disse antes de a beijar mais uma vez. – Embora esse nome seja um bocado estúpido para uma francesa.

- Pelo menos é fácil de memorizar. – Ela respondeu à provocação.

- Desculpa, como é que te chamas mesmo? – Ele perguntou encostando-a à mesa. – Já me esqueci do teu nome.

- Eu percebo que te tenhas esquecido momentaneamente, ainda estás estonteado com os meus beijos. – Ela respondeu novamente à provocação. Draco riu gostosamente com a resposta, contornando os lábios da francesa.

- És demasiado convencida. – Ele sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido. – Eu gosto disso. Porém, vou mostrar-te que é preciso muito mais para me deixar estonteado. – Ele concluiu antes de lhe beijar o pescoço. – Antes de tu me deixares estonteado, deixo-te eu estonteada. – Elle fechou os olhos quando Draco lhe mordeu o lábio inferior e a beijou logo de seguida com mais intensidade ainda.

- É melhor irmos embora, Draco, já é muito tarde. – Ela disse afastando-se e pegando nas suas coisas.

Draco fez o mesmo olhando de seguida para ela e percebendo rapidamente que aquilo tinha sido um erro. Elle não quisera aquilo, nunca pensara naquilo, ele percebia isso pela sua reação. E Draco, bom, Draco já há muito tempo que se sentia atraído por ela, já pensara muitas vezes em beijá-la, mas sempre se controlara. Porém, naquele momento não tinha conseguido e agora não sabia se tinha feito a melhor coisa, ou melhor, ele sabia que não tinha feito mesmo.

- Sim, é melhor mesmo. – Ele disse, avançando à frente. – Segue os meus passos, eu levo-te em segurança para casa.

Elle assim fez e depressa se viu no seu quarto a ser abraçada por uma Laura muito preocupada.

- O que aconteceu, onde estiveste? Estava tão preocupada! – Ela disse sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Calma, eu e o Malfoy estivemos a fazer o trabalho dos Transmorfos, não reparámos do tempo a passar. Não aconteceu nada.

- Ah, desculpa a minha ralação, mas tu és minha amiga e eu pensei que tu e a Irina pudessem ter sido apanhadas. Mas ainda bem que estás bem. – Laura disse com um sorriso aliviado.

- Agora, vou dormir, estou cansada de tanto escrever. – Laura deitou-se na sua cama e Elle, depois de vestir o pijama, fez o mesmo e fechou os olhos. Duvidava que pregasse olho naquela noite.

* * *

><p>- Isso é injusto! – Irina disse a Albus pela terceira vez naquele dia.<p>

- Irina, eu já te disse que tu tens que estar atenta ao jogo. Em vez de ver se melhoras ainda mais, parece que paraste! – Dumbledore sorriu, olhando-a. – Sabes, agora até podes achar que o xadrez é um jogo sem interesse nenhum, mas podes ter a certeza que a sua prática é muito útil, pois ajuda-nos usar a nossa inteligência e perspicácia.

- Isso explica muita coisa! – Irina olhou para Snape irritada, o homem não perdia uma oportunidade para a insultar.

- Severus, vá lá! – Dumbledore falou. – Que tal um jogo entre vocês os dois?

- Isso não iria dar bom resultado. – Irina discordou rapidamente. – Eu vejo como o professor Snape joga, ele está sempre a distrair as pessoas, sempre a falar blá blá blá blá… E logo ele que é sempre tão silencioso e carrancudo!

- Ora, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, será que conhece a palavra respeito? – Snape cruzou os braços.

- Claro que sim! Já ouviu falar em respeito mútuo, professor? – Dumbledore riu suavemente, levantando-se.

- Não, Albus, eu concordo com ela, isto não teria um bom resultado, estarias sempre a dar sugestões sobre que movimentos fazer. Não! – Irina voltou a ordenar as suas peças sem dar muita atenção ao diálogo entre os dois homens.

- Severus, quem não te conhecesse diria que estás com medo de perder contra a Irina. – Snape sorriu divertido.

- Albus, por quem me tomas? Eu só não quero que ela sinta que é ela que não sabe jogar e não que tu é que és muito bom jogador. – Snape falou com calma.

- Ora, Severus, acho que ela não se importaria de perder contigo, ela sabe muito bem como tu jogas, sabe que tu és quase tão bom como eu. – Dumbledore refletiu por um momento. – Eu estou, do nível um ao nível dez, no dez, e tu no nove.

- A tua humildade, Albus, deixa-me sempre estonteado!

- Ora, Severus, não tenho razões algumas para ser humilde. – Albus sorriu afavelmente, dando passagem a Snape para se sentar em frente a Irina na pequena mesa de xadrez.

- Mas… - Irina olhou para Snape, já sentado à sua frente, e depois para Dumbledore, sentado como assistente. – Professor Snape, tem de aprender a ter vontade própria.

- Ora, Mademoiselle, tenho tanta vontade própria como orgulho, não quero que pensem coisas erradas de mim. – Snape virou o olhar para Dumbledore, perguntando: - Que nível?

- Seis! – Respondeu ele sem hesitar, fazendo Snape anuir com a cabeça.

- Nível seis? – Irina mostrou-se confusa. – Hey, o senhor joga como joga, percebido? Por que há de jogar a um nível inferior do seu? Só por eu ser de nível quatro?

- Por acaso, Irina, eu estava somente a dizer ao Severus que tu estás no nível seis, mais nada. – Dumbledore olhou para a francesa.

- Claro, porque eu definitivamente não vou jogar menos do que áquilo que eu sei jogar só por causa de si. – Snape cruzou os braços.

- Claro que não, o senhor nunca foi simpático mesmo… - Irina interrompeu-se. – Hey, espera aí! – Ela virou-se para Dumbledore, que sorriu suavemente. – Achas mesmo que eu estou no nível seis? – Dumbledore encolheu os ombros, como que confirmando. – Oh, claro, estás sempre a exagerar, Albus! Se assim é, o que deste a ti, um dez?

- Estás tu a dizer que eu estou num nível inferior a xadrez? – Dumbledore perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- O que estou a dizer, Albus… - Irina levantou-se, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Adoro-te! E mereces mais do que um dez a xadrez. Numa escala de zero a dez dou-te mil!

- Só? – Dumbledore sorriu divertido. – Vai lá jogar.

- Hey! – Irina sentou-se, olhando para o tabuleiro de xadrez. – Eu tinha as pretas! – Enquanto Irina se levantara, Snape havia rodado o tabuleiro. – O senhor gosta mesmo de preto, hum?

- Sim, gosto, combina comigo! – Snape respondeu rapidamente. – E, além disso, o branco fica-lhe bem!

- Oh, obrigada! – Irina sentiu-se corar por algo tão estúpido, mas não conseguiu evitar. – Devo então concluir que o preto me fica mal, certo?

- Não, eu não disse isso. – Snape olhou-a nos olhos. – O preto também lhe fica bem, mas, como eu disse, eu gosto de preto.

- E não gosta de branco? – Irina insistiu.

- É claro que gosto, mas…

- Mas, o quê? Gosta mais de preto? – Snape ergueu a sobrancelha. – O professor tem de aprender a ser mais claro!

- Ora, está somente a tentar remoer o meu cérebro com essa confusão toda, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire! Jogue! – Irina sorriu, dizendo-lhe:

- Não é minha a confusão, é do senhor. Peão a A4! – E o jogo começou.

- Começa sempre da mesma maneira, Mademoiselle, depois espanta-se de perder. Enfim… Peão a A5! – Mandou ele. – É quase tão má a xadrez como é em Oclumância.

- Ora, eu só sou má a Oclumância porque tenho um mau professor! – Irina respondeu à provocação, começando a exaltar-se e dando uma ordem a uma peça sem pensar.

- Irina, concentra-te, vá lá, estás a permitir que o Severus te desconcentre, vê se te apercebes disso. – Mas ela apercebera-se, ainda antes de Albus o ter dito, que Snape estava a enfurecê-la e, consequentemente, a atrapalhá-la. Ela tentou focar toda a sua atenção no jogo e até se estava a sair muitíssimo bem quando Snape recomeçou:

- Eu gostaria que se concentrasse assim nas aulas de Oclumância. – Irina olhou-o.

- Eu concentro-me, mas o senhor nunca se sente satisfeito. – Snape revirou os olhos. – É verdade, professor! Sempre a dizer que eu nunca faço nada bem, mas nunca é capaz de me dizer onde é que eu estou a errar.

- Tem de aprender por si só e não minta, não se concentra coisíssima nenhuma. Se se concentrasse não me perguntaria onde está errada. – Irina mordeu o lábio inferior, não como quem contende algo que quer à toda força dizer, mas como quem não percebe onde reside o seu erro.

- Xeque! – Irina exclamou cinco minutos depois. – Hey, eu acho que nunca fiz um xeque! – Ela olhou para Snape, erguendo a sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Snape olhou o jogo demoradamente assim como Irina, tentando ver o que ele pensava. Provavelmente numa reviravolta, seria nisso que ela pensaria no seu lugar.

- Muito bem. – Snape suspirou, olhando para Irina, que sorriu instantaneamente. – Rei a A8! – Irina olhou para o tabuleiro, vendo o rei preto instalar-se atrás do bispo.

- Cavalo a A2. – Dumbledore levantou-se, fazendo os dois olharem-no interrogativamente.

- Está a ficar tarde e eu não me estou a sentir muito bem. – Ele respondeu, fazendo Snape erguer-se.

- Eu levo-te até ao quarto e dou-te algo para tomares. – Irina ergueu-se.

- Boa noite, Albus, fica bem. – Ela abraçou-o suavemente, vendo, de seguida, Snape entrar com ele no quarto.

Irina ficou um longo momento a tentar perceber qual deveria ser a sua próxima jogada, mas ela realmente não sabia o que fazer. Para onde quer que olhasse via sempre hipóteses de Snape vencer a partida. Ele conseguiria, de qualquer maneira, vencer.

- Então, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, a manipular o jogo?

- Não seja parvo, professor. – Irina viu Snape instalar-se no banco. – Como está o Albus? – Ela perguntou com preocupação no olhar.

- Está bem. A descansar… - Irina abaixou o olhar preocupada. – Cavalo a D3. Xeque!

- Bispo a D3. – Irina mandou, destruindo o Cavalo preto.

- Rainha a E5. Xeque-mate. – Irina suspirou, levantando-se rapidamente e dirigindo-se à porta. – Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, espere! – Irina parou automaticamente, virando-se para Snape que punha a última peça de xadrez no seu devido lugar.

- Sim, professor? – Snape olhou-a, levantando-se.

- O que se passa?

- Comigo? Nada! – Ela respondeu, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar.

- Então por que razão quis acabar o jogo? – Snape perguntou, aproximando-se.

- O senhor ganhou!

- Eu sei! – Snape parou um pouco distante da francesa. – Mas há algo de errado. Tem a ver com o Albus, não tem?

- Sim! – Irina respondeu imediatamente. – Eu estou preocupada com ele. – Ela descruzou os braços, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada com o olhar de Snape, que a analisava. – Quero dizer, eu já estava antes, mas acho que nunca desta maneira… Só há pouco me dei conta que… - Irina ficou sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer mais.

- Está com medo que ele não recupere. – Snape tentou compreender.

- É mais do que medo, professor! – Irina olhou-o. – Antes, quando eu não o conhecia pessoalmente, eu gostava do Albus, eu admirava-o, não tanto como a Elle, mas eu admirava-o. Eu nem lhe sei dizer o quanto nós o admirávamos. Fogo! Eu e ela fomos expulsas porque fomos a uma festa em sua homenagem com alguns amigos. – Irina confessou. – E eu tive medo da morte dele, porque ele era o equilíbrio, ele conseguia, de alguma maneira, controlar o Quem Nós Sabemos. Isso era medo. Mas agora, há algo mais. Agora, para além desse medo de perder mais esperança, eu tenho medo por ele mesmo, porque se ele não se recuperar, ele não será o mesmo, e eu adoro-o como ele é. Agora, se ele morrer, não será apenas mais alguém que, embora importante, não me era amigo, se isso acontecer, será uma das grandes perdas da minha vida.

- Eu entendo. – Snape acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei que sim. – Irina deixou cair algumas lágrimas silenciosas. – Eu sei que o senhor entende. Não me pergunte como o sei, porque eu não saberia responder, mas eu sei que, por alguma razão, o Albus é a pessoa mais importante da sua vida e que não deve ser fácil para si lidar com tudo isto sozinho.

- Eu não estou sozinho. – Snape afirmou, aproximando-se. – Afinal, está a ajudar-nos.

- Eu já nem sei se isso é verdade… Não vejo melhoras em nada. Em vez de ser eu a ajudar são vocês que me ajudam. E isso torna tudo muito mais injusto. – Irina limpou as lágrimas.

- É mesmo isso que pensa? Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, o Albus está a apresentar melhorias enormes, as minhas poções andam a resultar muito mais. Toda esta parte afetuosa é importante para ele e você tornou tudo mais fácil. O Albus está muito melhor, por isso é que tem ficado mais fraco, porque tem de suportar essas melhorias.

- Obrigada, Professor Snape! – Irina sorriu.

- De nada. Vá, agora sente-se. – Snape sentou-se no sofá. – Quero ouvir melhor essa história de ter sido expulsa por ir a uma festa de homenagem ao Albus. – Irina tapou a boca com as mãos. – O que foi?

- Eu nem acredito que lhe disse isto. Eu e a Elle tínhamos combinado dizer a todos que perguntassem que tínhamos sido expulsas por irmos a uma festa completamente normal. – Irina sentou-se. – Mas acho que ela não se vai importar se eu contar aqui. – Irina olhou para o professor. – Faziam três dias desde a morte, bem, a suposta morte do Albus, e a Elle teve a ideia de organizar uma festa de homenagem e eu ajudei-a.

"Combinámos que teria de ser no local em que era habitual haver festas, não queríamos algo muito triste, e depois convidámos imensa gente, colegas, amigos fora da escola, e até mesmo alguns funcionários e professores. Só que, para isso, teríamos de fugir da escola.

- Espere aí… vocês convidaram professores sabendo que teriam de sair da escola sem autorização durante a noite? – Snape tinha uma cara de confusão.

- Nem todos os professores são como o senhor. – Irina sorriu ao ver Snape rir-se suavemente. – Mas tem razão, foi um risco, mas aqueles professores, para além de nos adorarem, também adoravam o Albus, e nem pensaram nesse pequeno pormenor, de modo que o nosso plano prosseguiu.

"No dia e hora combinados reunimo-nos todos. Todos mesmo, estava lá toda a gente que tínhamos convidado. Foi lindo! – Os olhos de Irina ficaram húmidos. – Alguns dos nossos professores conheciam o Albus e contaram histórias heroicas sobre ele. Mas o melhor de tudo foi o discurso da Elle. Ela idolatra-o desde pequena, escreve imenso sobre ele apesar de nunca o ter conhecido pessoalmente. Ai, professor, acho que ela nem precisa de o conhecer para dizer as coisas tão certas que diz sobre ele.

- Lembra-se do discurso? – Irina sorriu, olhando para ele. O seu olhar tornou-se sonhador, brilhante ao se lembrar do discurso da amiga. Foi com um sorriso nos olhos que o falou palavra por palavra:

- Boa noite, professores, colegas, conhecidos, amigos, irmãos. Vocês sabem porque estamos todos aqui. Albus Dumbledore foi morto há uma semana atrás e tudo aponta que foi um dos seus professores, Severus Snape, que o matou a mando do Quem Nós Sabemos. Talvez seja por isso que estamos aqui, por sabermos do perigo que nos espera, do risco que cada um de nós corre. No entanto, acho que estamos aqui por muito mais. Podemos ainda não nos termos apercebido, mas penso que estamos aqui por sentirmos que é nosso dever prestar homenagem ao grande homem, à figura que nos marcou, mas também aos nossos pais e avós de uma maneira única, forte, segura. Albus Dumbledore, para nós, para o mundo inteiro, foi mais do que um homem, do que um feiticeiro, foi o homem que fez imensas mentalidades mudarem, que alertou para a pouca importância do sangue puro, que nos mostrou que não é preciso ser ministro para se ser importante, que provou, que mostrou o quão importante é a escola, a educação, os professores… Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore foi aquele que nos mostrou que a inteligência também é uma arma e o único capaz de afirmar o imenso poder que o amor tem sobre nós e sobre os outros. Quantos de nós já tentaram negar que o amor é forte? Quantos de nós se tentaram convencer que conseguem controlar o amor? Quantos de nós já desejaram que o amor não existisse? Porém, este grande homem não se importou com o politicamente correto na nossa sociedade, e disse-nos perentoriamente: "O amor é a arma mais poderosa de todas! Aquele que se negar a ele, que não o conhecer, é a pessoa mais fraca do mundo!" Eu não duvido disso e, vejam bem, não será por amor que estamos todos aqui? Não será por saber que o amor existe e que ele é a arma mais poderosa de todas que estamos reunidos hoje, aqui, para honrar o homem que não teve medo de honrar o amor? Devemos esta homenagem a Albus Dumbledore, porque devemos as nossas vidas ao amor. Estamos a homenagear este homem, porque ele morreu sem nunca deixar de acreditar nesta magia, a magia mais pura de todas. Homenageamos esta pessoa incrível agora, porque ela teve a capacidade de unir um mundo pouco convicto das suas semelhanças e profundamente enraizado nas suas diferenças, apenas ao mostrar que o amor tudo consegue. Albus Dumbledore conseguiu a amizade de muitos, através da sua ausência de preconceitos e de racismo, através do amor, do sorriso, da inteligência, do humor, do poder… Porque ele também era o feiticeiro mais poderoso de todos, mais poderoso do que aquele que todos tememos, mas só porque, ao contrário dele, Albus Dumbledore não teve medo do amor, não pensou que o amor seria a sua maior fraqueza. Ele soube, ele sempre soube que o amor é tudo aquilo que nos une e que nos torna mais fortes, tudo aquilo que nos deixa felizes e que sabe perdoar, tudo aquilo que, por ser maravilhoso e, às vezes, terrível, é único e que é isso que nos torna humanos e vencedores!

"Por isso, pelo amor, pela união, pela força, eu peço-vos: Ergam os vossos copos e brindam a Albus Dumbledore, ao amor, ao que vocês quiserem, porque esta festa de homenagem é de todos nós! Viva!

Irina olhou para Snape no fim do discurso, este olhava-a maravilhado, com a respiração sustida e muito quieto.

- A Elle tem jeito, não tem?

- Imenso. – Ele respondeu. – Mas como conseguiu decorar o discurso?

- Talvez porque, se tivesse sido eu, faria um discurso exatamente igual. – Irina encolheu os ombros. – Cada vez que me lembro de receber a notícia da morte do Albus… Foi terrível. Fomos acordados de noite pelos professores a pedido dos nossos pais. Ninguém ainda sabia como tinha sido a morte dele. Depois… - Ela olhou para Snape. – O senhor sabe: disseram-nos que o tinha morto e, bem…

- Eu sei, eu aceitei as consequências do meu ato. – Irina aproximou-se.

- Mas, professor, não foi justo, eu nem esperei por provas da sua culpa, eu acreditei apenas que tinha sido o senhor a matar o Albus, só porque o senhor foi um Devorador da Morte.

- E acha isso pouco, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire? – Snape perguntou. – Não é, pode acreditar no que eu digo, o meu passado é prova suficiente para ninguém ter dúvidas sobre a minha personalidade.

- Isso não é verdade. – Irina acenou com a cabeça. – Se isso fosse verdade eu não estaria aqui a falar consigo.

- Talvez!

- De certeza, professor. – Irina sorriu, alcançando a mão do professor com a sua. – Obrigada!

- Pelo quê?

- Por me ouvir, eu gosto de ser ouvida. Quem não gosta? – Irina olhou Snape, vendo que ele a fitava desconfiado. – O senhor é uma exceção.

- Não, não sou, eu simplesmente desabafo com as pessoas em quem confio. – Ele respondeu. – E a senhorita devia aprender a fazer o mesmo, só lhe iria ser útil. – Snape desuniu as suas mãos.

- O professor não pode uma única vez na vida deixar de me insultar, pois não? – Irina começava a ficar irritada de novo. – Como é que o senhor consegue?

- Conseguir o quê? Irritá-la dessa maneira? – Perguntou ele.

- Não! – Irina olhou-o nos olhos. – Eu sei como é que me irrita, eu sei. Não é isso! Como é que o senhor consegue transformar agradáveis momentos em algo tão árido? Às vezes, chego a pensar que… - Irina interrompeu-se antes de completar o seu pensamento.

- Que o quê? – Ela virou o olhar. – Que eu tenho um coração de gelo?

- Desculpe! – Irina pediu e surpreendeu-se ao ver Snape sorrir.

- Não peça desculpa, é até bom saber que só pensa assim de vez em quando. É mais do que outra pessoa qualquer pensou de mim desde que eu me tornei Devorador da Morte. Até mesmo o Albus tem dúvidas acerca da minha capacidade de sentir algo para além de ódio, raiva, ou enfado. Mas a senhorita acredita que eu sou capaz de sentir carinho, simpatia, atração, e mesmo amor. – Snape olhou para as suas mãos. – De qualquer maneira, sinto que todas as pessoas esperam sempre mais de mim. Sinto que nunca correspondo aos desejos de ninguém. Quero dizer, como posso eu esperar ter amigos, pessoas queridas quando não sei o que fazer para com as pessoas que ainda acreditam em mim? Como o Albus, por exemplo… O que é que eu devo fazer para que ele simplesmente não desista de mim? Se eu sobreviver a esta guerra, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, se o Albus sobreviver a esta guerra, será que ele vai continuar a querer saber de mim? Será que eu só sou importante para ele porque sou útil, um espião capaz de enganar o Senhor das Trevas?

- Uau! – Irina estava surpreendida, Snape havia falado imensa coisa sobre si. – Professor, o que é que o senhor vê quando olha para o Albus?

- O que é que isso importa? – Snape levantou-se um pouco irritado. – Não importa nada.

- É claro que importa. – Irina levantou-se igualmente. – O senhor vai concordar comigo, o Albus é a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, ele lê as outras pessoas como nunca vi ninguém fazer. Mas ele sabe, e nós também sabemos que ele já errou.

- Eu ainda não vejo o que é que o facto de o Albus ser como é vem ao caso. – Irina sorriu ao ver que Snape estava realmente confuso.

- Bem, digamos que no que toca a relações interpessoais a personalidade das pessoas envolvidas são muito importantes. O Albus sabe muito bem o que sente por si, professor. Não é apenas utilidade que ele vê quando o olha, o senhor só pensa nessa possibilidade, porque é isso que vê quando se olha ao espelho. O senhor olha para si e só sente que quer viver para ajudar a acabar com esta maldita guerra.

- E isso não é bom?

- O altruísmo é sempre bom, mas nunca pode haver altruísmo sem pensar em si próprio. Porque só pensando em si próprio pode ver o que as outras pessoas sentem, só vendo o que o faz infeliz, o que o torna diferente, é que percebe como pode ajudar as outras pessoas. Para olhar a vida à nossa volta temos que olhar primeiro para o nosso interior.

- Mas, então… - Snape franziu a testa. – O Albus gosta de mim? – Ele estava realmente surpreendido.

- Como um pai gosta de um filho. Talvez seja o senhor que precise de gostar de si próprio. – Irina disse com sinceridade, o que atordoou um bocado o homem. – Não pode ser tão descrente quanto ao que as outras pessoas possam sentir por si.

- O Albus é um parvo. – Snape sentou-se na sua poltrona. – Como é que, depois de todo o mal que eu fiz neste mundo, ele consegue gostar de mim? Como?

- Não se martirize, professor! Afinal o que é que o senhor queria? Que ele não o visse apenas como alguém útil! Então, eu digo que ele gosta de si como a um filho, e depois o senhor mostra-se dessa maneira! Não percebo! – Snape olhou-a longamente, fixamente e, por fim, disse:

- Mas é que eu queria sentir-me bem comigo próprio e é muito mais fácil lidar com o desprezo, com o ódio…

- Pois é, podemos vestir a nossa máscara e viver como se nada fosse. – Irina concordou. – Já quando nos apercebemos que uma pessoa gosta de nós há algo que muda, que nos leva irresistivelmente, fatalmente para dentro de nós. Não é uma sensação nova para o senhor certamente sentir que alguém gosta de si. Até pode já ter passado muito tempo desde que se permitiu sentir isso, mas essas coisas são como andar de vassoura, nunca se esquecem. E é bom, professor, acredite, é bom! – Snape suspirou. – Eu nem sei por que estou aqui a perder tempo a meter-lhe isso na cabeça. – Snape olhou-a irritado.

- Está a dizer que eu não valho o tempo que está aqui a gastar? – Snape vociferou. – Ótimo, vá-se embora então!

- Não estou a dizer isso, professor, mas eu quero ver… - Irina sentou-se no braço da poltrona. – Eu quero ver, nos seus olhos, que o senhor vai tentar… Tentar gostar de si. E eu não vejo isso.

- Mas… - Snape olhou-a com um sorriso. – Teria de ultrapassar imenso para isso acontecer.

- Então ultrapasse! Porque o passado é importante, mas não é o que define a nossa vida. – Irina disse com certezas. – O que importa é quem o senhor é, quem quer ser. O que importa é que está a ter uma segunda oportunidade, está a vivê-la neste momento. Eu sou uma consequência dessa segunda conjuntura, uma consequência pouco agradável para si, mas mesmo assim consequência. E, como eu, há várias outras consequências. Talvez isto não seja bom para si, talvez preferisse estar morto, talvez preferisse mesmo a sua vida antes de se tornar Devorador da Morte, provavelmente era mais feliz. Mas está aqui agora, professor, o que aconteceu, aconteceu realmente, não é um sonho ou um pesadelo, tudo aquilo por que se atormenta é real, mas faz parte do passado. O que importa é o que quer com este aqui, com este agora.

Foi um silêncio algo estranho o que sucedeu de seguida. Lentamente, progressivamente Snape poisou a mão na coxa de Irina que estava sobre o braço da poltrona. A mão do homem começou a desenhar círculos na perna, subindo. Irina sentiu um gemido escapar-se da sua garganta ainda antes de se dar conta do que estava a acontecer, do que Snape estava a fazer.

- Já está tão tarde, professor, eu proponho-lhe que vá dormir e pensar sobre esta conversa. – Irina disse olhando para o relógio e tentando levantar-se. Snape, porém, não a largou.

- Não tenho sono. – Ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos. Irina sentiu-se corar imediatamente ao reparar que ele devia ter ouvido o seu suspiro de há segundos atrás.

- O senhor pode não ter, mas eu tenho. – Irina falou seguramente, agarrando na mão de Snape e tirando-a de cima de si. De seguida, levantou-se, tentando acalmar-se.

- Não, não tem, está mais acordada do que nunca. O sangue está a correr freneticamente pelas suas veias, o seu coração está acelerado, o seu cérebro a trabalhar a mil à hora. – Snape levantara-se e sussurrava agora ao seu ouvido.

- Não, eu estou mesmo com sono. – Sinceramente, ela sentia tudo o que Snape narrara e muito mais, mas como conseguia ele estar tão calmo depois de tudo? – Boa noite, professor!

Irina saiu, transformando-se em gata. Snape, dentro da sala, suspirou, virando-se e olhando-se ao espelho. Foi com fúria que saiu pela porta.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Elle levantou-se no dia seguinte muito antes de Laura. Não dormira nada durante toda a noite a pensar no que fazer em relação aos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Sentia que os limites tinham sido ultrapassados e se antes era difícil, aquilo tornara tudo ainda mais complicado. Quando entrou na casa de banho e se olhou ao espelho não se surpreendeu por ter a cara pálida. Quando não dormia ficava assim, sem cor no rosto e descuidada, mas não se podia permitir a isso, tinha que se recompor o mais depressa possível para estar preparada para mais um dia. O que ela precisava realmente era de ar fresco e de um grande copo de água fresquinha, por isso não foi com hesitação nenhuma que saiu para o jardim ainda com o frio gelado da noite. Sentou-se por trás de uma árvore e fechou os olhos bebendo água de uma garrafa que ela tinha trazido. O que é que ela estava a fazer? Tinha que se encontrar mais vezes com Draco e ela não sabia como devia agir quando isso acontecesse. Provavelmente quando chegasse o momento, ela conseguiria fazer frente à nova situação, mas não lhe passava nenhuma ideia de momento. Sem pensar, Elle olhou para a torre dos Gryffindor e pensou em Irina, em como ela saberia dizer as palavras certas para ela se sentir melhor. Oh, como queria estar… Não, ela não poderia pensar no passado, não naquele momento. Sim, tudo era mais fácil antigamente, mas o agora era o agora, e ela tinha que se adaptar.

- O que fazes aqui? – Mas quem é que a incomodava naquela altura? Elle suspirou e fechou os olhos abrindo-os logo de seguida chegando finalmente ao seu cérebro a informação de quem era o dono daquela voz.

- Draco… - Ela deu-lhe um olhar rápido olhando para a frente quando o sentiu sentar-se a seu lado.

- Não precisas de te sentir mal, sabes? – Ele perguntou. – O que se passou ontem é passado, não precisamos mais de recalcar esse assunto.

- Porquê? – Ela perguntou não percebendo a negação dele. Afinal ele é que a beijara.

- Porque eu sei que tu não querias aquilo. Eu percebi. Às vezes, posso parecer insensível, mas eu percebi que tu não querias beijar-me. Não tenhas medo de mim. Não é por tu me negares que eu te vou magoar. – Draco disse olhando para o lado.

- Eu não… Quando tu me beijaste, eu correspondi, Draco, e não foi por ter medo de ti, eu não tenho, eu não tenho medo de ti. – Ela disse. – Pelo menos a maior parte das vezes. Aliás, as únicas vezes em que tenho medo de ti são quando faço alguma pergunta mais estúpida, e não é de ti que tenho medo, mas sim de ouvir uma resposta que eu não quero ouvir. Mas não te vou mentir, eu estava realmente a pensar no que se passou ontem ou hoje, depende da perspetiva. Estava a pensar como é que eu iria reagir da próxima vez que estivesse sozinha contigo. Disse para mim mesma que quando chegasse a altura, eu iria saber o que fazer. Ainda bem que fui confrontada por ti mais cedo do que estava à espera, porque se assim não fosse a minha reação talvez fosse meio artificial. – Elle olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis de Draco que observavam atentamente a expressão de Elle à medida que falava. – Mas eu não sei o que fazer, não agora que falei contigo.

- Deixa-me então fazer eu o que acho que deve ser feito. – Draco disse levantando-se. – Tudo vai continuar, daqui para a frente, como se não tivesse acontecido nada mais do que a realização do trabalho a noite passada. Vamos fazer as coisas que estavam combinadas, acabamos o trabalho, eu dou-te umas quantas aulas e seguimos em frente. – Draco olhou para Elle que o olhava surpresa. – Nada mais vai ser feito. Falamos de transmorfos e de feitiços e nada mais. Vamos restringir esses encontros a isso. Nada de falar de mais alguma coisa: festas, passado, futuro, desejos, tudo o que não tiver a ver com o trabalho e as aulas.

- Mas, Draco… - Elle quis falar, tinha avançado tanto, eles já conseguiam falar sobre tantas coisas e agora, por causa de uma troca de beijos, de uns tocares de lábios a sua relação retrocedia?

- E também é melhor não existir nem Elle nem Draco. – Ele disse vendo-a levantar-se.

- Aquilo não pode condicionar as conversas que tínhamos. Eu gostava das nossas conversas, eu gostava tanto de te ouvir a falar das tuas brincadeiras de criança, das tuas perguntas… Isso não pode acabar por causa de um impulso.

Draco fechou os olhos. Tinha sido realmente isso, um impulso, uma coisa que ele não controlara, algo que ele sempre criticara e ele tinha feito. Tanto tempo em que se tinha controlado e agora…

- Por isso mesmo, achas que isso é típico meu? Ter impulsos, não me controlar? Beijar-te a ti, que eu não conheço realmente, de quem só sei meia dúzia de coisas? Tu fizeste isso, mas eu não te culpo a ti, eu é que sou o culpado, por me ter deixado afetar por ti. Mas eu sei controlar-me, eu vou-to provar. – Ele disse endurecendo o olhar quando sentiu Elle agarrar-lhe a mão.

- Eu não quero que te controles comigo, isso é a última coisa que eu quero, eu quero que te abras completamente comigo. Se quiseres beijar-me, beija-me à vontade. Se quiseres gritar comigo, grita à vontade, se é realmente isso que queres. Eu não estou à espera que tu me mostres que és um Slytherin, porque eu sei que és, a única coisa que eu espero de ti é que me mostres o que Draco Malfoy tem de diferente dos outros Slytherin com quem convivo todos os dias. – Elle mordeu o lábio inferior quando Draco a encostou ao tronco da árvore.

- Não faças isso, não digas isso. Não digas que queres saber o que tenho eu de diferente, que me distingue, podes não gostar do que descobrires. – Ele disse sem olhar realmente para ela.

- Posso não vir a gostar, mas ao menos saberei o que quero saber, conhecerei o que quero conhecer. O que se passou não vai mudar nada. E se tu podes fazer o que achas que deve ser feito, então eu também posso. – Elle enfrentou. Draco sorriu abanando a cabeça.

- Não é assim tão simples, eu tenho que estar disposto a isso. – Elle colocou a mão na nuca de Draco. – Não faças isso. Eu não preciso que me seduzas. Não faças isso para obteres o que queres. – Elle diminuiu a pressão na sua mão. - Sê quem tu és. Não precisas disto, não precisas de mim para sobreviveres aqui.

- Eu não falo contigo para me adaptar melhor. Nada disso. Primeiro, falo contigo porque fazemos um trabalho juntos, e depois, eu gosto de falar contigo, tu és simpático para mim. – Draco abanou a cabeça. – É verdade, tu és simpático para mim. Para ti, isso pode parecer impossível, mas eu gosto de estar contigo, eu quando rio contigo é porque tenho motivos para isso, e se digo que tu és simpático é porque eu realmente penso isso. Eu não tenho razões para mentir. Portanto, a mim não tens que esconder o que queres.

- Não me incites a fazer isso, tu não mereces. – Elle beijou-o agarrando-o fortemente contra si. A última coisa que ela queria que Draco pensasse era que ele lhe poderia fazer mal. Draco tinha que perceber que ele podia ser boa pessoa se quisesse. – Para! Nós não podemos fazer isto aqui. Acredita que se alguém nos apanha, as consequências serão maiores para ti do que para mim. Isso é a última coisa que eu quero para ti.

- Vês como tu te preocupas comigo? – Elle perguntou retoricamente sorrindo.

- Não te vás habituando a isso, adoradora de festas. – Ele disse começando a caminhar lado a lado com ela.

- Sempre que falas do motivo por que fui expulsa de Pahtellons eu não fico triste, sabes? – Ela perguntou olhando-o triunfante.

- Eu sei que não. Eu vejo que não te arrependes de ter ido àquela festa apesar de ter sido por causa disso que foste expulsa. – Ele disse parando de frente para ela. – Porquê?

- Não vamos falar disso, Draco, por favor. E de qualquer maneira tenho que ir preparar as minhas coisas. Eu vou embora. – Elle disse, correndo para dentro do castelo.

Draco observou-a até ela entrar no castelo e de seguida foi sentar-se perto de uma árvore pensando realmente em tudo aquilo. Tudo o que ele tinha planeado durante toda a noite, Elle tinha destruído em poucos minutos, mas o pior é que ele não se importava realmente que as coisas tivessem sido decididas por ela. Pouco depois, também ele entrou no castelo.

Elle arrumou as coisas rapidamente enquanto Laura tomava o seu banho matinal e vestiu mais uma camisola. Estava bastante frio para ela e ela só esperava que as aulas acabassem depressa para poder ficar mais descansada para se aquecer. Para ela era estranho sentir tanto frio dentro de quatro paredes, mas o castelo, e principalmente as masmorras era muito frio. Quando Laura entrou no quarto, já vestida sorriu-lhe:

- Obrigada por me teres feito a cama. – Ela sentou-se. – Estou cheia de frio. O castelo nunca esteve assim tão frio. Deve ser dos dementors, ou então o Dumbledore fazia alguma coisa para aquecer o castelo na altura do inverno, nem sei. – Laura agarrou na sua carteira. – Calculo que tu também não estejas habituada a tanto frio. – Ela olhou para a francesa que tinha os lábios roxos, rindo.

- Detesto esta reação do meu corpo ao frio. – Elle riu com ela. – Mas não posso fazer nada, é biológico. Queria ser como o meu irmão, ele consegue estar de manga curta na rua quando está a nevar. Sempre que eu vejo isso, eu pergunto-lhe qual é o feitiço mas ele diz que ele não sente frio algum, eu acho que ele tem um problema no córtex sensorial. – Laura riu. – Mas ele diz que se assim fosse, ele também não sentiria o ar quente e ele farta-se de beber água com tanto calor. Eu por mim, gosto mais da altura do verão, mas adoro o frio porque posso enrolar-me numa manta e meter-me em frente à lareira a beber chocolate quente e a ler um livro, ao mesmo tempo que ouço uma música leve. Eu sou uma pessoa de contrários, se me perguntarem se quero o verão, eu digo que sim, mas se me perguntarem se quero o inverno também digo que sim. E tu não devias rir-te disto. – Ela disse apontando para os seus lábios. – E para isto eu tenho um remédio simples.

- O que é? Vais colocar uma burca? – Elle rolou os olhos.

- E se colocasse, qual é que seria o problema? Mas não, vou colocar batom. – Ela disse abrindo a mala e olhando-se ao espelho ao mesmo tempo que colocava batom.

- Eu acho que tu ficarias muito bem de burca, os teus olhos são lindos. – Laura disse abafando o riso. Mas acho que como tu também és bonita de cara, estás bem assim. – Ela disse fingindo-se séria.

- Tu deves gostar muito de gozar comigo, deves! – Ela disse fingindo-se irritada.

- Não, tu é que pensas assim, eu adoro-te, por mim podes usar que roupa quiseres, podes até nem sequer usar roupa alguma. Mas vê lá o frio, eu não quero que entres em hipotermia e tenhas que ficar de cama e eu ter que tratar de ti. – Laura disse fingindo-se cansada só de pensar na ideia. – Portanto, só te posso pedir que não adoeças, iria ter muito trabalho a cuidar de ti.

- Eu não quereria ser cuidada por ti. Eu imagino que deves ser uma trapalhona a cuidar de uma pessoa doente. – Elle retorquiu e sentou-se na cama sorrindo com a conversa.

- Mas eu sou uma pessoa tão meiga e simpática, terias os melhores cuidados do mundo. Talvez não estivesse sempre a pensar o quanto tu estavas mal, mas não era nada pessoal contra ti, tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar. Tenho uma vida para além da tua doença. – Laura defendeu-se.

- Mas eu ainda não estou doente de qualquer maneira, mas ficas a saber que se adoecesse eu pedia para ficar na enfermaria pois saberia que aqui demoraria anos a melhorar só por ouvir a tua voz irritante todos os dias. – Elle sorriu para a amiga que imitou o gesto.

- É, talvez fosse melhor mesmo, assim não atrapalharias, e eu poderia ir à vontade ter as reuniões do grupo sem tu te sentires solitária por causa de eu estar lá a treinar enquanto tu estavas incapacitada numa cama. – Laura sentou-se a seu lado. – Mas por favor, nunca fiques doente, eu não saberia o que fazer nos treinos sem ti. – Ela abraçou-a. – E tem cuidado, eu quero que estejas ao meu lado até ao fim desta guerra maldita. És uma grande amiga, e agradeço-te no fundo do coração que tenhas confiado em mim para te ajudar nessa tua missão de redimir o mundo. Por causa disso, sinto-me útil, no meio desta guerra.

- Ótimo, é bom que eu veja que a minha grande amiga Laura Eagle se sente bem por estar a ajudar. Assim, vejo que o seu coração é realmente generoso e simpático e meigo e dócil e isso enternece-me a alma. – Elle abraçou-a fortemente e fechou os olhos. Hogwarts realmente tinha feito com que ele amadurecesse mais um pouco, ou então talvez fosse a guerra e a sua participação ativa no grupo que ela e Laura haviam organizado. Ou talvez não fosse nem Hogwarts nem a guerra, mas sim a sua disposição para lutar pelo que acreditava, pelo amor e pela generosidade que ela via ainda existir à sua volta.

- Parece-me que temos que ir para cima. Afinal é quase hora do pequeno-almoço, temos que marcar presença. – Elas subiram finalmente claras quanto à amizade que as unia.

Assim que acabou de jantar, Elle só queria enfiar-se na sua cama, dormir até de manhã e esperava que o seu quarto estivesse suficientemente quente quando chegasse. A verdade é que mesmo depois de ser ter obrigado a ela própria a beber um chá de limão que detestava para se aquecer, pois era o único que estava na mesa, e não ter resultado, ela só queria poder beber um chocolate quente e enfiar-se numa cama quente para tentar controlar a raiva que sentia ao ter ainda aquele sabor daquele chá terrível na sua boca.

- Estás bem? Parece que vais desmaiar. – Draco falou de repente assustando-a e fazendo-a virar-se para si com a varinha em riste ao que Draco reagiu colocando a sua varinha também em posição de ataque. – Está tudo bem, eu não vou fazer nada.

- E é por isso que estás com a tua varinha apontada para mim? Vê lá, qualquer dia estás a proferir um feitiço contra mim e não estás a fazer nada. – Ela disse irritada.

- O que é que se passa? – Ele perguntou preocupado. – O que foi, Elle?

- Estou cheia de frio, é o que foi. Desde esta manhã, quando estava a preparar as minhas coisas no quarto, sinto um frio de rachar. O castelo é gelado e as masmorras ainda pior. Eu estou com os lábios roxos, eu estou com pele de galinha, eu nem sei como é que eu ainda não entrei em hipotermia. – Draco tentava conter o riso. – Eu estou a falar a sério. Eu estou cheia de frio, eu quero calor… É uma sensação horrível, estar com frio, parece que até o nosso coração tem dificuldade em bombear o sangue. O que é que eu faço? Quando eu sentia nem que fosse um bocado de frio em Pahtellons, eu ia para o meu quarto e acendia lá uma fogueira para me aquecer, mas é claro que eu não vou fazer isso no meu quarto. Aquilo não é suficientemente arejado, ainda desmaiava de sufoco.

- Vem cá. – Draco sorriu e levou-a para uma sala. – Tu és muito complicada. Porque é que não vestiste mais uma peça de roupa se estavas assim com tanto frio?

- Eu vesti, mas pelos vistos não foi suficiente. – Elle sentou-se na cadeira da mesa onde Draco se havia encostado.

- Não sei então o que posso fazer mais para te ajudar. Eu ia propor fazermos o trabalho agora mas tu com esse frio todo não deves querer fazer algo que sabes que a professora vai fazer de tudo para encontrar um erro, nem que seja de ortografia. – Elle sorriu. Aquilo era realmente verdade, McGonagall apanhara alguns erros ortográficos em todos os seus trabalhos excluindo o que fizera com Draco sobre animagia, pois o monitor da sua equipa tinha corrigido os erros todos que ela tinha.

- É uma treta, não é? Ter os professores à perna. Antes, eu tinha a minha professora de Transfiguração à perna que era para ver se eu me tornava ainda melhor, pois ela sabia que eu tinha esse potencial, mas agora… Não, ela acha que eu sou uma aluna que não se dedica realmente. – Elle encolheu os ombros. – Mas o que posso eu fazer quanto a isso? – Ela perguntou irritada. – E de qualquer maneira, ela deve sentir tanto frio como eu sinto. – Ela disse aquilo tentando fazer uma comparação de que todos eram iguais e teve que usar o que sentia de momento, porém Draco riu-se com aquela afirmação.

- E eu a tentar com que tu não pensasses do frio que sentes… Parece que isso é impossível. – Draco disse convocando uma poltrona que estava ao canto da sala e limpando o pó. Feito isso, sentou-se lá, ao lado de Elle que olhava irritada para ele.

- Confortável agora? – A francesa perguntou. – Vê lá, eu posso sempre ir embora para não te impedir de ires para o teu quarto enfiares-te na cama, sabes, como eu ia fazer. – Ela disse chateada por ele a ter desviado do seu objetivo de se meter debaixo das mil e uma cobertas que ela tinha na sua cama.

- Por acaso ainda não estou assim muito confortável. – Ele disse tentando ajeitar-se na poltrona. Elle soltou um som de raiva. – Parece que esta poltrona não é boa para tão pouco peso. Vem cá. – Draco puxou-a para o seu colo. – Ah sim, agora com mais peso está muito melhor.

- Por acaso, estás a chamar-me gorda? – Elle perguntou irritada, tentando levantar-se, porém ele segurou-a forte.

- Porquê? – Draco depositou um beijo no pescoço da francesa. – A carapuça serve-te? Vê lá, posso arranjar uma maior. – Elle tentou soltar-se furiosa.

- Se calhar vou embora, que é para tu não aguentares com todo o meu peso. – Ela tentava livrar-se dos braços do loiro que envolviam a sua cintura ao mesmo tempo que ele se ria pelo esforço inútil de Elle. – É, estou a perceber a tua jogada, tu só queres ajudar-me, talvez com tanto esforço, perca algumas calorias.

- Eu não sabia que me conhecias tão bem, Elle. – Draco disse irónico virando-a para si e beijando-lhe os lábios. – Não te considero de forma alguma, gorda. E se eu colocasse algum adjetivo ao teu peso seria perfeito. – Elle deu um sorriso leve ao que o seu colega de equipa a beijou aproximando-a contra si.

- Acho bem que tu não tenhas nada contra o meu peso, mas ficas a saber que se tivesses não mudaria nada. – Ela falou quando ele começou a contar as camisolas que ela tinha vestidas. – Sim, são cinco, mas eu estou realmente com frio. E não me importava nada de ter mais uma vestida. Qualquer dia fico doente. – Draco começou a depositar beijos no pescoço de Elle fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

- Eu adoro o frio, adoro sentir frio. – Draco disse, olhando-a nos olhos. – Não sei bem porquê, mas acho que é realmente a única coisa que eu admito sentir. – Elle beijou-o suavemente.

- O quê, vais dizer que não sentes prazer algum com os meus beijos? – Ela perguntou fingindo-se descaradamente desgostosa ao que ele se riu. – Ah, Draco, é claro que admites que sentes mais do que frio, podes não admitir para muita gente, mas para ti admites, e neste momento, pelos teus olhos também admites o prazer que eu te dou. – Elle sorriu abertamente quando Draco a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Não me digas que os teus olhos me estão a mentir? – Draco abanou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

- Penso que não e sei que deves saber isso melhor do que eu. Não devo ser o primeiro que te olha com este olhar, deves saber do que falas. – Draco sorriu quando Elle se encostou ao seu peito.

- Ninguém é igual a ninguém, Draco, mas eu acho que tu, com os teus olhos…

- O quê? Vais dizer que te dispo com os olhos? – Ele perguntou olhando-a sem ela perceber.

- Não! – Ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Mas é verdade, sabes? – Ele perguntou fazendo com que ela respirasse lentamente, tentando pensar nalgo para dizer. – Mas isso não significa que o vá fazer realmente. Eu não sou homem de fazer valer as minhas vontades sobre mulher alguma. E não duvides que te desejo com todo o meu corpo, mas não ao ponto de te obrigar a fazer seja o que for. Não te preocupes.

- Não estou nem um pouco preocupada, eu sei que tu não eras capaz de me obrigares a dormir contigo. Tu respeitas-me, às vezes, mais do que tu te respeitas a ti próprio. – Draco mexeu-se desconfortável. – Não precisas de fazer as coisas só porque os outros te pedem. Tens que lutar pelo que queres. Tu reparaste que hoje, depois de me teres beijado, estavas disposto a fazer tudo mudar só porque pensaste que eu não quis aquilo? Eu admiro essa tua capacidade de passares por cima das coisas, mas isso é exagerado. Tu devias ter-me dito logo que não ias esquecer o que se tinha passado, que podíamos continuar o trabalho e começar as aulas, mas que as coisas iam mudar porque aquilo tinha acontecido realmente, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse imaginado que fosse acontecer. Aí, eu saberia que tu me respeitas, mas acima de tudo, te respeitas a ti, porque tu quiseste aquele beijo e mudarias se pudesses voltar atrás no tempo, mas como isso não iria acontecer, aguentarias as consequências e não negarias esse teu desejo por mim.

- Não digas isso, Elle. – Ele pediu fechando os olhos. – Eu sei que não sou nenhum exemplo a seguir mas não digas que eu tenho esse grande erro de falta de respeito por mim. Talvez isso aconteça por vezes, mas tu ajudas-me, não é? – Elle agarrou na mão de Draco e apertou-a fortemente.

- Sim, sim. – Elle disse beijando-o sem ele estar à espera. Draco apertou-a contra si ao sentir que ela queria desesperadamente fazer com que ele se fizesse sentir.

- Não faças isso, Elle, não comigo. – Ele pediu desesperadamente.

Era a sua arma mais secreta. Como Slytherin que era, Draco aprendera a afastar-se das coisas, podia estar presente mas ao mesmo tempo afastado, todos os movimentos, todas as palavras ditas, todas as ações, todas as reações eram pensadas cautelosamente e muitas coisas eram reprimidas. Elle propositadamente tentava fazer com que ele reagisse ao calor do seu corpo, ao momento que estava a ter, tentava fazer com que ele não pensasse em tudo o que fizesse, em tudo o que era feito. Mas Draco não queria isso, Draco queria o controlo sobre a sua vida e isso só a razão lhe poderia dar e não as reações que Elle queria ver.

- Mas, Draco, isso não é vida para ninguém, estar sempre a mediar tudo o que faz, assim nunca sentes realmente prazer, eu pensei que sentisses, mas não, tudo o que sentes é fingido. Como é que tu te podes respeitar se controlas tudo? É que se controlares tudo o que entra e sai da tua vida, também podes controlar a tua necessidade de te respeitares. Isso não é vida para ninguém. Como é que eu posso saber o que sentes se não o mostras? – Elle apertou o braço de Draco que baixou os olhos.

- Eu sinto, apenas controlo as minhas emoções, não preciso de mostrar tudo o que me afeta. Não podes esperar assim tanto de mim. – Draco tentou levantar-se mas ela não o deixou. – Por favor, Elle, eu tenho que ir.

- Não precisas de fugir. – Elle beijou-o sem esperar que ele contrariasse tal ação, mas ele afastou-a usando a sua força.

- Tu esperas demasiado de mim. E posso garantir-te que qualquer coisa que tu esperas de mim, nunca vai acontecer. – Elle abanou a cabeça. Ela sabia muito bem que ele era capaz de virar para o lado do bem.

- De momento, a única coisa que eu espero que tu faças, é que me beijes. – Draco sorriu abanando a cabeça. – O que foi?

- Isso eu não te posso negar porque eu adoro beijar-te.

Elle sorriu quando este deixou de a tentar afastar e beijaram-se. Foi um beijo como o primeiro que ele lhe tinha dado, apenas governado pelo facto de ele desejar realmente beijá-la, sentir os seus lábios contra os seus. Era exatamente isso que Elle queria, que ele não se controlasse ao pé de si, que ele se mostrasse realmente, que ele aprendesse que não tinha que se controlar sempre. Mas podia, realmente, ela pregar aquele ensinamento e não o fazer? Será que Elle estava a tomar a atitude mais correta?

- Então não te vás embora agora que estou tão quentinha. – Ela disse sentindo que ele a abrigava com o seu manto. – Já estou quente mas obrigada à mesma.

- É bom que agradeças, fui mesmo eu que te aqueci. – Elle sorriu encostando a sua cabeça ao peito de Draco e ele por sua vez apoiou a sua cabeça na dela. – Eu gosto de estar contigo, tu és uma boa companhia. Posso sempre distrair-me com as tuas conversas sobre França, e o teu riso contagia-me sempre. Eu gostava que tu tivesses vindo para cá mais cedo, sem ser neste último ano, ainda quando estava cá o D… Sabes, acho que podíamos ter feito um outro caminho, se estivéssemos juntos nos anos anteriores, se tivéssemos ultrapassado as coisas juntos. – Elle fechou os olhos sorrindo. Aquilo era maravilhoso de se ouvir na boca dele. Imaginar um passado diferente era muito bom para ele, imaginar que as coisas podiam ser diferentes, mostrava realmente que ele desejava que tivessem sido. – Ter-te ao meu lado teria melhorado em muito a minha vida naqueles anos todos.

- Há pessoas que dizem que mais vale tarde do que nunca. – Elle disse tocando com os seus lábios no pescoço do loiro.

- E se aquele tempo foi crucial? E se agora já não há volta a dar? Porque não há, seria tudo diferente, mas agora nada pode ser diferente. O passado já foi escrito, nada o vai mudar. – Draco falou sentindo Elle morder-lhe o pescoço.

- Mas o futuro ainda está por escrever. E o presente está a ser escrito neste momento, portanto o passado já está, mas ainda podemos mudar o futuro e o presente, embora duvide que tu queiras mudar este presente. – Elle riu ao que ele a acompanhou.

- És muito convencida para francesa. – Elle riu ao perceber que Draco a levantava para a beijar na boca. – O futuro é condicionado pelo passado quer queiramos quer não, assim como o presente. É por teres sido expulsa de Pahtellons em algum momento do passado que estás aqui agora. O passado condiciona toda a nossa vida. – Draco beijou-a mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior fazendo-a soltar um gemido de prazer doloroso.

- Mas não podemos deixar que o passado nos defina. – Elle disse beijando-o de seguida intensamente. Draco devia perceber que o passado não era tudo. Elle sempre soubera isso no fundo, mas tinha sido lembrada disso quando percebeu que Draco não era a figura que ela imaginava por tudo o que ele tinha feito no passado, pois uma imagem baseada no passado não comporta a vivência do presente. – Olha para mim: em Pahtellons eu era uma das alunas mais populares da escola e uma seeker formidável, e agora todos os alunos desta escola me ignoram e nem os olhos ponho numa snitch.

- Não é bem assim. – Elle arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Talvez seja, mas eu não te ignoro. – Elle encolheu os ombros. – Sim, nesse caso tens razão, mas algumas coisas não têm remissão possível. – Elle olhou para os olhos de Draco percebendo que ele falava de todo o mal que fizera e Deus, como ela via que ele estava arrependido, mas se Elle tinha aprendido alguma coisa era o que arrependimento não chegava para uma pessoa querer mudar de lado, era preciso ela estar disposta a isso, a ir contra tudo o que tinha feito até agora.

- Ah, Draco, não sejamos pessimistas quanto a isso. Eu acho que se uma pessoa quiser realmente redimir-se por alguma coisa que acha ter feito mal, consegue, basta é querer. – Elle disse colocando mais uma vez a cabeça no peito de Draco e fechando os olhos. Esperava que ele se apercebesse realmente dessa hipótese de poder mudar de lado. Talvez ela conseguisse realmente fazê-lo perceber que muita coisa podia vir a ser mudada. Draco começou a pensar no que ela dissera olhando pela janela. Realmente, talvez Elle tivesse razão, talvez se a força de vontade superasse todos os anos de erros que cometera, todos os anos em que acreditara na sua ideologia, ele conseguisse reunir a coragem suficiente para se entregar ao lado do bem. Talvez no fim, se isso acontecesse, ele se sentisse um bocado mais aliviado, com a consciência mais leve ou, pelo menos, se sentisse redimido, mas ele pensava que por mais coisas que fizesse o passado iria persegui-lo durante toda a sua vida e ele nunca mais teria paz de espírito. Talvez, no fundo, ele tivesse medo de mudar de lado porque assim seria também visto como um traidor, e alguém que trai a sua ideologia com certeza não se é de fiar. Draco percebeu que aquele silêncio estava a durar bastante tempo e olhou para a francesa tentando perceber no que ela estava a pensar. Porém, a francesa dormia serenamente com o seu peito a fazer de almofada. É claro que ela não podia dormir ali, mas podia ficar assim por um tempo. Ele não se importava de modo algum. Acordá-la-ia antes da hora de recolher, sabendo que, se ela adormecera, provavelmente estava cansada, e não se esquecendo, claro, que na noite anterior só se tinham deitado às duas da manhã praticamente.

Vendo-a dormir, Draco sorriu, sempre quisera poder dormir calmamente como ela, sem culpa a invadir-lhe os sonhos que se tornavam em autênticos pesadelos. Não sentia inveja nenhuma dela porque não duvidava que ela merecesse um sono confortável, sem sobressaltos e sem interrupções durante a noite. De repente, Elle abriu os olhos surpreendendo-o e assustando-o ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu adormeci, não adormeci? – Ela perguntou. – Que horas são?

- Calma, ainda não é hora do recolher. Mas se calhar é melhor tu ires dormir, pelo que percebi, estás muito cansada. – Elle deu um gemido de insatisfação.

- Mas eu estou tão quentinha. Isso não é justo. – Ela disse sentindo que Draco a destapava e os levantava. – Tem que ser, não é?

- Sim, é. – Ele disse beijando-a longamente ao mesmo tempo que a apertava fortemente. Aquela francesa estava a fazê-lo pensar demasiado nas suas decisões.

- Então eu vou, mas ficas a saber que eu não quero. Mas também quero dormir confortável. Vou para a cama mas acho que vou a correr para chegar lá rapidamente e ver se consigo tomar um banho quente.

- Está bem, vai lá. – Elle saiu da sala e correu para a sua casa. Draco sentou-se de novo na poltrona e olhou mais uma vez pela janela. Os dias que se seguiam prometiam não ser nada fáceis.

* * *

><p>- Irina, o que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Neville, tocando-lhe no ombro.<p>

- Ah, desculpa, Neville, estava a meditar. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso e abrindo os olhos. – Através da meditação conseguimos muita coisa. – Ela levantou-se do chão, observando os seus amigos a treinar variados feitiços. – Isto está a correr mesmo bem, não está?

- Sim, somos muito empenhados. – Ele suspirou, baixando os olhos para o chão.

- Estás a pensar na Luna, não estás?

- Como é que sabes? – Ele olhou-a verdadeiramente surpreendido.

- Eu também penso nela de vez em quando, mas tu conhece-la há mais tempo, é normal pensares mais nela do que eu. – Irina passou o seu braço pela cintura do amigo. – Ela está bem, não te preocupes. Se ela não estivesse bem, nós já saberíamos.

- Mas é isso que me assusta, Irina, saber que a qualquer momento nós podemos receber uma má notícia sobre a Luna. Isso não te assusta?

- Neville, nós podemos receber más notícias sobre qualquer pessoa que nós amamos. E é claro que isso me assusta… - Irina olhou para o amigo nos olhos. – Assusta-nos a todos.

- A Irina tem razão. – Afirmou Colin Creevey. – Mas nós sempre nos temos uns aos outros para o que der e vier. – Todos os membros do ED olhavam para eles agora.

- Muito bem dito, Collin! – Ginny falou, amanhando-lhe o cabelo, fazendo todos soltarem uma gargalhada.

- Há sempre estes momentos, estas pessoas especiais, que a Luna vai adorar saber que pensaram nela durante toda a sua clausura. – Irina sussurrou a Neville. Depois, falando em voz alta, disse: - A Luna vai ficar bem!

* * *

><p>- Irina! – Albus exclamou quando abriu a porta à rapariga.<p>

- Ai, Albus, não me assustes dessa maneira! – Irina fechou a porta atrás de si. – Ontem à noite, eu gata cruzei-me com o Carrow, assustei-me por um momento, mas depois lembrei-me que era uma gata. – Irina abraçou o homem, que parecia melhor.

- Tens que ter cuidado, Irina, não podes deixar que algum dos Carrow desconfie de ti. Tens que lhes dar a entender que não sabes nada de nada. – O tom de Dumbledore era preocupado.

- Eu tenho noção de que, se me descuidar, estarei a colocar-vos em perigo. – Albus sorriu.

- Tu já estás connosco, Irina, já fazes parte de tudo isto. – Irina sentou-se na poltrona de Snape.

- Isso não é verdade, não faço parte de tudo isto, mas tu, de certo modo, tens razão, eu também estou aqui convosco. – Irina fechou os olhos cansada.

- Estás muito cansada. – O velho afirmou. – O que se passou?

- Não dormi nada. – Ela respondeu. – Estive a tomar um banho para ver se acordava, mas não resultou.

- Passa-se alguma coisa que me queiras contar?

- Não, foi uma simples insónia. – Ela sorriu. – Achas que o Professor Snape vai demorar muito? Queria despachar as aulas. – Dumbledore encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei. Ainda faltam dez minutos para a aula. – Irina abriu os olhos.

- Albus, tu conheces o professor Snape… - Ela começou. – Melhor do que ele mesmo se conhece a si próprio, certo?

- Claro! – Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Então… E qual é a tua opinião sobre ele? – Ela perguntou. Albus não percebeu a pergunta. – Sim, eu sei que tu confias nele, que ele é o teu braço direito, e que meterias a tua vida nas suas mãos, que meteste, pronto. – Irina inclinou-se para a frente. – O que te estou a perguntar é: Qual a tua opinião sobre ele, sobre quem ele é?

- Nunca tinha percebido que tinhas noção da diferença entre esses conceitos. – Albus sorriu. – O Severus é um homem bom, muito bom. Quando eu digo muito bom refiro-me à sua personalidade. No entanto, penso… - Albus interrompeu-se – eu sei que ele é infeliz! Eu já te disse que o Severus já passou imenso no passado, e ele vive atormentado com tudo o que aconteceu. – Irina franziu a testa, tentando perceber, o que era difícil, uma vez que não conhecia o passado do professor. – Digamos que o que aconteceu com o Severus foi algo que acontece com muita gente, com a diferença de que ele foi o culpado de tudo isso e se deixou envolver pelas trevas com a esperança de ter alguma coisa, mesmo que não fosse aquilo que ele mais queria.

- Percebo. – Irina pensava no que acontecera na noite anterior enquanto ouvia o Diretor.

- Ele é bondoso, Irina, ele preocupa-se com as pessoas, mesmo não mostrando tal coisa, mas ele tem medo de cometer um erro, porque ele experimentou o que um pequeno erro pode provocar. Ele tenta lutar por si, mas cada vez que acorda sabe que não é por si que luta, aceita que não merece uma outra oportunidade. Ele é uma pessoa boa, que tem medo de si própria. – Albus concluiu.

- Gostas dele? – Irina perguntou de repente. Ela não tinha dúvidas da resposta positiva de Albus, mas e se estivesse errada?

- Se gosto do Severus? – Irina acenou afirmativamente. – É uma boa questão, à qual eu respondo positivamente, o que levanta outra questão ainda maior, não é, Irina? – Sim, é, e era essa a questão que Irina iria fazer a seguir:

- Gostas o suficiente dele para desejar que ele não morra na guerra? – Albus sorriu, embora um pouco desanimado. _Isso não queria dizer que a resposta era negativa, pois não?,_ pensou Irina a medo.

- Se calhar não é essa a questão, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire. – Ela olhou para cima. Severus estava mesmo atrás de Albus.

- Severus… - Albus falou lentamente.

- Diz-me, Albus. – Severus deu a volta metendo-se à frente do velho e ajoelhando-se. – Gostas o suficiente de mim para deixares que eu morra na batalha final?

A respiração de Irina parou! Então sempre fora isso que o professor quisera: morrer na batalha final! Irina abanou a cabeça, sempre soubera, no seu íntimo, o que ele queria, mas aquela revelação em jeito de pergunta provocou um aperto enorme no coração da francesa, mais do que outra revelação qualquer que ela já experimentara na vida. Severus, desde o início do plano, quisera morrer, e o plano havia começado há dezasseis anos atrás quando Voldemort desaparecera. Era muito tempo a desejar morrer e a não o poder fazer, era muito tempo para agora ele mudar de ideias. E ali, todos os três, sabiam disso.

- Nenhum pai devia ver o filho morrer. – Albus olhava Severus nos olhos e Irina sabia que, naquilo, ela não passava de uma mera espectadora. Mal conseguia andar quando Albus e Severus haviam decidido que tinham um grande papel em toda aquela história, Irina não merecia estar naquele momento, logo, ela não estava. – Mas, acredita, Severus, se é mesmo isso que queres, eu não te vou impedir.

O que Irina presenciou ela não soube imediatamente, mas aquilo à sua frente era uma família. _O que é que diziam mesmo do sangue? Ele é sangue do meu sangue, estará sempre do meu lado_, foi esse o pensamento de Irina. Mas, agora, só agora, ela havia percebido. Não se tratava de sangue, tratava-se da família, da confiança que se depositava na primeira pessoa que nos dava a conhecer o amor incondicional. Era essa confiança que nos fazia, de algum modo, ser fiéis à família. Severus não teve essa confiança depositada nos pais, ou em alguém da sua família biológica, e Albus tinha-lhe dado o que a sua família não tinha: a total confiança em si, e ele aprendera a confiança dessa maneira. Aquilo era família!

- Albus… - Severus fechou os olhos e Irina soube que ela era a razão por o homem não chorar. Ele nunca se iria mostrar assim à sua frente, ela não fazia parte de nada. – Obrigado.

- Eu vou-me embora! – Irina deu por si a dizer. Nunca pensou que aquilo a afetasse tanto, mas agora não via razão para continuar ali. Tinha muito que pensar, muito que decidir.

Surpreendentemente, nenhum dos homens falou. Limitaram-se a olhá-la, Albus tentando perceber a razão de ela querer ir embora, Severus analisando a sua face, mas não em busca da razão, mas sim em busca de algo que ela nem conseguia determinar.

- E a sua aula, Miss Saint-Claire? – Snape apoiou-se de novo em seus pés, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

Irina tremeu repentinamente. Era o velho Snape, tratando-a da maneira antiga, e olhando-a como se ela fosse pior do que uma inimiga, como se ela fosse o ponto fraco de tudo aquilo, e Irina sabia que ele tinha toda a razão para assim pensar.

- Desculpe, professor Snape, está claro que pensei que não haveria aulas, o que foi um terrível engano meu.

Irina olhava para os seus próprios pés. Podia-se transformar numa gata para sempre, esconder-se onde quisesse, fugir simplesmente de toda a escuridão que a rodeava e que a rodearia. Seria tudo tão mais fácil…

- Irina… - A francesa olhou para Albus que acabara de se levantar da poltrona.

- Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou ao velho, que sorriu tristemente. _É claro que não está tudo bem, Irina Saint-Claire, ele acabou de renunciar ao seu filho!_, pensou ela, condenando-se imediatamente pela pergunta.

- Eu estou cansado, apenas isso. – Os olhos dele brilhavam, tanto de orgulho como de preocupação. Irina não soube ver o porquê do orgulho ou da preocupação. – Vou para a cama. Severus… - O moreno olhou para o mais velho, acenando.

Snape acompanhou Albus até ao quarto e, ao ver a porta fechar-se, Irina pegou no seu manto de escola e dirigiu-se para a porta. Algo dentro dela lhe dizia que ela não devia fugir, que só estaria a piorar a situação, mas a situação já estava tão má, que ela simplesmente nem queria pensar nisso.

- Miss Saint-Claire. – Irina fechou a porta automaticamente, olhando para Severus, que acabara de sair do quarto de Dumbledore. – Estava a planear fugir?

- Fugir? - Snape esperava a resposta. – Talvez!

- Uau, é assim tão corajosa? – Snape e o seu sarcasmo estariam sempre presentes.

- Pelos vistos, mais corajosa que o senhor. – Irina desafiou. – Iria fugir daqui por um dia, voltaria amanhã. Não tenho planos para fugir eternamente, pensei nisso, mas não o faria. Ao contrário do senhor, não quero morrer, pois isso seria fugir eternamente.

- Diria então que sou um cobarde? – Ele perguntou com desdém, cruzando os braços. Irina não deu sinal de ir responder. – Miss Saint-Claire! – Snape exclamou.

- Pare! – Ela enfrentou-o seguramente. – Pare de recuar! Porquê outra vez Miss Saint-Claire? Qual é o seu problema comigo? Já deixou bem claro de que vai morrer na guerra. O que lhe custa ser simpático para mim se daqui a pouco vai morrer? – Snape não respondeu. – Desculpe, isto não soou muito bem. Mas do que é que tem medo? Que, se eu sobreviver a esta guerra, o vá recordar como um homem simpático?

- Por que é que não haveria de sobreviver à guerra? – Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. – Não corre um risco direto.

- Pois não, mas uma vez parte deste mundo, estou exposta à guerra aberta que virá e aos seus consequentes riscos. – Respondeu ela imediatamente. – Seria mais fácil fugir, esconder-me até tudo isto passar… - Snape concordou. – Mas no que é que isso me tornava? Será que não acabaria por ser pior uma pessoa que nada fez pelo Bem do que um inimigo? – Irina olhou para Snape. – Mas não é por medo de eu o vir a recordar como alguém simpático que me passou a tratar friamente de novo… O senhor sabe que eu sou o ponto fraco de tudo isto, o senhor sempre soube.

- Sim… - Snape suspirou, aproximando-se de Irina. – Eu estive a pensar durante a noite, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, não é só ao Albus que preocupa, também eu me importo consigo.

- Oh… - Irina não estava surpreendida. Snape já havia dito que se preocupava com ela, pois sabia que ela era importante para Albus.

- Não, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, não está a perceber. – Snape pegou-lhe na mão direita. – Não é só pelo Albus, também eu, eu mesmo, me preocupo consigo, acabei por me apegar a si. Está a perceber?

- A sério?

- Eu sei, é difícil acreditar quão burro eu sou. – Ele respondeu, fazendo Irina rir suavemente. – Mas a senhorita fez-me refletir em bastantes coisas com a conversa da noite passada.

- Pois, fi-lo refletir tanto que o senhor decidiu que vai morrer. – Irina disse amargamente.

- Não, isso eu já decidi há muitos anos atrás, mas nunca o havia expressado abertamente como fiz hoje. – Snape contrariou.

- Se isso era suposto fazer-me sentir melhor não está a surtir qualquer efeito. – Snape olhou-a com um sorriso.

- Não, não era para a fazer sentir-se melhor. Nada do que eu faça pode fazer com que se sinta melhor. – Severus abanou a cabeça. – Sou demasiado sincero para tal.

- Por favor, professor, é melhor não falar em sinceridade. – Irina censurava-o com a cabeça. – Ambos sabemos que o senhor é tudo menos demasiado sincero.

- Pois… - Ele concordou. – Eu não sirvo para nada!

- Serve pois. – Irina apertou a mão de Snape, tentando alertá-lo. – O que acha que fazemos todos aqui? Estamos neste mundo por alguma razão.

- Eu lembro-me que quando era mais novo… - Snape começou sonhador – muito mais novo, também pensava que havia uma razão para eu ter nascido, mas isso não é verdade, não há razões para estarmos aqui. O que há são coincidências: felizes ou infelizes.

- Felizes! – Irina respondeu, fazendo Snape fitá-la. – Se foi uma coincidência estar aqui, então foi uma coincidência feliz. – Explicou ela, sorrindo.

- Quanto a mim, podia estar melhor. – Snape disse, recostando-se no sofá.

- Ah, sim, isso todos nós. – Irina olhou-o divertida.

- Mas se é por alguma razão que aqui estou, então levarei isso até ao fim. Pode ser que a descubra. – Ele disse.

- Ou que a arranje. – Snape olhou-a. – A maior parte das vezes somos nós que construímos as razões. Mas há uma razão imediata para estar aqui. – Irina olhou-o. – Um mundo melhor.

- Uma vida preciosa. – Snape disse apontando com a cabeça para o quarto de Albus.

- Está a ver? Duas razões. – Ela disse. – Parece que afinal eu estava certa.

- Ajudar uma mulher a proteger a sua mente. – Irina sorriu, dando um safanão no ombro de Snape, que riu suavemente. – E essa mulher prometeu que eu teria sucesso.

- O prometido é devido, Professor. – Irina disse. – Eu vou ser a melhor aluna que o senhor já teve. Eu prometo. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – E com essa já vão três razões.

- É fácil encontrar razões. Mais fácil do que o fim da guerra, mais fácil do que contar todas as promessas que não cumpri.

- Professor…

- O prometido é devido, mas eu… - Snape censurava-se com a cabeça. – Tantas falhas… Quem me dera que me tivesse conhecido antes quando eu… - O lábio de Snape tremeu. – Quando eu o quê? Quem é que quero enganar? Eu nunca fui genuíno!

- Não diga isso, Professor, o senhor é o homem mais corajoso que eu já conheci. O seu passado foi mau, foi muito mau, provavelmente muito pior do que o que eu consigo imaginar, mas o senhor está mudado. O senhor é uma pessoa boa! – Ela disse. – As promessas que fez desde essa mudança foram ou serão cumpridas.

- Sim… - Ele olhou-a intensamente. – Sim, tem razão.

E, dito isto, beijou-a. O beijo era lento, mas depressa se tornou mais urgente, ambos procurando um maior contacto com as bocas. Irina não sabia mais o que fazer, ela já se tinha apercebido de que ambos vinham a adiar isto há já muito tempo, e agora nada mais havia a perder.

- Sem promessas, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire! – Snape disse, separando-se do beijo e olhando-a.

- Sem promessas, Professor Snape. – E beijaram-se de novo. – Se calhar só uma… - Ela disse, separando-se. Snape tentava desabotoar-lhe o segundo botão da sua camisa. – Que nome vai o senhor suspirar quando pensar em mim? Mademoiselle Saint-Claire? – Snape riu baixinho, fazendo-lhe cócegas no pescoço, uma vez que lhe beijava o local.

- Irina! – O coração dela acelerou ao ouvir o seu nome vindo da boca do homem, era uma sensação tão forte… Talvez essa promessa ingénua que ela pedira fosse mais importante do que ela achara ao início.

- Severus… - O homem sorriu, beijando-a mais violentamente.

Irina correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Não sabia o que lhe estava a dar para se estar a meter num ato tão impulsivo, mas de certeza que Snape também não, logo, ela não estava sozinha nisto tudo. Bem, ela estava tudo, menos sozinha.

- Espera… - Irina parou as mãos de Snape, que parou imediatamente, sentando-se no sofá. Irina levantou-se seriamente, ajeitando o cabelo. Virando-se para o homem sorriu. – Cor da lingerie?

- A sério? Tenho que adivinhar? – Snape mordeu o lábio inferior. – Bem… branca? – Irina sorriu, acenando negativamente. Snape cruzou os braços, impaciente. – Eu lembro-me que gostei de te ver de lingerie vermelha… - Irina abriu a boca, indignada.

- Muito baixo, Severus, eu nem acredito que me atiraste à cara o que viste! – Ela avançou para ele irritada, mas com um sorriso. – És tão parvo! – Disse ela, dando-lhe safanões. Snape aproveitou para desapertar mais dois botões.

- Preta! – Respondeu ele, fazendo-a rir.

- Sabes, agora que falaste disso, eu estou a pensar no Pratoi. Ele foi muito bom, Severus, e tu lembraste-me dele.

- Mas também te vou fazer esquecê-lo! – Ele disse, tirando-lhe o resto da blusa e beijando-lhe o ventre. Irina gemeu baixinho.

- Severus! – Ela beijou-o fugazmente, olhando-o nos olhos. – Estás num bom caminho, mas eu ainda me lembro do Pratoi. – Ele riu, tirando-lhe o soutien e beijando-lhe o seu peito, mordiscando ao de leve os seus mamilos.

Irina, de seguida, tirou a camisola de Snape, o que revelou um tronco branco, mas muito bem torneado. Ele era lindo, mas tinha tantas cicatrizes. Depositando beijos suaves em todas as que conseguia ver, Irina foi percorrendo o corpo do homem, fazendo-o suspirar. Ela conseguia sentir o sexo de Snape apesar de ele ainda estar de calças, mas também ela sentia todo o seu sangue a correr desenfreado e o seu corpo a pedir por mais contacto. Snape era obsessivo, e não se cansava de lhe dar prazer, não se cansava de o receber, e não se cansava de procurar adiar o momento final, o que lhes dava ainda maior prazer.

- Irina! – A morena abriu os olhos a custo ao ouvir alguém chamá-la sussurrante. Snape estava ao seu lado no sofá, de olhos abertos. – São cinco da manhã, o Albus acorda sempre às seis e meia. É melhor…

- Só mais cinco minutos é demasiado infantil? – Severus sorriu, percorrendo o seu monte de Vénus com a mão direita.

- Pronto, se queres dormir mais cinco minutos… - Snape tirou a mão.

- Eu não disse que queria dormir, eu quero mais cinco minutos contigo, só mais cinco minutos. – Ambos riram suavemente. Irina subiu para cima dele, sentando-se em cima do seu sexo. – Dizem que os homens gostam de sexo logo pela manhãzinha. É verdade?

- Hum… - Snape olhou-a maliciosamente. – Por que é que não tentas descobrir?

Quinze minutos depois, Irina vestia-se rapidamente antes que Albus acordasse.

- Severus, viste o meu soutien? – Ela virou-se. Snape estava com o seu soutien pendurado na mão. – Hahaha, muito engraçado! – Ela pegou no soutien, mas Snape puxou-a para si, beijando-lhe o seio. – Vá, Severus, imagina se o Albus nos vê… O que é que ele dirá? Vai chatear-nos para o resto da vida! Para ti isso pode não significar nada já que planeias morrer na guerra, mas para mim…

- Irina! – Snape afastou-a, virando-se. Irina vestiu-se.

- Desculpa! – Ela pediu, abraçando-o. – Eu compreendo que o queiras.

- Mas escusas de estar sempre a mandar-me isso à cara! – Ele disse irritado. – Vai-te embora!

- Só mais cinco minutos, Severus, só mais cinco minutos! – Ela pediu, beijando-o e acalmando-o instintivamente. – Hoje treinas-me?

- Em quê exatamente? – Ele perguntou maliciosamente.

- Oclumância! – Ela respondeu com um sorriso. – O que vem depois são horas extra. – Ela saiu.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Elle acordou cedo naquela manhã e desejou não o ter feito pois assim que o fez percebeu que, por mais estranho que parecesse, estava tanto frio que nevava lá fora. Ela precisava mesmo de uma bebida quente pela manhã e de um banho também quente. Pensando melhor, mais valia ficar mais um pouco na cama. Queria dormir e tentar não pensar no frio, até porque de alguma maneia tinha de se habituar.

- Elle, vais acordar imediatamente e não volto a repetir. – Laura gritou fazendo Elle erguer-se rapidamente da cama com a varinha em riste. – Calma, está tudo bem. Estás um pouco atrasada, só isso. Tens que te apressar para irmos para cima.

- Está bem, obrigada. – Elle agradeceu e correu para a casa de banho para tomar um banho rápido. – Sabes, estou farta deste frio. – Elle disse com a escova de dentes enfiada na boca e a vestir o uniforme à pressa. – Mas de qualquer maneira, acho que a neve vai ajudar. Embeleza sempre, não é? – Laura encolheu os ombros fazendo a cama de Elle. – Obrigada. Vamos? – A francesa perguntou colocando o manto.

- Sim. – Uma vez no salão principal, sentaram-se na mesa da sua equipa.

Elle olhou pela porta da entrada. Via os colegas a entrarem, com um olhar mais atento observou Irina a entrar junto com um grupo de colegas da sua equipa. Era mais que certo que nenhuma das duas esperava aquela vida em Hogwarts, a amiga com encontros secretos com um defunto, com aulas de Oclumância e a ajudar num grupo de defesa. Ela por sua vez, tentava fazer o mesmo com o grupo e agora tinha que descobrir se Draco poderia mudar de lado. Por pensar nele… O monitor da sua equipa entrava agora no Salão, sozinho, passando os olhos ao longo da comprida mesa dos Slytherin e parando quando se cruzou com o seu olhar. Elle observou ele a sentar-se muito longe dela e a desviar o olhar quando olhou para os professores que estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Rapidamente, Draco colocou os olhos na comida à sua frente e começou a servir-se. Decidiu-se por duas panquecas e uma caneca de café. Elle deu-se por si a pensar se ele comia aquilo porque gostava ou porque precisava pois Draco parecia fazer as coisas apenas por ter necessidade direta disso e não parecia realmente notar a diferença entre comer uma bela fatia de bolo de chocolate ou uma mera bolacha de água e sal pela manhã. Perguntou-se também por que razão ele de vez em quando, olhava para a porta de entrada como se ela o fosse comer. É claro que havia o facto de se estar em plena guerra mas se algo acontecesse ouvir-se-ia a milhas de distância. Distanciando-se do assunto, Elle lembrou-se da noite anterior que estivera com ele quando este lhe tinha dito que queria um passado diferente. Com esse pensamento, permitiu-se lembrar-se do quanto ele se preocupava com ela. Na verdade, a francesa estava longe de considerar Draco como uma pessoa má, considerava-o mais como alguém que cedera às circunstâncias. Draco levantou o olhar sentindo-se observado e pegou na sua caneca para esconder um sorriso. Elle olhou para o relógio e levantou-se observando que muitos colegas da sua equipa também o faziam.

- Não vais comer mais nada? – Laura perguntou baixinho. – Só comeste uma torrada e uma maçã.

- Não, vou dar uma volta. – Elle saiu pela porta do Salão principal e parou perto da escadaria. Não sabia para onde ir, estava farta de não poder andar à vontade pelo castelo só por não o conhecer.

- Eu posso levar-te aonde quiseres. – Elle olhou sorrindo para Draco quando ouviu a sua voz atrás de si.

- Mas o problema está aí, não está. Eu já li Hogwarts, uma história, mas não vejo nenhuma referência para ir para determinado local. – Elle encolheu os ombros. – Simplesmente, leva-me por aí. Tu até podes, sem eu me aperceber, prenderes-me nas masmorras… Esquece, penso que esse é o único sítio que sei localizar. – Draco riu suavemente. – Mas podes sempre levar-me para um sítio assustador, perigoso e eu nem me aperceber.

- Bom, ao menos divertir-te-ias. – Ele disse começando a andar lado a lado com ela.

- O teu conceito de diversão é muito diferente do meu. – Elle encolheu os ombros. – Creio que é normal, os conceitos devem mudar conforme as pessoas.

- É. – Draco parou de andar. – Estamos num corredor não muito frequentado, embora eu veja muitas vezes, os alunos a passarem por aqui. Estiveste atenta ao caminho? – Elle olhou pela janela e assustou-se quando percebeu que devia ter subido dois andares.

- Como é que chegámos aqui tão depressa? – Ela perguntou.

- Através de passagens secretas, a que, vejo agora, não estiveste atenta. – Draco disse abanando a cabeça. – Normalmente, os meus ensinamentos são úteis. Mas pelos vistos, a francesinha não se está a aplicar o bastante.

- Francesinha? – Elle estreitou os olhos. – Fica sabendo que essa nacionalidade não existe, e, ouve, normalmente os meus ensinamentos para além de úteis, são fáceis de memorizar.

- Para a próxima, vamos mais devagarinho para ver se a tua cabecinha apanha tudo. – Draco disse seguindo em frente. – Vem, eu mostro-te mais.

00000000000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

- Acho que já repeti este percurso demasiadas vezes. – Elle reclamou, Draco insistira no primeiro percurso. Na verdade, Elle estava farta de andar de cima para baixo sempre que havia uma nova refeição para fazer. Felizmente, já passara a hora de jantar.

- Continua, continua. – Draco disse agarrando-a pela mão para andar mais depressa.

- Que chato! – Elle disse seguindo rapidamente para o lado de Draco. O loiro seguiu sem ligar a nada e a rapariga olhava com atenção o caminho, tentando decorar cada viragem e pontos de referência. Draco parou algum tempo depois. – Por que paraste? – Draco fê-los entrar numa sala e encostando-a à porta tapou-lhe a boca com a mão.

Elle depressa percebeu o que acontecera quando ouviu os passos de alguém. Sentiu o seu coração a bater mais depressa. Já tinha passado da hora do recolher e ela não se importara porque Draco sabia como levá-los sem serem vistos. Porém, se ele fora apanhado desprevenido era porque não sabia o que estaria ali alguém a fazer. Com o coração ainda mais acelerado percebeu que aqueles passos poderiam ser os de Snape a ir de encontro a Dumbledore. Draco fez menção de abrir a porta, mas Elle impediu-o travando-lhe a mão. Ele olhou-a nos olhos e desistiu do que ia fazer: uma coisa era ele estar ali, outra completamente diferente era ele estar ali com ela. Não podia correr o risco de ser apanhado. Então, muito calmamente, deixou a pessoa passar e há medida que o tempo passava, deixava de exercer força na boca e no corpo de Elle que respirou aliviada quando sentiu que já podia respirar a 100%. Draco, ao ver o sorriso reconfortante da francesa sorriu de volta e beijou-a.

- Realmente, essa forma, era melhor e muito mais eficiente para me calares. – Elle disse quando se separaram do beijo ao que eles riram.

- Para a próxima, faço isso. – Draco olhou em volta e aproximou-se da mesa do professor sendo seguido por Elle. – Eu gosto da tua companhia. – Elle abraçou-o por trás sorrindo.

- Sabes?, não parece. – Draco virou-se para ela e encostou-a à mesa do professor. Beijou-a levemente e Elle depositou-lhe beijos no pescoço, e subindo, sem lhe tocar os lábios de propósito. Draco agarrou-a mais forte e seguramente e beijou-a avidamente. Elle gemeu prazerosamente quando Draco a agarrou forte acima do joelho, fazendo com que ela colocasse as pernas à sua volta. Elle sentia cada movimento de Draco a mostrar o quanto a queria portanto rapidamente percebeu quando este se começou a afastar. – Por que razão paraste? – Elle sabia a resposta. Draco sentia que não devia reger-se pelo impulso louco que tinha de pegar nela e… Mas por outro lado, se calhar tinha sido melhor assim, seria pior se tivesse que ter sido ela a parar. Elle ficou séria quando percebeu que provavelmente não haveria de querer parar.

- Está a ficar tarde. – Ele desculpou-se. – É melhor irmos andando para as masmorras. – Elle abanou a cabeça concordando.

- Está bem. – Ela disse fechando os olhos quando se virou de costas para ele. De uma certa forma, tinha ficado aliviada, mas percebeu também que Draco era uma pessoa demasiado contida para ela tirar conclusões muito rapidamente. E o pior é que ela estava a envolver-se demasiado no assunto.

- Elle! – Draco chamou pela enésima vez. Porra, ele tinha-lhe magoado o ego. Elle não percebera até àquele momento, mas Draco, ao resistir tinha-lhe magoado o ego e ela gostava de se sentir irresistível. Podia ser uma tolice, era uma tolice, mas ela sentia-se defraudada. – Vamos?

- Eu sei o caminho sozinha, Draco, não preciso de um guia turístico. – Elle disse começando a andar em direção à porta.

- Estás chateada comigo, é? – Ele perguntou colocando-se em frente à francesa. – O que foi? Não gostaste de ver o teu ego ferido?

- Eu não estou chateada contigo, nem sequer estou aborrecida, só estou a dizer que sei o caminho. – Elle disse encolhendo os ombros. Era realmente uma tolice.

- Então, eu levo-te. – Draco começou a caminhar ao seu lado. Elle era silenciosa, tinha melhorado isso com as reuniões do grupo mas Draco conseguia sê-lo ainda mais. Parecia que nem a sua respiração se ouvia e Elle de vez em quando tinha que olhar para o lado para ver se ele ainda estava lá. – Posso ver-te amanhã? – Ele perguntou quando se aproximavam das masmorras.

- Não.

- Então, estás mesmo chateada comigo. – Não era por causa disso, Elle tinha reunião no dia seguinte antes do jantar quando todos estivessem a fazer os trabalhos de casa para segunda, o que era típico dos alunos. Por não ter essa hora, tinha que os fazer antes e isso impediria que ela se pudesse encontrar com ele.

- Não, não é nada disso. Talvez depois do jantar. – Elle disse encolhendo os ombros. – Tenho que fazer os trabalhos de casa e hoje não tive tempo nenhum, percebes? Mas podemos depois do jantar, e podemos aproveitar para falar sobre o trabalho. – Draco assentiu com a cabeça. – Está bem?

- Tudo bem. – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Eu também tenho umas coisas para fazer. – Elle sorriu levemente quando este a olhou. – Entra tu primeiro. – Elle entrou por uma passagem secreta que Draco lhe tinha mostrado uma vez que não podiam confiar no homem do quadro da sua casa.

00000000000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000 000000000000000000

- Todos com a varinha em riste, a apontar para o alvo, não se esqueçam, sempre concentrados no vosso adversário mas sempre atentos ao que se passa à vossa volta, não queremos correr o risco de ser atacados por trás, por algum cobarde, sem ter tempo de reagir. – Elle disse observando os colegas. – Vamos, comecem a atacar o vosso alvo e de vez em quando vão atacando os vossos amigos para percebermos se eles estão atentos ao que se passa à sua volta, mas claro, com feitiços inofensivos. Não queremos ter que explicar à Madame Pomfrey uma costela partida. – Elle também se colocou na posição de combate e esperou.

- Agora! – Gritou Laura, ao que todos começaram o seu treino prático. Elle e Laura adoravam quando tinham reunião de grupo pois era aí que viam todos os planos feitos durante os dias anteriores postos em prático. Enquanto elas faziam esses planos sentiam uma enorme responsabilidade uma vez que aqueles treinos mais tarde ou mais cedo iriam ser testados numa batalha. E quando chegavam ao dia elas percebiam que até mesmo os planos mais bem planeados, com tudo o que pede um bom plano, davam por vezes para o torto. Havia sempre desenvolvimentos que elas não conseguiam prever como por exemplo quando alguém contava novas histórias de guerra que deixavam muitas pessoas deprimentes ao saber as tristes realidades que se viviam lá fora, porque muitas vezes os colegas das outras equipas esqueciam-se que não eram só eles que perdiam pessoas de quem gostavam lá fora, eles também perdiam, e era no grupo, entre os companheiros e amigos que eles faziam o seu luto. Elle e Laura, enquanto faziam os planos não se esqueciam disso, e, no princípio de cada reunião, havia uma pausa para todos pensarem se tinha algo a dizer, alguma dúvida a colocar, e mesmo quando alguma coisa os atingia diretamente havia sempre alguém que dizia que iam treinar para impedir mais daquelas histórias, desastres, terríveis perdas. Naquele dia, felizmente, embora raro, nada tinha acontecido, e eles lutavam por si e apenas por si, por um mundo melhor mas sem mais nada no pensamento. Talvez todos lutassem pela família, pelos seus entes queridos, mas havia também aquela grande parte de que era por si, por quererem o bem, por serem quem eram.

Laura olhou para Elle enquanto se preparavam para irem embora. A amiga percebia que a francesa estava distante, a pensar em alguma coisa importante e ela estava certa. Elle pensava em Irina, e no que ela fazia naqueles tempos. Na verdade, Elle pensava em Dumbledore, fechado nalguma sala no meio daquele castelo enorme, não negaria que por vezes ela sentia uma enorme vontade de pedir à amiga para a levar a vê-lo, mas ela sentia que não devia. Primeiro, não tinha direito algum em exigir um encontro com Dumbledore, segundo, ela não saberia do que falar, ou o que fazer quando estivesse na sua presença, depois, ela não sabia como ela poderia ajudar ao encontrar-se com o homem e por último, ela tinha medo. Na verdade, Elle não contara a Irina que tinha beijado Draco inúmeras vezes e achava que não queria que ninguém percebesse que isso acontecia. Se ela, mesmo estando por dentro e sabendo as circunstâncias em que vivia não sabia encontrar uma desculpa para isso acontecer imaginava que eles também não. Elle sentou-se numa poltrona, não gostava nada de pensar na hipótese de se encontrar com Dumbledore porque cada vez que o fazia encontrava mais e mais razões para que esse encontro nunca acontecesse e ela queria realmente vê-lo vivo. Porém, sabia que era impossível Dumbledore pedir que ela se encontrasse com ele o que levaria que o encontro nunca acontecesse, uma vez que ela nunca pediria isso a Irina. Laura observou-a com mais atenção, a amiga parecia sentir-se solitária. Se calhar, estava a sentir saudades do irmão ou dos amigos de França. Inúmeras eram as vezes em que Elle lhe falava sobre tudo, sobre como era belo olhar para os montes que rodeavam a sua escola e ver o pôr-do-sol todos os dias pela janela do seu quarto, sobre como era maravilhoso quando ela tinha aulas de Transfiguração com Madame Derite que a incentivava a procurar saber cada vez mais sobre aquela área, sobre as aventuras que ela tinha quando ia jogar fora ou com Irina. Sim, talvez a amiga sentisse saudades disso tudo, tal como ela também sentia saudades de como as coisas eram antes da morte de Dumbledore.

- Vamos? – Perguntou repentinamente Elle quando percebeu que já só faltavam ela e Laura sair da sala. Na verdade, elas saiam sempre em último lugar e de cada vez saiam no máximo três pessoas para não dar nas vistas.

- Sim, já está na hora de irmos para cima jantar. – Laura concordou saindo pela porta juntamente com Elle. Enquanto andavam lado a lado, Laura olhou pelo canto do olho para a amiga. Ela estava em plena organização de ideias pois estava demasiado concentrada nos seus pensamentos.

- Eu sei que te pareço estranha, e realmente, ultimamente ando a pensar em muita coisa que se passa atualmente na minha vida e isso tem-me deixado mais pensativa e talvez menos faladora. – Laura olhou surpresa para Elle. Não tinha percebido que ela tinha percebido as suas observações. – Eu percebi tu a olhares-me há bocado na sala e agora, e agradeço a tua preocupação mas eu estou bem, nada que não aguente.

- Desculpa, Elle. É que tu sabes, tu és minha amiga e eu não posso deixar de me preocupar contigo. – Laura disse olhando-a. – Sempre que precisares de falar eu estou aqui, acredita.

- Eu acredito, Laura. Mas, sabes? Todos nós temos problemas atualmente e os meus são os comuns a todos os outros, muitas dúvidas mas também sei que vou encontrar as respostas por mim. Não há motivo algum de preocupação.

- Ah, mas se precisares… - Laura disse encolhendo os ombros. Na verdade, ela estava muito preocupada com a amiga.

- Sim, já sei. Bom, estamos a chegar. – Elas entraram no salão principal e sentaram-se à mesa.

000000000000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000 000000000000000000

Elle saiu do salão principal antes de Laura. Sentia-se imensamente grata por a amiga ter reparado que ela se sentia uma pouco inquietada com a realidade, mas sabia que não lhe devia falar do que lhe ocupava a cabeça. Sem perceber o que estava a fazer, Elle apoiou-se no parapeito de uma janela e olhou para a noite. Os dementors ainda deixavam alguma luz da lua passar e ela ainda conseguia observar as sombras das árvores. Ao longe, via a floresta proibida, tão assustadora, tão misteriosa, tão cativante. Na verdade, Elle sempre sonhou em meter-se numa aventura numa floresta cheia de seres cativantes cheios de magia e histórias para contar como os centauros.

- Queres ir fazer o trabalho ou nem por isso? – Draco perguntou apoiando-se no parapeito ao seu lado. Elle olhou-o com um sorriso. – Hoje, pareces-me um pouco melancólica.

- Achas? – Ela perguntou soltando uma breve gargalhada. – Não, não estou de forma alguma a pensar no passado. Na verdade, estou a pensar no meu presente. Estou a pensar que Hogwarts é um sítio bastante curioso, cheio de pessoas bastante peculiares. Podemos fazer o trabalho mas ficas a saber que eu já o tenho quase feito. Avancei um pouco esta tarde. Estive a passar a limpo o que nós já tínhamos feito e agora só falta uns retoques finais e tu veres os erros ortográficos, mas aviso-te que cada vez escrevo melhor o inglês. Aliás, se encontrares algum erro, eu dou-te um beijo como recompensa.

- Sabes que eu posso aldrabar os resultados, não sabes? – Draco falou sorrindo enquanto seguia para uma sala.

- Ah, ah, sem aldrabices. Assim, não seria tão gratificante. – Elle disse tirando o trabalho da mala. – E é muito feio ganhar beijos sem os merecer. – Elle afastou-se enquanto Draco lia o trabalho sentado numa poltrona e olhou para os armários vazios que ocupavam a sala. Havia demasiadas salas vazias naquele castelo e aquela era mais uma delas. Ela sabia que muitas daquelas salas eram abandonadas simplesmente porque já não tinham uso e era triste pensar que se algo corresse mal e Voldemort ganhasse aquela guerra muitas mais seriam abandonadas uma vez que não haveria muitos alunos que seguissem a linha de ideal do Senhor das Trevas.

- Já li. – Draco disse chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Vês, sem erros! – Elle sorriu aproximando-se dele.

- Na verdade, sete erros. – Draco disse tirando-lhe o sorriso da cara. – Achei que seria melhor se recebesse as recompensas todas juntas. – Elle abanou a cabeça desiludida. – Ah, vá lá, pensa que é um número mágico poderoso. Sete! – Elle riu colocando os braços à volta do pescoço de Draco, que riu com ela.

- Bem, talvez signifique que para a próxima já não tenha nenhum. – Draco puxou-a para juntar os seus corpos. – Ou então pode significar que tu aldrabaste e não foste muito inteligente pois escolheste logo o número sete.

- Hum, não me parece, minha parceira francesa. – Elle abanou a cabeça beijando-o suavemente. – Um já está. – Elle riu com aquela afirmação abafando no pescoço de Draco. – Às vezes pergunto-me se tu não finges esse teu riso. – Elle olhou-o seriamente. – Ris-te tão facilmente e ambos sabemos que os tempos estão difíceis. Percebes? Ouvir o teu riso parece-me tão fora do contexto, tão fora da realidade do mundo. Parece que ou tu não estás muito atenta ao mundo, o que eu sei que não é assim, ou então que finges. Mas depois parece-me tão genuíno, como se realmente tivesses essa vontade. E se fosse falso eu não seria contagiado por ele e eu sou, tal e qual como acontece com o teu sorriso, estás sempre pronta para me mostrares um, mesmo que estejas a chorar, consegues sempre dar-me um.

- Queres dizer que eu sou uma tonta por me rir tanto. – Elle disse sentindo Draco a afrouxar a força com que a segurava.

- Nada disso, eu acho que tu te ris porque mesmo em alturas terríveis um riso pode aliviar tensões e um sorriso pode amenizar conflitos. E é como eu te digo, eu sou contagiado por isso. Nestes tempos, és a única pessoa que me faz rir e sorrir de uma forma genuína e eu agradeço-te por isso. – Elle beijou-o mais uma vez, juntando os seus corpos e afastou-se. – Ainda faltam cinco.

- Eu sei fazer contas, Draco, não sou uma francesa burra. – Elle andava para trás sendo seguida pelo loiro. – Sete menos dois, cinco. Gosto desta sala, é confortável e arejada. Os armários ainda estão em bom estado. Eu acho que ela devia começar a ser usada.

- Ah, sim?! – Draco perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, eu gosto de uma sala bem confortável.

- Para, Elle. – Draco segurou-a pelo abraço e encostou-se a ela. – Os meus beijos. – Elle beijou-o mais uma vez e mais demorado. – Ainda falta.

- Eu sei. – Elle virou-os e empurrou-o para cima da poltrona a que ela se tinha aproximado colocando-se em cima dele e beijando-o fugazmente.

- Sabes, eu por vezes, subestimo a tua astúcia, tu planeaste chegar aqui ou nem te aperceb… - Elle beijou-o mais uma vez para o calar e mordeu-lhe o lábio assim que percebeu que ele não estava a corresponder com a avidez que ela queria ver nele. – Não faças isso, Elle. – Draco percebeu exatamente o que ela queria. Elle olhou-o nos olhos, a respiração entrecortada.

– Diz-me uma coisa, Draco, o que é que tu descobriste mais sobre mim, quanto ao meu passado de namoradeira? – Ela perguntou beijando-o mais uma vez.

- O que é que queres saber que eu descobri? Os nomes deles todos? – Draco perguntou semicerrando os olhos. – Não posso, quando vi a quantidade, desisti de os decorar.

- Não foram assim tantos. – Ela disse beijando-o mais uma vez. – E já foram sete.

- Foram demasiados para o que convém. – Elle agarrou no cabelo do loiro.

- Eu não acho isso. – Elle disse encolhendo os ombros. – Diferentes pontos de vista, penso. Diz-me uma coisa. Queres que eu te diga como eram as coisas com eles?

- Elle… - Draco sorriu quando esta o olhou nos olhos.

- Também posso mostrar-te. – Elle beijou-o mais uma vez com toda a força que tinha para que Draco despertasse para a sua presença real.

- Vais parar imediatamente com isso, Elle, por favor. – Draco pediu agarrando-a pelos braços. – Elle, não faças isso. – A francesa olhou-o nos olhos. Ela desejava realmente poder estar com ele sem reservas mas ele iria resistir até ao fim e ela não queria que ele resistisse. Aliás, ela não sabia o que realmente queria.

- Tu és um tonto, Draco. – Elle disse depois de uma pausa para recuperar a respiração. – És um tonto e não percebes isso. Tens-me aqui à tua mercê, vês o quanto eu te desejo, o quanto eu quero, o quanto eu estou disposta a dar-te prazer e não fazes nada, negas o teu próprio desejo, só para quê? Para mostrares o quanto te consegues controlar, o quanto és capaz de resistir. Aliás, Malfoy, eu sou o quê para ti? Uma espécie de teste?

- Não, Rouchouse, agora a mim pareces-me uma francesa estúpida que não aguenta ver um homem a negar o seu corpo. – Draco disse tentando levantar-se mas sendo impedido por ela. – Elle, deixa-me ir embora.

- Desculpa, Draco. Mas, porra, tu é que me beijaste em primeiro, tu é que despertaste o meu desejo. Eu aguentaria muito bem esta estadia em Hogwarts sem nenhum affair se tu não me tivesses beijado primeiro. – Elle levantou-se suavemente com os olhos fechados. Ao que ela tinha chegado, será que ela queria realmente fazer sexo com Draco? Mas o problema nem era mesmo aquele, ela sentia que não seria apenas mais um rapaz com quem ela tivesse dormido. Aliás, apesar de ele ser um devorador da morte, Elle estava disposta a fazê-lo, sem preconceitos, a entregar-se por completo. "Para com isso, Elle", ela obrigou-se a dizer para si mesma.

- Eu não te quero magoar, Elle, sabes bem que não, eu disse-to uma vez, lembras-te, eu disse que não te ia magoar, mas se tiver que o fazer, que seja por ferir o teu ego. – Draco disse-lhe sem forças para se levantar da poltrona. Elle sentou-se no braço desta.

- Estás a dizer que és bruto? – Elle sorriu-lhe ao que Draco abanou a cabeça derrotado.

- És mesmo estúpida, Rouchouse. – Elle olhou-o séria.

- Sim, devo ser mesmo, por me dar contigo. – Elle atacou fechando rapidamente os olhos. Com a convivência com Draco esquecia-se por vezes que ela era devorador da morte, que não olhava a quem quando se tratasse de retribuir um insulto dado.

- Neste preciso momento, estás com medo de mim. – Draco disse com tristeza profunda na voz. – E é isso que eu sinto quando tu estás comigo, tu tens medo de mim. Podes negá-lo, mas tu tens medo de mim, mesmo que não desejes ter, tu tens. Se isso acontecer, tu vais-te arrepender, eu sei que sim. E descansa, eu não vou fazer nada quanto ao que tu disseste agora. No fundo, tu tens razão, se não fosses estúpida, não te darias comigo.

- Draco, não digas isso. Eu não tenho medo de ti. Eu quero estar contigo. – Draco abanou a cabeça. – Perdoa-me se às vezes fico com medo de ti. – Draco olhou-a censurando-a. – Eu não quero, eu juro que não quero.

- Eu não tenho que te perdoar por uma reação que deves ter. – Draco aproximou-se dela. – É perfeitamente compreensível teres medo de mim. A minha fama não é lá muito boa, aliás ela é o contrário disso. – Elle beijou-o. Ela sabia que a fama de que ele falava era baseada no passado mau que ele tivera. Se ela queria estar com ele, era porque ela via alguma qualidade nele. Elle colocou-se de novo em cima dele. – Elle… Eu… Tu és linda e eu desejo-te. Mas tu és boa pessoa, podes concordar com certos ideais, mas eu estou enraizado neles, eu… - Elle não parava de o beijar no pescoço.

- Ah, Draco, tu queres tanto ou mais do que eu, eu sei! – Elle disse antes de o beijar mais uma vez colando ainda mais os seus corpos. – Só tens que te deixar ir. Sabes quando te sentes excitado, quando sentes que devias agarrar em mim, tirar-me a roupa, e fazeres o que quiseres comigo… Isto é real, Draco.

- Nunca o senti, Elle, desculpa desiludir-te. – Draco tentou afastar-se mas Elle beijou-o ferozmente mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior de propósito e puxando-lhe o cabelo. Ao mesmo tempo, Elle começou a tirar a roupa de Draco deixando-o sem a parte de cima e começando a depositar-lhe pequenos beijos no seu peito. – Elle, não. – Draco olhou para a francesa que se tinha finalmente afastado. Draco percebeu então que ele não queria que ela tivesse decidido ceder ao seu pedido. Elle afastou-se mas não saiu de cima dele começando a despir-se à sua frente e revelando-lhe uma _lingerie_ vermelha numa pele bronzeada. Draco molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua agarrando de seguida fortemente em Elle, se ela queria que ele lhe mostrasse o quanto a desejava, ela iria ter o que queria.

Quando Draco a encostou à poltrona, Elle começou a pensar no futuro, que provavelmente, ele não merecia aquilo. Havia duas opções, ele continuar a lutar pelo Senhor das Trevas e ela a nega-lo depois de chegar a essa conclusão, ou ele a mudar de lado e a pensar que tudo aquilo tinha sido por causa… Elle nem queria pensar no que ele pensaria dela. Será que ela estava a fazer o correto?

- Elle? – Draco devia ter percebido os seus devaneios mas ela não queria pensar nisso, não naquele momento.

- Draco, eu vou-te mostrar como é que é ter prazer de verdade. – Elle disse com um sorriso antes de o beijar e fazê-los cair no chão. Este tinha muito mais espaço.

00000000000000000000000000000000-00000000000000000 000000000000000000

Draco depositava pequenos beijos no pescoço de Elle, sentado por trás de si. Elle fazia círculos imaginários na palma da mão do loiro com o seu indicador.

- Estás arrependida, não estás? – Elle rolou os olhos quando ouviu aquela pergunta repentina.

- Eu disse-te uma vez que só me arrependo do que não faço, Draco. – Elle bateu com o indicador no seu pescoço para que Draco continuasse o que estava a fazer.

- É tudo a mesma coisa, Elle. – Ele disse sem ceder ao seu pedido.

- Eu não me arrependi, Draco, agora continua o que estavas a fazer, eu estava a gostar. – Elle fechou os olhos quando Draco recomeçou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Na verdade, sentia-se bem consigo própria. Talvez, se o tivesse feito há mais tempo não se sentiria dessa forma, mas agora conhecia Draco, e, apesar de ele ser um devorador, ela sabia o quão ele podia ser simpático, divertido, compreensivo e meigo, portanto não se arrependia de nada. – Eu estou a pensar numa coisa, Draco. Será que podemos só começar as aulas que me vais dar depois de acabarmos o trabalho de transfiguração? É que eu acho que vou precisar de muito tempo. – Ela disse agarrando na cabeça de Draco virando-se para ele para o beijar.

- Acho que sim, que pode ser. – Draco disse segurando-a entre as suas mãos e beijando-lhe o peito.

- Temos que ir, Draco, está a ficar tarde. Amanhã encontramo-nos, que tal? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu quero estar contigo aqui e agora. Desejo-te. – Elle queria mesmo aquilo: Draco a agarrá-la e a beijá-la sem pensar em resistir, em fechar-se, mas sabia que tinham que ir.

- Tem que ser, Draco. – Ele desistiu quando Elle se levantou e se começou a vestir.

- Ok, mas vemo-nos amanhã, nem que eu tenha de te levar do teu quarto. – Elle abanou a cabeça rindo. Uma vez deitada na cama, Elle só pensava no que os próximos dias lhe reservavam.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Dois dias se tinham passado quando Elle entrou na sala em que habitualmente se encontrava com Irina.

- Olá, Irina? Como estás? – Elle perguntou fechando a porta. Irina olhou-a e sorriu.

- Vejo que trouxeste companhia. – Elle sentou-se numa cadeira. – Olá. – Irina cumprimentou. – Estou bem, e vocês?

- Bom, vocês já se conhecem, mas eu vou apresentar-vos à mesma. Irina, esta é a Laura, a minha colega de quarto, Laura, esta é a Irina, a minha velha amiga, ela é mais velha do que eu. – Elle segredou-lhe.

- Cinco minutos, sou cinco minutos mais velha. Mas se assim é, então cuidado com ela, ela é muito nova, é mais nova do que eu. – Irina respondeu. – Então, Laura, como é que te estás a dar no mesmo quarto que aqui a novita? Já lhe disseste que ela ressona?

- A Elle não ressona, só de vez em quando. – Laura disse olhando Irina com um sorriso.

- Ela não precisava de saber isso. – Irina disse ao que Laura se riu, dizendo:

– Tu és engraçada.

- Eu gosto de fazer as pessoas rirem. Se calhar é por causa disso que eu e a Elle nos damos tão bem, ambas gostamos de ver as pessoas rirem. – Elle olhou para Laura encolhendo os ombros.

- Não é por nada mais, só temos isso em comum. Nós só somos amigas desde sempre por termos uma coisa só em comum. – Elle disse irónica, rodando os olhos. – Estás a ver a Irina, ela é simpática, corajosa, forte, querida, engraçada, linda, e para meu desespero tens olhos verdes marinho, como eu adoro os olhos dela. – Irina riu perante aquele comentário.

- Eu também adoro os teus olhos, Elle. E obrigada por veres tantas qualidades em mim. – Irina disse-lhe com um sorriso.

- Ah, Irina, se eu sei bem as tuas qualidades, sei ainda melhor os teus defeitos. – Elle disse com um sorriso.

- Não sejas má, Elle, a Irina está a ser tão simpática… - Laura pediu. – Se calhar ela está a agir assim por causa da minha influência, eu não devo ser mesmo muito boa influência, afinal, eu não percebo metade do que ela diz quando ela está a arrumar as coisas e começa a mandar vir em francês, eu ainda tento acalmá-la com o que sei da vossa língua, mas não é muito, mas ela tem-me ensinado.

- Não, Laura, tu não és de todo má influência. Aliás, eu acho que desde que ela começou a dar-se contigo tem estado muito melhor. – Irina falou abanando a cabeça. – Ela nunca foi lá muito boa da cabeça.

- Bom, Laura, como tu vês, eu e a Irina temos conversas muito produtivas quando nos encontramos. – Elle falou. – E não ligues muito ao que foi dito aqui, nós por vezes gostamos de brincar uma com a outra. A Irina está empenhada em acabar com a guerra, tal e qual nós.

- Estás a treinar com o ED, não é? – Laura perguntou baixinho.

- Sim, estou. – Irina respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. – E sei que vocês não nos ficam atrás. Ainda bem que tudo está a correr bem com vocês e o vosso grupo.

- Sim, nós estamos a ser cuidadosos porque alguns dos nossos colegas de quarto podem desconfiar de nos ver poucas vezes e perceberem o que andamos a fazer. – Laura falou. – Mas temos feito muitos progressos, não temos a experiência de muitos devoradores, mas temos a coragem de muitos lutadores. Talvez em algum momento a coragem inconsciente dos mais novos possa ganhar à experiência grande dos mais velhos, e talvez esse momento seja na batalha final, quando finalmente o Senhor das Trevas for derrotado. Uma coisa é certa: nós não vamos desistir assim tão facilmente e se atacarem em Hogwarts pior ainda, nós conhecemos os cantos deste castelo e lutaremos com a nossa experiência de anos vividos aqui, é o pior sítio que podem escolher para a batalha final, pelo menos para o lado deles.

- Estou a ver que vocês estão a trabalhar muito. – Irina constatou seriamente. – Acho que nestes tempos até é bom estarmos a fazer alguma coisa, ao menos ainda conseguimos pensar que o nosso destino está nas nossas mãos e que, se lutarmos muito por algo, mais facilmente a obtemos.

- A Laura sente-se muito útil porque, para nós fazermos metade do que fazemos, precisamos dela. – Irina sorriu com o comentário de Elle. – Fala mais de ti à Irina, eu já sei praticamente toda a tua vida, portanto…

- Bem, não há muito para dizer, eu sou uma pessoa normal, Elle. – Laura disse olhando para a amiga.

- Não és lá muito normal, às vezes sais-te com cada uma… - Elle disse irónica. – Estou a brincar. A Laura realmente é uma pessoa normal, mas como nós as três sabemos, existem coisas que nos distinguem uns dos outros, coisas intrínsecas à nossa personalidade, coisas que nos tornam nós. A Laura tem uma família espetacular tal e qual como as nossas famílias que no fundo é quase como se fossem só uma. – Irina concordou com a cabeça. – Bom, ela, em criança, era uma menina muito marota, fazia porcaria atrás de porcaria. E é por isso que se tornou assim, no fundo ela sempre gostou de ir contra as regras. – As três riram-se. – Os pais estão preocupados com ela aqui, mas eu acho que eles têm noção de que ela sabe o que faz e portanto, tentam não levantar muito as ondas para a proteger.

- É verdade, os meus pais querem, mais do que tudo, proteger-me. Amam-me muito, tentam não mandar mais cartas do que o normal apesar de quererem saber de mim a toda a hora, mas isso podia dar motivos de desconfiança, e eles sabem que isso não seria bom para mim. A minha família mais chegada costuma reunir-se muitas vezes, e sempre que eu estou de férias quase que se mudam para a minha casa. É quase como se eles ficassem de férias das suas vidas sem a família a seu lado e muitas vezes divirto-me com o resto da família. Tenho dois primos pequeninos, filhos do irmão do meio (o meu pai é o mais velho), o Orpheu com sete anos e a Artemis com dois aninhos. Damo-nos muito bem, eu gosto de brincar com eles, agora que penso no último Natal, percebi que é bom ver o mundo pelos olhos de uma criança. Acho que acreditamos mais quando somos mais novos, talvez porque ainda acreditamos, mesmo com a guerra, que somos imortais, acho que até adolescentes pensamos isso mas de uma forma menos consciente, só que agora com a guerra e com tanta morte à nossa volta, percebemos que não é bem assim, mas de qualquer maneira, acho que as crianças têm um modo bastante peculiar de acreditar no mundo. O meu tio mais novo é quase como um irmão mais velho para mim, sabe muitas coisas a meu respeito, e eu dele, e ele ajuda-me nalguns assuntos que eu não converso com os meus pais. – Irina olhou para Elle que a chamou a atenção quando olhou para o relógio.

- Ainda falta para a hora do recolher, não te preocupes, Elle. – Laura olhou para a amiga que estava ao seu lado.

- Não é isso, é que eu tenho medo que o Malfoy possa ir chamar-me ao quarto e ver que nem eu nem a Laura estamos lá. – Draco não a tinha procurado desde a sua primeira vez e Elle estava a achar aquele comportamento estranho. – Ainda falta muito para acabarmos o trabalho.

- Então, se calhar é melhor irmos embora… - Laura começou a falar.

- Que estranho, pensei que esse trabalho fosse canja para ti, sempre me falaste muito sobre transmorfos e que o Leon te tinha dado um livro espetacular a falar deles. Os teus discursos sobre esse tema ajudaram-me muito a fazer o trabalho para a McGonagall. – Irina disse achando estranho o trabalho estar tão demorado.

- Sim, o trabalho está praticamente pronto, mas não está pronto e o Malfoy pode aparecer… Preocupações minhas… Continua, Laura, estava a gostar do brilhozinho dos teus olhos enquanto falavas da tua família. – Elle pediu incitando-a a continuar.

- Bem, o pior mesmo foi quando cheguei a Hogwarts, foi uma mudança muito brusca ir parar aos Slytherin, não é que eu não me orgulhe da minha equipa, longe disso, eu sou Slytherin e digo-o com toda a sinceridade, mas é que… Não estava habituada a tanto distanciamento, penso. Fui vivendo em Hogwarts, descobri tantas coisas neste castelo. Descobri, com as aulas, que a magia é variada e vasta e que podemos controlá-la, descobri a alegria do primeiro beijo, a tristeza da primeira separação, a tensão dos primeiros grandes exames e a tristeza da perda. E quando eu pensava que neste último ano só ia descobrir coisas horríveis, errei completamente, eu descobri o valor de uma grande amizade. – Laura disse olhando para Elle. – Descobri que a verdadeira amizade é aquela que aguenta tudo. – Laura apontou para as duas que sorriram. – Descobri que é nos piores momentos que as pessoas se revelam verdadeiramente, na sua essência, e que muitas vezes nos surpreendem pelo positivo. Se calhar, talvez, possamos ver esta guerra como mais uma construção da nossa personalidade, mais uma coisa para se juntar àquilo por que nós lutamos diariamente: a nossa felicidade; porque no fundo a nossa felicidade só virá quando a guerra acabar, e com o Bem como o lado vencedor.

- De outro modo não podia acabar. – Falou Irina. – Enquanto houver mal neste mundo haverá pessoas boas que lutarão, é esta a grande máxima em que eu acredito, o mal nunca dura porque o bem é intemporal. Agora sim, está a ficar tarde, é melhor cada uma de nós ir aos seus afazeres. – Irina levantou-se e abraçou Laura. – Gostei muito de te conhecer, Laura, podes vir sempre que quiseres, eu e a Elle não nos importamos. Tchau, Elle, vemo-nos daqui a algum tempo. – As duas francesas abraçaram-se e Irina acabou por sair.

- Achas muito suspeito chegarmos juntas à nossa casa? – Elle perguntou para Laura.

- É melhor eu ir à frente de qualquer modo. – Laura disse encolhendo os ombros. – Encontramo-nos no quarto. – Elle esperou ainda algum tempo antes de sair e foi com passos curtos que se dirigiu para sua casa.

Elle estava cansada quando se deitou. Não sabia explicar bem porquê, pois não tinha estado com o grupo e os trabalhos de casa não tinham sido cansativos, mas Elle pensava que pudesse ser alguma coisa a ver com o facto de Draco não a ter procurado quando fora bastante explícito que queria vê-la no dia seguinte. Elle procurara por ele algumas vezes mas nunca o encontrara. De qualquer maneira, era melhor não pensar naquilo, tinha que dormir.

############*#############

Elle acordou quando ouviu Laura a fechar a porta da casa de banho e fez as suas camas. De seguida, preparou a sua roupa e sentou-se na cama à espera que a colega de quarto acabasse o seu banho.

- Ah, Elle, já estás acordada. Eu ia acordar-te agora. Parecias-me cansada ontem à noite. – Laura disse enquanto secava o cabelo com a varinha. – Obrigada por me teres feito a cama. – Elle encolheu os ombros e entrou na casa de banho. Lá, deixou que a água quente lhe acalmasse o pensamento e imaginou que Draco… - Elle, eu vou para cima, está praticamente na hora. Deixa de molengar. – Elle riu com os gritos da amiga e saiu do banho começando a vestir-se. Ela não tinha dúvidas, Draco estava a evitá-la, mas ela queria vê-lo e achava que merecia uma palavra nesse assunto.

- Que raiva! – Elle exclamou antes de sair do quarto e de subir para o pequeno-almoço. Ao que lhe parecia, tudo estava a tornar-se mais complicado: afinal como poderia ajudar Draco se ele fugia dela?

Não sabia o que fazer. Ela não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Achava que se calhar tinha feito uma grande estupidez ao ter-se envolvido daquela maneira com Draco. O mais certo, se calhar era desistir de olhar para todos os lados para ver se o via e ele percebesse que ela o tinha visto. As aulas em que ele estava lá começavam com ele a chegar atrasado e acabavam com ele a sair primeiro de todos os outros. Não percebia muito bem por que razão não lhe dirigia a palavra e não a encontrava, afinal sempre conseguira, quando queria, encontra-la.

Depois do jantar, Elle estava farta de tantas aulas de fachada, deu-se por si a lembrar-se do tempo de Pahtellons e das verdadeiras aulas que lá tivera. Elle levantou-se decidida a ir para o quarto e a ler um livro em francês e viu-o. Ele estava a vir na sua direção demasiado distraído para perceber que ela estava ali. Percebeu isso só quando ela o olhava, por isso esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

- Então, Draco, como é que tu estás? Há algum tempo que não te vejo, andas muito ocupado, não? – Ela perguntou aproximando-se dele, demasiado, Draco pensou. – Na última vez que estivemos juntos, disseste-me que me querias ver no dia seguinte, mas não vieste ter comigo.

- Tive umas coisas para fazer. – Draco disse olhando para trás. – É melhor eu ir embora agora.

- Não vás já, deixa-me beijar-te. – Elle disse molhando os seus lábios com a ponta da língua.

- Não, Elle, sabes que pode passar aqui alguém a qualquer momento. – Draco falou olhando para os lábios vermelhos da francesa que o empurrou fortemente para uma sala que abriu com um feitiço.

- Agora já posso? – Ela perguntou fechando a porta e beijando-o urgentemente. Ela queria que ele dissesse por que razão não a tinha procurado, queria que ele lhe contasse como tinham sido os últimos dias, queria… Queria que ele retribuísse o seu beijo mas tal não aconteceu. – O que é que se passa? – Elle perguntou encostando-se à porta.

- Elle… Eu estive a pensar… Aquilo que aconteceu, bem, não devia ter acontecido, eu descontrolei-me e fi-lo contigo, eu não quero descontrolar-me, portanto eu preciso de me afastar de ti, eu preciso do meu controlo. Tu estás a fazer-me muito mal. – Draco disse sentando-se no sofá que estava ali.

- E só te apercebeste disso depois de teres estado dentro de mim? – Elle perguntou estranhamente magoada com as palavras de Draco. Afinal, ele nunca escondera que gostava de se controlar e ela já estava à espera de algo daquele género. – És mesmo imbecil. Mas se achas que eu te estou a fazer mal, muito bem, eu não quero provocar nenhum dano ao grande Draco Malfoy. – Elle disse irónica abanando a cabeça.

- Vais começar a discutir, Elle? – Draco perguntou bufando.

- Para ti é demasiado simples, presumo. Chegas aqui, dizes que eu te estou a fazer muito mal e que precisas de te afastar de mim. – Elle abanou a cabeça. – Eu vou embora. – Ela disse pegando na mala que estava no chão.

- Espera, Elle, não é assim tão simples, mas tu estás a fazer descontrolar-me, tu afetas-me de uma maneira que eu não consigo reprimir sempre que estou contigo. Eu desejo-te mas contenho-me só que não está a ser fácil, nada fácil, e depois do que aconteceu… Não penses que eu não queria, porque eu queria, de uma maneira que eu me controlasse melhor, mas queria, eu só não queria que tu ficasses magoada.

- Conseguiste isso muito bem. Tens que me ensinar. – Ela disse irónica. – Esquece, eu às vezes sou uma estúpida. Eu devia ter-me dado conta que aquilo tinha sido uma coisa de momento. Acho que agora percebo que era preciso eu ser algo próximo da perfeição para que tu te deixasses simplesmente ir pela minha beleza. Mas eu não sou uma divindade qualquer, sou uma mulher, imperfeita como todas as outras pessoas.

- Eu não preciso da perfeição, Elle, muito menos preciso de ti mais bela do que és. – Draco disse avançando para ela. – Mesmo sendo tu humana como todos nós, já me fazes perder o controlo, fazes-me perder tanto esse controlo que eu tenho que me afastar de ti para o recuperar. – Ele disse e colocou a mão na maçaneta fazendo menção de sair.

- Não vás, Draco, eu não quero que vás. – Elle disse colocando a sua mão por cima da dele. – Eu posso fazer-te perder o controlo mas pensa que não sentirias metade do que sentes se isso não acontecesse. Deixa-me beijar-te, Draco, e eu posso prometer-te mil e uma sensações diferentes, que nunca antes te permitiste sentir.

- Elle, eu não quero estar contigo, eu sei que te prometi algumas aulas, mas eu não quero fazer isso, eu sei que temos que fazer uns arremates no trabalho mas eu posso fazer isso sozinho (a essência já lá está). Eu vou embora e sempre que te vir provavelmente volto para donde vim, eu não quero mais nada contigo. Pensa que o que aconteceu foi mais uma aventura como as que tu tiveste no passado. – Draco falou. – Afinal, não deve ser muito complicado para ti. Nem sei porque estás a levantar tantos obstáculos.

- Draco, eu gosto de estar contigo. – Elle disse colocando os braços à volta do pescoço de Draco. – Eu já te disse isso, eu gosto de estar contigo e quero estar contigo. Podias fazer-me a vontade e deixares-me beijar-te. Assim talvez, pudéssemos repetir o que já fizemos, a razão porque estás a fazer isto, podias despir-me, não com os olhos, mas com as tuas mãos, podias dar-me todo aquele prazer que me deste, eu adorei, e eu também o podia fazer. Já imaginaste, Draco, tu a sentires-me molhada, a sentires toda a excitação que me provocas, a entrares dentro de mim? – Elle falava baixo com voz calma e sedutora. – Queres mesmo ir embora assim, sem viveres novamente isso?

- Eu vou embora, Elle. – Draco disse agarrando-a pela cintura e encostando-a à parede com força tentando soltar-se. Elle fechou os olhos com dor.

- Não. – Elle pediu. – Não vás já. Podemos despedir-nos. – Draco sorriu abanando a cabeça.

- Tu não desistes, pois não? – Ele perguntou dando-lhe um abraço. – Adeus, Elle.

- Podias ter-me dado um beijo. – Ela disse quando ele deixou de a abraçar. Draco deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Elle sorriu com a sua astúcia. – Obrigada pela despedida. Mas, espera, tu tens uma coisa que me pertence. – O loiro olhou-a surpreso, não sabia do que ela estava a falar. Sem aviso prévio, Elle beijou-o urgentemente encostando-o à parede. Ela não ia desistir, ela não se podia dar ao luxo de desistir da vida de Draco pois ela sentia que estava perto de atingir o seu objetivo e quando isso acontecesse, Draco iria para o lado do Bem e sentir-se-ia muito melhor do que se sentia agora. Draco correspondeu pois fora apanhado desprevenido, ainda estava demasiado concentrado a pensar no que é que ele tinha que lhe pertencia, porém parou o beijo afastando-a fortemente. – Foste tu que me roubaste um beijo na primeira vez que nos beijamos, achei justo que me devolvesses.

- Está bem. – Ele disse assentindo com a cabeça. – Então… - Draco olhou para Elle que o interrompera.

- Não me faças isto, Draco. Disseste que não me queres magoar, mas se te afastares é exatamente isso que vai acontecer. Eu sei que não me estás a magoar de propósito, eu percebo o fim que queres atingir e sei que não me queres magoar, mas deixa de ser Slytherin por um momento, e olha a meios para atingir os fins, estás a magoar-me, Draco, olha para mim porque eu sou esse meio, e eu tenho sentimentos, sou uma pessoa. – Draco afastou-a mais e virou-se para a porta. – Eu não te estou a levar para a forca. Como tu não me deixas esquecer: se nos apanhassem, as consequências seriam maiores para mim, eu não tenho medo disso, Draco, porque na verdade, eu gosto de estar contigo. Se isso acontecer, logo resolverei. Perdes o controlo comigo? Deixa lá, é uma consequência, mas é só comigo, não é com mais ninguém. Eu não vou dizer a toda a gente que tu te descontrolas comigo e que eu sei como te deixar louco. É uma coisa só nossa, achas que eu vou falar da minha vida íntima com alguém? Fica comigo, Draco, e eu prometo-te que não te vais arrepender.

- Elle, estás a complicar as coisas. – Draco disse quando a sentiu abraçá-lo por trás. – Eu... Tu deixas-me sem palavras para argumentar contigo como se fosse um poder que tens.

- Tu podes fazer algo para reverteres isso. Se me deixares sem palavras, não poderei fazê-lo e sabes qual é a melhor maneira de me calares? – Elle perguntou-lhe ao ouvido. – Se quiseres posso dar-te uma pista. – Ela deu a volta e colocou-se à sua frente pegando na sua mão. – A tua mão pode fazê-lo se tu a usares bem e… - Elle fez com que ele apertasse o seu seio direito e fechou os olhos. – … Em certos sítios. – Elle abriu os olhos e Draco encostou-a à parede beijando-a porém parou rapidamente.

- A minha boca também. – Draco disse ao ouvido fazendo-a rir suavemente. – Promete-me outra vez que eu não me vou arrepender de me envolver contigo. – Ele pediu sério olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu prometo. Não faço promessas em vão. Confia em mim, Draco. – Ela pediu também séria. Draco voltou a beijá-la. Elle percebia agora que aquela demanda que ela se oferecera para fazer se tornava cada vez mais difícil pois cada vez mais envolvia-se com Draco e não fisicamente porque isso já tinham ido até à última etapa, mas emocionalmente. Desejava Draco, não apenas o prazer carnal que ele lhe podia dar, mas tudo, até o mais profundo recanto da sua alma, até o mais negro, desejava conhecê-lo de uma forma que ninguém o conhecia e ela percebia que isso estava a acontecer pois ela tinha uma imagem dele muito diferente da das outras pessoas. Queria não unir apenas os seus corpos mas também as suas almas. Ela nunca sentira tal coisa, mas agora que sentia sabia que tinha que fazer de tudo para que Draco, no fim, estivesse ao seu lado e não ao lado do inimigo. Elle soltou um som de surpresa quando Draco a deitou no sofá, não se apercebera do movimento dos dois. Ele deixou-a ficar deitada e começou a despir-se lentamente sendo observado atentamente pela francesa. Elle sorriu quando Draco se colocou entre as suas pernas e começou a despi-la rapidamente. – Queres que eu faça alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou ao que Draco lhe beijou fugazmente antes de responder.

- Eu quero que tu faças muitas coisas mas também quero fazer muitas. – Elle riu e fechou os olhos quando Draco começou a acariciar o seu seio esquerdo. Se calhar era melhor ter-se apercebido, antes, que a sua relação podia evoluir, mas Elle nem sequer imaginava que pudesse acontecer um beijo que fosse. Talvez tivesse sido demasiado ingénua ou talvez ela tivesse contado com uma personalidade que sempre ouvira de Draco Malfoy e não pensar que tal fosse uma hipótese. Ela não sabia mesmo dizer onde aquilo os poderia levar, estava algo receosa quanto a esse ponto.

- Draco, não tenhas medo de te descontrolar, como tu já percebeste, eu gosto disso. – Elle falou quando Draco a olhou sentindo-a desatenta. Ele abanou a cabeça censurando-a e voltou a beijá-la com furor.

- Elle! – Draco chamou quando Elle estava quase a adormecer. – Não podes dormir, não podemos perder a hora do recolher. Não te esqueças que tens colega de quarto e que ela pode ir dizer que tu não passaste lá a noite.

- Eu sei. – Elle ronronou espreguiçando-se. – Vamos falar. Como foram os teus últimos dias?

- Normais. – Draco disse afagando-lhe o cabelo. – Neste momento que atravessamos, tu és a única pessoa que torna o meu dia diferente. Às vezes, sais-te com cada uma. – Elle colocou a sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Draco. – Os meus dias são apenas um pouco diferentes dos teus. Acho que te invejo nesse ponto. Nunca fizeste nada de horrível, nada que não pudesse ser perdoado, eu fiz e isso magoa-me. Tenho a consciência pesada.

- Draco… - Elle ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o diretamente. – Eu não posso fingir que não sei do que é que estás falar, tens a consciência pesada por causa dos teus atos como devorador. – Draco enrijeceu os músculos. – Desculpa, talvez não devesse ter sido tão direta. Eu só… Se quiseres, podes falar comigo. Eu estou aqui. – Elle mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver Draco a desviar o seu olhar. – Fala comigo, Draco, é pior se guardares tudo cá dentro. – Ela pediu acariciando-lhe a face.

- Só me sinto mal por ver que a maior parte das pessoas odeia-me, não aquele ódio que era próprio, mas este ódio como se eu lhes tivesse tirado a vida. Talvez tu não tenhas reparado, mas eles metem alguma culpa em mim pela morte do Dumbledore. E era isso que eu tinha que fazer, era a minha missão, e eu tentei, Elle, eu tentei. Há pouco disseste-me que tu eras um meio e que eu não estava a olhar para ti, foi isso que aconteceu, eu não quis saber de mais nada a não ser conseguir matar o Dumbledore, eu estava disposto a tudo. O mais incrível é que não consegui. – A francesa ouvia calmamente, sabia a história por alto. – E agora, eu sei que as pessoas são magoadas todos os dias, eu vejo serem usadas maldições imperdoáveis na nossa escola. É impossível eu não colocar-me entre essas pessoas que estão a magoar as outras porque eu faço parte desse grupo. Eu não devia estar a falar disto contigo. – Draco abanou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. – Isto é o que eu sinto, não é o que eu…

- Não é o que tu mostras. – Elle completou a ideia. – Não te preocupes pelo facto de me estares a contar. Sabes muito bem que eu sou boa ouvinte.

- Não devia, afinal… - Draco olhou para Elle. - E a imagem que tens de mim?

- E que imagem é que eu tenho de ti? Se eu acreditasse em tudo o que me dizem, dizia que tu eras um monstro.

- E não sou? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Achas que eu iria para a cama com um monstro? Não achas que eu tenha bom gosto? – Elle perguntou com graça. – Draco, eu não te considero um monstro, eu não te considero a pior pessoa à face da Terra. Se achas que não estás bem, se te sentes mal com a vida que tens, se às vezes a vida te parece muito pesada, podes vir ter comigo, eu posso ajudar-te, posso ser apenas um remédio temporário, uns beijos trocados, umas palavras, uma sessão de sexo, talvez um dia encontres o remédio duradouro. Conversa comigo à vontade, abre-te à vontade.

- Tanta coisa que eu queria mudar, queria tanto voltar atrás no tempo, mudar até a minha personalidade… As reuniões são horríveis, ele mostra o seu poder com qualquer um de nós, torturando-nos e fazendo de nós, ao mesmo tempo, um exemplo. A minha família desceu muito na sua consideração, mas ele… O Senhor das Trevas é poderoso, poucas são as vezes em que ele está quando eu estou. Este ano só o vi uma vez, em Kings Cross, quando tu também o viste. – Elle não conseguiu conter um arrepio. – Calma, ele não está aqui, é natural que tenhas medo, ele gosta de intimidar, e ele fez aquilo muito bem. É só que… Por vezes… Não sei, eu odeio ter que estar no meio deles. – Ele beijou-a ternamente. – Enquanto contigo, quero estar a toda a hora. Era capaz de… Esquece. – Ele pediu antes de a beijar novamente. – Está na hora. Amanhã, encontramo-nos. – Draco falou começando a vestir-se. Elle também começou a vestir-se olhando para Draco. Sentia que o loiro confiava cada vez mais nela e que talvez estivesse muito perto o fim do que tinha proposto fazer. – Vamos? – Sim, ela ia, não ia desistir agora, não quando ela percebia que muita coisa podia melhorar.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

Irina estava a ir para a sala de Albus. No dia anterior não conseguira ver o amigo, que, quando chegara lá, estava recolhido no quarto, cansado demais para fazer alguma coisa. Snape, embora dando aulas exemplarmente, não conseguia esconder a sua preocupação, e foram imensas as vezes que entrara no quarto para verificar o estado do homem.

- Boa noite! – Cumprimentou Snape mal-humorado, abrindo a porta quando a francesa bateu.

- Boa noite! – Irina olhou por cima do ombro do professor, vendo Dumbledore sentado na poltrona a beber um líquido vermelho. – Albus! – Irina exclamou, passando por Snape para abraçar o amigo fortemente. – Albus, deixaste-nos tão preocupados ontem à noite! Como é que estás?

- Ótimo, vocês não deviam ter-se preocupado. – Dumbledore disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Albus, que mistela é essa que estás a beber? – Irina perguntou ainda desconfiada de que o homem estivesse a ser cem por cento sincero.

- Não sejas tão desconfiada, Irina, isto é licor de cereja, a bebida favorita dos enamorados. – Irina franziu a testa, cheirando o copo. Realmente aquele cheiro não enganava.

- Enamorado, Albus? Hum… Posso saber quem é a felizarda pessoa por quem estás enamorado? – Albus sorriu inocentemente.

- Ninguém. Mas, tendo em conta a ocasião, decidi tomar um gole desta fantástica bebida. – Irina estava confusa. De que ocasião estava o homem a falar? – Também tu, Irina? Não sabes que dia é hoje?

- Sábado. – Irina respondeu. – 14 de fevereiro de 1998. Oh… - Irina abaixou o olhar. – Hoje é dia de S. Valentim.

- Bastava ver a decoração da sala para perceber que dia era hoje. Grande mistério, Albus, que deste à Irina para resolver. – Disse ele ironicamente.

Irina olhou para a sala, que estava decorada a preceito. O sofá, onde costumava se sentar, era agora vermelho vivo e tinha almofadas em forma de coração igualmente vermelhas. As paredes estavam cobertas de corações e cupidos majestosamente desenhados. Imensas velas estavam acesas, dando meia-luz ao ambiente. Uma música lenta e harmoniosa tocava no gira-discos. Irina estava abismada.

- Para quê tudo isto, Albus? – Perguntou Irina para o homem que sorria.

- Também tu não gostas do dia dos namorados? – Perguntou ele. Irina mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não acho um dia assim tão especial. Além disso, imensos ex-namorados meus acabaram comigo nesse dia, só para não terem de me dar prenda. Não tenho boas recordações. – Irina sorriu divertida. – Enfim... A Elle está sempre a dizer que eu não sou muito boa a escolher os homens.

- Olha, eu tenho algo para ti. – Albus disse, dando-lhe um embrulho. – Já que não há dia do amigo devidamente festejado, acho que este dia pode ser esse também. Abre! Vê se gostas.

Irina obedeceu a Albus, abrindo o embrulho vermelho. Dentro estava um manto roxo e prateado.

- É lindo, Albus, obrigada. – Irina agradeceu, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Agora que ambos já foram presenteados, sentem-se, por favor… - Albus disse a ela e a Severus. Irina sentou-se no sofá, enquanto Snape se sentou na sua poltrona, afastando uma almofada em forma de coração, como se esta o pudesse comer vivo. – Eu quero saber as novidades.

- Não há novidades, Albus. – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Albus sorriu.

- Eu bem ouvi tu a tratares a Irina por Irina, Severus… - Irina franziu a testa, nem se tinha dado conta disso. Ótimo, mais uma coisa para explicar.

- A sério, nem me dei conta. – Snape disse calmamente. Irina encostou-se no sofá, um bocado indisposta com o ambiente.

- O que se passa, Irina?

- Oh, não gosto muito deste ambiente, é meio sufocante. – Irina respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – Quero dizer, parece meio artificial no meio de tudo isto, meio deslocado.

- Irina, eu sei que vivemos uma guerra, mas temos que ter estes momentos, eles dão-nos força para continuar a lutar.

- Talvez tenhas razão. – Irina abraçou uma almofada em forma de coração, sorrindo. – Tenho saudades dos sonhos que tinha para este dia ser inesquecível.

- Ah, sim? – Albus sorriu ternamente. – Escrevias muitos bilhetes?

- Alguns, mas adorava comer os bombons que punham para o banquete da escola, eles eram deliciosos. Dizem que não é muito imaginativo dar-se bombons às pessoas, mas eu acho que é divino quando o fazem. Quero dizer, se não o fizessem, não poderíamos sentir o prazer de comer algo tão bom sem pagar nada. – Dumbledore riu sonoramente, parecia divertido. – Vá, Albus, não tens por aí nenhum bombom?

- Aqui tem, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire. – Severus passou-lhe uma caixa de bombons aberta. – O Albus pensa sempre em tudo. – Eles trocaram um breve olhar.

- Estou a ver que sim. – Irina falou, tirando um bombom e comendo-o. – Albus, tu és um maluco, sabes isso, não sabes?

- Obrigado, Irina! – Dumbledore uniu as suas mãos. – Mas eu sinto que há algo estranho entre vocês os dois. Parecem-me mais… envolvidos.

- Envolvidos? – Irina ergueu a sobrancelha, tentando compreender o que o velho homem queria dizer. – Estás a dizer que, finalmente, percebemos que estamos todos no mesmo barco? Oh, Albus, eu acho que é normal, depois de tanto tempo.

- Eu acho que me apercebi que, se a Mademoiselle Saint-Claire te faz bem, então eu devia aceitar isso e agradecer-lhe por isso. – Snape concordou, olhando para Dumbledore. – Além disso, já me dei conta de que não te vou conseguir convencer de que ela é uma desmiolada, e que coloca todos os nossos planos em perigo.

- Professor, pare de dizer mal de mim! – Irina mandou rispidamente. – É incrível! Mesmo quando é para explicar o porquê de agora já me apoiar mais, insulta-me, critica-me, fala-me como se eu fosse uma pária em tudo isto.

- Pronto, não discutam! Hoje, não!

- Eu não estava a discutir com ninguém. Mademoiselle Saint-Claire é que perde o controlo muito facilmente. Não sabe qual é o seu lugar.

- Aqui mesmo, professor, entre o senhor e o Albus! Convosco! – Irina respondeu prontamente, olhando-o.

- Acabou! – Dumbledore levantou-se. – Eu vou dormir agora, vocês não se atrevam a discutir! – Dumbledore entrou no quarto calmamente. Irina seguiu o homem com o olhar.

- Para de agarrar essa estúpida almofada! – Mandou o homem rispidamente. Irina abraçou ainda mais a almofada.

- Não vou fazer uma coisa só porque assim o quer, professor! – Irina disse, erguendo a cabeça, altiva. – Obrigue-me! – Mandou ela com um sorriso de desafio.

Snape sorriu de volta, abanando a cabeça lentamente. Irina ergueu a mão e, com o dedo indicador, chamou-o a si provocatoriamente.

- E as aulas? – Perguntou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá. Irina abanou a cabeça.

- Tss, tss, tss… Má escolha de palavras. Tenho a certeza que este meu coração adorará dar-me umas aulas. – Disse ela, mostrando-lhe a almofada vermelha. Severus sorriu.

- Eu gostaria de ver isso. – Snape falou. – Bem, o certo era que seria ainda menos improvável evoluíres. – Irina semicerrou os olhos um pouco irritada. Snape conseguia ser mesmo desagradável nos momentos mais inoportunos.

- Talvez ela me ensine mais do que tu… - Irina aproximou os seus lábios dos dele. – Em todos os aspetos.

- Irina… - Snape disse antes de a beijar ferozmente, deitando-a.

- Ai, espera, Severus, espera! – Snape afastou-se um pouco calmamente. – Em primeiro, quero comer um bombom. – Irina alcançou a caixa de bombons, comendo um. – Severus, sabes… - Irina deitou a almofada para o chão. – Eu lembro-me que quando tinha catorze anos estava mais ou menos nesta situação com um rapaz chamado Nugoit. Ele estava a beijar-me e a tentar desabotoar a minha camisa, como estás a fazer agora, e eu quis comer um bombom, e comi.

- Que interessante… - Snape disse arrastadamente, fazendo-a rir suavemente.

- Severus, não penses apenas em sexo. – Irina repreendeu, sem estar minimamente afetada com isso. – Sei que esse rapaz, por apenas pensar em sexo, deu-se mal e não teve aquilo que queria de mim, nem uma vez.

- Mas eu já tive! – Snape beijou-lhe a barriga lisa. – Irina, tu gostas de falar, não gostas?

- Adoro… - Irina assentiu, sentindo Snape tirar-lhe a saia. – Mas acho que gosto muito mais das sensações que me dás.

Snape afastou-se dela, sentando-se no sofá, olhando-a.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou ela, sentando-se de frente para ele.

- Eu também gosto… - Irina sorriu, desabotoando os três primeiros botões da camisa, e beijando suavemente o pescoço do homem.

- Eu sei… - Ela envolveu a cintura dele com as suas pernas. – Eu consigo sentir.

Severus deitou-se de novo sobre ela, beijando-a descontroladamente, percorrendo todo o seu corpo, procurando gemidos, prazer, o sabor dela. Irina queria senti-lo por completo, mais uma vez. Queria ouvir os seus gritos confundidos, os seus suspiros harmoniosos, a intensidade das sensações, a magia dos corpos…

- Irina… - Snape chamou-a calmamente, ela não acordou. – Irina…

- Oh, Severus, por favor, a noite foi muito longa… - Severus sorriu orgulhosamente. Ela tinha razão, ele próprio perdera a conta ao número de vezes em que a tomara como sua.

- Tu é que sabes, mas são cinco da manhã. – Irina abriu os olhos, desistindo. – Bom dia!

- Boa noite! – Ela respondeu mal-humorada. Snape beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha direita.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para ti. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo-a tremer. Irina reparou que estava com frio. Snape abraçou-a mais fortemente. – Eu era para te dar ontem.

Snape pegou numa rosa vermelha, percorrendo-a pelo tronco da francesa, que sorriu, quando a rosa se mostrou à frente dos seus olhos. Ela pegou nela.

- É linda! Obrigada. – Irina beijou a mão do homem carinhosamente. – Mas eu não tenho nada para ti.

- Oh, eu acho que tens muito. – Ele disse. – Eu ainda ontem te disse que gosto das sensações que tu me dás. O que temos faz-me deixar de pensar, pelo menos, por um pouco, na guerra. É a única coisa que eu faço sem pensar no que está lá fora. A única coisa que eu faria exatamente da mesma maneira se não houvesse uma guerra no mundo.

- Não sei não. Duvido muito que, noutra ocasião, te envolvesses com alguém como eu. – Irina fechou os olhos. - Tu és tão…

- Frio? – Perguntou ele duramente.

- Não. – Ela respondeu. – Ponderado. Talvez tudo isto te faça ser menos descuidado em relação às pessoas que tens a certeza de estarem no mesmo lado que o teu.

- Oh, Irina… - Snape levantou-se, começando a vestir-se.

- O que é que eu disse de errado desta vez? – Ela perguntou, levantando-se. Severus olhou-a.

- Não gosto que me digam que sou descuidado. – Ele falou irritado. Irina suspirou. – Eu não sou descuidado. Eu sou prudente, cauteloso… Percebes?

- Está bem. – Irina acenou com a cabeça, abraçando-se. Estava com frio. – Desculpa! Não vás já!

- Não posso ficar muito mais tempo.

- Só mais cinco minutos, Severus, só mais cinco minutos. – Pediu ela, abraçando-o. Ele abraçou-a de volta por mais tempo do que cinco minutos.


End file.
